Sublimation
by RelayJumper
Summary: Follow the young engineer Kyson Sorley as he learns what it means to be a specialist on the Normandy. Yes. It does get sappy at points. Harsh language. This focuses on my O/C and Tali and Shepard/Liara. Once again for mature audience :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N First and foremost I would like to extend my never ending gratitude to DeAngelo'sMuse (for editing) and Calinstel for the wonderful ideas that helped me write my story. **

**I originally wanted to continue the story with Shepard and Tali after ME3 but after certain conclusion I decided to writer an original character and look upon the entire story from an OC's viewpoint. **

**I hope you enjoy the adventure you're about to embark upon, for better or for worse, here's the story of Kyson Sorely.**

**~RelayJumper**

* * *

"How the hell do I get myself into these situations?" muttered Kyson Sorley, as a missile from a defense turret pounded in to the boulder he was using for cover. Kyson was a new recruit on the SR-2 working for Commander Shepard and his elite team of specialist.

Currently the team was investigating a distress beacon on one of the moons of Tharopto, a generic gas giant in the Century system located in the Hawking ETA. After landing by the research facility, the two three-man teams had spread out, turning up nothing until an explosion from under the rust colored lunar surface spewed forth Husks from all angles. Turning towards Kyson, Shepard smiled to himself; not a common occurrence in the best of times. He couldn't help but take a jab.

"What's wrong Kyson? Not as fun as taking down mercs?" Turning from cover, Shepard sights down his X-5f Phalanx heavy pistol and cuts the closest advancing husk in half with one well placed shot. Seeing no new contacts on his flank or ahead, he checked on their third member just five meters ahead and slightly on the right.

Zaeed was busy chucking one of his inferno grenades into the ranks of now dwindling targets. Burning bodies lay strewn about as a new sight came into view.

"The fuck kind of husks are those? They look Batarian and have guns now! Kyson, Garrus, can you get them in a cross fire?" shouted the old mercenary warlord over the com, seeing the second team finally securing the left flank of Kyson.

Garrus just nodded to Kyson from the rock pile he was behind and pulled out his X-97e Viper sniper rifle; capable of rapid cycling and extreme accuracy, it could tear through almost any barrier. Pulling out his own viper, Kyson and Garrus methodically cut down the new targets with a barrage of concussive shots and headshots. Meanwhile, the other four members whittled away and eventually incapacitated the missile turret.

Chuckling, Garrus turned to Kyson, proud to see that all the training he had given the young engineer had paid off. "Gonna have to write a thank you to Rosenkov Materials at this rate Kyson. How do you like the new barrel?"

"I can't lie, you were right. Ups the punch quite a bit, had a bit of trouble ejecting the heat sinks though. Gonna need Jacob to check it out when we get back to the Normandy," Kyson said with some concern. _I can't have my guns jamming on me._

"Alright people. Saddle up! We're stacking up on the main bay entrance. Garrus and I shall head in first followed by Kyson and Zaeed. Tali, Kasumi, provide support and stay ready for any doors that need bypassing." Shepard said to the group. As the teams carefully made their way through the cargo bins and debris, Shepard could tell the design was Alliance military. Not knowing the full scope of why they were here, it was his priority to find out. Over the com Shepard heard Zaeed giving "pointers" to Kyson.

Kyson was busy scouting the right flank when Zaeed cut in on his thoughts. "Pay attention rook, we're out in the middle of an open area with minimal cover. A drop ship full of mercs drops in on our arses, what's you next move?" Pausing, Kyson just imagines the hell that would erupt. _No overhead cover and barley any around us now…we'd be fucked…_

"You hesitated, therefore DEAD! Did any of the sims sink into your thick skull?" Zaeed was exasperated at the lack of response from the rook. All Kyson could do was shake his head and press on. He was distracted as Zaeed…_kindly_ pointed out and the reason was coming into view while approaching the facilities bay door.

Tali had reached the left side of the three story high bay door first, followed by Garrus. The two seemed to be talking on a private channel when Tali looked over to him and froze._ Yep...still pissed at me. Damn I wish I didn't need my helmet on this mission. I need a cig. _He still felt guilty about his drunken outburst four days ago.

A hand suddenly set on Kyson's shoulder causing him to jump. It was only Shepard. _Man, this is fucking awkward. Does everyone know what happened?_ Embarrassment washed over him.

"Ok people," stated Shepard in his formal 'get ready' voice. With his hand still on Kyson's shoulder he declared the change in plans.

"Kyson and Tali are going in first. Kasumi's scans show no movement and just in case, I want our best shot gunners up front. Kasumi and I will follow. Garrus and Zaeed will bring up the rear. Once inside, fan out around the parameter," Shepard finished, already turning to Kyson.

"Good job out there, Kyson. Glad to see you keeping up with Garrus," He stated. Kyson was unsure if the comment was to help keep him focused or end the awkward position he found himself in. All Kyson could manage was a quick nod and pull out his Geth manufactured plasma shotgun. As soon as everyone was armed and ready, Shepard counted down.

"Three…Two…" Shepard began.

Kyson caught a quick glance at Tali. He couldn't see her face trough her purple visor, but he could see her eyes; iridescent like the very stars above them. They were stunning, even more so than…

"One…" continued Shepard.

_Cynthia's…_

"GO!" Shouted Shepard while at the same time Tali activated the door's control holo. The bay's door opened silently in the vacuum of space as the team rushed into the large storage bay and to position. The bay was dimly lit by a smattering of flickering lights far above. Storage containers were scattered everywhere as well as the bodies of Alliance marines.

Bullet holes were strewn in every direction, suggesting a panicked fight. Two ramps lead up to the second level on each side of the large bay and another led to the center below the catwalk heading deeper into the ground. Looking into the distance, Kyson thought he saw something move in one of the side wall ventilation shafts. The lights flickered again and it was gone.

_I don't like this one bit._ He thought to himself. _Blue Suns, no problem. Husks outside, no problem. But creepy funhouse of buttfuck?_ Turning to Shepard, Kyson finally answered the Commander's earlier question.

"No Commander, not as fun," Kyson said finally breaking the tension in the bay. Everyone waited for Shepard to respond before relaxing, slightly.

"Ha! Damn rook's bout to piss 'emself!" Zaeed laughed at Kyson's edginess.

Motioning for Zaeed to settle down, Shepard lowered his revenant assault rifle. "Ok, Tali and Kasumi check the terminals for any information. The four of us will check for survivors." With that the group set out on their tasks.

As Tali and Kasumi walked off to the small shipment office, Garrus and Kyson to the right side of the room, while Shepard and Zaeed went to the left. Slightly fanning out, they could quickly see that the carnage was due to husks. Bodies ripped asunder with entrails strewn about the entire area. Large claw marks from mutated soldiers and Batarians alike.

"Damn, what happened here?" asked Garrus to no one in particular, while turning over an intact body to scan for signs of life.

"Well, no survivors over here, Shepard," Kyson affirmed in a flat tone. He knew was only gonna get worse with the upcoming war with the Reapers but _still_. Not a sight one wants to become jaded to, well, unless you're Zaeed. Crazy old bastard, probably would use the corpses as a bed if need be, thought Kyson.

"Likewise over here. Ok, Tali? You two got anything?" Kyson noted that Shepard's voice was heavy with remorse. The guy never stopped astounding him. He's always looking out for all of the crew, even if some are ex-Cerberus. He never seemed to stop helping those he cares for. _I'm gonna buy him a beer the first chance I get. He could use one. Now that I think about it, he needs a beer or twelve._ Glancing around, Kyson noticed it was time to do as Gardner says…'back to work'.

"Bosh'tet!" Tali shouted so loud it made half the group jump. _Obviously the encryption on the terminal was some heavy stuff for her to get pissed like that._ Kyson chuckled when he realized Garrus had scared Tali. She'd turned around expecting Shepard.

"Told ya you were ugly Garrus" Shepard said mockingly as he passed into the small office.

"Oh yeah, who gets the ladies again? Who is the life of every little outing…?"Garrus began trying to one up his friend, although to Garrus, his brother.

"Ahem, Shepard," Kasumi said quickly cutting off Garrus's potential rant. This brought a laugh from the whole group this time. Garrus just shook his head.

"As I was about to say," Tali interjected, getting everyone back on track.

"I have the layout for the facility as well as some answers. The Alliance was already researching the human husks after the events on Eden Prime. But the research files indicate that the Batarian husks were only provided three days ago." Tali continued to scan through the facility files until she found what she was looking for. Sending a message to all group members, she continued.

"I have updated all of your omni-tools with the facilities layout," Tali said as she once more pulled out her Evicerator shotgun.

Shepard acknowledged Tali with a curt nod, but was already forming a plan to sweep the rest of the base while browsing the layout. It was simple enough. The top level had barracks, offices, and a command post. The basement level beyond the second bay door was another large bay with the same dimensions of the first.

"Garrus, you and Kyson head up the ramps towards the barracks and command/com room. See if you can find that distress beacon and shut it down before scavengers show up. The rest of us are going below to see where these new husks came from. Move out." And with those words Shepard and his group departed towards the basement and lab. Kyson couldn't help but look at Tali as she departed. _Oy, I've fucked up. Gonna have to say something soon. This is killing me. _Kyson's thoughts must have been obvious. At the very moment he finished his thought, Tali looked right back at him.

"Kyson, get moving!" called Garrus who was already at the catwalk. Kyson could see him shaking his head. Checking one more time for Tali, she and the rest of her team were already gone. Heading up the ramp towards Garrus, Kyson equipped his shotgun with the armor piercing ammo mod he had just gotten off his team mate. Reaching the door to the barracks, they opened the door and proceeded on through. Seeing that the main hall was clear, Kyson turned to Garrus.

"So, how bad did I fuck up?" he asked nonchalantly. He needed help to fix his paranoia filled outburst on Tali. _Fear of loosing another just pushes them away_. Garrus stood stalk still for a moment before replying, feeling awkward yet understanding Kyson's predicament. Garrus sighed heavily before answering.

"Bad, as in, shot in the heart bad. It's not my place to say anything else." But Garrus knew how much Kyson regretted his actions. He had reasons for the outburst but Garrus' words hit Kyson in the gut. Moving forward they saw a bend in the hall and advanced forward.

"Garrus, if you're holding back for my part, don't. I need to end this…" But Kyson's words died in his throat as they rounded the corner.

"By the spirits…" Garrus let out in an equally shocked tone. The room that lay beyond was a simple layout with a combined barracks and mess in one. Only bare essentials were provided, a few storage rooms and enough lockers for about twenty crew members. Bodies were everywhere; Alliance marines and husks, the blood and fluid from both mixing to form a sick iridescent purple color. Putting his Mattock away, Garrus hailed Shepard.

"Shepard, we found the facility's crew. The husks must have broken free during shift change. Most are still in casual attire," Garrus said calmly. Kyson always wondered how the crew members could do that.

"Alright, the labs are empty. Tali and Kasumi are backing up the data so we can figure it out. Zaeed and I are headed up." After Shepard finished, Kyson and Garrus headed up to the next door which would lead to the Offices/Communications. Once again ready for combat, Kyson mended the damaged controls while Garrus covered. While Kyson was busy, Garrus interrupted his thoughts.

"Fine, I won't hold back. You two were getting close with each other. She's interested in you, but your unwillingness to let go of the past will break you," Garrus said with finality.

Kyson understood what Garrus had said immediately. He knew it was true. But letting go…to him it felt like dishonoring the past memories of the one he loved. Having the door controls repaired, Garrus and Kyson cautiously entered the communications center. Hearing footsteps behind them, the pair saw Shepard approach the barracks with Zaeed in tow. _Neither of them flinched_ _at the bodies._

"Looks like these marines went through a goddamn blender," stated Zaeed. Shepard simply remained quiet while walking to Garrus.

"Get any more info on what went on here?" He asked tersely. Kyson noticed the hard tone in Shepard's question. _Must be bringing back bad memories for him, not surprising really after what happened to him on Akuze._

"No, we just got the doors open and entered until we heard you come up behind us." Garrus had noticed the tone as well, so, he stuck to a simple sit-rep.

"The girls will be meeting up with us soon. They will be getting all the data we need from the terminals in the lab, but I want a thorough search. Anderson's not going to like this." Shepard had snapped right back to formal at the end of his orders. With that, the four team members started scanning the small work stations for anything of importance. Not more than a few minutes went by before Kyson found something.

"Shepard, do you know what this device is?" Kyson asked aloud.

Moving quickly Shepard saw the odd transmitter. It was resting next to an open case. Inspecting further, he checked the case for markings; _Cerberus_.

"They were set up! Damn them!" Shepard exploded. Knowing what most likely happened, he turned to Garrus.

"Looks like they were either set up or infiltrated, we need that data." Anger was splayed on his face.

"We got the data, Shep," stated Kasumi from behind the group. The final two members of the drop team had regrouped while Shepard was focused on the reaper indoctrination device. Anguish was plain upon his features now. What the team didn't know was that the Shepard while searching the barracks had seen someone important from his past amongst the bodies. Kyson was the first to snap him back into action.

"I can destroy it. I'll just overload the hell outta it." Kyson had heard stories from the other crew about how this stuff works. Some kind of brainwashing to the extreme, then you became a husk. _This thing needs to go. Making me edgy even now._ Everything about the device appalled him.

"Do that. Make sure Tali scans the case before blowing it to bits. The rest of us are heading out to the LZ. Don't take too long." And with the order given, Shepard and the other four headed out. In passing, Garrus looked over to Kyson and paused. Over his private com link with Kyson, he chuckled.

"Remember, she has a shotgun…" Garrus then turned to follow the others; still chuckling to himself, he hoped Kyson would resolve his predicament. Kyson knew what he meant. Turning to the task at hand, he saw Tali already scanning the case for any other information. Seeing that the others had departed, he switched to Tali's channel.

"Find anything?" Kyson asked as he readied his own Omni-tool to destroy the device.

"No. It's clear. Destroy the damn thing." Tali closed her Omni-tool and headed back towards the barracks to stay clear of the overload. Before Kyson did the same, he turned to her and looked directly into her eyes as best as he could through his reflective lenses and her opaque faceplate.

"Tali, I'm…I'm sorry for my outburst…"

"Shut up! Just get it over with!" Tali burst out before he could finish. Then, in a calmer tone, she continued.

"You can't just expect me to forgive you…You can't expect me to put up with your wild mood swings!" The pain in her voice was amplified by its shakiness. Kyson could hear he crying quietly as he turned and detonated the device. It was like watching his heart at the moment, a violent explosion. _God, what do I do?_ He turned to leave only to see Tali right behind him. _This is gonna be a long trip back to the Normandy._

"When we get back to the Normandy, I'm requesting to rejoin the fleet."

"What?" The amount of shock in Kyson's voice made Tali jump.

"I can't let you! Damn it I…I…" His world reeling around him, Kyson couldn't finish. _I can't loose her! I can't do this again! _His thoughts were going in a thousand different directions as he watched Tali slowly turn and walk way. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move again. But this time, it was a person in a strange suit, a Cerberus emblem located on the woman's chest.

On instinct, he lunged forward and pushed Tali away. She spun around just in time to see Kyson attempt to turn. Just to see him get run through by the Cerberus Phantom operative's sword.

* * *

**A/N One last thought on this first chapter, when I first played multiplayer online…Phantoms scared the hell outta me.**

**Flames and praises accepted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N The more I've been writing in further chapters (which will be later on), I can't wait for you readers to find out all the subplots come together. This has kind of turned into an addiction. Oh, and Bioware, I own nothing, claim nothing and kudos on the amazing story of Mass Effect.**

**Enjoy~ RelayJumper**

* * *

Tali's POV

_Kyson! _ Tali, still in shock from the sudden attack, barely registered her movements. She already had her shotgun out, but to no avail. The attacker had already maneuvered inside her reach in a blink of an eye. Grabbing Tali from behind, the phantom wrenched her arm causing Tali to drop her gun to the floor. Holding her there, the operative kicked the shotgun away and threw her hard against the barracks door bulkhead.

"Sorry, sugar, didn't mean to interrupt your little moment. But Kyson had this coming. He has a habit of leaving women in pain." Dazed, Tali reached for her pistol only for it to be kicked away.

"Nuh uh, can't have you trying that again," the Cerberus operative said with fickle amusement.

"Interesting, you just told him off for the pain he caused you, yet you still want to save him. You can't. This is a message from the Illusive Man to Shepard. Oh, and one from myself as well to you. Only _I_ can have him, no one else. Take care, Miss Zorah." With her message sent, the phantom activated her cloak and left. After the operative had taken her abrupt departure, Tali got up and ran to Kyson's side.

"Keelah, Kyson! You damn Bosh'tet!" Her omni administered a dose of omni-gel, but it wouldn't stop the internal damage. _Oh Keelah, not again!_

"Shepard! Kyson's down! I need help getting him out of here and to the Normandy now! There's a Cerberus operative with a sword! Be careful!" She was full out crying now. She wouldn't let the last words Kyson heard be her leaving him.

* * *

Shepard's POV

"Damn it, we're on our way!" Shepard motioned to the team to get rolling, giving them the heads up on a potential target. It took them only moments to get back to Tali and Kyson. Blood was pooled under his body.

"Have you patched his suit? We can't move him with a breach," Shepard asked quickly. If there was any chance of saving him they had to move swiftly.

"I… I just finished," Tali said. Shepard noticed she was shaking, voice racked with sobs.

"Garrus, Zaeed! On three we get him outta here and double time it!" Reaching down, Shepard took position and helped hoist Kyson, proceeding to the shuttle. Garrus was holding up Kyson's torso while Zaeed had his legs.

"Tali, what happened?" Shepard was at point while Kasumi brought up the rear. Tali was trotting beside Kyson, monitoring his vitals.

"I don't fully know. We were leaving when he shoved me from behind. I had no idea she was behind us. Shepard, she said it was a message from the Illusive Man…" Shepard knew she couldn't finish. They had to keep going though. Now out in the open, the small drop ship was already waiting as ordered. They all scrambled in laying Kyson gently on one of the benches. The door sealed with a hiss and they could feel themselves tilt as they left orbit of the small moon.

"EDI, Have the med bay ready for an emergency. Kyson's been impaled."

"Right away, Commander. Dr. Chakwas has been notified as well as Dr. Solus. ETA for arrival is 15 minutes. I hope to see Kyson well soon." With that EDI, the ships AI, cut out. Shepard then finally let himself sit down next to Tali.

"How are you holding up?" He asked. Tali was holding Kyson's head in her lap, not moving for fear of him slipping away to the ancestors. Not even turning, she replied with her voice full of sorrow.

"I won't forgive myself. The…the last thing I said to him was that I was leaving." She began to sob softly as she leaned closer to Kyson. Shepard knew what the situation was between the two of them. He also knew the impact those words would have had on Kyson. _He must have been devastated. But Kyson will pull through. He's stronger than he knows._ Garrus, having similar thoughts, spoke up.

"He'll pull trough Tali, he's not the kind to give up." If Tali heard him, she didn't show it.

Shepard reflected on how he had met Kyson. They had just finished up with the omega-4 relay mission and the destruction of the collector base. The Normandy had sustained heavy damage and had to make the first stop possible. Omega was the obvious choice. Shepard had decided to give everyone shore leave to celebrate their unlikely success on what was to be a suicide run. The crew had gone to Afterlife to unwind quickly after the announcement of the leave.

On the way to the celebration, two of the Normandy's engineers had been stopped for a shakedown by a couple of Blue Suns mercs. Unknown to the mercs, they were being shadowed by Kyson. He had dropped down on them from a moving transport and took both of them out before he even reached the ground. Impressed and thankful for his actions, Kenneth, one of the engineers offered to repay him with a few rounds at the party.

The two had hit it off quickly, Ken and Kyson trading stories well into what was the space stations equivalent of night. After hearing what had happened on the Normandy, Kyson mentioned that he was a ship repairman on a local repair ship and would love to help out any way he could. After introducing Kyson to Shepard, the go ahead was given after payment details were worked out. Kyson was not in charge of the operation but he proved to be one hell of a worker; never leaving the Normandy except for supplies. Garrus and Joker also took a quick shine to him. The sarcasm that came from the three of them while joking around the mess was hilarious, unless you were the topic. After the numerous repairs had been made, Garrus, Ken, Joker, and even EDI had gotten together and requested for him to stay.

"Docking now Commander; the doctors are outside, ready for transporting Kyson to the med-bay," chimed in EDI, bringing Shepard back from his thoughts. He gave his thanks and readied everyone to move Kyson to the waiting stretcher. The door opened and Kyson was rushed to the med-bay. Zaeed and Garrus both took their leave to unwind from the mission. _Damn, what a day. _First his friend he found from home slaughtered in that facility and now a crewmember in critical.

With the elevator now free, he hit the consol to go to deck three. He knew that Kyson's condition was grim and it had only been twenty minutes, but best to check in. He also needed to talk to Tali. She had said something about leaving. The doors opened and he headed directly to the med-bay.

"Tali, I know you want to be here but you need to get some rest. This is going to take some time. You heard the doctors," Kasumi had a hand on Tali's shoulder leading her out of the bay.

"I can't just leave him!"

"Your not, but staying in there would only hamper their work." At that moment the two women noticed Shepard.

"Hey Shep, Chakwas and Mordin still need time. They have a long way to go from what I heard," Kasumi said in a low voice while guiding Tali to one of the mess tables. Shepard wanted to ask Tali a few questions but thought better of it. Tali was crying again, her body trembling with barley controlled restraint. She was resting her head on her hands.

"Tali, lets get you cleaned up…" Shepard said softly while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. After a few minutes she finally looked up. Kyson's blood smeared on her faceplate.

* * *

Samantha's POV

Waiting for the Normandy to depart, the Cerberus operative lay in wait in her small shuttle, shielded in a small but deep crater. She had not planned on killing Kyson. She also had not planned on Kyson's reaction time. But, she had sent the message the Illusive Man wanted. Shepard was going to pay for his actions.

Blowing up the collector base was a crime against humanity, even if only Shepard and Cerberus knew about it so far. As for the SR-2's crew, they were deemed traitors for what they had allowed to happen. Sighing deeply, she checked her suit to kill some time. After cleaning the blood splatter, she slipped it on her lithe form. She was only five feet tall but she had honed her body tight.

She was once a Tenth Street Red, a street gang from the outskirts of the giant metropolis of Washington D.C. That was where she had first met Kyson. Oh the wonderful memories she had of him. How his brutality at his young age inspired his fellow members.

But then he went soft. Left the Reds for that little hussy he met while visiting Illium. She remembered the anger and hate she had felt. They were going to take on the galaxy together. After hearing that he had picked up another little whore, she volunteered for this mission immediately.

The Illusive Man knew of both her and Kyson's past and loved the irony. He had given her the dossier on the Normandy, and revealed his plan to lure them in. She was shocked to see that Kyson's new pet was alien. A Quarian! She wanted to make him suffer by taking her life like she did the one on Illium.

She loved killing lovers in front of each other.

Smiling now, she realized she needed to get her report ready for the Illusive Man, and needed a new hobby. At this last thought she let out a cackling laughter full of madness.

"Now for the little whore," she smiled wickedly while staring at a picture of her and Kyson on a mound of bodies.

* * *

Kyson's POV.

"_Kyson it's wonderful!" The young woman said dancing into the middle of the condos small living room. Her toned body is carrying her across the space as if floating, joy consuming her. She had eyes the hue of emeralds and red hair that ran down to her lower back. _

"Oh, God no," Kyson muttered softly. Watching the scene before him, he knew this was to be his hell, reliving his failures every day. Kyson was back in his condo on Illium two years ago. He didn't want to watch. He couldn't go through the pain again. But a force he couldn't control drove him forward and kept his eyes open.

Looking towards the small kitchen, his former self waltzed into the room, pride and love in his voice. He spoke:

"_This is where our life turns for the best! No more D.C.!" Laughing he swooped her up in his arms and twirled her around the room causing her to yelp in surprise and excitement. He then dropped both of them on the large sofa he had just purchased both now laughing. _

Pride, pride was what Kyson remembered that moment. He had overcome so much to get there with that girl.

"_Kyson, I love you." Her words full of content and security at what she felt._

"_I love you Cynthia." he tried to put as much emphasis in not just his words but his soul, casting out everything evil from his being and basking in that four letter word. He lifted her up after a moment and led her to the small balcony from their small bedroom. There, on a small table were numerous candles and a full dinner, steak and all._

_The balcony looked over the lower levels of the small condominium development on the bottom rungs of Nos Astra, Illium's capitol city. While they were considered the lowly class, those who worked hard enough could escape that. Kyson was finally in a legitimate job and had bought this place with honest money. _

"_You shouldn't have…" before Cynthia could finish, he embraced her and gave her a deep passionate kiss. Breaking from the kiss, Kyson stared into her captivating eyes and smiled. _

"_For you, only the best, for I already have it in my arms." Cynthia blushed at his words, he could charm a Krogan to dance with him if he wanted too._

"_Ha! You slick one you. I know what steak for dinner means…" _

"_Then I'd best get the wine. Hold tight for a sec and I'll be right back." Kyson could be heard chuckling to himself down the hall._

"No, don't leave her, you son-of-a-bitch!" Kyson yelled at the specter of himself. The pain was too much. He knew what was coming. Kyson turned to see Cynthia walk over to the balcony, gazing out over the city. From behind her, a form he knew all to well crept up from behind, moving from the bathroom being used as cover.

The figure crept up and cupped her hand over Cynthia's mouth and restrained her, pistol in hand, pressing against Cynthia's head.

"_Shhhh, be still now. Everything's gonna be ok," the figure said in a soft low tone. At that moment Kyson returned to the room. Seeing his ex, he dropped the wine with a crash to the floor. _

"_Samantha…" He couldn't believe his eyes. He left that life behind. _

"_What the hell do you think your doing?" It came out as a growl. Samantha was here for one reason, _revenge_. He knew what she planed to do._

"_You know what I'm doing Luv," she said in an airy British accent._

"_You think you can just walk away from the Reds and not pay for it? You think you could just walk away from me!" she screamed at the end. Cynthia's eyes were wide with fear. She started to cry, not knowing what was going on. But she knew Kyson would figure out a way. The girl Samantha continued to speak to Kyson._

"_This is the payment I demand for your betrayal" and with those words she pulled the trigger. _

_Kyson didn't hear the shot. He didn't feel the blood and brain matter spray across his face. All he could remember was the fear on Cynthia's delicate face. And then, she was gone. He watched her body crumple to the floor as Samantha jumped off the balcony laughing. Kyson blacked out._

But for Kyson watching, it didn't end.

"NO! Oh fucking God NO!" Tears were streaming down his face, now losing all control. He ran over to her as if he could save her. But all he grasped was air.

"WHY?" he screamed, the pain threatening to tear him asunder. His heart was beating a million miles a minute. Down on his knees, her still form staring at him, he wept. All the tears he held back over the past two years consuming him. He stayed that way for what felt like hours, losing himself in what he knew was hell until the images started to dissolve. At the same time he heard a voice in the background.

"Cynthia?" It sounded like her to his ears but barely audible. His mind felt foggy. But could it be? _Please let it be._ He thought to himself. Looking back where Cynthia's body was laying, he saw her. Standing with her had held out to him. He jumped up with shock and joy.

"Cynthia! My god your al…" His words died as he saw her face. It was serene like the last nigh he had with her. But the hole in her head was still there.

"_Let go, Kyson," _she said smiling. She dissipated before him.

"What? No! I won't let go! I can't loose you!" Bright light flooded his vision as he bolted upright in his bed, pain searing in his back and chest. It was like he was on fire!

"Kyson, wake up! Wake up, damn you! Keelah! Dr. Chakwas, do something!" Tali screamed. Kyson's heart rate was through the roof, t he stress he was under catching up.

Dr. Chakwas administered a sedative to calm the young engineer down. Guiding Kyson back down on the bed, she checked over his vitals again. Seeing that he was more calmly coming to, she went back to her desk. After what Tali just heard Kyson screaming, she would need to give them privacy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Ok, I'm planning on posting a bit more often than on Sunday's but it will be at least once a week.  
**

* * *

The first thing Kyson noticed was the dull ache in his back. _God damn bad dream, wait…_Opening his eyes, he saw that he was in the med-bay. He could barely move. Panic set in. _Tali! Where is she? _Noticing Dr. Chakwas, Kyson tried to speak up.

"Where…." He started to hack and cough sending fire into his chest. It was then when he felt an iron grip on his right hand. Turning slowly, he saw it belonged to a particular three fingered beauty.

"Kyson…Kyson…its ok. I'm here." She looked into his eyes and could see him come back. She knew then he would be ok.

"Damn sword hurt like hell, just in case you wanted to know," Kyson finished with his normal shit grin. He started to laugh only to be racked by another coughing fit. _ Ohhhhhh…that hurts._

"That's what you get for smoking, you Bosh'tet." She wanted to laugh with relief that he was going to pull trough. But she had heard what he was screaming in his sleep. Who the hell was Cynthia? When he was better, she would confront him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…gimme a pack a reds and a shot of Wild Turkey and I'm set for round two! Ah! Damn need to stop laughing." Another cough jolted his wounds.

"That's enough," snapped the doctor.

"Tali, keep him quite while the commander is on his way from the CIC. Kyson, you're lucky as hell. That sword missed your heart by an inch." All the sudden Garrus burst out laughing causing Tali to jump. She had forgotten he had been there with her.

"You will learn to ignore the pain after a while! Babes dig scars, isn't that right Tali?' He continued to laugh, Kyson joining in despite his protesting chest and back. Well_, at least things are better between Tali and me for the time being_. He looked over to Tali and could almost see her smile.

"Garrus, you know I can't compete with your Turian mug." And with that everyone laughed.

"Oh yeah, well Shepard needs to learn that." If Garrus were human, he would have a smile going from ear to ear until the doors opened.

"Good to see you up, Kyson. And Garrus, you're still ugly," Shepard _did_ have the ear to ear grin. Garrus' jaw dropped. Now Kyson _did_ loose it and nearly rolled off the bed, only to be held in place by Tali. _She won't let go. Was she that scared? What happened when I was out? I mean, I don't mind the attention. _Kyson looked around noticing that all eyes were on him.

"Ok soooooooo, what happened after crazy ninja made me a shish kabob?" Everyone was quiet for a few until Tali spoke up.

"After you pushed me away, she said that it was a message for Shepard from The Illusive Man. She then used the same cloak that Shepard and Kasumi use. And then Garrus, Shepard, and Zaeed got you to the Kodiak, not much too it really." She was leaving something out. The awkward conversation from before came back to him.

"You had us worried, Kyson. We need our engineers intact for what's coming." Shepard was glad to see the Tali watching over him. Things seemed to be on the mend.

"Well, you're in good hands from what I see so take some time off. We're headed to Illium. You might want to check your messages when you get back to your room." Shepard nodded to Tali and then took his leave.

"Thanks Shepard." Kyson said quietly. Turning his focus to Dr. Chakwas he smiles.

"Well it looks I got some things to do. Can I go to my room now?" Kyson tried to give his best innocent little kid act he could. He wanted _his _medicine.

"What? Are you out of your mind? You have three days in here at least!" But before she could say anything else he practically jumped out of the bed almost taking Tali with him. Kyson noticed her reluctance to let go again. _ There's time for that later he thought. _Right as he collapsed to the floor.

Tali jumped over to him before anyone else could react. Before Kyson could even try and recover she had him up over her shoulder.

"Don't worry Dr., if this idiot is well enough for that little jump, he can make it with my help. I'll keep an eye on him." Her words were dripping with sarcasm and it made Kyson grimace trough the pain. Speaking to Dr. Chakwas while turning to Garrus Kyson laughs.

"Uh, Oh doctor, I shouldn't keep the nurse waiting. She can be unrelenting." Tali turned to see Kyson finish the sentence at her. He had that stupid smirk again. Leading him out towards the elevator, they could hear Garrus resume laughing. Only after the doors had sealed and the elevator started it's decent, did Tali speak again.

"Nurse, unrelenting?" Kyson just kept smiling to himself, which he knew drove her crazy. _Girls don't like secrets, or the thought that they exist. HA! _He stayed silent until the doors opened onto the cargo bay, or what was once part of it. It had been sectioned off so the controls could be accessed without having to worry about an emergency depressurization. It was perfect for Kyson. He spent most of his time keeping the Kodiak and Hammerhead up to snuff.

Only a few things around the new room showed any personalization. A guitar was mounted over his small bed and next to it his bass. At the foot of the bed was an amplifier for both as well, A poster from a band in the early Twenty-first century showing a guy with black lights over his eyes and a straight jacket. The only other item that showed itself was an ashtray made from hammered steal.

"It's good to be back," he said as Tali led him to his bed. As they got near his locker, he broke free and pretended to trip. The pain from hitting the floor was excruciating but he found the small bag under his bed and brought it up with him.

"Kyson, are you alright?" Tali's voice was full of concern now. _Might as well get this over with, _Kyson thought.

"Tali, what I was trying to say before I was skewered is that… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you. It was wrong of me to talk wrongly about what the Fleet means to you." There, he had said it. Tali then did something he didn't expect.

She took him by the hand and led him gently to the bed and sat next to him. Her hand still in his, she sat looking at nothing for a few seconds then turned to him.

"You were only trying to get me to do things for myself. That is completely alien to everything I know. But after what happened at my trial…my father…" She was starting to loose her grip, but dug in deep and continued.

"I know what you were trying to say. It just hurt at the time. But that's not what I'm worried about. Do you, can you say you want to be with me if you're too scared to let her go?" The question baffled Kyson. Let her go? What did that mean?

He saw her through each and every day! For Christ's sake didn't she know…then it hit him, he had never revealed anything about his former lovers, or of much of anything before Omega. He slowly rose fighting the pain it caused to move and walked over to his workbench across from his bed.

"Let go of whom?" Kyson asked. He then opened the bag and got out a fresh pack of his favorite Marlboro Reds and a bottle of Wild Turkey. Tali jumped up at the sight.

"Kyson!"

"Don't worry, I'm only having one of each" he said calmly as he opened up the bottle and took a deep swig. The amber liquid burned all the way down but steadied him. Then packing his cigs, he took one out and let it rest in the corner of his mouth.

"Tali, who am I holding onto?"

"Who is Cynthia?" She asked quietly. She thought that she was only a fling to Kyson when she heard another woman's name come from his lips. She had to know. She looked up at Kyson's face only to see that it was the most tortured look she had ever see. Kyson slowly closed his eyes and lit his cigarette from muscle memory.

"She was my fiancée." Knowing that he could not stop there, he decided it was time to tell someone what had happened. He took another deep drag trying to focus his thoughts.

"Cynthia and I were to be married two years ago. We lived on Illium. But, my past mistakes caught up to me. She was taken from me for revenge." The dream from when he was unconscious flooded back to him and he quickly turned back to the bottle. _This is becoming too common for me. _Kyson thought while unscrewing the top. Before he got the bottle to his lips, a hand reached out and pulled it away.

"Kyson, talk, this won't help," Tali said gently while setting the bottle aside. She replaced the bottle with her hand and made Kyson look her in the eyes. She only saw dull prevailing pain.

"What do you mean taken?"

"Our apartment was broken into; it was our first night in our new home. An old friend back on earth had snuck in and told me it was payment for my betrayal…" Kyson tried to break free from Tali but she wouldn't let go, so, he continued.

"I might as well go from the beginning at this point. I was born on earth in a rural area. I advanced quickly through my schooling and was already halfway through college at seventeen. I had a falling out with my parents over my career choices and they cut my funding. After that… I just dropped off the grid around the metropolis of Washington D.C."

"I always thought you were a spacer," Tali said quietly. This was the first time Kyson had said anything besides his life on Omega.

"Nope, I'm home grown earthling," He chuckled. It felt good to finally tell her who he was. No more running away.

"Well, I didn't know I was dating a purist."

"Well, wait…did you say…?" Kyson was caught off guard until a finger was held to his lips.

"Continue, we can discuss that later," Tali encouraged. He couldn't see it but he knew she was smiling. _Upper and a downer mood at once and she complains about mood swings?_ He nodded and continued.

"I joined a street gang called the Tenth Street Reds. They needed someone with tech skills and I needed food and a roof over my head. I spent three and a half years with them. And don't ask what I did; it was nothing good. When I was almost twenty one, I left. I hated everything about life and the universe. My sister followed in my footsteps and graduated college at eight teen. She had already been on Illium for a while when I contacted her"

Tali just kept looking at Kyson's expressions throughout his story.

"I had moved to go clean, legitimate. And I did with the help of Cynthia. She seemed so free, no troubles. Just a source of never ending optimism, she healed me in a way…I had even had a romantic dinner ready for when we moved in together a year later."

The memory caused Kyson to falter so, another cig was hastily lit.

"I left her on our balcony…to get the wine…only to come back, and watch her executed in front of me!" The end of the sentence came out as a feral snarl full of hatred. It scared Tali for she had never seen him like this. And in a flash, it was gone. Replaced with sorrow, like how she had felt after finding her father on the Alderi.

"Kyson, I'm…I'm so sorry. I never knew," she let out a small gasp as Kyson pulled her in close for the most intimate embrace she had ever had.

"Tali, I can't go through that again. When I saw the sword…" He never finished. Tali noticed how he was shaking. She knew this was a man who probably never cried in his adult life, or longer maybe.

"I'm sorry Tali, for trying to push you away."

"You don't need to with me. I'm not going anywhere." She held him as close as she could. But her suit was always in the way of life.

"Ahh!" Kyson yelped.

"Oh Keelah, I'm sorry" Tali had been holding on so tight Kyson's chest felt like it was on fire.

"Unhh…its fine… gonna lie down now. Tali, I'm fine, you're watching me like a hawk." _Ok I need sleep. I bet she does too._

"Um, ok. Sorry…I," She stammered while wringing her hands. Kyson now lying on the bed just watched her. Seeing that she didn't know what to do, yet not wanting to leave he rolled over and motioned for her to join him.

"K…Kyson I know I said dating but, isn't this a bit fast?" Tali was about to pass out from nerves alone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm way too tired to think about, well not think about…hell." Kyson reached out as fast as he could and grabbed Tali causing a squeak of surprise. He laughed even though it hurt like hell and held her in his arms.

"Better now?" He asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Ohhh much," Tali responded.

Kyson waited till she drifted off to sleep. It was hard to tell but he chanced it. Leaning over to his small nightstand he put his Omni-tool back on and accessed his messages. _Hmmm, trash, trash. HA! Krogans…trash, trash, fuck._ Kyson noticed the most recent message. Oh this is gonna be great.

Getting up slowly as to not disturb Tali, he put on his casual pair of jeans, black T and he always left his combat boots on. He slipped into the elevator while checking over his side arm.

"EDI" Kyson asked once the doors were closed.

"How can I help you Kyson?" The AI asked.

"How long till we reach Illium, and could you find the commander for me please?" Kyson had to talk to Shepard ASAP.

"The captain is at the helm speaking to Joker and our ETA to Illium is 14 hours."

"Thank you EDI" Kyson headed up to deck two. One the elevators opened he started what felt like a hell of a long walk to the helm. _Damn, this is gonna get worse before it get better._ Sweat was starting to form on his brow and it hurt to breath. Handley noticed him first.

"Kyson…damn should you be up?" He asked with surprise.

"Nope" Kyson patted Handley on the shoulder and staggered the rest of the way. He was a mess but Shepard had some explaining to do. It wasn't until he fell to one knee did he notice Shepard already helping him up.

"Holy hell, you look worse than me Kyson!" shouted Joker turning his chair to look at him.

"Kyson…does Tali" Shepard started.

"Nope, ungh thought I wouldn't escape!"

"Oh I feel so bad for you, having a hot Quarian babe waiting on you must be such a burden" Joker chimed in sarcastically.

Shepard and Kyson just shook their heads.

"Why did you come up here Kyson?" asked Shepard in a more serious tone.

"How did you know I had a sister?"

"EDI did some digging for me when you first started working on the Normandy. I like to know what I can about the people working on this ship. Secondly I thought she would need to know you're alive and well after your little run in with sharp objects." Shepard wondered why after all the things he found out about Kyson he never went back to Illium. There was the report on how Cynthia died, but Kyson and his sister were close up until then.

"I sent her an update on you. She can't believe you're alive. On top of that you owe her an apology. We're gonna meet first thing when we get to Nos Astra. So get some sleep. That's an order so there's no confusion." Shepard gave his best 'don't question me' look and Kyson turned and left.

"Looks like you can't escape huh" Joker snickered.

"Guess not." Kyson grumbled. By the time Kyson got back into bed Tali was sleeping on her side. Lying down gently not just for her but for his aching chest he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. She stirred slightly before settling. He smiled; he had gotten lucky not once but twice. _I need to do something special for her. _Kyson thought about how he would accomplish this before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N **

**Garrus makes my day.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**I must admit, patience is not a virtue of mine. Here's another one. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Wait. Now?" Kyson exclaimed with exasperation.

"Kyson, You're sister misses you. I thought it would be nice to tell her when we were arriving." Shepard had thought it would be a good thing for Kyson after all that had happened. They were currently in the airlock waiting to disembark on the trading dock on Nos Astra. Half the specialists were assembled to complete their various errands and everyone wanted to stretch their legs. Mordin would be pacing if there was room. Both Miranda and Jacob were going over a supply list while Samara and Kasumi just leaned against the wall waiting patiently.

"So, is your sister a looker?" Garrus asked with what looked like the turian equivalent of a smirk. Kyson just shook his head.

"Garrus, if she's related to Kyson, I think you'll be in luck." Tali said with a slight giggle. She could see Kyson turn slightly red and the beginnings of a smile.

"You guys don't know how this is going to likely go down." Kyson said. He hadn't said anything to family for two years. His parents could care less but, he and his sister had been close. And he had just dropped off the grid. The Normandy's outer door opened and they began to shuffle out. Turning to Shepard, Kyson continued.

"Look I appreciate what you're trying to do but…" From his left Kyson took the most powerful right hook he had ever experienced dropping him to the floor dazed.

"Damn…" groaned Kyson.

"That's what you deserve and much more you ass!" Kyson's sister, Teagann shouted over him. Everyone in the crowd just froze and watched the seen being created.

"Good to see you too, Teagann." Kyson mumbled.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" said Tali laughing.

"I think you and I are going to get along great Tali" and at that, they gave each other a hug._ The hell is going on around here_ wondered Kyson. _They already knew each other? Ok, time for answers. _The laughter had died down quickly as Kyson dragged himself up.

Looking directly at Teagann, she had changed over the past two years. She was in a dark blue combat suit, with slightly purple stripes. Her brown hair in a neat bun, and an easy smile on her lips while she looked at…_Garrus! _

"I know I deserved that. But after what happened, I thought it best to start new. And no, I won't apologize. It was for the best." Kyson meant every word. He could see the rage break back to the surface of her features.

"That's harsh." Said Shepard scowling, he had hoped this would go more smoothly.

"No it's not." Snapped Kyson.

"My brother always was a selfish dick. He means well, but just ends up failing" She snickered, before turning back to look at Garrus.

"Speaking of selfish, Kyson if I had known you had this _fine_ looking Turian buddy; I would have tracked you down sooner." Garrus's jaw had already been hanging since he had seen the punch on Kyson and had been stuck there. Teagann's words knocked him back to reality.

"Well, uh…hehe, I… it was nice meeting you. But I need to get some shopping done." And with that Garrus just about bolted past to catch up with everyone else. Shepard laughed along with Kyson.

"Well, I agree it was nice to finally meet you Teagann. I see you and your brother have similar traits. Kyson, Tali, I'm gonna see Liara for a bit. Our hotel has been reserved and the info has already been forwarded to you Omni-tools." Shepard just nodded to Teagann with a knowing smile and took his leave.

"You were right Tali, Shepard is striking isn't he?" She giggled causing a similar response from Tali. Kyson just stood there not knowing what to do next, he cleared his throat reeling the women in.

"Ok, so are you two done?"

"Oh no, your not off the hook. You have a lot to answer for. Two years! The hell?" Teagann said angrily.

"Simple. I went to Omega working odd jobs and got recruited by Shepard. Now I'm here. Now it's your turn. How long have you been in contact with Shepard? And Tali, how do you two know each other?" Kyson tried to keep his tone in control. He had ideas but an explanation is better. Teagann and Tali glanced at each other and back again.

"After you joined the Normandy, Shepard had contacted me after you had shared what happened here on Illium." Teagann then looked to Tali.

"Shepard wanted to help out but didn't want to go behind you back. So he asked me if it was a good idea and we all decided the next time we came to Illium to meet up. Um…surprise?" Tali laughed nervously. Teagann just shook her head.

"Men are so dense. I'll catch you two later. Tali, say about this time tomorrow at Eternity?" Teagann said in a cheerful tone.

"That sounds good. We'll see you then" Teagann nodded and smiled at Kyson, the disappeared before his eyes and was gone.

"Great! Now she has a tactical cloak as well!" Damn orange's are gonna be up my ass next time!" Kyson shouted where Teagann once stood.

"What?" Tali asked with concern in her voice.

"Nothing, just…I'll tell you later. Let's catch up with Garrus." And without another word Kyson strode off to the Trading floor. _Damn them_ _I was going to talk to her on my own time. So much for my past staying that way_. He continued to brood while storming through the crowd. He bumped a Volus who was to slow but ignored the curses directed in his direction. He spotted Garrus at the side wall looking over Nos Astra.

"Oy! Wake up" Shouted Kyson causing Garrus to turn in his direction.

"I thought you liked the strong ones." Tali said teasing Garrus for his awkwardness, and enjoying making it worse.

"Very funny Tali" Both Kyson and Tali shared a significant glace and laughed. Kyson new this was going to be entertaining from here on out.

"So, Garrus, you wanna grab a few drinks tomorrow? Ya know if you don't find something else to calibrate and all." Kyson knew he had his shit grin on but couldn't help it. Looking at his Omni-tool, he noticed he needed to head out to the hotel.

"Sure. What do you two have planned for the next day?"

"I'm wondering that myself Kyson" Tali said while putting her hands on her hips in mock agitation. Kyson smiled at this. _How similar we all are to each other, no matter the planet we're from. _

"Well, I want to head to the hotel and get into casuals, then head out for a bite. Ah a room for Two, I guess ill forgive Shepard after all. Now for you miss Vas Normandy…" and with that Kyson scooped up Tali from her feat causing a surprised squeak and started to carry her towards the taxi terminal.

"You owe me a date!" Garrus just shook his head. Two days ago she wanted to kill Kyson. Now, she was gazing into his eyes.

"Way to go." Garrus said quietly watching the budding couple head through the crowd. He couldn't help but wonder if Teagann would be there tomorrow. He was hoping so. Turning to the trading floor he looked up at Liara's office, he saw what he had expected. Liara and Shepard were catching up again but much less heated than before. They were both hand in hand looking over Nos Astra. Feeling suddenly very alone Garrus turned to Eternity.

"Why wait, I could use one of the dextrose Coors right about now." Garrus saw that Shepard noticed him and he simply nodded and headed off.

* * *

Shep POV

Liara looked absolutely exhausted since the last time he saw her. It had been what almost two months? Shepard had at least received a warmer welcome than last time. It might be that he had helped her with tracking down the tail that the shadow broker had placed to watch her. He watched Garrus lumber off towards the bar. He looked upset. Not unusual but he would check on it.

"Shepard…John." Liara said in a low voice.

"Yes Liara?" He asked in a soft tone.

"I'm sorry for being so distant. Many things have happened since…well, you know" She was on the verge of tears again. She remembered all the pain of seeing his body in pieces, the finality it had brought to her heart. She looked down at the floor only to have a strong hand raise her head to meet his gaze.

"I'm here now." His smile was full of warmth that she had always known. She knew that Shepard wanted her back. But it would have to wait.

"I know John." She smiled while pulling him into a deep embrace. Releasing her Shepard sat down in one of the chairs smiling, Liara doing the same from behind her desk.

"So, who was that with Tali? He seems rather brash in his actions." She had laughed when she saw Tali absconded with. They joy on the young mans face clear. It reminded her of John back on the old Normandy while in his quarters.

"Ha! That's Kyson, he's a young freelance techie, strong kid, a bit odd, but resilient. Both of those two have been through some tough times lately. It's no surprise they gravitated towards each other. We picked him up on Omega during our repairs after the collector base." Shepard got up after that and turned to leave. He had to meet up with Jacob and Miranda in an hour to go over inventory purchases.

"Wanna get drinks tomorrow?" He asked with a smirk

"I would love to." Liara said smoothly a sly wink dismissing him.

Shepard walked down the stairs and turned to the doorway that would lead to the other vendors on the level. He wondered if there were any other types of fish he could buy. He needed something red. _Yeah, a deep red would be pretty awesome._ Moving to the small shipping dock he saw Jacob reading a data pad.

"How's it coming Jacob?"

"Actually, fine. So far at least. Miri just finished securing a good deal and we're just waiting for your approval. Even got myself an upgrade for my Scimitar, damn husks won't stand a chance." Jacob was in a good mood as well Shepard noticed. He had planed for a two day layover for supplies. But not the vacation like vibes coming from everyone. Everyone took what they could get though, him self included.

"Nice. Hail Gardner when you're ready and he'll see to the provisions." With a nod Jacob walked over to the stack of crates where Miranda was finishing the transaction. Shepard continued out to the last venue on the floor only to see the shops almost devoid of life. Only a few people seemed to be milling about. _Must be a slow day. _Shepard did a little browsing himself only to find Nothing if interest. _Damn, no red fish this time._ It was time to head out he decided to hail a cab. Approaching the terminal he could hear laughter off to the side.

"Oh really" Tali laughed as Kyson did his best to look invincible.

"Yeah really! I had just finished pulling off this nasty trick with my hover board only to fall of the building completely! I ended up landing right on the back of one of the large trucks and landed it! I know, I'm amazing" He finished with a pose of royalty, chest puffed up.

"I want to see it again. Only with a reaper shooting at you" Shepard cut in from behind chuckling. Without missing a beat Kyson turned and tried to stand taller. Shepard thought he was going to fall over.

"I'll see you, and raise you with one arm behind my back!" Kyson obviously was already on a roll why not have some more fun?

"Men, do you ever get tiered of posturing like drunk Krogan?" Tali laughed when she saw the two men shrink a little at her words. Both rebounded quickly though. Ignoring her they turned to each other.

"I'll bet you a thousand creds you can't fight and hover-board at the same time" Shepard said wearing the same shit grin Kyson had on.

"You're on!" and the two men shook hands.

"Oh Keelah, your gonna get your self killed." She had put her hand on her visor. Laughing still Kyson turned back to Shepard.

"Heading to the hotel as well?"

"Yeah, need some shut eye and time to think some things over. The Illusive man gave me some intel a while back and I'm not quite sure what to do with it yet. The two of you be ready to head out on short notice." Shepard noticed an incoming cab and stepped back for it to land. All three crew members climbed in. No more than a minute or two, Kyson and Shepard were swapping all sorts of wild stories.

* * *

Tali POV

How fast things can change Tali thought while walking into the hotel room. Two days ago she wanted to leave Kyson behind. Now, she found her self hanging onto every word and action. It was like this when she had first met him until their fight. He had meant well even if his words were very…blunt. She sighed and walked over to the double bed dropping her small pack on the left side. Kyson was already out of his armor and in the shower.

He really wasn't that modest was he? She sat down on the bed and thought about where this relationship was heading. She had for the longest time wanted Shepard. But all the history with Liara made the possibility slim to nill.

She had all but given up on finding someone until Kyson just waltzed no, fell into her life. He had first met her after the party at Afterlife. He was offered to stay overnight by Shepard and Ken to work out details of the repair after everyone had recovered. Apparently Joker had told the story of how he had to crawl trough the ducts to save the Normandy. She had been working on a repair on a power feed cable in jacks "room" when Kyson fell out of the same duct almost hitting her.

"_Joker said nothin' about keeping angels on the Normandy"_ He had said upon seeing her, and then passed out from too many drinks.

She smiled at the memory. She had run up to the engine room only to find Ken laughing. Apparently he had set it up. Something about Kyson not believing a Quarian was on board.

"Like the room?" Kyson asked, placing a hand on Tali's shoulder causing her to jump.

"Yes, its very nice. We're going to thank Shepard for it for sure." His eyes stared directly into hers. They always told her what was going on in his soul try as he might to hide behind that stupid grin he always had. He seemed to be like Kasumi most of the time. Everything at face value, sarcasm, and cheap shots, but she had found much more. She had found someone who could still enjoy life moment to moment. Even if it was painful, he tried. It wasn't until Kyson moved away that she noticed his new clothes.

"What?" Kyson asked lifting an eye brow. He had noticed her staring at her. He had changed into his favorite T-shirt and jeans. She noticed how form fitting they were but not overly so. Just enough for her thoughts to trail off…

"Well, I feel violated," Kyson said, smiling slyly. He had never seen her like this before.

"Huh? Oh…oh I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare." She could feel the heat rising in her suit. _Damn it's hot._ Kyson just laughed and jumped on the bed like some kind of bird. Fully spread out and landing on the pillows. Laughing still he rolled over ad let out a groan.

"Bad idea…but worth it, and sorry for what, I know I'm hot!" This caused a playful punch to his left shoulder.

"You bosh'tet…" One minute he was dead set on burning everything in his path and then running around like a child the next. He then reached over and activated his Omni-tool and put on a song from his extensive collection. A good portion was recent stuff, but much of it was human from earths early twenty first century. It was an odd sound to her. Very fast but uplifting as well. It made her think of flying.

"So, how hungry are you? Cause I want some steak, man I love steak…and I've found places that serve all sorts of Quarian and sterilized Turian foods you might like." Kyson was excited to have a night on the town she could tell. But fear kept her from answering right away.

"I…I don't know Kyson. I know I want too go out, but what would people think? The crew is fine with it but the rest of the galaxy? I don't know." She had wanted to be braver than this but she had to relay her fears. Kyson pulled her close, he understood her trepidation.

"The rest of the galaxy be damned. I want to be with you. I may not be the brightest, but I will give you my all. It's fine if we just stay here tonight. But I'm gonna take you on a romantic night out at some point." She had looked into his eyes as he spoke and knew he meant every word. Each sentence said in an even and confidant tone.

"I will also not tolerate any feelings of inferiority. I see you wherever I look. All the others are just a blur, and those who would sneer at us are ashamed of their own weakness." She was on the verge of tears now. How could he know all her fears so easily? Only one was left…

"Yes, I can see it in your eyes, how could I know? Garrus is a buddy of mine too ya know."

"That bosh'tet!" She was going to see Garrus about this leak of information, but was glad he did at the same time. Kyson was grinning again at her outburst. But he continued yet again.

"Tali…I don't know what you heard me say while I was sedated but…she did mean everything to me. I will always hold Cynthia close…but I have found a reason to move on. _You_." He smiled seeing that his words had sunk in. It was a lot but it had to be said.

Tali's heart was racing, many of her fears over the past two days being erased in just a few moments.

"I…I don't know what to do," She said weakly. She wanted to say so much but nothing that came to mind was enough.

"This is the part where I order some drinks, and we spend our time talking late into the night about nothing." He smiled softly while placing an order on his Omni-tool. Another song came on after his order was placed. Something about watching the earth go by.

* * *

**A/N**

**The song Kyson plays firs is "Weightless" by Animals as Leaders.  
**

**The second song at the end is "Stellar" by Incubus...I've always heard this in my head when playing ME2.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**OK here's a shortish one and. Thank you soooooo much Teagann for writing you POV. And thank you to those who have been following thus far!  
**

* * *

The Illusive Man sat alone on his chair looking pensively at the newest star he was using for cover. The ultra dark window specially designed for the bombardment of intense radiation and light. Taking a deep drag on his cigarette, he tried to collect his thoughts. A lot had happened since Shepard had struck out on his own abandoning humanity. But he wouldn't be who he was without an entire web of recourses and back up plans. He got a chime from his terminal notifying an incoming call.

"Ah Samantha, good to see you in one piece. I trust that the mission was a success?" He was sure she would have good news. _Nothing like a psychotic woman scorned,_ he thought to himself.

"Partially, before I could get to Tali'Zorah, Kyson had jumped in the way. I doubt he made it." Samantha gave this information with a care free tone. Like a kid playing hide and seek. The Illusive Man knew that Samantha was a windfall to use against Shepard. He had found her on earth not long after a major gang war was settled by everyone being eradicated. All by Samantha's hands alone.

"Then you're satisfied with the results." He could hear her laugh; she may be insane but useful. Too bad Shepard found Kyson first. But he couldn't complain, what were the chances that this woman's most hated person was on Shepard's crew?

"Samantha, I have another project for you. I had given Shepard intel to track down the Shadow Broker but he has not acted on it. Tail him for a few days. He is currently on Illium re-supplying. If he doesn't contact me in three days time, send another message." He cut the feed. _This will be interesting._

* * *

_Illium has a twenty five hour day relative to Earth's twenty four. So I have been asleep for five. Time to get up for the day, slept in enough_. Nothing a little whisky won't fix. He climbed out of bed and walked over to his pack and brought out his flask. Taking a hearty swig he savored the bite. Only ten hours till he met up with everyone at the bar, he could get some things done. He had some extra creds left over from the Normandy repair and would see if he could find anything useful.

He looked over at the bed to see Tali curled up. _I guess second chances do happen…well for me a third. _He was glad to get so many things off his chest. A weight had been lifted, that was for sure. He was finding that old excitement of burgeoning love, of anticipated pleasure. It was a sign that things could move one, no matter how grim. Tali rolled over in her sleep, now facing Kyson. _One day…_

"When this war is over, I will give you the galaxy," He said quietly, completing his thought out loud. He had meant every word last night or, this morning. He only wanted to move on and be happy, but the challenge ahead would be costly. He knew it, she knew it. But all anyone would have in the end is hope. Maybe.

They had satyed up talking about favorite foods, music, and just anything trying to spend more time together. They had done this before but when working on a ship, it was sparadic. Kyson quickly found himself looking for excuses to find her just to akwardly say hello or somthing. But there were moments that morning when things got quite. For Kyson, it was when she asked what he did during the Reds. He just shook his head. For Tali, It was when he asked about her family, she started to change the subject.

He understood. Some things just take time. But it seemed like forever on some issues.

"And what would I do with the whole galaxy?" Tali said sleepily, stirring slightly. Kyson didn't realize she was awake. Her slightly luminescent eyes made it easy to tell but still…

"I have no idea," Kyson replied. Moving from the bed she walked around Kyson with exaggerated slowness stressing every swing of her hips. He went weak in the knees. _Damn she's good. _

"Alright, time for me to take my leave. If you're gonna do that all day I'll never let you leave my sight." All Tali did was giggle in response and began to pull him back to the bed. Kyson pulled her close instead and hugged her.

"Damn tease…I'm gonna do a little more shopping before I meet up with Teagann. Got an idea on how to bypass shields all together" he said excited.

"You can already do that. What could be different?" She asked skeptically. Rapid fire, overload and strong explosions worked well enough."

"I don't know how much you know about human history, but when we first developed guns, they were well under the thresh hold of kinetic barriers. And they required a powder to explode first that propelled the bullet. I think if I had an old rifle like that, I could do some damage." He knew what rifle he wanted. It was for sale at Gateway Personal Defense as a souvenir mostly, but he knew where to get rounds for it as well.

"Kyson, it sounds excessively dangerous…using tiny explosions to propel rounds?" The idea was ludicrous to her.

"I've shot old weapons before on earth. It's safe enough, provided the powder isn't over powered and the thing explodes in my face…" He laughed knowing she wouldn't understand until she saw it.

"I won't let you blow up…"

"Try and stop me!" He shouted before letting go of her and bolting to the door. Chasing after him, she pulled the Omni-tool out and sealed it. Kyson stopped ten feet from the door laughing until he got tackled.

"You love doing this don't you? I thought it was the males that chased the women?" Tali asked sarcastically. Kyson could only laugh, though it still hurt.

"What?" Tali demanded getting frustrated with his antics.

"Well if you let me up, I'll tell you on the way."

"Fine" Letting Kyson up and then unlocking the door, they headed out. The made it to the elevator and Tali pressed for the roof.

"So, you were going to tell me something?" She asked sweetly batting her eyes. Kyson just smiled back, with that grin he was famous for. Seeing that Tali was trying her best to sucker him as well, he waited till the doors opened and leaned in close.

"I got to touch your butt…" Dodging a punch to the gut he ran full tilt towards the Taxi terminal laughing like a madman, hoping that a cab was already there.

* * *

_Teagann's View_

Teagann pushed her way through the crowds of Illium, stopping here and there to pick up some supplies. Every once and awhile she'd easily pick a wallet out of somebody's pocket, the victim never noticing. Of course, there was somebody following her and she knew it. There had been a shadow in the corner of her eye since she'd left to return to her condo.

She used one of her tactics, turning into some smaller side streets where less people were wandering around. Humming to herself in an innocent way, she stopped in mid-stride. "Y'know, I've had this feeling that somebody's been following me for awhile."

"Back when I was C-Sec, I used to arrest thieves like you," a voice rang out, her 'shadow' stepping out into the light. Teagann chuckled, crossing her arms over her suit and looked at the Turian in front of her.

"Oh really? Well, what are you going to do, Garrus? Put me in handcuffs?" she purred. She'd been expecting shock, she definitely got it. If Turians could blush, Garrus would be crimson right about now.

"I'm not sure Kyson would feel too happy about that," he said sheepishly, shifting awkwardly in place. Rolling her eyes, Teagann began to walk off again. Garrus jogged a few paces to catch up, not really knowing what to say. "Are you always that bold?"

"Blunt is the word I prefer and yeah, living around here kind of requires it. I couldn't have lived with my parents for as long as I did after Kyson left if I couldn't tell the truth every once and awhile," she replied, pointing in the direction she needed to go in. "If you sugar coat things then there's more of a chance for it to blow up in your face."

"Well, yeah, I see where you're coming from but don't you think bluntness can get you in a lotta trouble?" he asked, following her up the stairs to her condo's door. She let them both in, tossing the small bag of things on a counter. There wasn't much in the way of furniture, instead the place was sparsely decorated with paintings and a lone easel stood in the corner. "You paint?"

"I can't go around steeling stuff all the time, now can I?" Teagann teased, disappearing into her room while Garrus examined all her artwork. "Anyways," she said, reentering the living area. "Even I need some downtime, right?"

"You're pretty out in the open about things. Kyson won't say a word about anything before Omega. It's like he wishes it didn't exist," Garrus commented, sighing heavily. Teagann took the liberty of plopping down on her own sofa, shaking her head.

"Yeah, well, I wish it would disappear too. Those weren't the best of times for either of us. Our parents, how should I put this, they were intense when it came to success and looking good in society. I was always put up on a pedestal," Teagann explained, waving her hand around like it was no big deal.

"Teagann Sorley, girl genius graduates at eighteen with her Master's Pro Laureate in Linguistics and Database Hacking. The pride of the family! Kyson, he was my role model. My big brother was cooler than cool," she laughed, pouring herself a shot of whiskey from a bottle on the table in front of her.

Garrus shifted uncomfortably before taking a seat in a chair across from the younger of the Sorley siblings. "What changed?" Teagann expression darkened, fist tightening around her shot glass.

"He was happy and so were my parents. They couldn't have been more thrilled that their son had found the perfect woman. Cynthia… she was like a sister. God, she helped me through the worst times of my teenage life," Teagann began.

"They were engaged and boy was it a crazy thought that I'd have the sister I never had. Then Kyson's past showed up. I don't really know the whole story. He bugged out and pushed everyone away. The last thing he ever said to me was that Cynthia had been murdered in front of him and he would never love again." She finished her drink and stared blankly down at her hands.

"I doubt that the way things with him and Tali are going," Garrus chuckled, liking the smile he got in return. Sure, he's chased skirts but sometimes it pays to be the one being chased, y'know.

"Oh, I'm sure you're right. Kyson's not one to think things through with women though. Guess we'll find out in the end," Teagann acquiesced. They sat quietly for a moment, the only sounds being the world outside the windows of the condo. It wasn't long before Garrus got a message from Shepard to regroup and he stood up quietly.

"We're all meeting over at Eternity. You in?" Teagann nodded and stood up to join him, grabbing her favorite sidearm on her way.

* * *

Shepard's POV

Eternity was full of patrons that day when the members of the soon to be party began to file in. There was a bachelor party of three friends, a Turian trying to win over a Quarian, and some people dancing to the fast paced music. It wasn't the normal scene for the bar this early in the day, but parties tend to change things. The first to arrive was Shepard and Liara. They had only enjoyed their first round by the time Kasumi joined them.

"This is a surprise, you out in the open…" said Shepard smiling; he had already slammed down the mystery drink from the kiosk.

"Well, I decided to cut loose for this one, might not get another chance." Kasumi lamented. She knew that she lived in the newly added bar on the Normandy but, it wasn't the same without the crowds.

Shepard nodded in understanding. The reapers still haunted both his night and waking dreams. The next to arrive was Garrus, who was laughing to something Teagann said before entering. Liara waved them down and they also took seats at the round table at the back next to Kasumi. _As Thane would put it, they all were used to having their backs to the wall._ Shepard amused by the growing antics as Kasumi and Teagann were introduced.

Everyone expected had gathered but two and it was Liara who spoke up first.

"So Teagann, I have seen but yet to meet your brother, from what Shepard has said, he can be quite charismatic." Liara had only spoken a few words with the young girl but already liked what she saw, full of life and tenacity for detail. Teagann and Garrus quickly shared a significant look and burst out laughing once again, raising a few eye brows.

"Charismatic is one way to put it" Teagann said smiling.

"You can see for your self Liara, look behind you." Garrus said.

Everyone else turned to the entrance of Eternity to see the new arrivals, only to find Kyson limping in behind very distraught looking Tali. Shepard could only shake his head knowing Kyson had deserved it. As Tali approached the table, Garrus spoke up once again.

"See Liara, all you need to know is that he deserves anything that happens to him." Everyone started laughing at this except Tali, who looked directly at Teagann.

"Your brother is a Bosh'tet."

* * *

**A/N Bar sequence coming up next! And now for a beer myself... **


	6. Chapter 6

Kyson POV

"Why is everyone laughing?" Kyson asked trough gritted teeth, his right thigh still throbbing. He noticed all eyes were on him the moment he had walked up to the table. Including an Asari he assumed was Liara. He looked around the gathered friends and fixed his gaze on Teagann.

"Oh, it's just that Garrus made a good point to Liara, anything that happens to you, you most likely deserved…like that new limp." At this everyone burst out laughing, although Liara was a bit reserved.

"You got that right" Interjected Shepard. Turning to Liara with a smile he introduced Kyson.

"Alright, Now that everyone is here, Kyson, this is Liara who you've heard about on board. Liara, this is Teagann's older brother and newest member of our little troop." Liara stood politely and shook hands with Kyson.

"It's nice to finally meet you ma'am. I've heard nothing but wonderful things about your exploits on the Protheans, not to mention you biotic prowess." This earned a small smile from Liara, making everyone go silent.

"You're to kind; it's nice to meet you Kyson. Tali! It's been too long, how are you these days?" Liara moved over and gave the young Quarian a hug before the three of them sat down.

"Oh, you know Liara, Geth, engines, saving the galaxy, nothing new" It wasn't until Liara turned to the rest of the group did she notice everyone smiling.

"Is…something the matter?" She asked turning to Shepard.

"No, Liara." Teagann said.

"Just not sure how to handle Kyson being polite." quipped Garrus.

"No kidding, maybe kicking him in the leg worked. What say you Kyson?" Tali asked sweetly.

"I'm heading to the bar, what would you like ma'am, on me." Everyone really lost it this time. As Kyson left for the bar the friends quickly filled Liara in on some inside jokes about him. She agreed to play along, finding the whole thing amusing. About ten minutes later Kyson had returned with said mystery drink and some Turian liquor.

"So, Kyson, I have never had the pleasure of meeting someone who thinks in Triangles instead of circles." Liara said with a smirk. Kyson's jaw just dropped in response.

"How the, never mind." This time it caused Garrus to snort out some of his beer. The whole bar was looking at the group this time causing Kyson to stare a hole into the table.

"Ok guys" Cut in Shepard.

"Glad to see everyone getting along, but down to business. Liara, I've gotten some intel from an acquaintance. Want to go after the broker?" Liara dropped her glass to the floor causing it to shatter. She was visibly shaking.

"Shepard, not here." She looked as if someone had punched her in the gut.

"It's ok Liara, I had the bar scrambled before hand. I also wanted to co-ordinate this with those present here now. This is the team we're gonna use, as well as Jacob and Miranda." Shepard looked at those assembled and saw equally shocked faces. Kyson was the next to speak up.

"Man, this is big. But I'm in." This was met with nods of approval from everyone. Liara was still unable to speak. Tali put an assuring hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Tali, I…I'm in for it but, goddess…Two years of searching." She went silent again. Only to be given a hug from Shepard. Kyson could tell from her reaction that PDA wasn't her style. She accepted it none the less, and seemed to calm down finally.

"I know" Shepard then turned to address the group again.

"Alright, we leave in a day planet time. But until then, let's get some R and R. We've earned it."

"Hell of a bomb to drop on us Shepard. And now you want us to relax" chuckled Garrus. All eyes were on Liara still. She had calmed down but was still quite. She was reeling from the news. After everything she went through to get Shepard's body back. And even more pressing was the friend still left behind, Feron. Was he still alive? She wondered. Liara was snapped back to the moment with a reassuring squeeze on her thigh from Shepard.

"You gonna be ok?" he asked softly.

"Yes. Just a bit overwhelmed is all. But you're right. Let's enjoy the night while we can." Teagann suddenly burst out laughing cause the couple to jump.

"Good god Tali, Kyson is such an ass sometimes. Kick him extra hard next time, where it counts!" Kyson winced after the comment, still staring at the table. Liara smiled at Kyson and couldn't help but laugh herself. This might be one of the last times she could have a night like this. Kyson then stood up mumbling about getting another drink. He had heard enough to know that Liara had a long day ahead of her. All of them did. And it was nice to see Teagann again. It's surprising how things work out. _Speaking of which, look who's behind me now_. Teagann had caught up with him laughing all the while.

"I like her." She said with a smile from ear to ear.

"So do I" Kyson smiled back.

"Dude, Shepard just said I could tag along! The Shepard!" Teagann then spent the next two minutes spouting off about how she couldn't wait to show up her brother which he just stood and listened to. He would have paid more attention, but the conversation behind him kept him from focusing. It was a Quarian and a Turian. Apparently the Quarian had broken up with her _human_ boyfriend because he wanted to go all natural in bed. Kyson just shook his head. With their weakened immune systems, Quarians couldn't leave their suits, or risk death. Tali had gone into great detail about clean rooms and suit seals. Also that it wasn't a complete risk of death, but more than enough to keep the Quarian's in personal prisons.

"Teagann" Kyson cut in to her ramblings.

"What? Can't keep track of my awesome?" She said baiting him.

"Nope, never could. I'm getting another drink. You should dance with Garrus." Teagann had never turned such a deep shade of red before.

"What, think I didn't notice? Come on I'm your damn brother. Go have fun and welcome to the team. And by the way, I'm sorry." Kyson abruptly turned towards the bar leaving Teagann stranded until Garrus, who had apparently had the same idea walked up.. _Damn good timing Garrus._ Kyson peered over to the groups table to see that Jacob and Miranda had shown up as well and were talking with the others. _Good enough biotic power to take care of anything._

Looking to the Kiosk next to him he saw a guy so drunk he could barely stand. He was a mess. _I know how that feels bud_. He said silently to the man, a ruckus behind showed Garrus and Teagann tearing up the dance floor. He smiled to himself. Glad someone was having a good time. The noise also got the attention of the drunk.

"Lucky bastards." He grumbled. Kyson turned to him and shook his head. The drunk spotted this and focused on Kyson.

"Hey! I dountt needs your shhiit. Damn Turin shtealin my girl." He reeked of gin. Kyson had no clue who he was talking about until he glanced back at the Quarian he was listening to earlier.

"You got yourself into this bud. I heard a bit of your girl's convo with the Turian. You could kill her. I'm sure she told you this."

"Yesh, but…I need to shooow her how much she meansh to me. I…love her." Kyson felt for the guy. A year ago he would have scoffed at the four letter word of doom. But now, hell, he had an idea.

"Look bud, if you love her so much. Get cleaned up. And bring her back here. Tell her you want to set things straight. And play the song I'm about to put on." With that Kyson slipped an extra few creds to the Asari Bartender. When she saw the two songs, she smiled and winked at him. The drunk grabbed Kyson on the shoulder as he was leaving.

"Why do you cares?" he asked confused.

"Just watch" Kyson smiled back. The dance floor was clear again after the past few paced songs and everyone took a break. Walking over to the Table Kyson saw everyone in deep conversation about up and coming music artist. Jacob spotted Kyson first.

"Hey! There you are. Gonna need you help on the weapons for the up coming mission."

"Hell yeah, got a present for you, Garrus, and Shepard when we get back to the Normandy. But I have something important to do now." Jacob saw Kyson's shit grin, as well as Shepard.

"Uh oh, what are you…" Shepard couldn't finish his question before Kyson offered an arm out to Tali.

"Do you dance?" Kyson asked her, his body still, yet ready to explode into motion.

"W…What!" She stammered. Not sure what to do. Without a warning he pulled Tali to her feet in one swift, strong motion into his arms.

"Kyson, can you dance?" Tali asked with concern.

"Compared to Garrus and Teagann, maybe not, but I can put the Shepard shuffle to shame." He just smiled and led her off to the middle of the dance floor. People in the crowd sensed something was up when the two paused in the middle of the floor. If it had been any other couple such as Asari, Human, Turian, even Salarian, people wouldn't pay any attention to the two standing, but, a human and a Quarian? It was considered bad taste by the other races. _All pent up bull over something that happened three hundred years ago. _Kyson thought. Everyone was staring at this point and he could feel Tali shaking as he held her hands.

The song came on. A strong low beat. Making everyone start to move and sway in time. The lights dimmed as the lights went through different shades to coordinate with the mood, a deep crimson rising to that of a fire. Kyson started to move, not anything planed, just instinct, his eyes never leaving Tali's. She did exactly what he had hoped for. She cut loose. Not at first, but soon it was matching his intensity. It was not speed. It was sheer gravity. Slow moves that accentuated every emotion. The song soon melded into the next only intensifying the urgency. Kyson and Tali started to not only dance together, but as one, subconsciously matching each others movements. Neither of the two knew the comments being made. All of the "How could she?" comments from the women. Or the "He must have paid good money for the exotic whore" from many male patrons. But Kyson and Tali never heard them. All they knew was the ecstasy of the moment.

Kyson couldn't help but shift his gaze to Tali's hips. They way the moved causing a lust he had never known._ No, more than that. _Kyson was still in his trance when the first comment reached him from behind in a lull in the song. It didn't shock him, but he realized Tali had heard it to. She began to falter in her dancing but he quickly put himself between Tali and the Salarian patron. The song picked back up again and he made sure everyone had something to remember by sweeping Tali off her feet and into the air for the final note.

The song faded out and silence briefly returned. The crowd was silent as well. Kyson set Tali down on the ground staring into her eyes, lost in their fire. Tali's hands were still in Kyson's. He noticed she was shaking again. _Damn_. He gently led her back too the table. She was still shaking. But she would not let go of his hand.

"Kyson that was to say the least, impressive." commented Miranda. Kyson looked over to her to see her smiling, along with many other faces. He smiled back slightly and she continued.

"Never knew you could dance. Always took you for the brawling type." He knew what she meant. The first few days on the Normandy had been Jack and Kyson swapping metal bands and blasting them in the ships bay.

"Thank you…I think" He replied. Not sure what to do next, he turned to Shepard.

"Ok so in what, twenty four hours, be back on the Normandy? I'll be ready. Liara, it was nice meeting you." Shepard just nodded in understanding. Liara just smiled and turned to Tali.

"Take care. Both of you"

"Th…thank you. Good night everyone." She said still shaky. She still had a death grip on Kyson as they made way through the crowd. After the last song had ended, she heard a few of the comments, and they followed them out the door.

* * *

Shep Pov

Tonight had been going great thought Shepard. Everyone wanted to help go after the Shadow Broker and everyone defiantly got along well. But he knew things were going to get tense after everyone left. Between Liara's obvious shock and the way Tali looked after dancing. He had things to do. It was two hours later until Shepard and Liara took their leave as well, leaving the others to their wild night. The rest of the Normandy's crew was probably doing the same in their own ways. As Shepard and Liara left the bar, he took her hand which gained a soft smile from her and they quietly waited for a cab to take them to her apartment. The ride was silent as well. When they finally made it back, Shepard spoke up.

"You ok?' He asked. He knew the answer, but asking always helped.

"I…no, I'm not. So much time has passed. What I went through, am going through right now. I don't know what to make off it all." She began to pace around the living room unable to settle. He watched her for a moment until he grabbed her as she passed by.

"Liara, it's ok. We'll get Feron back." He looked her in the eyes, meaning every word.

"Well, of course, I have you with me." She smiled at him causing him to hold her close.

"This might get ugly John. I don't want this to distract you or your team." Her voice belayed the guilt she was feeling.

"It's not a distraction. It needs to be done, and much more after that." His voice trailed off. Images of Sovereign always lingered in the back of his mind, burned into his scull like the ones from the Prothean beacon.

"The Reapers" Liara spat. Shepard just stayed quiet, brooding. They stayed that way on the lone couch watching the sky cars fly by like the veins of some giant being, this brought a smile to Shepard's lips. _How Ironic._ He was happy though despite the situation. He had this night with the woman he loved. He would fight to the death for the chance to have this moment again. The tranquility seldom felt in a soldier's life. He looked down to find Liara fast asleep. He smiled at past memories on the old Normandy. How in the final weeks before his _death, _they had shared many moments like this.

He gently picked her up and carried her up to bed upstairs. He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before quietly leaving. He knew he could stay, but things still needed time. She had been reluctant over the past day. But the feelings were still there. _Time is cruel sometimes. _He rode the elevator to the main lobby and hailed a cab. He needed sleep himself. It was a quick ride to the hotel. He was heading to the elevator when he noticed Tali sitting in the lobby. After what he saw in eternity, this was a surprise.

"Hey there." He said casually. Tali turned to him and nodded.

"Hi" Her response was way off for her. It was short and distant.

"Tali, what's wrong? Is it Kyson again?" Shepard could only wonder what that boy could have done now.

"What? Nothing! I'm waiting for him now…it's just…"

"Just what?" he pressed.

"I don't know how I feel right now. I'm fine, really, just working out things in my head." She turned back to the window to watch for Kyson ending the conversation. He wanted to help. But he had heard the comments from the other tables and patrons at the bar. He also saw Kyson try his best to block them. _Now's the time for you to stand up Kyson, show her who you are and what she means to you._ Shepard hit the floor for his room. He couldn't help but think about the young couple. Were they a couple? He mused. They might not fully think so themselves yet. He remembered the files he had dug up on Kyson, and they reminded him of his own pre Alliance days. Especially the fact that Kyson still didn't know he was also once part of the Tenth Street Reds.

* * *

**A/N The songs that Kyson chose.****  
**

**"Fantasy" was first which lead into "Fire Inside" both of which are by "I Will Never Be The Same"  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Kyson POV.

"Here we go" Kyson mumbled to himself, finding Teagann's door. He had planned to go back to the hotel with Tali but got a message from Teagann inviting the two of them for a little get together at her condo. Kyson wanted to turn it down but Tali insisted he needed to go despite his protest. She had sounded troubled ever since the dance but wouldn't talk about it. So he relented and said he would be back in a few hours. That was the plan. As soon as he arrived at Teagann's, he was greeted by more laughter from both Garrus and Kasumi. Teagann bout dragged him in thrusting a beer in his hand. _At least it's Warsteiner._

"Where is Tali? Thought she would come along." Said Kasumi.

"Nope, she wanted to get some shut eye. Long day tomorrow and what not." Kyson noticed that while Kasumi was still sober…ish, Teagann had sat back down next to Garrus for mutual support. _Wow…my little sister drunk and hitting on one of my buddies. Things have changed._ Teagann was nothing like the little sister he had left behind. When he was still in the Reds, she had been reserved, and timid. But this, this was something else.

"Ha ha….HHAaaaaa! She kickin' you out already! I thought that dance would earn you some quality time at least!" Garrus blurt out causing Teagann to snicker. He could only shake his head.

"Garrus, you're drunk. And secondly, I respect her more than that." Kyson said sternly. He was already worried enough about Tali. He didn't need that drunk at the bar's problem himself.

"Respect? Respect! Kyson, that word isn't in your vocabulary!" Teagann blurted out._ What's with all the shouting today?_ He wondered before she continued.

"Look here _brother_. I still have a score to settle with you. All the shit you left behind on earth. But I will let it slide until after the mission. Just remember that." Teagann's face had a flash of rage with the word brother, but how could he blame her? He looked to Garrus and Kasumi for support only to have Garrus ask a question.

"What did you leave behind on earth?" Garrus asked.

"Yeah, we know all about you from your time on Omega, but that's it." Added Kasumi. Kyson was pissed. That was his damn business. He glared at Teagann.

"Like my darling little sister here, I was kind of a jump ahead of the other kids my age. Went to college at sixteen, and hated it. Couldn't do anything without pissing off my parents, so, I said fuck it, joined a gang for about three years, the Tenth Street Reds. After that, I moved on to Omega. There you go." Garrus and Kasumi just glanced at each other seeing the coming storm. But Teagann didn't care.

"That's it. Your not at least gonna tell them about what happened here on Illium? Wait, have you?" Teagann finally realized she had gone too far. Kyson's face was a mask of rage. This wasn't supposed to happen. Kasumi was the first to speak up. Something had piqued her interest.

"Did he say he was part of the Reds, as in _Tenth Street Reds_? Garrus, isn't that the same Shep was in when he was on earth?" Kasumi saw the gears turning in the inebriated Turians mind, and the revelation causing an odd look on his face.

"Damn. It is." Garrus grunted, concern mounting.

"I'm leaving" Kyson growled. And with that, he stormed out of the condo. The last thing he heard was "Fuck" muttered by Teagann. He was furious. That was his past. Not that it seemed to matter to Teagann. And to top things off, it had only been five minutes before shit hit the fan! Kyson continued to storm his way back the lobby and cab terminal. The twenty minute ride to the hotel would be a long one. He had Teagann getting drunk and revealing shit that needed to stay dead. He wanted nothing more that to get into a fight. Not for any good reason. He was just angry. A lot had happened. Up until the last mission things had a good routine.

_Do systems checks, go clean and help upgrade the weapons, VI sims and lessons from Zaeed. Flirt with the hot alien chick and go to bed, simple. But oh no, Cynthia, family and other past demons need to come mess with me. And what did I do, I calmed down and treated Tali to what was supposed to be a fun night out anddd….fail. Ok Kyson. Get your shit together._ They sky car was landing when he was mid brooding. Which pissed him off even more; it was already 03:00 hours planet time. He hoped Tali had gone straight to bed. It would be a bad time for anyone to bump into him right now. He exited the car and went to the railing on the pad in front of the lobby. He pulled out his Reds and lit one of the ciggs. The burn felt good bring back his senses and calming him down with the long exhale. He looked over Nos Astra trying to clear his thoughts. He was vaguely aware of another car behind him dropping of a blond woman who entered the hotel. Kyson finished his cigg and headed inside.

"Kyson" the soft call came from Tali sitting in one of the chairs by the window. He paused before turning around and making his way over. He was defiantly ready for sleep.

"Hey, you should be asleep." He smiled kindly as he took a seat beside her. Instead of his usual posture, he gave in and partially collapsed plopping down on the soft cushions.

"I think you need it more than me, and you're back early. I was just, you know how it get's before a mission." She trailed off at the end and her own posture seemed to diminish. This brought back the moments at the bar to Kyson's attention.

"But I also wanted to say thank you, for the dance, never thought I would with anyone outside of a formal Quarian event." Kyson just smiled back at her. _At least I did something right as of late. _

"But…" Tali continued. _Here we go again. _Kyson way barely able to hold back a groan.

"I think it's time to figure some things out. Us…I mean, if that's ok. It's late and your sister sent me a message that you were on a war path and I saw how you looked angry when you got off the cab…" Tali just started rambling. This was new for him. He knew her as the ranting hard ass engineer.

"Tali! Slow down. Of coarse it's ok. I think it's about time after tonight's music selection." He stood up and took Tali by the hand. Leading her to the elevator.

"That first song, it was amazing, very um…suggestive but…" Tali froze in her tracks. She was staring at an approaching woman in an attractive white dress. Kyson turned to see what was wrong and followed her gaze. The blond woman was attractive and petite. She wore a slight smile with deep red lipstick. But her eyes, they were the deepest emerald Kyson had ever seen._ Wait, oh god._ _Samantha._ The shock on his face must have been apparent because Samantha's smile turned into a sneer.

"Now isn't that sweet. The last time I saw you two, you were arguing. Glad to see things are working out." Kyson instinctively reached for his side arm…and came up empty handed. Samantha just shook her head and chuckled softly.

"You Bosh'tet! I will kill you for what you did to him!" Tali screamed taking a step forward. But stopped again as Samantha flashed her hidden dagger.

"I told you that you can't have him and I mean it. But, the Illusive Man has other plans now." Kyson was at a loss. They had met before? _And once more with feeling, just reelin in the surprises this week ain't I?_

"Tali, what's going on?" He asked, not knowing what would happen next. Samantha decided to answer instead.

"I'll tell you Kyson, The Illusive Man is oh so very angry at Commander Shepard. He sent me to take out one of his crew members as a warning to get back in line. I was going to take out Miss Zorah, but, you've gotten quicker since the last time I saw you in battle. Now, I have seen that the message has not been sent to the commander properly, but from the conversation at Eternity has made it a moot point." She ended her little story leaving Kyson numb. The fact that the same woman that had taken Cynthia went after Tali was about to crush him. Then a switch flicked. He lashed out.

"Damn you!" He screamed lunging straight at Samantha. She side stepped him to the left with ease but Kyson was quicker to recover. He adjusted his weight and put as much power as possible be hind his right hook. Samantha's eyes widened with surprise just as she was clipped above her left eye, barely escaping the powerful blow. She rolled with the punch and twisted to the side leading into a back flip which put her back towards the lobby door. Kyson was already charging her again, Omni-Blade out and ready, until Samantha let loose a biotic charge flinging him aside like a toy. He flew into the receptionists desk causing it so break from its floor mountings. Samantha smiled as she watched Kyson struggle to his feet. A scream of fury erupted next to her and she barely got a hand up in time to block an incoming blade. Tali had entered the fray; Tali had her own combat knife drawn and was plunging it down until it meet resistance from Samantha's blade causing it to deflect away. The two snarled at each other which sent chills down Kyson's spine as he tried to collect himself.

Samantha called upon her biotics once again. She lifted Tali into the air sending her flying right into Kyson, the two landing in a heap. Kyson struggled to get up. His side was burning from what felt like a cracked rib. _No time for that now._ He thought while grimacing. He checked for Samantha only to find her looking at him from the landing pad. She winked at him, before climbing into a sky car. Kyson then glanced to his side to find Tali sitting against front desk; he could hear her breathing heavily.

"I…I wouldn't let her…take you again." She managed between breaths.

"You ok" Kyson asked lending her a hand and pulling her onto her feet.

"I'm fine. Just had the wind knocked out of me." A noise behind the made the spin both Kyson's fists, and Tali's knife at the ready. It was the Asari working behind the front desk.

"I…I didn't see anything!" She said trembling from behind the front desk. She was scared beyond belief Kyson noticed.

"It's ok. It's over now. You might want to make a report to the authorities and step up security" Tali said in a calming tone. The young asari relaxed a bit and got out from cover. She thanked Tali and made her report. Tali looked to Kyson who had another cig out and was walking back outside. Tali followed him outside and leaned against the railing next to him. She knew things were eating away at Kyson's mind so she just waited.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Samantha was the one who attacked me. Why didn't you say anything?" Kyson's voice had no anger in it. It was distant and distracted, hollow. He didn't know what to feel. His ex-girlfriend who killed his fiancée who stabbed him while trying to kill another girl he liked. _Fucking madness._ Confusion and lack of sleep were clouding his thoughts.

"I didn't mean to forget. But after she stabbed you back at the Alliance outpost, it was the last thing on my mind." She looked away from him feeling guilty for not remembering what this "Samantha" had said. Kyson took one more long drag before stamping out the butt. He turned to go back inside.

"It's late. Let's rack out for a few hours. I can't make heads or tales of anything while this tired." He _was_ tired. His shoulders were slouched and his normally brisk pace reduced to a shuffle. Once the two had gotten into the elevator Kyson leaned against the wall and almost passed out. They still had a long hall to traverse before bed. The doors opened and he lurched and he lost his balance only to have Tali catch him under the arm. Kyson accepted the help silently.

"So, I don't understand _heads nor tales._ Care to explain?" Kyson laughed softly, causing him to loose balance. Only to have Tali correct his path.

"In the morning…"

"It already is" she retorted.

"But we need to discuss a more important matter remember?" Kyson pressed as they reached their room. Tali opened the door and dropped Kyson on the bed, he just lay there, too tired to move. Tali joined him before replying.

"I do. But we need to get sleep. We have a mission and Shepard will want to know what happened." She was right he thought. But this couldn't wait. Kyson rolled over and looked Tali in the eyes.

"You wanna be my girl?" Kyson finished with his most charming smile he could muster. At first, he got no response. She just stared at him. He started to loose his nerve until she took his hand.

"Bout time you asked." Tali said in a sarcastic tone. Kyson just chuckled and pulled her close.

"Now, I can get some sleep." And before Tali could respond, Kyson was already snoring.

"Keelah…Wake up!" She punched Kyson in the shoulder which made him bolt upright. She had hit close to his puncture.

"You can't start something and leave it unfinished!" Tali said exasperated. Kyson just groaned.

"Sorry, where were we?" He tried to lie back down. Everything ached, and his chest still felt like hell.

"You just asked me to be your girlfriend…" Tali said quietly. She looked at Kyson waiting for a response. Kyson collected his thoughts the best he could before he responded.

"Well, what else is there to say? I like you, you like me. The next thing to do is have the time of our lives. Simple." Kyson finally realized that it would be anything but. Everything from right before the Alliance research base to the fight with Samantha flooded his mind. He had not gotten along with Tali at first, and he would admit his first drunken encounter was kind of a fluke.

Kyson remembered the hours of working in the bowels of the Normandy only to get in the distraught Quarian's way. Kenneth had said that she "tends to get into a frenzy and starts the floggings, but so would I if I had to live in a bucket." It wasn't until three weeks in did Tali lighten up. Kyson had taken a habit of pulling long hours on the Normandy and while everyone else was on leave, he would turn up his music and go about his work completely in tune with the energy of the drive core and the miles of wires and pipes that ran throughout as if they were an extension of his own nervous system. It was one such occasion; Tali had prepared to do the same, thinking she had the deck to herself.

She had found, or rather _heard,_ Kyson first. The elevator had opened on deck four when she heard loud music coming from the sub deck. Thinking that Jack had miraculously changed her music style to electronic, she went to investigate. She didn't see anyone at first but saw the parts of a busted water purifier strewn about along with much of the water treatment parts and machines in various stages of repair. She peered through the pipes to see Kyson doing what she could only describe as in-step-working as Kyson moved and worked with the music.

Kyson smiled at this memory, for after that moment, he had spotted her staring and instead of responding he just kept working. The next time they worked in proximity to one another, he had asked if she liked the music, and things took off from there…up until one event when she had described what had happened at her trial. He had just listened while working. At the end of her story, and everything that had happened to her, He looked at her and said one statement. "So, daddy issues. Got it." And that was the beginning of the past week of hell.

"Simple…I like it." Said Tali dreamily only to turn around and defeat the moment.

"Kyson, y-you heard the people in the bar. The things they said about me and mostly, you. They looked down on you for just dancing with me, a Quarian." The amount of sadness in her words tortured Kyson. He tried his best to shield her from the looks of hatred and disapproval, but he couldn't block the words.

"Tali, they don't matter when it comes to you and me. All I want is to be with you and for you to be happy. So what if they don't approve. The only person you should need approval from is yourself, above all else." Tali looked away, feeling guilty for letting the comments get to her but Kyson just moved back into her sight.

"You don't have to worry, it doesn't phase me one bit what they say." He smiled as her gaze shifted back to him.

"Kyson, what about past girl friends catching up with you, I hardly know anything about you before Omega. One haunts you day and night, while one tries to kill us both." Tali jumped off the bed and started to pace and wring her hands nervously.

"Am I to become another one of your _mistakes _leaving you more broken than before? I won't be part of that! I…I can't. I want you to be happy too and the dance was amazing but will you be able to move on from this Cynthia girl? I know she meant a lot to you but her memory has almost gotten us killed!" Tali stopped and shouted the last bit directly at Kyson. He cringed from the lashing, even though he knew she was right. But she had been honest. It was his turn.

"I know. And that ends now." He paused for a moment not sure how to just _let go._ He sighed heavily and stood himself, his chest aching, reminding him it was time.

"I met Samantha on earth when I was part of the gang The Tenth Street Reds. She and a few others were lovers and nothing more. It was Cynthia that led me away from that waste of time and life." Tali just stood there, listening like he normally did for her. So, he continued while walking to the window.

"I saved Cynthia's life while on a raid of some slums. She had tried to hide from me. Fear was in her eyes when I found her. My orders were to take anything I could and kill any witnesses. I couldn't do it. I hid her instead. I didn't know why. Over the next year I kept tabs on her and eventually fell in love with her. But Samantha found out about my ruse when I skipped out. Samantha killed Cynthia for personal revenge. Now she got to go for a second round apparently with The Illusive Man's sanction." Kyson just stared at the now rising star on Illium's horizon. Completely spent, physical and emotion fatigue settling in. Kyson turned and found Tali sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry for letting all of my past sins hurt you in turn. I…" He clenched his fist as his eyes started to tear up, but he wouldn't cry. That he still couldn't do. Tali wrapped one of her three fingered hands around his and leaned against him. He embraced her thanking the powers that be for a lifeline, no, a reason. He was no longer adrift, he had solid ground again. Kyson loosened the embrace enough to look at Tali's eyes.

"Tali, never and I mean never think that you're a mistake. To me, you're perfect amd worth every second." He felt Tali tense with the word perfect. And knew why, how could he say what he already said to another woman? And furthermore, that she believed she wasn't.

"Kyson, I-I don't know what to" Kyson put a finger to his lips and led her back to the bed.

"Sleep on it. Goodnight Tali." With that Kyson hit the lights and pulled Tali close once again.

"Goodnight" She said quietly. A million thoughts were going through the young Quarians mind, but Kyson just squeezed her gently causing her doubts to melt away before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N When Tali found Kyson "Work Dancing" it was to "_One Mote Time" _by Daft Punk.  
I hope everyone is enjoying so far and will have another one ready soon so burn it or praise it and  
onward we go.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_He was back in his old apartment. Covered in Cynthia's blood, but she was nowhere in sight. He looked around and saw that everything was clean. No blood was on the wall and the pool that was at his feet was gone .He got up from his knees and saw a light was on in the living room. Kyson walked slowly down the hall afraid of what he would find. He wanted it to end. He wanted to move on. But it always came back. He walked into the light and panned the room. Cynthia was sitting on the couch, a smile on her lips._

"_Hey there," she said with a sweet smile. Kyson just stared. _

"_Have a seat, its ok, its time this happened." Kyson was numb. He couldn't stop thinking about how this was going to get bad quick. But he somehow found himself in one of the leather chairs facing Cynthia._

"_You've been holding on too long. I want you to let go." Kyson buried his face in his hands not believing what she said._

"_Don't think like that. You know you're wrong, you couldn't know what was going to happen. You gave me a life I never knew I would have. Now you can do it again." Kyson shot up at the obvious reference._

"_But what if I fail her too? I…still miss you." Tears were welling up in his eyes as he finished, but he didn't care anymore. _

"_Kyson, I miss you too. But you have the chance to do it again and more with Tali. She needs you as I did and you have much larger trials ahead." Cynthia got up and moved to stand in front of Kyson, putting a hand on his cheek. He couldn't make eye contact._

"_Look at me, I love you. Don't ever forget that. But now is the time when your friends will need you. Love, Kyson, let it grow. Don't run from it." She embraced him and warmth flooded Kyson's being. He knew at that moment, this was the goodbye he always wanted._

"_Goodbye Kyson. I will always love you." Cynthia said in his ear._

"_And I you" He said. But before he could process what happened, Cynthia pulled away twirling around the room laughing lightly. He took in the good memory while he could._

"_Oh, you overslept again." She said while still dancing._

"_What?" all the sudden he felt distant again._

"_Wake up," She said but with a new harsher tone. She said it again but it sounded male, someone he knew._

* * *

"Sorley, Wake up!" Shepard yelled at the top of his lungs. It took three times to rouse him. Kyson popped the only visible eye open and saw Shepard and promptly jumped out of bed, reaching for his pistol.

"What's wrong?" Kyson said searching the room only to find a pissed off Shepard and Tali who was still asleep.

"What's wrong is a five _thousand_ credit bill for furniture damages with no name assigned and the fact that I just spent the last thirty minutes hacking a Quarian locking algorithm." Shepard had kept an even tone but from the frown on his face, Kyson knew he was in deep.

"Uh…oh yeah, that."

"Yeah, that." Shepard said tersely.

"The two of you, in my quarters, 15:00 hours." And he abruptly turned and left without another word.

_Uh oh that ain't good. What time is it? Oh crap._ His Omni-tool showed 13:07 earth time. Kyson turned to Tali and saw her still asleep._ Must have turned her sound filters off._ He reached over to rouse her when she intercepted it with her own hand.

"I woke up about the same time. I didn't know what to do…" She said trailing off. Kyson understood. He had never seen Shepard pissed like that before.

"It's cool. Alright, good thing our stuff pretty much stayed packed. I'm gonna hit a quick shower before switching back to my armor. We have less than two hours." He headed off and took a three minute power shower, and still didn't have enough time to shave. He came out of the bathroom with only a towel while gathering his under armor and gear.

"Um…pardon me for intruding." Tali said awkwardly. Kyson had no idea what was wrong so he just cocked an eyebrow and went back to the bathroom. He checked over his armor. It had some scratches and dents, nothing new, except he finally got a look at the neat hole where the sword had punctured the chest plate. _Daaaammn, that would freak me out too. _He thought how he would need to put a permanent patch over it once on the Normandy. Kyson also decided it was time to retire the red color scheme. But that could wait. Kyson walked out ready to go. He found Tali sitting on the chair at the small desk.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Tali just nodded and followed him. A twenty five minute ride took them back to the trading floors and the dock berthing the Normandy. They had twenty minutes to spare by the time they entered the Normandy's air lock. Another five waiting for standard decon, and that slow ride up to Shepard's cabin. But as soon as the airlock opened up Joker was there leaning against the bulkhead.

"Wish I got to sleep in. Guess it comes with wild night privileges. Garrus is already up with Shepard. Have fun!" And with that, he shuffled back to the pilot seat and started his flight checks. Tali just glanced at Kyson who understood the significance. Garrus was getting the first wave of wrath.

"Keelah, Poor Garrus." Tali said nervous. She had never been in trouble on the Normandy before, much less with Shepard.

"Agreed" grunted Kyson. They dropped their bags off at the bulk head next to the elevator and pressed for the cabin. The time was spent in silence, both not knowing what to expect. When the doors opened they knew they were in trouble when they had three minutes to spare and the door controls glowed red. They would have to wait, like a troublesome student waited for the principal. Kyson decided to break the silence.

"So…how we gonna do this?" Kyson said watching the door as if a caged tiger was waiting to devour him.

"It's Shepard." Tali responded shrugging her shoulders and staring at the ground. Both of them knew that no matter what, they we're screwed, hard. Kyson couldn't help but stare at the door. What else could he do? The lock turned green on the interface and Kyson at least kept his composure by not jumping in his boots. Garrus walked out looking dejected and nearly walked right into Kyson.

"Damn! Oh, my bad Kyson." Garrus didn't even stop as he entered the elevator and promptly hit the panel.

"That's not good" Muttered Tali, seeing Garrus in such a state. Kyson though didn't move. He simply stood there and waited for the tiger. And sure enough, it appeared. Shepard had the same scowl on from when he woke up Kyson and Tali. He simply pointed to his quarters and both Kyson and Tali knew better than to dawdle, and quickly filed in. Kyson decided to stand next to the fish tank looking over the model ships while Tali stood across from him. She was wringing her hands again and bouncing lightly on her toes. The door shut, and it began.

"The hell is the matter with you two?" Shepard began his voice almost a shouting volume.

"We have an important mission in five hours and my top engineers are no where to be found! I must have sent twenty messages each, and nothing!" Shepard began pacing in the lower section of his cabin. Kyson was convinced that Shepard was about to tear the room apart, but he couldn't help but watch the sight.

"I know I said R&R but getting flat out drunk? And furthermore, you get into some sort of fight and don't report it to the Normandy at least? Damn it Kyson I thought time on the Normandy would have shaped you up from Omega and Tali, you know better." Shepard paused in his berating enough to stare both of them down. Kyson wasn't gonna just take it after everything that happened.

"Shepard, it's complicated…" Kyson began.

"Oh really?" Shepard snapped back.

"Yeah. And first off. I was sober. Secondly, it wasn't a mere fight. It was the same girl who tried to kill Tali on the Alliance base. And I'm sorry for not reporting it. That is on me, but leave Tali out of this, she only tried to help." Kyson chanced a quick glance over to Tali to find her staring at the floor. He would be damned if he let someone else suffer for his own mistakes. Shepard seemed to relent on his pacing so Kyson pressed on.

"Her name is Samantha; she's an old member of the Tenth Street Reds. I was a techie for em for a few years. She apparently works for Cerberus now and wanted to send you a message via killing Tali. Its a coincidence that I am now working for you. But from what I can figure, she's still a psycho bitch who wants' to screw me over." Kyson spat the last bit out. Shepard was weighing weather he would tell Kyson what he knew. But, seeing that Kyson had enough on his plate, he let up on the lashing.

"Alright, duly noted, both of you take a seat I see that I jumped the gun on this one." Kyson stepped down the few steps and took a seat on the couch. Tali joined him sitting only inches away. This caused Shepard to smile a bit before continuing.

"Ok, it's time I make you aware of something." He moved to take a seat at his small secondary desk next to his bed.

"Kyson, I know about Samantha, and I also know about Cynthia." The look of shock on Kyson's face revealed everything Shepard suspected. He had no clue.

"You didn't think I would let you on board without Chambers making a Dossier on your past did you? I saw the reports on the raids Finch made you go on. Some brutal stuff, but I can't say much. I was part of them once myself." Kyson was reeling from this last shocker. He didn't know what to say. He started wringing his hands and shifted nervously. He hadn't felt this nervous since his first day at college.

"It's not a big secret; just need access to police records. Now, I had a nice chat with the Illusive Man while you two were asleep, and I'm sorry for the reaction. I see now that you needed it." Kyson glanced at Tali then back to Shepard.

"You, a Red?" Kyson couldn't believe it. It wasn't surprising once he collected his thoughts. He had to ask one question though.

"Rise-N-Shine?" Kyson knew that if Shepard was a true Red, he would respond in kind.

"Every morn!" And Shepard pretended to hoist a drink. This was tradition based from the gangs specialty. Moonshine, it wasn't as prevalent on earth with all the exotic drinks being imported and high tech labs, but Krogans and Batarians couldn't get enough of the _white lightning._

"I'll be damned" Muttered Kyson. Not sure how to handle the info.

"Finch and I were bunk mates at the main base when we were about sixteen. He apparently rose in power after I left. Either way, there is this Samantha issue." Kyson tensed with this, but not for the reasons before. He wanted revenge. Tali placed a hand on Kyson's, and spoke up.

"Don't go there Shepard. He's had a long few days on that subject." This sudden defense was surprising to Kyson. Shepard on the other hand just smiled.

"Didn't mean to dig up bad memories it's just that this needs to end. I need him up and running. And I think I Know how. The Illusive Man let me know that Samantha would be put to use again if we didn't go for the Broker soon. But we're already beating him to the punch." Over the next few minutes, Shepard laid out the plan and Kyson smiled at the end.

"Sounds stupid" Tali said anger creeping into her voice.

"You're going to put him in direct danger for what, a chance to settle a score? I won't let you do that Shepard unless I'm there." Tali stated with no room for argument, once again confounding Kyson. She only talked that way when someone insulted Quarians or the Normandy's upkeep. Why the sudden possessiveness he wondered. He glanced at Shepard who was smiling again. Something was up, Kyson knew it.

"Twice now when Tali says something you smile. What do I not know?" Kyson asked before he could restrain himself. Shepard laughed and looked at Tali.

"So he doesn't know. We'll I guess you don't know your self either yet." Kyson just glanced at Tali who just shrugged her shoulders. Shepard looked at the young couple with a large smile on his face.

"So you haven't told him how bonding works…" Kyson felt Tali's hand tighten, no crush his hand. She was tight as a strung bow.

"H…how do you know about…" She stammered.

"I just do. I see I'm treading into something I shouldn't. Well, time to get ready for the mission. I'll let you know when we head out. Kyson, I need you with Jacob. We need Lucifer's Hammer on this one." Kyson didn't have a clue what was going on until the weapon came up. Lucifer's Hammer was his name for the M920- Cain, a powerful weapon that had enough kinetic energy to leave a mini mushroom cloud in its wake. He had always wanted to see it in action.

"Tali, I need you to go talk with Liara and go over contingencies for what we might face security wise. Get EDI to help." Tali just nodded and got up and left. Kyson noticed it wasn't her usual gait. It was quick and rigid. _I'm still lost._ Kyson knew there was more to what Shepard had said but dropped it. It was time to focus.

"You got It Shepard. Lucy will be ready. By the way, I have a surprise for you. I'll have it ready for you when you're ready to hit the Broker." Kyson took his leave then. He had to get working if he was going to get everything done in time. But he stopped. He was curious about something. He knew asking after getting off the hook was a bad idea.

"Hey Shepard" Kyson asked standing just outside the doorway.

"Yeah, what's up?" Shepard asked pulling out his armor and gear.

"Why was Garrus in such a hurry?" He didn't want to ask flat out why Garrus got lit up. Shepard's lightened mood dissipated for a second only to be replaced by a slight smirk.

"Ask your sister. She's on deck three I believe." And with that, Kyson rolled his eyes muttering something about "pulls anything on my little…" But that's all Kyson managed before focusing on his own task. Kyson paused briefly at the CIC (Combat Information Center) to pick up his luggage only to find them gone.

"Only two reasons that my stuff is missing. A, Tali was being nice. B…damn it TEEGAN!" Kelly Chambers was working at her post and found Kyson's thinking aloud amusing up until his sudden outburst. It wasn't like Kyson. She whipped around to see Kyson already back in the elevator, stretching his muscles. Kyson needed his pack and his new rifle. But he needed to get it back first_. Teagann loves to borrow things first and make you pay a fee no, tax to get them back. _He knew how to handle this.

The doors opened on deck three and he headed straight for the mess. He saw Liara and Tali talking no doubt about how they would tag team any obstacles tech wise. That normally would include him but Shepard had been planning on training him to be a combat engineer so he needed to add true fighting on top of jury rigging circuits and blowing stuff up. Kyson noticed that his travel bag was on the floor next to Tali's. But still no rifle, Liara spotted him and waved and Tali just looked at him as he passed.

_What the hell did Shepard say, never mind, Teagann, problem, must fix it now! _Kyson purposefully got himself riled up again before entering the forward battery containing the _teeth_ of the Normandy. The Thanix cannon was Garrus's pride and joy. It fired a massive electromagnetic field that carried a molten Iron-Titanium-Tungsten alloy that blasted apart its target. If the force wasn't enough, the heat from the projectile was devastating. Kyson squared his shoulders before proceeding.

He had learned from working around Grunt that, if you wanted something done while pissed, let the rage carry you. He opened the door and rushed inside.

"Teagann!" Kyson roared looking for his sibling. Garrus and Teagann were both in Conversation when he barreled in. The both just turned to him with questioning looks.

"Where is my new rifle?" Kyson snapped.

"That old thing?" Teagann asked moving off to the side from the terminal to reveal the Mosin-Nagant rifle. Kyson stomped over and snatched it, checking it over for damage.

"Kyson, we were just looking at it." Garrus said.

"Ask, next time." Kyson turned to leave and heard Teagann mutter something about "Is it always like this aboard the Normandy?" but Kyson never heard the reply as the door shut behind him. He slung the old World War Two rifle over his shoulder and headed over to his bag. He had to get back up to Jacob.

"Thanks Tali. Catch you two in a few hours." Kyson said as he grabbed his bags without slowing down.

"No problem" was all he got from Tali.

_Time to calm down Kyson, you need to clean up this old beast while checking over the heavy weapons. _

Kyson used the time on the elevator to clear his thought before talking his task. He got off the elevator and gave a slight wave to Kelly as he rounded the bulkhead and entered the armory. He heard faint music coming from inside and found both Jacob and Mordin inside.

"Hey Mordin, been a while since I've seen you out of you corner of the ship." Kyson said in way of an announcement.

"Hello. Nice to see you Mr. Sorley." Mordin turned to regard Kyson but spotted the rifle he had unloaded onto the first table.

"My, what is this? Old human weapon? Yes. Very long though to compensate for kick as well as increase accuracy. I presume it is Russian? Very sturdy, well known for its ability to take combat damage and keep firing, nice choice Mr. Sorley." Kyson had grown used to Dr. Mordin Solus's long winded ramblings. He found it enjoyable to listen to the fast thinking Salarian's thought processes and sometimes would silently challenge himself to think faster than the Dr. It never happened, but it was fun.

"I'm surprised you know about this gun" Jacob Had watched Kyson come in with the new rifle and knew it by heart. He loved old weapons as much as the new ones. Becoming an Alliance soldier meant keeping up with old weapons not just on new tech.

"I saw it for sale on Illium. Was curious about it and researched it over a cup of coffee. No doubt you want to test it against modern shields and barriers. It only works effectively against kinetic barriers. Otherwise, everything else still has a chance to deflect it." Mordin smiled as he motioned towards the gun wishing to see it. Kyson nodded his head and turned his attention to Jacob.

"So, Shepard wants the Cain on this mission. It seems prudent to do a good once over with that thing." Kyson looked over to the table against the wall leading to the briefing room. Jacob walked over and hoisted the large weapon with the "nuke emblem" on the side.

"Damn, he expects this to go south quick. Alright, don't want this bad boy misfiring. Still love the nuke symbol, even if it's just a joke on engineering's part." Jacob was right; the Cain wasn't nuclear at all.

The monster propelled a 25 gram slug at the blinding speed of 5k's per second. The resulting impact was shear devastation. Kyson wondered who was going to deploy with it. Shepard tended to stick with his M-100 Grenade Launcher, but had taken the Cain out twice. Once on a trial run on some rock to test it, then against the human Reaper he found on the collect base. Garrus was there and showed him the vids. That was enough for Kyson to dream about using it.

The group set about their task of checking the weapons for any flaws and making sure everything had fresh thermal clips. Kyson had enough time to clean the old rifle and remove the packing grease. Mordin loved the old rifle, he said something about Humans being fascinating but Kyson just focused on his routine. Wire brush, five patches with cleaning solution, one dry patch, and repeat. He wanted the barrel spotless. Once the barrel was clean, he moved to the magazine and bolt. _Don't want any jams._ Kyson had a feeling he was going to need the Mosin soon.

Kyson looked over his shoulder and noticed Jacob had left. So, he turned instead to Mordin. Maybe he had an answer for a nagging question in his head.

"Hey Mordin, Shepard said something in front of Tali that made her on edge. I don't know why. He said something about _bonding." _The odd way Tali reacted to that word concerned Kyson. The only "bonding" he knew about was the Asari's ability to reproduce with any species. That and what he knew as getting to know people.

"It's how Quarian's mate, I only know cursory information on the matter but…." Mordin started.

"Wait what?" Kyson didn't know what to say.

"Sorry Mr. Sor…Kyson, I do not believe I'm the one to have this talk with you. It may be best to ask Miss Zorah herself." Mordin turned to Kyson and smiled.

"Off to run more tests on collector tissue samples. Good day." And Mordin walked briskly back to his lab via the connecting hall.

"Great." Kyson's brow furrowed with frustration. All he wanted was a straight answer. He finished putting the Mosin back together and turned his attention to patching his armor. He activated his Omni-tool and grabbed a tube of high grade epoxy resin. The thin hole didn't need much so a single dollop was enough combined with the Omni-tool's plastics repair mini-facturing programs he had installed, he hardened the epoxy into a neat patch. Finished with his work, Kyson headed down to the head. He wanted to be set for a long trip out.

Upon reaching the after relieving himself he finally noticed a week old beard growing. He knew he was getting rough but damn. He removed his ever present welding goggles and washed his face, seeing as there was no time to shower. It was at this time a Ship wide notice was posted, Shepard himself this time instead of EDI.

"Crew, I need everyone on their toes for this, we're 45 minutes out from hitting the Shadow Broker. Those who are the Mission, head to the briefing room." Kyson put his goggles back on resting them on his forehead where they usually stayed. Kyson swung back through the armory and load out. He grabbed his Viper for distance, and his Geth Plasma shotgun, but placed it back in his locker in exchange for his Mattock.

"Ahhhh, I've missed you." Kyson placed the semi-auto on his left shoulder. He was an odd one indeed. Most techies preferred being in the back ranks with close range weapons, not Kyson though. He used anything he liked and thought was best, in this case, sniping. He was about to head into the briefing room when he looked at the adjacent table. Smiling, Kyson loaded the Cain in his center back, and slung the Mosin over his shoulder. He felt invincible.

It was a matter of two doors and twenty steps to the briefing room. He strode into the room with as much bravado as he could. He was ready for a good fight after all that had happened. Kyson was the second third to arrive, Liara and Garrus already discussing the layout of a wild looking ship. They noticed Kyson loaded up like a tank.

"Bwah ha ha…! Let's have some fun!" Kysons adrenaline was already pumping. He hadn't felt like this since the Reds; the want to fight.

"Well look who's in a better mood" Garrus said cheering up himself a tad bit.

"Yep, got Lucy with me…" Kyson trailed off with a dangerous looking grin on his face.

"Lucy? I don't see anyone here Kyson." Liara said, confused and a little worried something was wrong with Kyson's brain.

"No Liara, It's the name he gave that giant weapon on his back. Say Kyson, why do you have that thing anyway?" Liara still looked like Kyson had a few screws loose in the head. Garrus on the other hand was smiling or doing what a Turian does for smiling.

"Boom." Kyson smiled evilly slipping his goggles on and left it at that and waited quietly for dramatic effect.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N **  
_

_****_**Alright! Here's another one for ya. I hope you enjoy!**

**All characters and stories belong to Bioware and and any products also belong to their respective companies.  
**

* * *

_Shepard's POV_

The door hissed open and Teagann, Kasumi and Miranda joined. Everyone said their hellos while Kyson just stood in his corner. It was no more than three or four niceties later, did Shepard and Tali enter. Shepard was laughing at something while Tali had her arms crossed. Shepard hugged Liara on his way up to the head of the table. Tali branched right to stand next to Kyson.

"Let's get started. This is the Broker's base. It's hiding in a massive continuous storm between the hot and cold sides of the planet. It's a long drop so watch your step. Miranda, you're gonna take Teagann and Kasumi while Garrus is in charge of Jacob and Kyson." Shepard delved straight into the plan without so much as a hello. It was time to get this done.

"Liara and Tali, you two are with me as we head up the middle. After what went down last night with Vasir last night, the broker knows we're gunning for him. His private army is going to be ready." Shepard thought back to last night and earlier this morning when he went to get Liara, which turned into an epic battle across Nos Astra. He still ached from the fall he took at Baria Frontiers main office.

"Garrus, your team in going to go through the lower decks and see if you can find a faster route. Miranda, your team will come in from the back. We're going to need a distraction. I'm sure Teagann and Kasumi can help with that." Shepard rotated the layout of the Brokers ship.

"By the looks of things, it looks like his office is nestled near the center of the craft. Everyone has the schematics. Let's move out." Shepard motioned for the group to head to the hanger. He waited for the group to leave but noticed Kyson hang back.

"Got your present." Kyson handed Shepard the Mosin. Shepard didn't know what to say. He had always wanted an antique like the Mosin-Nagant.

"Thanks, but how will this be practical?" Shepard knew that most barriers could deflect the rounds, but basic armor would be demolished.

"Consider it a trade. You hold onto that while I get Lucy here" Kyson pulled out the Cain and patted it lovingly.

"You never know why you might need that old thing." Kyson started towards the elevator putting the Cain back in its place. Shepard just shook his head and followed suit slinging the Mosin over his shoulder.

The two had to wait for the elevator to come back up for it was still dropping off the other crew members. Shepard was calmly waiting. He looked over to Kyson who was bouncing on his toes slightly. He smiled. He found it amusing that the bond did go both ways. It surprised him still that it was happening with a human. Kyson noticed Shepard's observation of him and stopped bouncing.

"Um…sorry, that has to be distracting as hell." Kyson turned back to watching nothing in particular, but swung back around.

"That's the same damn face you've been wearing since Tali got all flustered…" Shepard laughed at the young man's frustration. Apparently he didn't do his homework on Quarians. He liked that Kyson was letting Tali open up on her own pace but, if it were him, he would do some digging. It wasn't rude to try and understand another culture.

"Yeah, I guess so. How much do you know about Quarians Kyson?" From the look on Kyson's face, it wasn't much.

"Only what Tali has shared. I figured anything I needed to know she would tell me." This surprised Shepard.

"That's…very trusting of you Kyson. You never trust anyone. But why don't you do some preemptive work, ya know?" Shepard saw what he thought was anger on Kyson's face.

"So, why not tell me? I'm gonna find out anyway." The elevator opened up as Kyson finished and the two stepped inside.

"Have it your way. Quarians…they, how do I say this, are very devoted to those they care about." Kyson just shrugged his shoulders.

"Who isn't about those they care about?" Shepard really didn't want to scare the kid.

"They mate for life, Kyson." Shepard had wanted this to play out naturally but to late now. Kyson just looked at him, and laughed.

"You make it sound like its final. I'm sure…"

"Kyson, If Tali bonds with you, there will be no others. Quarians, once they bond with their mate, that's that." Shepard hoped that Kyson would grasp the gravity of the situation. Kyson could destroy Tali forever if he didn't. Kyson just stared at Shepard.

"Kyson, after this is over, you need to talk to Tali about it. Better yet, I have a friend you can talk too for advice." Kyson nodded.

"Who's that?"

"Kal Reegar. He's a Quarian marine I met while saving Tali on Heastrom. I'm sure he would help you out." The elevator doors opened up and Shepard walked out to the Kodiak. He hoped Tali wouldn't be pissed at him. But larger issues were back on hand.

Shepard spotted Liara and pulled her aside. She looked like hell. Understandable with what she was going through.

"You ready for this?" He asked concern in his voice.

"As ready as I can be. I want this over with. And, I'm sorry for letting you take that fall…" She looked away, ashamed for letting her own vengeance make her forget those she cared for.

"It's fine. I understand why you did it. We would've lost Vasir if you didn't keep going." Liara just nodded. She scanned the group assembled and noticed Teagann and Garrus standing awkwardly. She spotted Tali checking over her shotgun, Liara also saw Kyson standing further away than usual.

"Um, John…did you tell Kyson about Quarians?" Shepard knew what Liara was looking at.

"I did on the ride down. I didn't mean to say anything but he needed to know." He was starting to regret his decision.

"Well, Tali can take care of herself. It's time to go." Shepard nodded and had everyone saddle up. It was going to be a bumpy ride in the storm.

* * *

Kyson POV

Kyson wasn't sure what to do. Mating? That's that? He didn't know what to make of it. Once he was in the Kodiak, he took a seat between Jacob and Tali. He tried not to bunch his shoulders but couldn't help it.

"Kyson, you ready for some action?" Garrus asked from across the small room.

"You bet, I need to show you how things get done." Garrus grunted in response.

"Oh God, here comes the dick swinging contest." muttered Teagann. Everyone in the room was paying close attention at this point.

"Noooo, I'm just sayin that I'm younger therefore quicker…that's all." Garrus laughed.

"Yes but, I have the experience. You know what _Archangel_ can do." Kyson puffed out his chest.

"Yeah, well I'm sure I can double the bodies!" Garrus was about to retort when Tali cut in.

"Enough; both of you. Kyson, sit down." Tali looked at Teagann throughout the little exchange.

"I am! I…" Kyson then noticed that he was standing.

"Males" Tali said shaking her head. This caused the women on board to laugh a bit leaving Kyson stranded.

"Hey! Us men are the best damn thing. We lift stuff, make stuff, and blow up stuff." Kyson was faltering and decided to just shut up and sit. Or did he decide?

"Kyson, you're sounding like a Krogan." Tali said with a slight snicker.

"Got the brains of one too" quipped Garrus. This elicited a punch from Teagann. Kyson couldn't help but laugh a little. It was good natured competition, even if it was talking about killing mercs. The Kodiak started to buck wildly as the entered the storm on Hagalaz. Shepard stood up grasping one of the overhead rails.

"This is it. Garrus, you guys are up first." Shepard opened the door and the howling winds filled the small enclosure. The three teammates saw the small catwalk and jumped. Kyson's heart was pounding as he looked down mid flight. He landed and rolled to absorb the impact.

"Damn, that's a long way down." Kyson pulled out his Mattock and activated his armor piercing rounds. The Kodiak veered off to the next drop off leaving them alone.

"Keep sharp, there's a door sixty meters ahead. No sign of movement yet." Garrus pulled out his Viper and swept the area. Jacob had his Scimitar out and took point. Kyson was moving cover to cover when he noticed a small hatch open on his right. A combat drone popped out and headed straight for him."

"Drones!" He shouted while incinerating it with his Omni-tool. The other's had there own problems. The ship had an automated cleaning system which alerted both the drones and personnel inside. The door they were advancing too opened up and a squad of soldiers filed out.

Garrus took out two with clean headshots while Jacob hit a third with Pull. The soldier screamed as he flew into the air. Kyson didn't envy his fate. He watched as the soldier flailed screaming, then a bolt of lightning hit him square in the chest, overloading his suit and caused a bloody explosion.

"What ever you do, stay close to the ship!" Jacob called back, taking out the last soldier with his shotgun. The group continued forward into the lower decks, staying close to the ships hull. They didn't want to end up fried. Once inside, they saw a security lock on the air lock. Kyson rushed up and proceeded to bypass.

"Shepard, Miranda. Watch the lightning. It does nasty things to your life expectancy." There were a couple seconds of silence until Miranda answered Garrus.

"So I've noticed. Teagann! Lay down those sticky grenades!" The fighting was now in full swing on the ship.

"Garrus, if you see any glowing spikes, they're lightning capacitors. Shoot them but stay back." Shepard sounded winded but no worse for ware. Kyson almost had the lock open. With a soft click of the doors locking mechanism, the doors controls glowed green. Jacob took point once again. The group rushed into the next room which turned out to be the ships cargo hold. Stacks of crates were neatly arranged in orderly rows with a clear path running down the middle for roughly three hundred meters.

"Glad I brought my shotgun" Whispered Jacob.

"Yeah, Jacob in front again. Kyson will bring up the rear. Three meter stagger." Garrus had used this same tactic on the crowded streets of Omega. Jacob starting the slow procession panning the front and right side passages, while Garrus proceeded on the left, Kyson bounced between the two double checking every corner. They had made half of the distance when the comms came on.

"Garrus, Shepard?" Miranda was calm but louder than usual.

"This is Garrus. What's going on?" Garrus held up his fist telling everyone to hold position.

"We got that diversion done for you. We sealed the main doors to the mess and barracks. We laid charges all over." Kyson smiled. Teagann already had her kill count way above his by this point.

"Well done!" shouted Shepard.

"We have a lot of heat up top. Liara is hacking the door that leads to the holding cells. Will update when we have a set rendezvous point." Shepard sounded harried. He could only imagine why. Garrus and Miranda acknowledged and the teams moved on. Garrus and the others moved up to the end of the cargo bay with no incident, until the alarms went off. The next doors panel glowed red then cut out completely.

"Thaaaat's not good…" said Garrus said trailing off.

"Powers, been cut. Gimme a sec and…" Kyson turned to see Garrus staring back behind them.

"Heavies!" Shouted Jacob giving Kyson just enough warning to scramble for cover before a missile slammed into the door behind him. Kyson saw Garrus firing at the LOKI mechs taking out six, all of which were neat headshots. Jacob was throwing the same amount in the air bursting them apart with a well placed warp. Kyson sneaked a peak at the battle ground. He ducked back down and pulled out his viper. He was going to concentrate on the YMIR heavy mech in the back Jacob had hollered about.

He took in a deep breath and rolled onto his stomach just outside of cover. He pulled off three shots and depleted the shields before rolling back into cover. Garrus had seen his tactic and continued with his own volley. The YMIR was taken out by one of Garrus's shots, leaving it without a head. It was far enough away not to worry about the self destruct protocol. Kyson saw an opportunity.

"You guys got this? I'm gonna get that door open!" Kyson looked to both Garrus and Jacob who both waved him to the door.

Kyson then crawled over to the electrical panel next to the doors lock. He is vision blurred a bit when the YMIR blew its self to pieces causing everything to flash a deep orange for a brief flash. He recovered and made it to the panel. He saw the problem soon as he got the cover off. A direct short, he grunted as a stray round bounced of his shoulder pad. He pulled out a jumper cable and his wire cutters and chopped the damaged wire. He heard several monstrous booms but kept working.

"Uh…Kyson…" Garrus started.

"Not now! Almost there!" He was about to apply the jumper.

"Kyson! Get it open!" shouted Jacob. Kyson connected the jumper while hitting it with a surge from his Omni-tool, causing the door to open. He was about to get up when two set of arms picked him up and hauled him around the bulkhead, followed by six missiles. The following explosion threw the three of them into a heap at the far wall of the new room.

Kyson was dropped unceremoniously while Garrus and Jacob took spots on opposite sides of the now open door. Kyson got up and slowly closed in behind Jacob. He looked around the bulkhead to see _six_ YMIRs as well as a dozen LOKI models.

"Kyson! We got to get this door closed!" Garrus didn't even bother trying to look. He knew. It didn't help that they were in a mechanical closet.

Kyson looked around and saw the way out. It was dark and hard to see but he made out a ladder leading up in the center of the back wall.

"Guys! Ladder behind us head on up! A missile volley made everyone pause.

"Ok! Jacob first. Kyson…" Garrus was shouting.

"I got Lucy remember! The two of you get up there! I'll need you to pull me up after I shoot this beast!" Garrus and Jacob nodded and started making their way back._ This is Nuts._ Kyson thought to himself. He laid down covering fire as the others made their way up. He ducked as another volley of fire was aimed at him. Kyson checked to see if the others had gotten up the ladder. Seeing that the path was clear, he bolted towards the ladder.

A missile flew over his left shoulder and hit the wall next to him causing him to stager. He gritted his teeth and pressed on. He threw himself on the ladder and climbed as fast as he could. A round nicked his boot right before he was clear. Garrus was waiting for him when he got to the top.

"We could leave it be. I'm pretty sure they can't climb," said Jacob.

"Your right, but we might need to leave this way. You two grab my feet and lower me down" Kyson was already taking out the Cain as he spoke. He got down on his belly and slid his goggles in place, then motioned that he was ready.

"You're crazy Kyson," Garrus said grabbing his right foot.

"I can't let Teagann beat me. Ok…now!" Garrus and Jacob lowered Kyson down as far as they could. Half of Kyson's torso was below the ceiling. He got a glimpse of hell's half acre, the mechs focused on the organic.

"Ah hell." Kyson aimed for the middle of the cargo bay. But he had forgotten the five second charge time.

"Shiiiitt shit shit shit..." He swore. Right as the mechs started to advance, the Cain let loose. Kyson watched as the projectile went straight for the lead YMIR.

"UP! Up up!" Kyson yelled and was hauled up just as a bright flash almost blinded him. He was yanked up only to be dropped to the side. The resulting shockwave had knocked Garrus and Jacob off their feet. At least Kyson didn't fall back down the ladder into the inferno.

"I love these goggles!"

"Garrus…Garrus!" Shepard yelled over the comm. Garrus regained his feet before replying.

"We're ok down here, just had to do some cleaning up." Garrus stared at Kyson who was breathing heavily.

"Well, whatever you did scared the hell out of us. You tryin to take down the whole ship?" Kyson laughed replacing his goggles back on his forehead. Jacob just shook his head at Kyson.

"No Shepard. We're clear for now down here. You have a rendezvous yet?" Kyson moved over to Garrus and patted him on the shoulder before lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah, you're a floor beneath us. You should find another ladder in there and it'll bring you right to us. Miranda's team is already here." Everyone looked around the room. Jacob found the ladder first. He looked up and saw Shepard peering down at them.

The team followed Jacob up and found themselves in a control room. Next to it was a Drell.

He was strapped down to a chair and was surrounded by a strange hexagonal cage. Kyson was the last one up. He noticed everyone assembled had numerous bruises and new scuffs on their armor.

"Now that everyone is here. Liara, Tali and I are heading in to hit the Broker. He's in the room down the hall. You all will keep Feron under guard while we find a way to get him out." Shepard looked over to the Drell who was still talking with Liara, then turned back to the assembled group.

"Good work so far. I don't know what we're about to walk into, but keep him safe." Shepard walked off and motioned for Liara. Tali took the chance to walk over to Kyson.

"What was that explosion?" She asked concerned.

"Oh…just got to play with the Cain finally." Kyson's grin couldn't be bigger if he tried.

"What could make you need that on a ship?" Tali asked not believing him.

"Later. Shepard needs you." She glanced at Shepard and back to Kyson. She nodded and took her leave. He couldn't help but watch her leave. _It's those damn hips…every time._ Kyson must have been too obvious because Miranda stepped into his field of view .

"We have work to do, remember?" She had her arms crossed while tapping her foot. But there was a slight smile forming.

"Geeze Miranda, you know my brother can't control himself. Look who he hangs out with." Teagann said. Kyson took another drag on his cigg and smiled. He looked over to Garrus who was equally oblivious as he just was.

"I remember. So, who goes where?" Kyson decided to keep any comments to himself. He was too worried about Tali. It wasn't like him. She was more than capable of taking care of herself. But he still didn't like it.

"We need a basic perimeter. Garrus and Teagann on the left hall Kasumi and Kyson on the right, Jacob and I will make sure that Feron is ready for when the power is cut." And with the orders given, the pairs went their separate ways. Kyson had to say one thing to Teagann though.

"Hey sis, what's your score?" Kyson asked nonchalantly. Teagann pursed her lips and started counting her fingers

"Oh…I'm at…twenty-seven." She said settling on a number. Kyson laughed.

"Let's see, one combat drone…"

"That's it?" Teegan started laughing and going on about how he was slacking.

"But…lets not forget the twelve LOKI mechs annnd…the _six_ YMIRs, which count for five each so that brings me to…forty-three." Kyson took another drag and walked away leaving Teagann baffled.

"H…how…" Teagann stammered only to be answered by Garrus.

"You brother's a show off. I'll fill you in."

"So are you" Teagann replied still peeved. The two walked off to their post as Kyson walked over to join Kasumi. She was already watching the hall Shepard and the others had walked down.

"Having a good time miss?" Kyson asked.

"You bet. Sounds like you are two from that explosion." Kasumi turned to him with a questioning look.

"Later. It'll be a good story over some drinks." Kyson stamped out his cigg and pulled his Mattock back out and watched the hall.

"Sounds like it. So, how you and Tali doing?" Kasumi was still intrigued by the new couple.

"Doin good, I think." Kyson wasn't sure after what Shepard had said back on the Normandy. He had put it aside for later.

"So you're cool with mating for life?" Kasumi just laughed as Kyson spun around his jaw dropping slightly.

"I was in the elevator." She said chuckling.

"I…I don't know…I mean, she's awesome. But what the hell is this _bonding _stuff?" Kyson still had no idea what bonding meant to Quarians.

"All I know is that once Quarians fall in love, it's deeper than what we know. They can't stop it once it's complete. If Tali was to bond to you in full, she could never again." Kasumi's voice had gained a serious tone at the end. Kyson mulled the info in his mind.

_So, if she bonds with me, that's it for her. But how? Can I promise something that deep in return?_ Kyson didn't know the answer. He was going to figure it out later.

"You be good too her or an entire ship will be after you Sorley." Kasumi said. Kyson was about to say something witty but before he could think of anything else, a large explosion resounded down the hall he was watching.

"Shepard this is Miranda. Is everything ok?" Miranda shouted over the comm. Kyson thought back to his adventure with the Cain. It didn't sound good. Miranda started pacing back and forth when no answer came back.

"Damn." Was all she said. Kyson's adrenaline went into overdrive. He looked over at Kasumi nodded to her. Before Kasumi could react he bolted down the hall.

"Kyson! What do you think your doing" Miranda yelled into the comm as he rounded the bend.

"I'm not letting them die!" Kyson had a bigger reason to go.

Tali.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_****_**I love the M-920 Cain. Nuff said on that. I've been finding it entertaining as I write to see how much I project into this story. I knew going into this story that I wanted to do just that. **

**Now, when it comes to the term "Bonding" when it comes to Tali and Quarians in general, they were originally from Calinstel's stories that inspired me to write in the first place. Thank you once again.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**The Shadow Broker! Here is the next chapter and enjoy! I also wish to thank USMC-recon and Teagann (DeAngelo's Muse) for their wonderful input on the story so far.  
**

**~RelayJumper  
**

* * *

Shepard's POV

The figure that stood before Shepard was monstrous. The Shadow Broker stood nine feet tall and put the Krogan to shame with his massive body. Liara had said he was a species know as the Yahg, a pre space flight species that slaughtered the Citadel emissaries.

Liara had incited the creatures wrath after posing her theory about it's appearance, and the possibility that it was illegally brought of its home planet Parnack as a _pet._ The beast stood up and stared them down. With a loud roar, it hurled the terminal it was sitting behind nearly taking out the group. Shepard helped Liara up and saw Tali lying motionless in debris from the Terminal.

"Shepard! Look out!" Liara called out to Shepard as she dove for cover behind a small barrier. Shepard did the same as a volley of rounds deflected off his shields. The Broker was wielding an M-76 Revenant assault rifle. It had a massive clip capacity which was keeping the pair pinned down.

"We need to get his shields down!" Shepard yelled over the noise. He pulled out his Mattock and turned on his disrupter rounds.

"Trying!" snapped Liara.

The Broker started to advance on their position and Shepard chucked an inferno grenade causing the beast to stagger back into the center of the room. The Broker shook of the shock and activated his Kinetic barrier looking to recharge his shields.

"Shepard, nothings getting past that barrier!" Liara unleashed a warp only for it to bounce aside.

"I guess I'm going old school!" Shepard jumped from cover and charged the Yahg. The Broker lurched to the side but not before Shepard landed two heavy blows to the beast's skull._It feels like punching titanium!_ Was his last thought before the Yagh countered with a shield brought up with his Omni-tool sending Shepard flying through the air. He recovered in time to slip back into cover across from Liara.

"His shields are back up!" Liara yelled, panic creeping into her voice.

"I know! Let me Drive!"

"What?" Shouted Liara as she ducked into cover again as bullets bounced off her barrier.

Before Shepard could reply, he felt a body slide into cover beside him.

"Kyson? The hell you doing here?" Shepard asked as rounds from the Broker's rifle flew overhead. Liara distracted the Broker with a singularity that it was trying to pull away from. The Yagh roared again as it dug in to the steel plate floor by punching through it and grabbing a beam underneath. All three of the members fighting were shocked by the brute strength.

"Holy fuck balls Shepard! What did you get yourself into? And where the hell is TALI?" Kyson said while ducking back into cover. Shepard saw the anger in the young mans eyes._ Hell he already told me why, shit…Tali._

"Apparently something called a Yagh. We're having a little party." Shepard leaned out of cover to let off another volley from his Mattock. But he took the time to make a quick glance for Tali, he had seen her still form of to the left of the room.

"She's down Kyson, see if you can flank left and get to her!" Shepard shouted as he provided more suppressive fire even though it wasn't doing much.

"You got it!" Kyson popped out of cover and started to unload a clip into the Broker who was still struggling. Shepard watched Kyson sprint form cover and to the support column only ten feet away from Tali. Liara's singularity had dissipated and the Broker's shields were down again which was replaced once again with the Kinetic barrier. But while the Broker struggled, it had noticed Kyson moving up. So as soon as the barrier was back up, he charged at Kyson who was reaching Tali at that moment.

"KYSON!" Liara and Shepard both yelled at once. Shepard watched as the young engineer looked up in time to roll out of the way as the Yagh pounded into the wall dazing it's self. Kyson picked up Tali and hauled ass towards Shepard who already had his grenade launcher out.

"Get down!" He yelled ad Kyson who rolled mid run. One missle passed just a mere foot and a half from Kyson's face as he looked up while in mid flught himself. Kyson landed with a dull thud and skidded to a stop on his back with Tali still limp in his arms. That's when Kyson saw the Yagh take the hits and how close it was to catching him. The two missiles found their mark on the pursuing Yagh who roared in triumph as he activated his Kinetic Barrier once again

"That's the Third time! Nothings working!" Shepard yelled furiously.

"Use the Mosin! The barrier is designed for modern weapon velocity!" Kyson shouted.

Shepard felt daft for not remembering the riffle slung over his shoulder. He quickly took it off and sighted for what he thought was the center of the Yahg's brain. He was able to pull off one shot right as the Broker moved. It took out one of the eight eyes causing the beast to roar in pain as blood and gore splattered the ground.

"You will pay Shepard! T'Soni and you're friends will die because of you!" The broker shouted in his deep rumbling voice. It turned and charged right a Liara's position. She rolled out of the way as the cover was smashed to smithereens. She sprinted to the cover Kyson had taken refuge behind.

"I have an idea. If you two can get him into the middle again, I can bring down the stored energy from the lightning." Shepard looked up at the ceiling and noticed it was not just a light, but a massive lightning capacitor.

"Alright!" Was all Shepard said and he sprinted into the middle of the room.

"Hey ugly, I'm over here!" Shepard cycled the bolt on the Mosin and took aim. The Broker roared and charged straight at him. Kyson overloaded its shields at the same time Shepard pulled the trigger.

The round struck the Broker in the knee causing it to go down hard. Shepard sprinted out of the way as Liara charged up her biotics. With a feral snarl she shattered the containment field with a warp and pulled down the stored energy right on top of the Broker. It let out one final roar before being incinerated in a blinding flash.

Shepard held an arm up to shield his eyes, from the light. The giant capacitor's warning systems blared and activated the emergency shields, reigning in the stored energy before flooding the room. Shepard saw Liara standing off to the side, trembling. She started to collapse from the strain and fell into Shepard's arms.

"Whoa there, you did good babe." Shepard picked Liara up into his arms and carried her over to a nearby sofa near a large window.

"Thanks. It was…nothing. Just need a moment." Shepard set her down gently and turned to see Kyson hovering over Tali. _Damn. _ Shepard walked over to find Kyson shaking her.

"Wake up! Come on, this isn't funny! Shepard, her vitals are fine but…" Kyson had a grimace on his face. Shepard kneeled down to check for himself. But as he got close, Tali began to stir and reached out to Kyson.

"What…happened?" Was all she could manage to say.

"You got hit by the Brokers terminal. You missed a good fight." Shepard was relived to see Tali back in action. He saw that Kyson had her well in hand and walked back to Liara, who was standing in front of a massive display of multiple screens.

"Shadow Broker, systems went temporarily off line. Need status update." He watched as Liara struggled with something in her mind as more operatives checked in. Liara walked up to the main panels and activated the voice control.

"This is the Shadow Broker. The situation is under control." Liara said into the panel, a voice altering program concealing her true voice and the change over of control.

"We experienced a power flux while upgrading our hardware. It momentarily disrupted communications. However we are now back online. Proceede with standard procedures. I want status reports on all operations in the next solar day. Broker out." Liara turned around to see all eyes on her. She noticed the door to the hall open and Feron followed by the other members of the team rush in.

"Liara? How…I thought…" Feron lowered his pistol and stood dumbfounded.

"It's ok Feron. I'm glad to see you made it out." Feron just smiled and turned to the group.

"You have good friends. Glad you could bring them along. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go lie down." Feron walked off to the sofa with a slight limp. Shepard who was joined by both Kyson and Tali walked up to Liara.

"You up for doing this Liara? Being the new Shadow Broker?" Shepard had seen how consumed Liara had been back on Illium. He was not going to loose her again.

"I am John. I can use the Brokers resources to help against the Reapers when the time comes. This…will allow me to repay you for not being there when you first needed me." Liara looked as if she was about to say something more but held back. Shepard pulled her close.

"I understand why you didn't come along Liara. I just don't want to loose you again to your work." Liara just shook her head and looked up. She saw Kyson and Tali starting to walk off, giving the pair some space. Liara let go of Shepard.

"Tali, are you ok?" Liara asked. She was ashamed that another one of her friends got hurt because of her.

"I'm fine Liara. I'm just glad everything worked out for you." Tali winced as she placed weight on her left leg. Kyson saw the hesitation and slung Tali's left arm over his shoulder. Liara knew after today's fight that Kyson was a good man. She smiled at him and shook his free hand.

"Thank you Kyson for showing up when you did. I don't know what would have happened otherwise." Kyson smiled back but looked at the ground when Shepard jumped in.

"I thought I told you to stay with the others." Shepard was frowning again. Tali looked from Kyson to Shepard, realizing what must have happened.

"You disobeyed orders? Kyson!" Tali knew why Kyson had really come. It filled her heart with joy knowing that he cared so much, but abandoning his post was wrong.

"You should have been with Kasumi watching the hall, but no. You had to come rushing in headlong into a situation you didn't know…and if you hadn't…who knows. Thank you." Shepard walked over and patted Kyson on the shoulder. Liara had a slight smile and returned to the panels waiting for updates.

"Just next time, I'll call if I need help." And with that Shepard walked off to address the other teammates.

* * *

Kyson's POV

Kyson knew he was lucky. Shepard had every right to be pissed. If he had been wrong, he could have been booted off the Normandy. He helped Tali walk over to the remaining team members who were spread out talking amongst themselves.

"Kyson, how could you leave your post? It could have jeopardized everything." Tali started concern laced in her words.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't live with myself if you had gotten killed. I trust Shepard but I knew in my gut that I had to come." Tali was quite for a moment as Kyson helped her sit on the floor by the back door and joined her.

"Thank you. I…was worried when that explosion went off earlier. I thought…" Kyson took her hand and squeezed it lightly to reassure her.

"I'm right here, and so are you. Alls good." Kyson looked up when he heard someone move towards them. Miranda was standing over him.

"Shepard might let you off easy, but I won't. You get to pull double duty with Mr. Gardner." With that said, she walked off. Kyson knew that the next few weeks were going to suck. But Miranda wasn't the only one who wanted a piece.

"Hey, Bro. Nice to see you still like going AWOL. When we get back to the Normandy, We need to talk. Tali, I would love it if you would join us." Kyson just nodded not looking forward to that new chore either. Tali told Teagann that she would be there and Teagann walked off. Shepard walked into the middle of the group a called for everyone's attention.

"Good work everyone. Liara is going to help us out here by using the Broker's resources. Now, we're going to get off the ship before the remaining forces know that the old Broker was usurped." Shepard motioned toward the back chamber.

"There's a secondary docking pad just outside. Everyone get ready to disembark. Once on board the Normandy, Get some rest. That's an order." Everyone acknowledged and headed to the pad. Kyson got up and the scooped up Tali.

"Kyson, I can walk." But her words fell on deaf ears. Kyson was to busy working out what would come next. The Broker had been taken down and replaced with a powerful ally, no, a good friend. Now he could take the time to focus on his own lot in life.

The two had arrived at the pad where the Kodiak was waiting for them. Kyson set Tali down gently but decided to stand grabbing an overhead rail. He looked at all the faces on board and noticed Shepard missing.

"Where's Shepard?" Kyson asked to no one in particular. Garrus let out a small laugh.

"He said he had unfinished business." Kyson grinned. _Good. They have been through a lot._ He hoped Liara would be ok.

"Shepard's a lucky man" Kyson said admiring what Liara and Shepard had. Kasumi shook her head.

"He's not the only one Kyson." Kyson looked over to her understanding what she meant. He looked back at Tali as the Kodiak lifted off.

"You're right. Shepard's lucky, I'm just awesome." Garrus looked like he was going to gag, while Teagann buried her face in her hands. Tali kicked him lightly with her good leg playfully.

"If I remember correctly, I thought I was the awesome one?" Kyson took the seat next to her and propped her up on his chest.

"Yep, you're the level after awesome," Kyson said as he tried to _casually _put his arm around her waist.

"And what would that be?" Tali asked in a seductive silky tone.

"The word Goddess comes to mind…"

"Oh get a room already" grunted Garrus. Tali looked over to him.

"My shotgun wants you to volunteer yours Garrus." Garrus shifted towards the door and looked out the window mumbling something about elevators. The Kodiak had docked with the Normandy and was in the pressurization phase. Once the all clear was given, Kyson took Tali up to the Med bay. Dr. Chakwas was already waiting to treat any wounds. Kyson helped Tali onto one of the medical beds.

Dr. Chakwas scanned her with her Omni-tool and frowned. She continued her work in silence while Kyson stayed next to the bed. He wanted to know the results. The Dr. looked up and shook her head.

"I swear the two of you can not be separated. She's going to be fine Kyson, just a bruised thigh and a good bump on the head. You'll be fine Tali. Just take it easy for a few days." Kyson was relived at the news. He was getting ready to pick up Tali when the med bay doors opened and Teagann walked in.

"Ok, time to talk." Dr. Chakwas was about to tell off Teagann when Kyson intercepted.

"It can wait till we get back to my room." Kyson picked up Tali who thanked the Dr. with a wave as they passed. Dr. Chakwas smiled and went back to her desk. The elevator ride down was spent in silence. Once down in the bay, Kyson turned right to his room and opened the door.

He was going to put Tali down on the bed but decided to put her in the hammock instead. It would keep her leg elevated. He grabbed a pillow for her while motioning for Teagann to sit on the bed. He then took off his chest plates tossing them aside. He found his whisky and poured two glasses, handing one to Teagann. He also grabbed a sterile bottle of water and a tube of nutrient paste and handed them to Tali.

"Ok, what's so important?" Kyson asked leaning back against his workbench. Teagann took a sip of her whiskey before talking.

"Well, I wanted to apologize for what I said back on Illium." Kyson held up a hand stopping her.

"It's fine. You have every right to be pissed." Kyson thought back on the years he had dropped off the grid. He looked over to Tali who was quietly eating her food. It was time for her to know some details.

"I'm the one who has a lot to account for. I was fucked in the head after Cynthia. And even before that really." Kyson noticed Teagann swirling her drink saying nothing.

"When I was in the Reds, I started doing odd jobs. Hacking and repair work. But not long after I joined, they had me going on raids. I didn't want to go on killing spree's I just wanted to work on the gyrocycles and equipment." Kyson remembered the raid in which he spared Cynthia's life.

After he hid her away, he linked back up with Samantha and slaughtered the remaining residents of the shanty town. They had pilled them up in a large mound in the center before looting the rest. Samantha had dragged him atop the pile. He tried to resist but another member was waiting to take a picture. Samantha smiled and punched Kyson in the arm to do the same. He had wanted to throw up.

"But they saw my talents and put me to use. I came home time to time to check on you Teagann, but I couldn't stay long or risk the family. Once I had saved up enough creds, I took Cynthia and myself off world and tried to cut ties." Kyson lit another cigg and followed with a long swig from the bottle. Teagann stood up and walked over and poured herself another drink.

"Look bro, you could've asked for help. Dad would have blown em to hell and you know he would have." Teagann downed the second shot and continued.

"I lost a brother and a sister that day. So what you pulled was a bunch of crap. But, I see it was for the best. If you hadn't, we wouldn't be here and…" Teagann cut off and looked to Tali for support. The two had been trading messages over the past two days. Tali sat up straighter in the hammock.

"If you hadn't done what you had, we never would have met…" Tali's words sunk into Kyson's thick skull. She was right.

"Teagann and I have talked about it before the mission. You did what you had to in order to survive. It's ok." Tali gently rolled out of the hammock and placed a hand on Kyson's shoulder.

"It's time to let go." Kyson's dream flashed into his mind with her words. He wanted to run, but knew it was the wrong move. It was time to let go.

"I know." Was all he could manage. Teagann smiled and gave her brother a hug.

"See, better already. Take care of him Tali. I'll catch ya'll later." Tali embraced Teagann before lying back down in the hammock. Teagann left the two of them alone and headed back to deck three.

Kyson finished taking off his armor and threw himself on the bed. He was tired. He activated his Omni-tool and put on some music. He rolled over and picked up his guitar and played along quietly. When the song was over, he played some of his own songs. It helped him sort things out. Once he was finished he turned it off and rolled back over in his bed not sure what to do with himself.

"I like listening to you play." Tali said from across the small room.

"You liked that?" He asked opening an eye to look at her.

"I do. It's calming." Kyson sat up.

"I'm glad. How's the leg?" Tali shifted in the hammock and settled in.

"Much better, I took some pain killers so I should be fine. You mind playing some more?" Kyson picked up his guitar and sat down next to the hammock and continued the mellow melodies. He decided to lie down and use one leg to gently rock Tali, simulating a breeze by the ocean.

"What are you doing?" Tali asked feeling the slight movement.

"When I was little, I would lie in one of these on the beach in a place called North Carolina. The ocean breeze would be the right temperature to sleep in and would rock me to sleep as the sound of the waves crashed in the background." Kyson looked up to see Tali staring at the ceiling.

"I wouldn't know what that's like…with this suit and all." She sounded distant and sad.

"Well, I'm sure Mordin could help us out. If he can do all that work on the Genophage, I'm sure he could boost your immune system." Kyson wasn't so sure of his own words, but she needed hope. She looked down at him with those glowing eyes which caused him to stop playing.

"You might be on to something." She rolled back and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Kyson, will you take me to the beach?" Tali asked. Kyson smiled.

"I will. It'll be fun." Kyson resumed playing while rocking her gently. He must have stayed like that for over an hour. When he couldn't stand the floor anymore, he got up and checked on Tali. She was sound asleep.

He closed the shutters looking over the bay and picked out a change of clothes. He went up to deck three and hopped in the shower. After getting all the grime from the past mission off, he took the time to shave._ Damn that feels amazing!_ Feeling like a new man he walked over to the small kitchen and fixed up and egg over easy, and put in on a grilled pepper jack n cheese sandwich.

He was watching a vid on his data pad when Legion sat across from him. Kyson paused the vid and finished the bite in his mouth. He motioned the sandwich towards the Geth.

"Want a bite?" Kyson asked with a straight face.

"We don not understand. Geth do not need food." It said in its synthetic voice.

"I know, but the fact that I offered means kindness and the willingness to share. It's me wanting to be nice." Kyson as well as the rest of the crew had taken it upon themselves to show Legion the positive sides of organics.

Not just because it was nice though. They were all hoping to help the Geth realize the mistake they made when they drove off the Quarian's off Rannoch, their common home world.

"Understood, then…thank you Kyson Sorley." Legion just remained sitting there while Kyson finished his food. It freaked him out being studied. But he understood why it did what it did. Once Kyson was finished, he washed his tray and pan. When he turned around Legion was right behind him.

"Um…can I help you?" Kyson was not sure how to handle having his personal space be violated by a robot.

"No. But we have a question. Is creator Tali'Zorah recovering well?" asked Legion. The question surprised Kyson. The two had a rocky start from what he had heard.

"Yes, she's resting right now. That was…nice of you to ask." Kyson nodded to Legion and walked off to head back to his room. Legion just stood there watching.

_A polite one that Geth, but what a creeper._ Kyson quietly got back to his room and finally the exhaustion hit him. He curled up with his favorite pillow and waited for sleep to take him. He was just about to drift off when he felt an arm drape over him and a familiar three fingered hand grab his. He glanced over to her and thought he saw tears behind her mask. It was hard to tell.

"Tali…" he started but stopped when she shook her head.

"It's ok, just bad memories." Her grip tightened on his hand.

"You know you can talk to me." He rolled over to better face her.

"I was just thinking about how my father promised me a home on Rannoch, the trial, how I felt when that girl stabbed you. It's kind of catching up…you know." Tali was holding on to him for the feeling of security. Kyson understood completely.

She had never talked about how the trial had affected her. She had recounted the whole thing to him a week ago in a monotone, as if it was a bad history lesson. He hadn't known that her father had died trying to keep her out of the politics until she freaked out over his off color joke about him.

"Shepard is trying his best to help me and so many others. When he died, a part of me did as well. It seems petty to complain…"

"Tal…"

"But you promised me the galaxy, the way you said it, I believe you will do anything you can to do it. It keeps me going." Kyson smiled back on that moment from a day ago. He had meant it.

"But I'm scared. What Shepard said about bonding…" Kyson tensed. He felt that this was going to come up.

"Shepard kinda filled me in on it before we left on the Kodiak." Kyson still wasn't sure what it meant. But he would find out.

"He did?" She asked her eyes widening a little.

"Yeah. Something about once Quarian's mate, it's permanent. That's all I know." Kyson saw Tali fidget in place.

"I see…well…um…are you ok with that…I mean, it's never happened with a Human before…as far as I know of." Kyson understood her concern. He did have an answer for her though.

"I'm here now. And I don't see myself going anywhere without you." Kyson looked into her eyes again and thought he could make out a smile.

"Kyson…you need to know what it means when Quarian's bond." She hesitated, the emotions roiling insider her like a maelstrom, but she had made it this far. She owed it to Kyson to be forward with him.

"It's more than a final choice and basic loyalty. When we bond, it starts with us thinking about each other constantly, always wanting to be together." Kyson shrugged his shoulders.

"That sounds normal so far." He said.

"Yes but, there's a point where our minds shift in perception, we connect with that person's very being. It becomes _permanent_, if the other were to die, the other…" Tali trailed off and quivered slightly.

"Tali, what happens?" he needed to know.

"They become distant, a hollow shell of whom they once were. When we bond, we become a part of them. It is a choice at first, but when it happens…you just know." Kyson thought on her words trying to figure it out.

"So what you're saying is if you were to bond with me, you could never do so again?" Tali nodded.

"How does one know if they are bonded? Any clear signs?" Tali propped up on one elbow and looked at him.

"Well…you kinda displayed a sign on the mission…" Tali said vaguely.

"Oh yeah, When was that?" Kyson had no idea what he did that could resemble what they were talking about.

"When you left your post, why did you do it?" her question had a point to it and he was beginning to understand.

"I left because I couldn't go on another day not seeing you…It was the same reason I reacted so quickly back at that Alliance base…" Tali just stared at him.

"Now Kyson, imagine how I felt when that explosion went off because of you." Kyson could only imagine. He would be loosing his mind.

"I'm…sorry. I didn't want you to go through that…wait; you're saying that you're bonding to me?" Kyson was about to loose his cool. Not in a freaked out kinda way, but how serious things just got. _You know what; I want this, to be happy._ But he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Kyson was staring at the ceiling when he heard an odd hiss. He looked over to Tali and his heart stopped. Tali was smiling at him _without_ her mask.

"I think I am" was all she said before kissing him.

* * *

**A/N**

**So now Kyson is starting to move on...kinda. But it's never that easy is it?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **

**Hello again! Yay for work picking me up and nay for lack of sleep and time! Anyway here is the next chapter.  
**

* * *

Kyson POV

Kyson wasn't a religious person, but he had found heaven. That single kiss held more weight than the universe it's self. It consumed him and then exploded into a fire unknown. If it hadn't been sensory overload, he would have noticed all of her striking features but the heat rising in the moment caused the two to loose track of time in the dark room. Tali separated for a moment for air. The look in her eyes was that of hunger, lust, and something Kyson couldn't place. Then reality hit.

"Tali! What? Y…you're visor!" Tali didn't hear him at first until she was lifted from the bed letting out a yelp. Kyson quickly found her visor and tried to place it on. He got lucky and it clicked right into place.

"Kyson…what…I thought…" Kyson knew from the sound of her voice she was about to cry. But he still had enough wits about him to know that she had nothing to fight off any infections in her system.

"Sorry hot stuff…" Kyson said over his shoulder while turned on the workbench light and began rummaging through his desk drawer. He pulled out what was left over from his high strength anti-biotics from Dr. Chakwas.

"Take these, I'm not gonna have you die for the sake of a kiss." Kyson didn't yell, he wasn't angry, but now he was scared. Tali looked at the bottle and then looked back at him.

"I…I…what was I thinking?" She started to shake her head. Kyson already grabbed another bottle of sterile water and walked back over to her.

"I know this is a bad habit to start, but a few more seconds won't hurt. Take off your visor real quick." Tali moved sluggishly as if dazed, but complied. Kyson put on the kindest smile he could and gave her two pills and held the water out to her.

"Thank...you." She said between gulps of water. Before she could put her visor back on, Kyson snuck in another deep kiss, and put it back on. Kyson took off his shirt feeling hot. He collapsed on the bed. _That was close._ Tali just sat at the end of the bed stock still.

"Thank you, I…got swept up in the moment." She said.

"It's ok." Kyson sat back up and put his arm around her waist.

"I did for a second there too. I think we need to talk to Mordin. How ya feelin?" Kyson didn't know how fast any reaction would be.

"I'm fine right now. I, thought for a second that…" Tali trailed off and looked away. Kyson didn't understand at first but then it dawned on him.

"Tail…look at me." He pulled her helmet around until she was looking at him.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have _ever _seen in the universe." Kyson almost lost self control and ripped the visor back off. But from the squirming Tali was doing, he wasn't the only one. They just sat there for a few moments wondering what to do next. Tali broke the silence first.

"Do you mean that…I mean…wouldn't you have said that to Cynthia." Tali asked quietly.

_This was not the moment I had dreamed about with her. But she is right. _

"I had said similar words to her, yes, and I meant them. But this is here and now. We move on and discover new things…" Kyson took her right hand in his.

"I'm ready to move on and be happy. And I want that to be with you." Tali let go of his hand.

"But you can do that. _Move on_. I won't be able to do that." Tali stood up not knowing what to do. She was starting to get dizzy but continued to stand.

"If you decided that you didn't like me after all, you can just walk away. And I I…I would be destroyed!" She started to sway a little on her feet after the outburst. Kyson stood himself pulling her close.

"Well, that's where you ask yourself, are you a risk taker?" Kyson put on his most charming smile and looked at her.

"I…I guess I am." Tali had never thought of herself that way, but looking back on the past few years, others would say things contrary to that.

"Ok then. You and me, we still a thing or…" Tali gave into another impulse and shoved Kyson backwards onto the bed and pounced on him.

"Yes…we're dating." Kyson felt something inside him at that moment. Looking at her only intensified it. He couldn't comprehend another in his life at that moment. _Wow, that was fast…_ Kyson smirked slightly and with one deft movement, rolled Tali over and had her pinned.

"Ok. Bed. I'm dead and you need to let that leg rest." Kyson rolled off of her and repositioned himself with his favorite pillow. He pulled Tali close once again.

"Kyson, thank y…" but she didn't complete the sentence due to the fact that Kyson was already snoring lightly. She smiled softly before drifting of to sleep herself. Her last thoughts were of the first kiss she had ever had.

**Six hours later**

Kyson woke slowly. It was the best sleep in what felt like ages. He normally tossed and turned in his sleep and was surprised to find himself in the same position as when he lay down. All he wanted to do was fall back asleep and let this moment replay on loop. But knew work had to be done. He gently tried to wake Tali, she stirred slightly but went back to sleep.

"Come on, we got work to do. Ken and gabby will have our hides if we don't get to work." Kyson tried shaking her again.

She propped herself up on one elbow, and let out a ragged sounding cough. _Oh no_.

"I…don't feel so good." Tali said between labored breaths. He could see her arm shaking as she tried to get up. _The meds weren't enough!_

"EDI!" called out Kyson.

"Yes Kyson?" EDI asked in what sounded like concern to Kyson.

"Get Drs. Chakwas and Solus to the med bay! Tali's sick!" Kyson scooped her up and bolted towards the elevator.

"They are already present. They are waiting for her now" EDI said. Kyson had already made the elevator and bumped the deck three emblem with his elbow.

"Thanks EDI" Kyson looked down at Tali. He could hear the congestion. He knew the anit-biotics must have helped but she needed a doctor. _Why is this damn elevator so slow?_ As soon as he finished his thought, the doors opened and Jack was there.

"Whoa, nice one Sorley." Jack smirked at him but he just plowed past her running past the present crew members and straight into the med bay. He ignored the stares and set Tali down on the closest bed.

"Out of the way you irresponsible child!" shouted Dr. Chakwas. Kyson understood what she meant. What the two of them had done was dangerous. Mordin was more sympathetic.

"I meant to warn you Kyson. The act of mating would be…problematic." Kyson just let out a sigh. He looked over to Dr. Chakwas. Her brow was creased from concern and she just kept shaking her head. _What have I let happen? Damn it I've fucked up again! I need to say something!_

"Dr. Chakwas, I gave her two of the anti biotics you gave me after I got stabbed." Dr. Chakwas didn't even turn to him.

"Well, at least she has something going in her favor. I should toss you off the ship…" She began.

"I know" Kyson buried his face in his hands and ran them through his hair still not believing what had happened.

"What the hell we're you thinking? That you could just have some fun? She has no way to fight off any infection!" Dr. Chakwas said furiously.

"She kissed me! I kept enough brains to get them in her and get her visor back on! And Mordin, it was _only_ a kiss." Mordin nodded while Dr. Chakwas took a break from her scans to turn on him.

"Well, I'm still disappointed in the both of you. But you did the best you could. You look a mess. Come back in a few…no. I'll tell you when you can come back." Mordin offered to lead him out. Kyson wanted to stay. It hurt to even look away but he gritted his teeth and headed out.

Once outside, the door closed behind them. Mordin put a hand on Kyson's shoulder.

"Come up to the lab a day from now. We can talk then." Kyson nodded still lost in his thoughts as Mordin walked off towards the elevator. Kyson slowly walked over to the kitchen and saw Gardner back behind the counter.

"Can I get a coffee please, black." Gardner raised an eyebrow at him and went about making the coffee. Kyson just stood there. And waited quietly, he couldn't focus on anything. Three minutes later he got his coffee and thanked Gardner and took a seat at the only empty table. He sat at the end of the bench and leaned against the bulkhead. He closed his eyes and began to sip his coffee.

"Kyson…" He cocked and eye open to see Thane sit cati-corner to him.

"Mornin Thane." Kyson said and proceeded to take another sip.

"Good morning. How are you?" Kyson grunted. He had just woken up to his now possibly dying girlfriend. He felt like hell.

"Been better, yourself?" Thane smiled.

"I'm well as I can be. I heard about that rifle you got. I was wondering if I could have a look at it sometime." asked Thane.

"Sure thing, Shepard's still got it though." Kyson wondered if Shepard was back yet. He wanted that rifle back.

"I see. Well, on to the main reason I'm here." Kyson cracked his eye open again to look at Thane.

"Go on" Kyson took another sip.

"Everyone is curious why you're up here only in pants." Thane was smiling slightly. Kyson looked around the room with the partially open eye. He saw those there glancing back at him chuckling.

"Oh…that. I'm here now, might as well finish my coffee." Thane nodded in response and headed of to Gardner himself. Kyson closed his eye again and took another savory sip. He was still exhausted. _So much for that restful sleep… _ No more than a few minutes later another joined him at the table. But he didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was.

"Mornin sunshine! How'd you do not havin to wank yourself last night?" Kyson furrowed his brow.

"Mornin Ken." was all he said.

"Oh shape up man, you're a fellow scott! You and I have done marathon drinking and you never ended up like this." Ken started prattling off about how they met and the amount of alcohol consumed. This only caused more stares. A third member joined causing Kyson to open the one eye which quickly ended up being both.

Shepard laid the Mosin on the table in front of him. Shepard's expression was one of admiration. Everyone in the mess had gone quite. Shepard turned to Kyson.

"Damn good rifle. The Russian's did good, and before you jump up, Dr. Chakwas already filled me in." Kyson took the final swig of his coffee and set the mug aside.

"Dude, this past week has been up and down." Shepard nodded.

"I hear ya. But don't worry. Miranda and Gardner have things for you to do to keep your mind off things." Kyson stood up, all eyes followed his half naked body. He stretched and let out a long yawn. He took his mug back over to Gardner.

"Where do you need me first?" Kyson asked. Gardner smiled.

"You get the fun job of cleaning the facilities." Kyson let a low groan.

"You got it. Be back in twenty." Kyson walked back and slung the rifle over his shoulder. He thanked Shepard and walked back towards the elevator. But before he left he turned and addressed the crew watching him.

"If Garrus asks, tell him I was too epic for a shirt today." He turned while the crew laughed behind him. He walked over to Thane and dropped off the rifle. Thane put down his food and looked at it with amusement.

"I can see why you like it," Thane said

"Yep, ya can't break the thing if you tried. You get to play with her next," Kyson said. Thane smiled slightly and thanked him. Kyson slung the rifle over his shoulder and went back to his room to get ready for work.

* * *

The next six hours were spent with Kyson getting to intimately know a toothbrush. Miranda had seen him using the standard cleaning VI's and decided to go old school. He would give her one thing though; it did keep his mind off things. He still couldn't help but think back to the night before.

_What was she thinking? She risked a hell of a lot last night. Then again, I wasn't thinking straight after that kiss myself. What the hell was that? I never have felt…so complete? I need to talk to Shepard about this Kal guy._

He knew he couldn't answer all of his own questions. He had finished with the woman's room and only had Shepard's left. With any luck, he would be able to catch him for a quick moment. He gathered the cleaning supplies and another cheap brush from its package. Once up on deck one he paused in front of the door.

"EDI, can you let Shepard know I'm here to clean the bathroom?"

"Of course, Miranda already notified him of you duties." EDI simultaneously notified Shepard. The door opened revealing Shepard.

"Cleaning service…" Kyson mumbled. He wasn't much of an improvement from earlier. He had a worn out grey shirt covered in chemicals, and old sneakers on. Shepard grinned and motioned him inside.

Kyson set about his task and soon realized he didn't have much to do. Shepard kept things in order, he re appeared ten minutes later.

"Well, that's that." He wanted to ask his questions but decided against it. Shepard though, had questions of his own.

"You ok?" Shepard asked concerned. The tone threw off Kyson. It seemed sad almost.

"Um…to be honest, I don't know." Kyson set the bucket down and took a swig from his water bottle.

"Good reaction time with the Broker, and today with Tali." Kyson just stared at Shepard.

"I mean it Kyson. I was pissed at first, but if I was in you're shoes, I would've done the same." Kyson took the compliment this time and nodded.

"Thanks Shepard, how you doin?" It was Shepard's turn to be taken aback.

"I'm…damn, well played." Shepard said. Kyson grimaced at the irony. Everyone went to Shepard with there problems. How many stopped to return the favor?

"Well, Liara is doing better, the Normandy is now spotless thanks to you, and the Reapers are still out there." Kyson knew something was going to drop, and it was the worst topic out there.

"I'm happy for the first, proud of the second, and ready to fight the third." Shepard grinned at his response.

"You sure about that last bit?" Shepard wasn't sure himself about the impending battle of all time.

"I'm set. I got the Cain. And if that don' work, there's us, the whole Normandy. I've read reports and watched vids of what has happened over the years on this ship. It'll work out. Just don't ask for details, still workin on that." Shepard laughed and walked over to his private terminal and reached behind it producing a flask.

"Remember this stuff?" he asked handing it to Kyson. Kyson took a quick whiff and smiled.

"Nice, smells like home." Shepard took the flask and poured two shots into two paper cups.

"To the Normandy?" Shepard asked raising an eyebrow. Kyson nodded and toasted.

"The Normandy!" The two slammed down the shine and both grimaced.

"Damn strong. Good," Kyson said.

"Needed to get you ready for the lashing you're about to receive from Dr. Chakwas, she's ready for you down in the med bay." Kyson bout ran face first into the cabin door after the news. He skidded to a halt, remembering the cleaning bucket, nodded to Shepard and ran off again.

A few minutes later, Kyson dropped off the bucket outside the med bay door and proceeded inside. Dr. Chakwas was at her desk. She turned to look at Kyson who was watching Tali who was still asleep.

"Sit down Kyson" he did as he was told but his eyes never left Tali.

"She has a bad sinus infection and I was able to get her fever down. She woke up long enough to tell me what happened." Kyson nodded his head slowly.

"Furthermore, I'm sorry for my outburst. You did good, you two need to be more carful in the future though." Kyson turned to the doctor.

"It just happened…" Kyson was cut off.

"I know how it happens and its ok, this time. She should be up and running in a day or so. Now, she couldn't hold you back and get you to rest after you're run in with a sharp object, but I do hope you can keep her in bed unlike yourself." Dr. Chakwas had a slight smile.

Kyson did as well thinking about how he was up and about after being stabbed. No way was he going to let Tali try the same, even if it was just a sinus infection.

"I will doctor and thank you once again." Kyson got up and walked over to Tali. Her chest was rising and falling in an easy rhythm._ Thank yoooou for modern medicine!_

"Does she have to stay here?" he asked.

"It would be best." Kyson thought about it and agreed. Kyson noticed Tali stir slightly and he looked back down. She coughed a few times before noticing her surroundings.

"Thought I heard you" She said in a hoarse voice.

"Sorry bout that. Get some sleep alright?" Tali nodded and rolled over but added one more thing.

"Can you grab my things from…_cough…_ my sleeper pod and put them…_cough cough…_in your room?" Kyson put a hand on her shoulder.

"No problem. Get better." He walked out to the mess and looked around. Garrus was waiting for him.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She'll be fine in a few days. Just needs rest." Kyson looked at the time and noticed it was a good time for lunch. He walked over to the kitchen again and grabbed one of the pre made sandwiches. They tasted like cardboard but it was fast. Garrus joined him at the table.

"Soooo, too epic for a shirt, care to explain?" Kyson took his time chewing what he swore was cardboard, or hard tack.

"When I noticed Tali was sick, I got her up here as fast as I could." He took another bite.

"Uh huh…that doesn't help my question though. But I'm glad to see that you had some restraint." Kyson stopped chewing and swallowed. He knew that the ship would be talking about this for a week.

"You know me." He took a swig from his water before continuing.

"And she did everything of her own volition. I was just in the right place" Kyson couldn't hide his forming shit grin. Garrus chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad to see you finally getting a chance at the ladies." Garrus was overheard by Jack and Grunt behind him. Jack switched tables and sat next to Garrus.

"I dunno Garrus. Kyson showed up with Tali in his arms half naked with half the crew up for breakfast…" Jack laughed at Garrus's expression. Kyson had never seen a Turians jaw drop like that before.

"Tali was out of her suit, and I missed it?" Garrus asked in shock. Kyson glared at Jack who laughed again and went back to sit with Grunt, who was chuckling in his own deep gravely way.

"No, Garrus. I only had pant's on. I had to react fast. She was sick when I tried to wake her and she could barely breath." Garrus snapped out of it looking embarrassed.

"Sorry about that, all I knew was that Tali wasn't feeling good." Garrus said.

"Yeah well about that, the whole ship is probably going on about how much of an irresponsible dick I am at this point…" Kyson said ire rising.

"No, actually, all the stuff I have been hearing is nothing but best wishes. I think I heard Miranda use the word _cute_ to describe you guys…but you know how things get around." Garrus looked around and decided Kyson need to blow off some steam.

"You want to hit up some simulations?" Kyson just shook his head.

"We can do your favorite…" Kyson looked over at Garrus and shot up out of his seat.

"Oh why good sir! I would love to play! Onward to…wait, follow me. I need to do a quick thing first." Kyson got up and walked over to one of the sleeper pods.

"Kyson, did Tali say you could do that?" Garrus stood to one side. He knew something about angry Quarians and shotguns.

"Huh? Oh yeah. She asked me a few minutes ago to grab her stuff." Kyson opened the small locker attached to the pod. A single pack sat inside and he grabbed it. He was about to shut the locker when he noticed a book. He pulled it out and looked at the cover.

"A Quarian with a book, that's new for me" Garrus said. Kyson on the other hand, froze. _This book shouldn't be here_. He looked to Garrus to see if he understood the significance, only to find a blank expression.

"Something wrong" asked Garrus.

"No, just surprised like you are." Kyson shut the locker and headed past the med bay.

"Kyson…you just passed her" but Kyson just waved for Garrus to follow. Once the two were in Kyson's room did he set Tali's stuff down next to what he guessed was her side of the bed. Garrus had remained quite until then.

"So, you get her sick, and she wants to move in?" Garrus leaned against the doorway with a questioning look.

"We're dating now." Kyson said looking up from the book with a look of content on his face. Garrus smiled back and walked in.

"Hell yeah!" Garrus gave Kyson a fist bump. Something Shepard had taught him on the first Normandy.

"I know! I mean, dude! Dat ass!" It felt great to finally tell someone else about what was happening to him.

"Don't turn into a whore like me," Garrus said sarcastically.

Kyson set the copy of _Atlas Shrugged_ down on his workbench and joined Garrus to go through some M-920 Cain training simulations.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok, so the next few chapters are going to focus on Kyson learning more about "Bonding" as well as more about Kyson himself. I planed on this story to be long but damn...I don't think twenty chapters is going to cut it anymore so yeah! Have fun!  
**

**I am looking for way to improve my writing so all reviews are welcome. Burns and Praise, go for gold...  
**

**Keelah Se'lai  
**

**~RelayJumper  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**So I decided to switch it up and start from Tali's POV. Thank you very much once again for the support. Have fun!  
**

**~RelayJumper  
**

* * *

Tali POV.

Everything felt muffled and fuzzy, time seemed sluggish. Tali hadn't been this sick since she got her first suit and cut it open on a rusty pipe while learning how to work on an old Batarian ships life support system. Tali thought back on those days while she lay on the medical bed.

Her mother was still alive then and she had a complete and happy family. She had already shown to be quick and resourceful even by Quarian standards and was progressing quickly through her classes. When she wasn't grinding away at her work, she would spend what time she had with her few but close friends running through the ship playing hide and seek.

The memory was bitter sweet though. It was a similar day that she had gotten the news. Her mother was part of a mission to scout out a small Geth outpost just outside the Perseus Veil. All that she had left was a vid of her dying moments, the sounds of gunfire in the background as a squad of Geth had her pinned down in her defunct drop ship. She had been only fourteen when she got the vid off her fathers personal terminal.

She only wanted to know why he had been crying. The last words she heard he mother say were for her father to watch over her and how much she loved them. The doors behind her mother had burst open from a missile causing her mother to turn around only to be rent in two by a point blank shotgun blast to the midriff.

"Creator Tali Zorah?"

Tali reacted at the sudden noise pulling her knife from its sheath and ready to plunge it deep into whatever it was. She stopped an inch away from Legion's metallic neck panting heavily.

"Did this platform cause distress?" Legion's light dilated and refocused on Tali.

"No…_cough_… you just startled me. I'm sorry." Tali put the knife away and laid back down watching the Geth. _Well that was just great._ She felt horrible. Her sinuses were filled with so much mucous she thought they would explode.

"Creator Zorah, we Geth do not understand." Legion said oddly.

"You don't understand what, Legion?" Tali had been guarded around Legion's questions but she did understand Shepard's arguments about the potential peace. She had spent the last two months learning to work with the Geth, and amazingly come to sympathize with them if only to guarantee getting back to Rannoch. But after all the research her father performed on the machine race and the brutality of the experiments even she had come to think there was more to the uprising then what she was taught.

"Why would you with your weak immune system risk so much with a species you can not reproduce with? It does not fit Creator mating parameters." Legion's sensory head flaps moved as if raising an eyebrow. Tali didn't know what to say, but it did do one thing. Piss her off.

"That's none of your business Legion. I suggest you leave." Tali's voice gained a hard edge even though it was hoarse.

"Acknowledged" was all Legion said before walking into the AI core. Tali lay there wondering how Legion knew what had happened. She still didn't remember much since she had gone to bed with Kyson. Something about her stuff in her pod but it felt like a dream. The door to the med bay opened up with a soft hiss. Tali turned to see who it was.

"Ah, good to see you up dear." Dr, Chakwas had a bright smile as she took a seat at her desk.

"Hello doctor…how long have I…_cough…_been…" Tali coughed some more causing her to double over. It hurt each and every time causing her chest to burn. Dr. Chakwas walked over with an adaptable bottle of water and hooked it up to Tali's port, the cool liquid soothing her throat.

"Easy there. You've been here drifting in and out for about twenty five hours. Keep drinking, it's mixed with a cough suppressant." Dr. Chakwas moved off to her chair once more.

"Thank you…it's much better." Tali finished the drink appreciating its effects. Dr. Chakwas sat down next to her. Tali noticed the frown on her face.

"Tali, I know you and Kyson are getting close, but please be more carful. If Kyson hadn't reacted so quickly it could have been much worse. You have a sinus infection and your leg is still badly bruised." said the doctor.

Tali was thoroughly embarrassed. She had let herself loose composure. She too many responsibilities to give in to wants and whims, but she couldn't control the urge. It was like trying to stop a bursting dam.

"I'm sorry. I will be more carful…" Tali tried to look away but the doctor was still there watching.

"It's ok dear. Young love happens. Kyson put on quite a show getting you up here. He has checked in on you when ever he could." Dr. Chakwas's words helped her mood. She looked back up at the doctor and nodded and smiled, even though no one could see it._ Well, except Kyson. Oh Keelah, he must be feeling horrible about all this. _

"Where is Kyson?" Tali asked.

"Down in the bay working on the Hammerhead with Garrus. Kyson's been sending updates on where he is for when you woke up." Dr. Chakwas did one last scan and read the results as well as making a few notes.

"If you want, you can go back to your room and finish resting there. That does not include Kyson _helping._" If the doctor could see Tali's face, she would see a Quarian blushing. Tali didn't understand something though.

"My room?" Tali had no idea she had been given one. She stayed in one of the sleeper pods.

"Oh, the first time Kyson came in, you woke up for a few seconds and asked him to take your things to his room. You…don't remember do you…" the doctor trailed off. Tali wasn't surprised, but she had to have broken some rule.

"I don't…_cough…_but I would like to go see Kyson anyway. He tends to brood over things…" Tali knew how Kyson would be reacting to her getting sick. He would be blaming and beating himself up over it. She didn't want to be the cause of that.

"Ha! That he does. Even when he drinks, he still tends to sit there and mull things over. Hold on a sec." Dr. Chakwas walked out into the mess and waved someone down. Shepard came trotting into view.

"How's she do…Tali! Welcome back to the living." Shepard walked over with a smirk on his face as he winked at her.

_He knows._

"Hey." Tali gave a weak wave.

"Shepard, can you please help Miss Zorah down to…Kyson's room?" The Dr. smiled at Tali as Shepard helped Tali of the medical bed and on her feet. She was still dizzy from the drugs and the bruised right leg made walking difficult, but Shepard had an arm waiting.

"This way Miss Vas Normandy," Shepard said, leading her out of the med bay towards the elevator. They waited quietly for the elevator. When the doors opened up, Jack stepped out and winked at Tali as well.

"You must have given Kyson a run for his money." Tali was about to ask what she meant when Shepard glared at Jack and hit the controls for deck five.

"What did she mean?" Tali asked confused. The drugs made things foggy still.

"Well…" Shepard began awkwardly. He obviously didn't want to say something.

"Kyson rushed you up here almost twenty six hours ago. When he did, he was damn near naked…" Shepard looked at Tali who was stalk still.

"Oh Keelah!" The implications of what that must have looked like to the crew must have been horrible. Sleeping in the same room with someone she wasn't fully bonded too, and to make things worse, she must have broken some kind of regulation.

"S…Shepard I'm so sorry. I know this isn't an Alliance ship but it was wrong of us to assume that…" Shepard held up a hand stopping her.

"It's ok Tali. I'm not going to kick you two off or anything. Who am I to get in the way of love? And besides, if I was, it would make me a hypocrite." Shepard said chuckling. Tali thought about it and remembered all those nights Liara seemed to _disappear_.

"Thank you Shepard." The doors opened and the two turned right.

"Anytime." Was all he said as the door to Kyson's room opened. Music came blaring out along with laughter.(_Derrezed: by Daft Punk_)

Kyson and Garrus were busy working on the firing control module for the Hammerhead, laughing about something. The noise started to make Tali's head throb.

"Hey!" Shepard yelled causing the two buddies turn on heel and reach for their side arms. Seeing that it was Shepard and Tali, they relaxed and Kyson cut the music with a casual swipe of his Omni- tool. Kyson then leaned on the workbench and had a warm smile. It was that same smile that made Tali feel electrified.

Kyson used that same smile for many reasons, but when ever it was for her, she knew he meant it. It was the same one he had when working in the depths of the ship and work-dancing. But for her, she had come to realize the day before that it was even more.

"Hey there hot stuff, feeling better I see." Kyson walked over and led her to the bed.

"Thanks Shepard for helping her down." Kyson shook Shepard's hand who nodded in turn and addressed Garrus.

"Hey, don't you have calibrations to do?" Tali noticed Garrus shrug his shoulders.

"We were. We got the fire rate on the cannon to double while boosting target acquisition. Kyson and I were going to run sims…" Garrus stopped and looked over to Kyson who was trying not to laugh.

"Ah…um…calibrations…nice to see you feeling better Tali." Garrus then quickly exited the room. Shepard put a hand up to his face. When he looked up he waved to the couple and shut the door.

"Thank yooouuu Shepard." Kyson took a seat next to Tali. She looked at him and saw the worry on his face. He took one of her hands and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"How ya doin?" he asked.

"I have a sinus infection…and I'm still tired." She wanted to make him stop worrying but knew that he would anyway. He nodded to her and stood up and walked back over to the workbench.

"I'll let you rest then. Just need to finish up and put this thing back on the Hammerhead." She watched him turn back to his work in silence. Kyson was tired. He wasn't standing straight like he normally did while working and he didn't bounce or fidget. _He stayed up for me. Maybe…Maybe he is bonding as well._ She knew he needed sleep, and knew how to get him into bed. Tali got up and crept up right behind Kyson. She activated her Omni-tool.

"Soooo…I went through you're music and found a song I like." Tali hit the play button. The soft twanging of the guitar started. Tali thought the title was appropriate due to the new scars they had gained over the past month. Kyson turned his head slightly, too tired to be startled and smiled softly at the music.

[_Scar tissue that I wish you saw_

_Sarcastic Mr. know-it-all_

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you cause with the birds I'll share…]_

"That's a good one. Joker still makes fun of me for my old music tastes." Tali rolled her eyes at the mention of Joker.

"He's just jealous." She said.

"Yeah, EDI needs to get him calculating Pi…keep him busy." Kyson said while he rubbed his eyes. Fatigue was setting in. _I'm ok now, why is he fighting sleep? _Tali couldn't understand him at times. _Ok, bed time. _Tali wrapped both arms around Kyson in a loose hug from behind.

[_Push me up againt the wall_

_Young Kentucky girl with a push up bra_

_Falling all,_

_Over my self to lick you heart and taste your health cause…]_

"You need sleep. I'm ok now so you don't have to worry." Tali said. Kyson just stood there for a moment enjoying the contact.

"You're right. But we need to get back into the swing of things. Ken and Gabby miss you by the way." Kyson turned and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. He began to undress but paused.

"Maybe clothes on…nah." Kyson stripped down to his boxers and looked up at Tali as the song came to an end.

"I heard it was quite a show, fill me in would you? Jack seems to know a _lot_." Tali sat next to Kyson with her arms crossed. She knew Kyson was a smooth talker. She couldn't wait to see how he found a way to make the whole ship think they had already slept together. Kyson titled his head back and stared at the poster on the ceiling.

"Well, after I woke up I could hear you struggling to breath. I panicked and got you to the med bay ASAP. When the elevator opened, jack was there and you were in my arms…I only had my jeans on." Kyson was smirking at the end. Tali was embarrassed for him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I should have been more careful," she said.

"Tali, you're still alive and kicking. All's good." Kyson fell backwards and just lay there, Tali lay down on his chest and drew him close. She still hadn't brought up what she had felt. So, she did.

"It was totally worth it" she said with a large grin. Kyson laughed. It was deep and full of amusement.

"I'm glad! Good to see that I still got it. Now I'm gonna rub it in Garrus's face..." Kyson continued to laugh until he got an elbow to the sternum causing him to wheeze.

"No, you won't" Tali was briefly grateful for the visor. It hid her smile.

"Fiiiinnnee. Agh! My body wants sleep but my mind won't let me." Tali watched him close his eyes, only to crack them open and look up and down her body._ He's undressing me!_ Tali wanted to punch him, but thought of a better punishment. She had seen a few vids where couples teased each other._ This should be fun for me…Ha!_ A wicked grin formed on her lips as she slowly climbed on top of him. She started slow, caressing his arm in lazy circles, moving her other hand to run through his thick black hair while she gently applied pressure with her thighs which straddled his.

Kyson let out a soft groan of satisfaction. This was the point where she intended to stop and leave him frustrated. But the groan set something off inside her. She started to grind against him. Kyson arched his back causing her to be lifted into the air. A warm feeling stated to spread between her thighs as he grabbed her waist and added more pressure. _Muuuch better than the VI stimulators. _ She couldn't take it anymore, without thinking; she reached for her visor, only to have Kyson's hand intercept it.

"Nice try"

Instead of admonishing her, he just took her hand and led it back down beside her waist. Kyson rolled her to the side and trapped both her hands. She started to squirm, she wanted so much more! But he just lay there with her. What seemed like hours went by until she had calmed down enough not to try and pounce on him again.

"Don't think you can pull that on me ha HAaaaaa!" Kyson said enjoying the win.

_Keelah, what has gotten into me? I'm still sick and I'm trying to sleep with him, serves me right for trying to pull something like that._ Tali's thoughts were interrupted by Kyson.

"Do all Quarians get that excited that easily? Or am I just lucky?" She tried to roll over only to have Kyson hold her in place. It aggravated her.

"Well, you are lucky." She _had _fallen for him out of everyone in the whole galaxy.

"I don't believe in luck babe." Kyson said.

"Oh you don't do you, then explain how you survived falling off your board onto that truck, or getting stabbed, oh and damn near blown up?" She stressed the end part.

"I'm awesome."

"Oh Keelah…" Tali said beginning to laugh causing her to cough.

"You know it's true. Just sayin what everyone is thinkin." Kyson began to laugh himself, enjoying the light mood.

"You know, Shepard might contest you on that." Tali thought back on how she had dreamed of Shepard up until she met Kyson. She wanted to make sure that Kyson didn't find out.

"Oh I know. Garrus filled me in on the fact you had a huuuge crush on him." Kyson looked at Tali and had his shit grin on again.

_You have got to be kidding me. Garrus, you're dead._

"Well…um…." She started to fidget in place due to the lack of able hands to wring.

"What's wrong? If I was a young engineer getting rescued by a hot ass female commander, I would too…she would be a red head." Kyson laughed at his own musings. Tali felt a wave of relief. Kyson understood. That was one awkward conversation she didn't have to worry about.

"A red head? Oh, red hair. You like that?" She suddenly felt very insecure.

"Eh, kinda, but from what I saw the other night, there is no comparison." Kyson said.

_He must be bonding…how else could he know how I feel so quickly? He's normally oblivious. _She couldn't help but hope that she was right. She wanted to embrace him back but he still had her locked in his arms, restraining her.

"Um…_cough cough…_you going to let me go?" she asked.

"If you promise to _rest, _I promised Gabby that I would help her with replacing one of the heat sink banks, you know the toasted ones."

"I promise." Once Kyson let her go, she took another bottle of the cough suppressant. Once done, she curled back up with Kyson who tiredly smiled at her. She felt him pull her close as she lay her head on his chest. This time, she drifted off before Kyson.

* * *

Kyson POV.

He woke up to blaring music making him jump out of bed with a fist cocked. (_Awake: by Godsmack_) He looked to his right and saw Garrus with what he assumed was a smirk. Garrus cut the music and crossed his arms.

"Oversleeping again I see. At least it's not Shepard knocking down your door…he has a hard time with those." Garrus walked over to the module they had been working on and picked it up.

"Good to see that Tali let you stay focused though…" Kyson was finishing getting dressed and paused.

"Garrus, do me a favor and finish installing that thing for me? I promised Gabby I would help her once I was up." Kyson finished putting on his boots and took a shot of whisky from his flask then promptly lit up a cig. Garrus just watched him shaking his head while Kyson lit a cig.

"You know, if this were an Alliance vessel still, you would be in deep with those habits." Garrus was met with a middle finger.

"Yeah, well it ain't. This is my morning ritual. Now you know." Kyson proceeded to check his pistol before placing in on his thigh.

"Well aren't you a charm in the morning. I'll get this back on the Hammerhead."

"Thanks Garrus." Kyson followed the Turian out of the room and into the main bay.

"Hey, Kyson…" Garrus asked. Kyson picked up on the hesitation.

"Ahhh its nothing. Send me a message when you're breaking for lunch." Garrus walked off to the Hammerhead while Kyson shrugged. Once he arrived on deck four he was greeted by more noise.

"Guddamn bastards!" Zaeed stormed past Kyson as he exited the elevator.

"Out of the way rook!" Zaeed growled. Kyson was shoved aside roughly but Zaeed stopped long enough to snatch the half smoked cig from Kyson before the elevator doors shut leaving Kyson confused, but he shrugged again and walked into engineering. _That was my ritual good morning cig too…_ The small hallway between the small lobby and the engine room held access to the sub deck. Jack was busy meditating with Samara._ That's new. Today's already going to be exciting, I can tell already. _His Omni-tool let off a small beep. Kyson pulled up the message. The Normandy was headed back to Illium. Kyson saw that it was to be a longer stay this time.

_Good, maybe I can finally get a new board._

Kyson smiled thinking about his old hover board. It didn't have all the bells and whistles like the high dollar ones. All it could do was stay six inches off the ground and you had to propel yourself. But what he always wanted was an XC-1500 series. It had a small eezo core that allowed for blinding speeds and actual flight. He could do all sorts of fun things with that thing; it could also collapse and be placed on one of the gun mounts on his armor. The problem was it cost about fifty thousand credits.

Kyson was still daydreaming when he finally entered engineering and was brought back by the sounds of shouting.

"I laid out exactly what I wanted done to keep the new shields in balance! How are they off again? I come back to find them drawing twice the power they did before!" Tali screamed at Kenneth.

Ken just looked at the ground with a scowl on his face. He was standing next to EDI's engineering terminal.

"I was in the middle of solving thah' when you started exploding on me!" Ken kept his gaze down but Kyson saw the frustration mounting.

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place!" Tali yelled, whose anger also was escalating.

"Oh, I'm so _sorry _we humans can't figure things out on our own!" Ken said looking up. He looked as he was going to loose it completely. Kyson was still observing from around the corner. He looked over to Tali who had her hands in fists now. Kyson saw what was about to happen. He briskly walked around the corner and in between the two.

"Hey!" The two had been so intent on each other they jumped in surprise. Ken reacted first.

"You're lass over here has a short circuit in that bucket of hers!" Ken said pointing at Tali. Kyson almost didn't catch her in time. She bounded in two steps with a fist cocked but Kyson got an arm around her waist and hauled her off her feet.

"Let me GO!" Tali screamed.

"Hold up! Both of you!" Kyson yelled over her.

"Ken, continue what you're doing." And with that said, he hauled Tali off who proceeded to punch him in his shoulder.

"Put me down you Bosh'tet!" Kyson didn't listen though. He took her to the drive core. The low hum of the core would act as good white noise.

"Hey, calm down…" Kyson was slugged in the face, almost causing him to drop her.

"Know one tells me that." The anger in her voice scared him a bit. But this fight was stupid.

"Well, I just _did._ What the hell is going on?" Tali started to form another swing, but Kyson just frowned and she thought better of it.

"I…I don't really know." Tali said her volume lowering at last.

"What happened?" He asked. Tali crossed her arms as he set her down and she looked away.

"I got another message from the fleet. I can't stall going back for much longer. I don't want to, not with the Reapers coming. We need the Normandy at peak performance at all times. When I saw the shields power draw charts and how they were way off…I lost it." She turned to look at the drive core.

"I have been recalled to the fleet for unknown reasons. The last time this happened, they tried to exile me…what next?" She spun around to look back at him.

"And worse, I will have to leave what I now call as home. I will have to leave you Kyson…but…but…I can't." Kyson was shocked by all of this. He didn't know how to handle her leaving after the past two days. But he knew she had to go, she would no matter what. It was her people and they needed her and he would do the same for Earth. She had lost both her parent's serving the Migrant Fleet and she would follow the same fate if it meant helping her people reclaim their home world from the Geth.

"Tali…It'll work out..." Kyson didn't believe his own words. He had something great, only for it to be torn away again. Tali picked up on his lack of conviction.

"Kyson, I…I don't know what to do." Tali leaned against him and began sobbing quietly. He held her gently, not knowing what to say. He just wanted her to stay in his arms. But, things had to be resolved.

"How long till you have to be back?" he asked.

"The message said as soon as convenient. That is better than last time which had expiration. But I still have to go." Tali and Kyson just stood there for about ten minutes gaining comfort from each other letting the low hum of the drive core sooth them until Kyson let go.

"Ok, so we have some time. So for now, we keep working. And that means a cohesive engineering crew. It's the spent heat sinks that are adding the draw, you know…just there, still in the system acting as resister pretty much." Tali looked up at him and nodded.

"I will go apologize. It was wrong of me to snap at Ken." She started to move off.

"Oh, did you get the message from Shepard?" he asked.

"I did. I need to get some shopping done on Illium anyway." She walked off and Kyson watched as she got Kenneth's attention. From what he saw, things were on the mend. He noticed Gabby come around the corner looking tense.

"What happened?" she asked. Her shoulders were still squared off and ridged from the tense atmosphere.

"Tali's just under stress. So, ready to get these heat sinks pulled out?" Kyson asked while climbing over the guard rail and stepping over conduits.

"You bet." She replied grabbing the near by toolbox.

"Good, I'm gonna take these old ones though. Already asked Shepard so don't worry." Kyson allowed his mind to focus on work. It was welcome after the unpleasant news. About three hours went by until they took a quick break.

"Why do you want these old sinks anyway?" Gabby asked as Kyson lit a cig.

"They are cutting edge, even if burnt out. I'm gonna sell em' and get me a XC-1500." Kyson still wasn't sure he should drop the money, but why not? Not like he was going too need money after the coming war starts.

"Damn no way! That thing is like, fifty thousand. Why didn't I think of that?" Gabby shook her head and took a swig of water. Kyson just smirked.

* * *

**A/N**

**I always wanted a hover board! They drop one random mention in ME2 about kids trying to jump from one end of the citadel to the other...I could do it!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**Awright, another one for ya. Have fun! **

**Once again, The characters and main story are owned by Bioware and any products mentioned are also owned by their respective companies.**

* * *

Kyson POV

It took Gabby and Kyson ten hours to get the twelve heat sinks removed. They would replace the new ones once Ken and Gabby had procured the new sinks. It was only one such bank of three that served as an emergency backup for the stealth systems that allowed the Normandy to maneuver virtually undetected. The main heat sinks had held after the Collector's had been destroyed, but the back ups got toasted. He would have replaced them back on Omega, but the only place to get the replacements was on Illium and Shepard was still working on funding for non critical replacements. _Heat sinks for the drive core are fucking critical…_Kyson mused.

Each sink was roughly the size of a bar stool and weighed sixty-five pounds each. By the time Kyson had finished stowing the old ones in the cargo bay ready to be sold off, he was done. He looked at the time and saw that their ETA for Illium was twenty minutes away. During his work, he had enough time to find a buyer who would be waiting at the docks. He leaned against the Hammerhead and closed his eyes for a sec.

"Well, glad that's done" Gabby said walking from around the pile.

"Yeah, so am I. I did all the lifting." Kyson groaned as he shifted causing his lower back to spasm.

"Didn't anyone teach you to lift with the _knees_?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah, but it slows me down. Ok, I'm off to change right quick. Catch you later." Kyson waved as he walked off as Gabby nodded. He went back to his room and put on his new Kestrel armor. _Thank you again Shepard._ He had finished loading out when he felt the clamps jolt the ship when they engaged. He walked over to the bay door controls and got the clear from EDI. He opened they door and natural light flooded in. He looked over and saw that they were at Nos Astra's warehouse district. He searched the dock for an Asari who represented the firm interested in the spent heat sinks.

"Kyson." Shepard said walking up behind him. He was dressed in his casuals.

"What's good Shepard?" Kyson asked.

"Good work today. Saved Ken and making money in one shift?" Kyson smirked and walked over to the pile.

"Yeah. That's its own shit I don't want to think about." Kyson looked back at the docks and saw an Asari who he assumed was Shyla, due to the attention she was giving the Normandy.

"Oh yeah?" inquired Shepard.

"Yeah, that's for another time though. I got a deal to secure." Kyson gave a wave to the Asari who did in turn.

"Alright. We're going to be here for five days, and no hotel this time. I have you and Tali scheduled to cover for Ken and Gabby on the last two days." Shepard said looking over the docks himself.

"You got it. Hey, you swing me a message if you wanna grab a few drinks." Kyson said. Shepard nodded and began to plow through the crowd. Kyson watched him for a sec and knew that posture. Shepard was pissed about something. He looked back to his right and saw the Asari walk up the ramp.

"Mr. Sorley I presume?" She asked politely.

"Yes Ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kyson extended a hand and was surprised by the Asari's firm grip.

"Please, Shyla." She said with a soft smile.

"Ok Shyla, it's nice to meet you. Now, down to business shall we?" Kyson motioned over to the pile of heat sinks. Shyla walked around and scanned on with her Omni-tool. She nodded to herself as the scan completed.

"Wow, this is some good stuff. I'll give Cerberus it's due when it comes to their tech. There is one issue to address, payment." She walked over to him swinging her hips more than necessary. Kyson tried not to laugh. He had requested one hundred thousand credits knowing it was too high for non functioning equipment. But it gave him room to seek out a price he liked.

"My company is only willing to pay forty thousand." She batted her eyes trying to faze him. _Tali, please do not walk in on this._ Kyson was sure Tali would eat Shyla for lunch if she saw the display.

"I'm sorry, but I know the profits your company will make from this. I can come down to say…eighty." Kyson smiled as the Asari moved close to him. She still thought she could lure him in.

"Ohhh…hard to get I see." She winked at him.

"I'm willing to go fifty." She continued.

"Seventy-five, take it or leave it. I'm sure there is a Salarian somewhere probably hoping for his little company to get a big break with a corner in the market for heat sinks that average fifteen too twenty percent above what you produce." Kyson leaned against the pile and smiled as nicely as he could. Shyla frowned for a second but recovered quickly. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Ok, you got me. I will wire the creds to your account." She turned and motioned for a team to come up the ramp. Kyson gave the account transfer info. Kyson looked behind him to see Tali walking up behind him. He pretended not to notice.

"Thank you for your business Mr. Sorley." Shyla moved close once again.

"You sure know how to make a deal, want to grab a few drinks later when I get off work?" She batted her eyes again. Kyson looked to his left to see Tali balling her hands._ Ahhhh irony!_

"Hey there hot stuff!" Kyson blurted out as he stepped over and scooped Tali up. Shyla looked dumbfounded.

"Got an early payday, want to get dinner out tonight?" Kyson looked into Tali's eyes and winked. Tali glanced over to the Shyla, and giggled when she understood.

"I would _looove _to" she said stressing her accent. Kyson snuck a glance at Shyla who looked stranded. She quickly walked off seeing that she was intruding. As soon as she was out of hearing range, Kyson started laughing.

"Man oh man was that funny" He put Tali down who was laughing as well.

"Let me guess, she tried to _influence _a better price?" Kyson nodded.

"Ha! She learned the hard way that she can't compete with me." Tali turned back to the crowd.

"And as for dinner, I actually can't hold to it. I promised I would go out with Teagann." Kyson nodded again. He had things he needed to get done as well.

"You feeling well enough for that?" He asked.

"Yeah I am. The leg still hurts a bit though but nothing a little good food won't help," she said.

"Cool. Have fun and tell her hi for me?" Kyson asked.

"I will in fact. I can't wait to hear more stories of Kyson's earth days." Tali quickly walked down the ramp. Kyson facepalmed, he watched her as she departed but quickly looked back up._ Now her hips, I can watch all damn day._ Kyson checked for the Credits and saw that he now had ninety-eight thousand credits. _Nice, I can buy my board and still come out twenty-five thousand ahead._

He walked down the ramp and onto the docks. He turned left like Shepard had. The store he wanted to visit was three blocks away. He pulled up a map and decided on the quickest route and began to weave through the dense foot traffic. He kept a wary eye on every corner and ledge. It had become habit. It wasn't paranoia when there were people who were actually out to get you. Just being part of the Normandy's crew seemed to be enough warrant for trouble.

Kyson took a right and found the store. Nos Astra Sporting Supply was a large round dome. It housed everything from weapons to high tech dune buggies. Anything considered a sport for any race was supplied. Kyson had visited one of the bi-annual conventions held with sales reps from each manufacturer came showing off the latest tech. Kyson walked past the large bay doors and into what could be described as a grown ups playground. It had three target ranges, a hover board park and every type of exotic meat served at its numerous restaurants.

"Oh hell yeah, I missed this place." Kyson said with a grin.

"I can see why. I've ordered a lot of stuff from this here" Kyson looked to his left and saw Garrus standing there looking over the scene.

"I bet. Got those eyes locked on anything today, new upgrades or just watching the women again?" Kyson started off towards the hover park and Garrus followed in step.

"The first actually." Garrus sniffed the air and caught a whiff of something good.

"And meat, actual meat. Gardner tries his best but I could use a square meal of just fine meat. Some Halvin wouldn't hurt." Garrus said while practically drooling thinking on the rare and tender meat from Palavan. Kyson felt the same way though.

"I bet they have venison here. It's meet from a mammal know as Deer back on earth. It's amazing no matter what you do to it." Kyson thought back to his days back home. Steaming hot venison steak, chili, ribs, sausage, it made him hungry just thinking about it. The two had entered the front entrance to the park and Kyson was greeted by a sales rep.

"Hey there, you looking to rent and ride?" the Turian asked.

"Nah, I'm buying today. I'm interested in the XC series." The Turians face lit up. No doubt from the commission it would pull in for him.

"Um, yes sir right away. Did you know what model you wanted? RadFlight just came out with a new one in the line. It's called the Blazer. It has all the same capabilities as before, except it can generate a stronger field for planet entry drops. It's kinda the new thing since jumping from one end of the citadel to the other isn't legal anymore…" The Turian spoke of the boards abilities with admiration in his voice. Kyson could understand why, the things he could do with that board were limitless.

"How much?" he asked waiting for the shoe to drop.

"Sixty-five" the Turian replied. Kyson winced. It was fifteen more than he was planning to spend. He had an idea though.

"Lets go fifty-five, I'm sure RadFlight would agree seeing as I plan to use it for combat trials. And how much would it help if it was endorsed by one of the Commander Shepard's crew?" Kyson noticed Garrus shake his head as he finished. The Turian behind the counter now had a look of awe.

"You two are part of _the _Normandy's crew?" He asked.

"Yep. Kyson's the name. and you are?" Kyson looked down at the Turian's name tag.

"Jorrah. I'm Kyson Sorley, best damned engineer the Normandy's ever had!" Kyson laughed as he finished and shook Jorrah's hand.

"Damn, I never thought I would meet a famous person. Sure I meet rich famous all the time here on Illium, but hero status famous? And that must make you're friend over there Garrus Vakarian?" Jorrah nodded to Garrus causing Kyson to smirk._ I'm a hero now? I'll roll with it!_

"Shhhhh Jorrah, he startles easily!" Kyson said in a hurried voice. Garrus had been close enough to hear the exchange though.

"Ok, that's enough. You done Kyson?" Garrus asked while still looking up at the higher tiers of shops.

"Mr. Vakarian, before you leave, could I take a photo of you two?" Jorrah asked with hope in his eyes. Garrus just grunted. But Kyson saw an opportunity.

"Sure you can buddy. Garrus, stop you're bitchin and get over here, Jorrah where do you want us?" Kyson asked. Jorrah had the two stand back to back with their Viper sniper rifles out in opposite directions but with a three quarter view for face recognition. A flash went off and an old Polaroid slide started to develop. Garrus started to walk off but Kyson grabbed the collar of his suit.

"We need to sign it as well! Come on man, for the fans!" Kyson laughed as he found a sheet of paper and signed his name as well as Garrus.

"That should do it! Now you can hang that sucker up!" Kyson laughed as the young Turian placed it under the glass counter for future customers.

"You know…I think I could work something out." The Turian reached under the counter and unlocked a secure crate.

"Here it is." The board was black with blue light highlights running in a flame pattern. Kyson transferred the creds and hit the release button. It extended to its full length of six feet by two. It came to a sharp point at the end while at the back; it had two small but powerful thrusters.

"Aw hell, this is gonna be fun." Kyson said.

"Just remember, it's not legal to fly outside of designated areas, but I doubt that's even on your mind right now though." The Turian chuckled as Kyson collapsed it and placed it where his shotgun would go.

"Nope. Take it easy Jorrah!" Kyson thanked the Turian and walked out of the store to find Garrus looking up at one of the balconies.

"Nice board, but we got a follower." Kyson wanted to look up but decided against it. Didn't want to tip the person whoever it was. Instead, he looked at his Omni-tool.

"What do they look like?" he asked

"Blonde." Kyson went ridged. Garrus continued on though.

"Yeah, it's her from what Tali described to Shepard. He had the whole crew notified incase she tried something directly on the Normandy." Garrus glanced back at the balcony casually as if deciding on a restaurant.

"Damn, she's gone." Garrus swore. Kyson nodded and hailed Shepard over their comm.

"Hey, Shepard, Samantha's back and scouting me out again." There was a moment of silence.

"Popular aren't ya? Ok. Meet me at Eternity ASAP. Not much we can do until she makes a move." Shepard replied.

"Got it, Garrus is with me. And we'll give a heads up for Tali and Teagann." Kyson looked over to Garrus who was ready to move. Kyson switched to his private channel with Tali.

"Hey there, you with Teagann already?" He heard laughing in the background.

"As a matter of fact I am…you…you ate a light bulb when you were one?" Tali busted out laughing again. He could hear Teagann as well.

"Maybe I did. But heads up, Garrus spotted Samantha tailing us again." Kyson heard the laughter die quickly.

"My Shotgun is always with me. You know that." Kyson couldn't help but smile.

"I know. Be safe."

"I will Kyson." Tali said. Kyson switched back to the Normandy's channel.

"Alright Garrus, shall we go meet up with Shepard?" The two had been walking towards the exit while Garrus watched the rear for pursuit.

"Yep, all clear right now." They had made it to the taxi terminal shown on Kyson's map and waited until a red sky car arrived.

It was a ten minute ride to the trading floors where the two friends landed. Kyson looked around and waited for about ten minutes to see if Samantha had followed in her own car but no one else landed. The two made their way to the Eternity and found Shepard sitting at the same table as before. He was in the company of a Quarian with a red suit. Shepard waved them over.

"Glad you got here. Kal, you remember Garrus." Shepard said.

"How could I forget another good shot?" Kal said standing up and shaking Garrus's hand.

"Good to see you Reegar." replied Garrus with a curt nod.

"And this is Kyson." Shepard nodded in his direction. Kal looked him over and extended a hand and Kyson complied in turn.

"It a pleasure." Kyson noticed the shift in tone. It was guarded.

"Likewise." He wondered what Shepard had told Kal. Everyone took their seats.

"Were you guys followed here?" asked Shepard.

"Nope, we're clear for now. Tali and Teagann know to keep an eye open." Kyson said.

"Good. I was going to get you up here anyway. Luck has it that Kal here is visiting his sister. I asked if he could join us. I think he might be able to help you out." Shepard nodded to Kal.

"Yeah well, I can only give you some pointers on how things work. Never was one for relationship advice…" Kal was still guarded. Not hostile in any way Kyson noticed, just being carful. He knew that Kal and Tali were friends.

"I'm gonna grab a drink." Garrus said and walked off. Shepard did the same. Kyson looked back at Kal.

"I feel set up. But I'll take the help." Kyson was embarrassed. He wanted to thank and punch Shepard at the same time. From Kal's posture, he was in the same boat. Kyson decided to get to the point.

"How much do you know?" He asked.

"Only that you and Tali are close. I never thought it could happen with a Human, the bonding I mean." Kal shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yeah, Tali filled me in on what that means…kinda." the idea was still big to him.

"Ah, well, I will say this only once. If you are taking advantage of her in any way, you won't have just me to deal with, the Feet will take action." Kal practically growled. Kyson felt cornered.

"What?"

"Shepard told me about how you got her sick. What were you thinking?" Kal's hands were reaching for his pistol. _This is getting out of hand._

"She took off her visor! I put it back on as quickly as I could! She acted odd…" Kyson still didn't know what compelled Tali to be so reckless. Kal eased back and chuckled, catching Kyson of guard.

"So, she is bonding to you. This does change things. Now the question is, are you?" Kal studied Kyson while he thought it over.

"I'm…not sure. I still don't know what's what." Kyson wanted to do things the right way, the problem was that he had no idea what that was. Shepard returned with drinks for the three of them. Garrus was still off somewhere.

"I caught that last bit. Kyson and Tali here have taken to finishing each others thoughts. It freaks out the other engineers" Shepard smiled as he passed Kyson a tall Jack n Coke. Kal accepted his drink with a curt "Thanks". Kal used his suit's port or _straw_, and then continued.

"That answers my question then. You and Tali have entered **Pemla'tiyl**." Kal said.

"Pemla wha?" Kyson had only heard a few non translated Quarian words.

"It's not translated. Pemla'tiyl is the first stage of bonding. It means pathway to the mind. When a couple starts to bond, they start to share their deepest thoughts leading to a stronger understanding of each other." Kal took another swig of his drink.

"That doesn't sound too different…" Kyson started until Shepard cut in.

"Yeah, but think about it. It normally takes years for a Human couple to get to that point alone. You two have achieved it in what, two months?" Shepard asked. Kyson mulled it over. Shepard was right. The surprise on Kyson's face must have been apparent.

"Now you get it." Kal said glancing to Shepard who was smiling. Kyson cursed his obliviousness.

"Ok so I'm _bonding_. And…you know what, I'm ok with it. But you said first stage. How many are there?" If he was going to go for this, he wanted to know everything.

"I'm impressed Shepard. He just came to acceptance about it." If Kyson knew any better, Kal was smirking.

"Yeah, head strong but overall he's a good kid, gives Garrus a run for his money when it comes to sniping as well." Kyson rolled his eyes. _More than a run…_

"Good! We need to spar some time. Back to the topic then, the next stage is called **Hecs'tiyl**, pathway to the heart. This one almost always leads to a full bonding. It's when your actions for self are over ruled by the need for the other. This is the longest stage mostly, some have skipped it though." Kal said with a shrug. Kyson nodded. He didn't think either of them had skipped what this stage sounded like.

"From what that means, I think that's where we are…or beginning too." Kyson said thinking on it. Shepard cut in again.

"Kal, when Kyson noticed Tali was sick he rushed her to our med bay. He spent the following day sulking about kicking himself in the head." Kal nodded at his words.

"Kyson, if someone was to approach Tali and pull a gun on her and the only way to stop it was to jump in between…would you?" Kal asked gaining a serious tone. Shepard glanced over to Kyson who just sat there with a slight smile. Kyson knew the answer to this one already.

"On a mission recently, Tali and I were ambushed by an assailant with a bone to pick with me. She went after Tali but she didn't see them coming. I jumped in between and got stabbed in the chest for it." Kyson winced thinking about the pain.

"Tali never left his side during his recovery." Shepard elaborated.

"Damn, all the way through?" Kal asked.

"Damn near…" Kyson replied.

"Then you're bonding. I have to say it's with a damn fine woman too." Kal said causing Shepard to laugh. Kyson couldn't help but join.

"Oh I know it." He was starting to like this bonding thing. Garrus sat back down next to him.

"What's all the laughing for?" Garrus asked. Kyson wondered where he had gone to.

"Kyson learning a thing or two about Quarians is all." said Shepard.

"There's one more thing Kyson" Kal said while glancing at Garrus. Kyson looked at the Turian.

"It's alright Kal. I trust Garrus." Kal nodded.

"There is a final stage, **Felz'tiyl. **The path to the soul, it's at this point the two realize they are incomplete without each other. Kyson, it's at this point in the bonding that the only thing to stop it is death it's self." Kal seemed sad for a moment when he finished.

"What happens if one dies? Tali was disturbed thinking about it. Something about becoming hollow?" Kyson asked.

"If it happened during that time, it could drive the other mad with grief. Imagine part of you dying, the part that made you love and enjoy life. You would become a shell of who you once were. It happens time to time. If the couple is already old, they had lived a full life and they pass on peacefully. But the intensity in the beginning is almost all consuming burning as bright as a star." Kal was trying his best to explain.

Kyson nodded slowly. The thought was horrifying. To leave Tali like that or vise versa was haunting. He now understood why Tali's father consumed himself with the fleet. It happened to Humans as well, but he was starting to understand the depth of what was to come.

"That's terrible. Do they ever recover?" Kyson asked.

"Some do. It takes years in most cases. They end up devoted to one thing trying to keep their life mate's memory alive. Some can't. They become reckless looking to die and join their mate, to be complete again." Kal took another swig of his drink.

"Don't worry too much. You just concentrate on being happy while you can." Kyson felt sick inside. _Not worry? Tali is leaving soon, Reapers are coming, and I still haven't figured this out!_ Garrus put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kal's got a point. We have a lot coming up, but if we give up on what we want and _need_, the Reaper's will win." Kyson just stared into space.

"Garrus is right, why do you think I fight so hard? I have my friends and someone I love." added Shepard. Kyson stood up.

"Kal, I can't thank you enough for the info. I hope to meet again. Here's where you can message me." Kyson and Kal traded info and shook hands.

"It was a pleasure Kyson. One last warning though, most species look down on us, but it's nothing compared how other Quarians will look at you two together. We don't trust lightly." Kyson turned back to Kal.

"Then I'm honored more by you help. But I will say this. Damn them all if they come between Tali and I" Kyson didn't wait to hear anything else. _I need to think things over._ He pulled the Blazer out and extended it. _How can I do this again? What if I die and leave her like I was after Cynthia?_ People noticed the large board and watched Kyson gain momentum as he ran towards the open balcony, and launch himself into the air. _Love?_

* * *

Shepard's POV

"Well, that went well." Shepard said looking where Kyson disappeared.

Garrus just laughed slightly while Kal shook his head.

"He seems like a character Shepard." Kal said.

"He is. You gave him a lot to think about. Kyson's figuring it out as he goes." Shepard looked to Garrus who was smiling.

"Yeah, he got that board today." Garrus's smile dropped though.

"Kal, you seemed to leave something out on that last stage, the one about those who can't recover." Garrus looked back at the Quarian marine. Kal was quite for a few minutes.

"Many end it. They willingly take suicide missions or high risk jobs. Some say it's what will kill us off. We don't mate ever again." Kal looked off into the distance where Kyson jumped off.

"I wish them the best though; I don't know many who would take a bullet much less a sword for another person." Shepard understood what he meant. Kyson was a good kid. Made some bad choices but he had atoned for it.

Garrus got up and said goodbye. He apparently had some errands of his own. Shepard and Kal said their goodbyes and Garrus walked off looking at his Omni tool. Kal looked over to Shepard.

"So, what else was on your mind?" Kal asked.

"I need your help." Shepard began to tell his story of the derelict Reaper and who he had encountered.

* * *

**A/N**

**So Kyson has a good bit to digest before he goes all out for Tali. Sooooo feed back...I wish to know if I am developing as a writer in a good or bad way. I want to improve and want any and all criticism. Thank you to all of those who have stuck with the story so far and hope you continue to enjoy because the next chapter sheds more light on Kyson during the Reds!**

**Keelah Se'lai**

**~RelayJumper **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Now you get to see how much of a bastard Kyson was! Woot! And I will try to keep up with weekly posts but I'm currently getting slammed with work and will be until summer is over. So enjoy this one ladies and gents!  
**

**And thank you once again for the support and I. OWN. NOTHING!  
**

**Keelah Se'lai  
**

* * *

Kyson POV

Wind was rushing past his ears as he fell. He moved to the side and narrowly missed a sky car as it zoomed past him. He had a lot to think about. Kyson hadn't intended on the dramatic exit from Eternity. But hover boarding helped clear his mind. He was halfway down the massive skyscraper and felt the adrenaline start to surge. Kyson angled away from the building arms still spread wide.

_Do I Love her? I've been letting old wounds hold me back. Now it's time to address this. Do I Love her?_

The ground was starting to get close. Kyson Shoved the Blazer under his feet and stomped on the accelerator. The small drive core jumped into action as he shifted his weight back causing him to sweep back up into the air with mere feet to spare. He slipped his goggles on as he blasted straight back up into the sky. The release of adrenaline caused him to go faster.

"Whoooo ha ha ha!" he laughed out cutting the thrusters with a release of pressure on the magnetic back plate. He felt his stomach come back up into his throat as he fell backwards. He free fell for a good two hundred feet before hitting the thrusters again and barrel rolling out in a long arch going back to level with the surface. The air was nice and cool at his current altitude. Kyson looked down at the surface now three thousand feet below him. He turned his music up full blast and decided to go wide open. (_The Curse of Heaven_: by The Luna Sequence)

Stomping on the control plate again, he felt as if he were a bullet from his Viper. He looked at his Omni tool and saw that he had surpassed a hundred and fifty mph. It was rated for three twenty five in atmos. Kyson didn't want to peel flesh but knew that he could feel it out.

Kyson was having a blast as he wove in and out of traffic. People were blaring horns and flashing lights. But he didn't pay attention, until a pair of Nos Astra Police cars pulled up along side him.

"You're in violation of Nos Astra boarding regulations! Get your self grounded now Mr. Sorley!" _Shit, I must still be registered in their systems as a resident! Damn facial recognition!_ Kyson glanced at the Asari behind the glass of her car and smiled back and cut the thrusters dead doing a back flip and twisting to dive straight down. The Asari cursed and followed.

Kyson wove in between lanes of traffic. He knew to stay away from the main lanes though. He was below the main city horizon when he leveled out again. Seeing the cops behind him he quickly found his egress. Twisting to the left he dove to street level flying through two parked trucks. It was just wide enough for him to get though except for a loose pipe that was hanging off the end of the two trucks which scraped his armor almost causing him to loose balance.

"Whoa SHIT!" Kyson yelped as he careened towards the ground and pulled back up again only to shoot down another alley._ That got the heart rate up!_ Kyson decided to stay in the alleys for a while until another cop car showed up and blocked him off. He laughed wildly as he sped up right for it. The Asari in the car covered her face as he skimmed the glass with the tail of his board leaving a nice groove in its wake. He delved deeper into the under city knowing that he couldn't be followed in the crowded piping that was now surrounding him.

He let off the accelerator and banked sharply coming to a halt a foot off the ground. He stepped off and retracted the board, placing it on his back. The cop cars had to slam on the breaks and they lost contact when he shut down the small eezo core. He decided to get lost on foot. The tall upper city kept this part in shadow day round. Kyson knew that this area was just as bad as Omega. Every city had bottom feeders. Seeing that he wasn't followed he let out a long whoop of pleasure.

_That was awesome!_

Kyson set out in the general direction of the trading towers. The gloom obscured his vision in many places so he activated his goggles enhanced lighting. They brightened and sharpened the scene around him as well as kept tabs on people around him by highlighting them in a soft blue if pre designated as a friendly, orange if unknown. He saw no threats again and took the time to think on his situation once more. It was a quick decision this time.

_I do love her. I'll be damned I love her!_

Kyson stopped in the middle of the alley and lost composure.

"I love her! Oh god I do!" Kyson laughed at what he must look like to any one who might be watching. They must think he was mad. But then again, they wouldn't be far off.

Slow clapping started from what seemed like thin air. Kyson pulled out his Mattock and panned the area. No one was showing up on his scanner._ Damn, cloaked! _He grabbed his rifle and panned the area looking for a target.

"Well, well, well. I'm proud of you hun." Samantha dropped her cloak and appeared in front of Kyson ten feet away.

"You gonna get married soon? Adopt other little parentless Quarian scum?" Samantha spat out the word Quarian as she began to lazily circle Kyson.

"It's over Samantha. The Broker is no more. Why are you following me still?" Kyson asked between clenched teeth. It was taking every ounce of control not to just shoot her, but he wanted answers first. _This bitch is mine in the end though._

"If you must know, I am here of my own accord. What I still don't understand is why you thought you could just leave the Reds? Especially after taking three hundred thousand creds on top of the small ship you hijacked." Samantha had that stupid grin on again. It reminded him to much of his own.

"I left that life behind. I was sick with what we had done. All the people we gunned down just for some creds…"As he stared her down flashes of the innocents he had gunned down came back to him. All the horrible memories he had blacked out and shoved deep inside started to burst forth crippling him from moving.

Their screams began to intensify in his mind causing waves of nausea to nearly consume him. He remembered them crying for mercy only to bet cut down by his pistol. Then the memory of one little girl who had gotten in the way of one of his incineration blasts that was aimed at her armed father, it had consumed her and she failed helplessly as she screamed for her father to make it stop. Kyson had used the unexpected distraction to put a neat hole in the dad's head making a neat red blossom form. The last expression on the man's face was one of rage as tears still slowly leaked down his face.

Kyson was on his knees, about to black out as more horrid memories flooded his battered mind. He remembered breaking after what he did to that little girl. How dare the world be so cruel as to make him suffer so, to force him to commit such atrocities on life? He had turned into a monster, coming to love the carnage for it was relief from suffering alone. If he was to suffer, all would by his hands.

"You were so good at it though! The ruthless efficiency you used! It's why I fell in love with you!" Kyson almost retched where he was kneeling at the notion that killing was love.

"I only killed to survive! The moment I found out I had to kill; I did, or be killed myself…" Kyson had wanted to run the very moment he first was told to kill someone, if it wasn't for Finch's pistol at his back he would have. But that was how Finch worked. He forced you into the thick of things giving you no way out but his.

Kyson had been brought into the main base of operations for his true initiation. They had a member from a rival gang, some upstarts he had never heard of operating out of Baltimore. The young man couldn't have been older than him at the time maybe eighteen at the most. He had been beaten badly and had been recently been knee capped. Finch looked at Kyson and told him that this was it. Everyone in the Reds had to be a killer, all the fat had to be trimmed, all the weakness dispelled. Finch Gave Kyson his first pistol and simply said "Finish it".

"Oh don't lie to yourself Kyson. After all that pent up teenage anger, you loved it." she said. A part of Kyson died when he finally accepted that she was right. He was on the verge of putting the gun to his own head for the suffering he had caused. He looked up his former lover who wore a sadistic grin. She had become the effigy of all that was bad to him. Then an epiphany struck him. _It was you…egging me on the entire time! _He thought back on all of the nights she had "comforted him" by twisting his doubts to self justification only to further the goals of the Reds._ This ends now!_

"No, you're just sick in the head." Kyson tensed on the trigger and quickly stood back up ready to strike.

"This is it…for all those that we killed I start with you Samantha!" Kyson roared.

_Atonement._

Samantha was waiting for him to tense up and lashed out with a biotic throw that sent Kyson flying down the alley into a luckily vacant intersection. She came at him screaming like a bat out of hell. She lifted him up into the air.

"You know why I killed her Kyson?" She let out another shriek and sent him crashing to the ground knocking the air out of him and bruising a rib. His rifle flew from his hands and clattered down the alley. He wished she would use the sword again and just be neat about it.

"You said you loved me! That we would take over the Reds and carve our own path!" Kyson heard her words and let out a ragged laugh.

"HA! Are you falling for your own web of lies and deceit? You were the one who twisted my mind for your own sick fantasies and now it's all fallen apart! No lavish empire for you to control!" He found the irony amusing even though he wanted to curl up and cry from all the hellish memories flooding back to his mind. But he had too much to fight for now.

"Damn you!" Samantha pulled out that sword he was stabbed with before and walked over to him. He was in the middle of crawling out of the intersection when she kicked him in the head. Stars started to dance across his vision as a knot formed. Kyson slowly recovered by using the now close alley wall to prop himself up.

"Oh, you must now be realizing that you fucked up! That you never had the ability to keep anyone under control…and to think that I believed a crazy bitch like _you!" _Kyson began to laugh hysterically while spitting up blood. He was acting like a mirror image of Samantha when she was about to kill, full of mirth. Samantha just leaned over him and smiled, to lost in her own delusions to catch the irony.

"I thought you would have already learned what it was like to leave a woman scorned, but you do have a thick skull." Samantha kicked him in the back again sending him face first back into the dusty street. She stepped on his back putting pressure on his battered rib cage and stab wound. Kyson let out a yelp.

"To bad though, Tali seems to love you as well. But she will know that you died begging for mercy and how you loved me instead!" Samantha screamed. Kyson grunted in amusement.

"Like hell I will bitch…" Samantha pulled the sword over her head, looking to plunge it into Kyson. Time slowed as Kyson let out a feral growl and ignored his pain. He rolled over in time for the blade to sink into the ground next to him. Samantha was caught off balance as Kyson kicked her in the midriff sending her on her back.

Samantha just laughed as she recovered in time to dodge Kyson's incoming charge. She rolled to his left knowing it was his weak side and punched him hard with a left hook to the jaw. He rolled with the punch and yelled in furry. He stumbled into the wall and felt his fingers wrap around a piece of old piping and ripped it from the wall. He turned and narrowly missed Samantha's blade once again. He swung down with all of his strength hoping to spread Samantha's brains over the ground. He got close, but only managed to crush her right left collar bone. She screamed in surprise and back flipped out of range. She glared at him with the most hateful face he had ever seen. Kyson knew he was lucky and began to flex his muscles ready for round two.

"You will pay…" Kyson suddenly couldn't move he was caught in a stasis field that Samantha had been building up.

"No, Kyson…you will, for breaking my heart you bastard." She got up slowly and walked right up to him. She got right in his face and gave him a deep kiss. He could smell the same lavender perfume she had used all those years ago. He was in shock. All he wanted to do was rend the bitch in two and she was kissing him? _Fuck her!_

"You're fucking nuts…go find the tallest bridge and jump bitch 'cause no one will mourn you." Kyson knew that he was going to die, but he would have the last word.

"See, you still have fight in you! Why have you sunk so low as to believe an alien can feel the same way as I do for you?" Samantha said with a sad tone. Kyson didn't know what to make of her words or her body language. _I hurt her? How? She's a ruthless killer! But then again…so was I. _Kyson sighed heavily and looked Samantha straight in the eyes. He face was contorted by rage that even made Samantha cringe and step back.

"You are right. I do have fight in me…for the ones I care for…" Kyson's voice was so full of rage it felt like a volcano about to unleash hell.

"But I regret every soul I have taken from this world. They haunt my mind and I shall never be cleansed of my guilt. Damn IT! Why can't you just understand the suffering you have caused and kill yourself! You are worthless! You're not worth the air you breathe!" Kyson spat. Samantha was trembling in rage.

"I will make her suffer unlike little Cynthia." Kyson wanted to rend her in two.

"If you go anywhere near her, I will make you _beg_ the Reapers for release from the pain I will cause you." Kyson was so enraged that his tone of voice was that of a monotone. Samantha paused in her pacing having never heard him so collected even after being in numerous battles with him.

"Well, it's hard to see that from my vantage…you are the one stuck in stasis." Samantha laughed as she began to circle him once again.

"Trust me Kyson, I only killed Cynthia for you're actions against the Reds. But I will take my time on Tali. Answer me this, how does one such as you're self who hates aliens so much ends up with a Quarian? I mean, really? Of all of them you pick the masked scavengers?" Samantha asked with genuine curiosity. Kyson smiled back at her catching her off guard.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Feeling a little inferior? I mean…the sex wasn't that great…" Kyson started to laugh as he saw fire flash in Samantha's eyes. She broke the stasis on him only to throw him against the opposite wall. The impacted caused him to almost black out from the extra stress on the bruised rib. She wasn't done though. He was still out of his wits lying half conscious on the ground when he felt himself rolled on his back and straddled by Samantha.

"Now you've made me angry hun." She said in a smooth and silky voice. Kyson could barely make out what she was saying or the fact that she began to take off his lower armor. He was still drifting in and out of consciousness and didn't even notice.

"I think it'll be more fun for me if I get one more good fuck in to remind you of what she can never do for you. And I will make you scream MY name so I can show her the vid right before I carve her into little pieces! Oh what fun we're about to have..." Kyson was still out of it up until those last words. He lashed out with a right hook catching the crazy woman right in the left eye. She rolled off of him leaving a now almost half naked Kyson scrambling to get his armor back on. _She just tried to rape me! The fuck?_

Samantha started to cackle again as Kyson finished putting his armor back on._ Damn it she enjoying this way too much. She could have killed me fifty times by now! And Fuck! She's cloaked again!_ He tried searching for his rifle and found it and made a mad dash towards it. He heard a muffled foot step to his left and dropped to slide on his knees the last few feet. As he was looking up he saw the Sword appear out of thin air as it swiped right over his face and taking some hair with it. He slid to a stop and grabbed the Mattock as fast as he could and swung up and around ready to fire but was trapped in another stasis.

"!" He screamed in frustration. Samantha had dropped her cloak right in front of him. She had the cruelest and evil smile he had ever seen on her lips. She winked at him and blew him a kiss, right before lunging at him looking to run him through in the gut. He was to suffer. He closed his eyes knowing it was the end.

_Tali, I wanted to tell you so badly, I love you. But in hind sight, I deserve this…_

* * *

__**And there you go! Depressing yes but well, that's life...Frank Sinatra?  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**Ok re-wrote this one several times and now here you go!  
**

* * *

Kyson's POV

An explosion ripped Samantha away just as the sword made contact with his chest plate leaving a quarter inch groove. Having her concentration broken from the concussive shot, the stasis field around Kyson dissipated and he lunged for the dropped sword. Samantha was already up pulling out her pistol but Kyson was quicker with his. He was too angry and to focused to miss. He pulled out his Phalanx and put a round in her left knee causing her to cry out and topple.

Kyson smirked and calmly walked up to her.

Samantha was now trying to crawl away, blood pooling around her. She turned and tried to fire off another shot but Kyson kicked it out of her hand. He pinned her under his left foot and put another round in her right shoulder. A scream of agony spilled from her lips. Kyson stepped off keeping his pistol pointed at Samantha. She just lay there in shock, but there was no fear. Garrus revealed himself from around the corner of the right alley.

"You're hard to track. You know that?" Garrus asked as he moved up with his Mattock pointed at Samantha just in case. Kyson was thankful for Garrus's amazing timing.

"Thanks Garrus." Kyson said. He was lucky to have good friends, _no, family._ Samantha started to laugh.

"You bastard…you leave me, the Reds…and turn your back on humanity…does Garrus here or your sweet little Tali know how you hated aliens for all your life?" Garrus had been through this before with Cerberus. But the last part made him look to Kyson who stood stalk still, his face revealing no emotion. Kyson pistol whipped Samantha across the face leaving a now gapping gash on her forehead. _Damn whore is stalling._

"She fuckin psycho Garrus…" Kyson was cut off by Samantha's resumed cakling.

"That right Garrus. I remember him in my arms at night going on about how he wished it was just us Humans running the show. How much easier it would be to just kill you all of slowly over time and take the galaxy for ourselves." Samantha grunted in pain as she finished and tried to move.

"Samantha, shut the fuck up. You want to know why I left you?" he asked but gave no room for a reply.

"I wanted to live. Not survive." Kyson said. Garrus just watched the scene play out, wondering what Kyson was going to do next.

"Little Tali isn't going to live for much longer when I'm done with you…" Garrus saw Kyson move with blinding speed and wasn't prepared for the brutality that followed. Kyson picked Samantha up by the throat and slammed her against a building wall. She began to choke as he held her there and started flailing her legs But Kyson just stood there through the beating, never taking his eyes off hers. Kyson was still holding Samantha's sword in his left hand and looked at it with a sadistic grin forming on his face. Garrus watched as Kyson tensed his whole body.

"You wanted me so badly…" Kyson plunged the sword right through her heart and pinned her in the air, skewered.

"You got me."

Samantha let out one last shuttering breath. The last words she ever heard were from Kyson.

"No one comes between Tali and me." Kyson watched as her body sagged as she died. Kyson's adrenaline was still pumping though. He was panting. He felt free.

"Kyson…"Garrus started tentatively.

"Garrus, you're one of my closest friends. Don't you ever forget that." He said.

"What she said…" Garrus knew Kyson. He had shared nothing but good times with him, fought with him.

"Those days are dead Garrus. Look at the wall." Garrus followed Kyson's out stretched arm to the dead woman.

"That is what happens when you can't let go. I rose above that." Garrus put his rifle away and walked over to Kyson.

"You did good Kyson. Let's get out of here." Garrus led Kyson down the intersection he had appeared from and opened a blue sky car. Kyson climbed in followed by Garrus. The car lifted off the ground and headed off towards the Normandy's dock.

It was thirty minutes later when Kyson finally stepped into the air lock. The ride had been spent in silence. As the decontamination sequence started, Garrus spoke up.

"You gonna get that rib looked at?" Kyson nodded his head.

"Yeah, then I'm gonna rack out. I have this feeling that I'm going to need the next two days of rest." Kyson couldn't shake the fact that Cerberus was going to pull something else in retaliation. But the victory over his past felt good to say the least.

"I think you might be right. The Illusive Man won't take this lying down." The decon was finished and the two made their way to deck three. Kyson waved to a few of the crew members as he passed.

"Yeah I know, but right now, I just killed a ghost from my past, had an epic ride on my new board, and found out how I truly feel about Tali." Kyson said as they entered the elevator._ So much for a nice boring day…_

"Over all a good day?" Garrus asked.

Kyson still was having a hard time blocking out all the old memories of his days in the reds. He looked at Garrus who was studying him. Kyson smirked and nodded his head._ No need to dwell on that shit right now._

"Yes…for the most part." Kyson said looking away. Garrus noticed the pained expression and decided it was best to move on to a better topic.

"So you ok with this bonding thing?" Garrus asked. The doors opened up on deck three and they headed right to the med bay. The doors opened up and Dr. Chakwas spun in her chair smiling.

"Hey you two" She said.

"Hey doc, I think I have a broken rib. Kinda got into a fight…" Kyson said with a grimace.

"Oh for heavens sake, Sit down and take your armor off." Dr. Chakwas shook her head while he undressed his torso. Kyson turned to Garrus and hopped on the medical table.

"Yeah, I am ok with the bonding. I didn't understand at first when Shepard mentioned it. Then Tali scared me with it. And Kal…well he helped big time. And when Samantha threatened Tali...I lost it. So yeah, a lot to learn." Kyson finished. Garrus smiled at him.

"So, when's the ceremony?" Garrus asked. Dr. Chakwas had come back and started to scan Kyson's ribs.

"Garrus, I think that's a ways off man. I;m only twenty-two" Having completed her scan, the doctor snapped her fingers gaining Kyson's attention.

"When you're done daydreaming, I think you would like to know that nothing is broken, just badly bruised. But throw some ice on those bumps on you're head." Dr. Chakwas gave him some anti inflammatorys for the swelling and Kyson thanked the doctor and put his armor back on.

"Not gonna give the crew another show?" Dr. Chakwas asked.

"Nope, the first was free. Anymore cost extra." The two walked out to the mess and sat down at their favorite table.

"Look, Kyson, all I'm saying is that Kal is right. You are bonding, at least from what he described." Kyson sighed and leaned back against the bulkhead.

"I know Garrus. And thank you for the support. But I can say it finally." Kyson had a far away look in his eyes, as Tali came back to mind.

"What's that?" asked Garrus.

"I love her." he said. Garrus's jaw dropped.

"This…this is serious! That's great Kyson!" Kyson couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. Garrus slapped him on the back causing him to double over in pain.

"Well, I guess that's that then. Well, I gotta go get some errands done myself."

"Take it easy Garrus. And thanks." Kyson said looking at his friend.

"I'm keeping a tab." And with that said Garrus walked off. Kyson just sat there, he wasn't tiered physically, but his brain hurt and not from the kick to the head. He still hadn't digested the Samantha thing.

_It's over. And…everyone is still alive and well. This is a first in a while. So when does it fall to shit again? No, not going down that route. I have a job saving the whole galaxy, friends that I can call family, and Tali. I guess I am lucky._

Kyson's Omni tool chimed softly and he opened it up to find a new message from Garrus.

**Tali is on her way down. Told her you were in the mess.**

_Your timing is impeccable darling…_

Kyson sent simple thanks. He got up and went over to the elevator. He waited until it opened and walked in. Tali was standing in the corner and watched him step in. Her arms were crossed.

"Something about you jumping out a window and I fight. Care to explain?" Kyson just grinned and stood next to her. The elevator started moving again.

"Well?" she pressed. Kyson just held a finger to his lips. He thought he was going to get punched but Tali waited till they were in their room. Once the door was shut, Kyson turned to her with fire in his eyes.

"What's that look for? I've never seen it before." Tali didn't know what to do with it. Kyson had to say it now. It couldn't wait any longer. He walked over to her and pulled her close. She hesitated for a moment but then nuzzled into his shoulder sensing that he needed her.

"Tali…"

"Yes Kyson?" She asked softly

"I think it's time I told you something." Kyson was ready for it.

"Kyson…I…I heard that you talked with Kal." Kyson could feel the insecurity in her words. It was time to end that. Kyson pulled her chin up to face him and look into his eyes. All that he was fighting for now was before him. She was the future, and where it might go he had no idea. But he wanted to know, so now it was time to show it.

"Tali, I love you."

Silence filled the small room. Time stood still as the young couple stared into one another's eyes.

"I love you too" Tali said. Her tone was firm but remained quiet. Like a soft but persistent breeze that passed through Kyson.

Tali reached up and removed her visor. Kyson's eyes went wide.

"It's ok…you forgot to talk to Mordin. The two of us came up with a solution." Tali set her visor down on the bed and looked back at him.

Kyson got his first true look at her. She had subtle features and very human looking skin. Her hair was almost pitch black and Kyson saw that she kept it long. But her eyes, they truly were luminescent.

_I am the lucky one…_

"I survived contact with you when I had virtually no way to fight it off…but now, with this cocktail of supplements and other meds I took this morning…" Kyson had heard enough. He pulled her in for the deepest most passionate kiss he had ever given. Tali reciprocated with the same intensity. But to Kyson's surprise, it was still growing. The fire inside burning brighter by the second he thought he was about to burst into flames.

The two parted again for a brief second. Kyson was smiling like a kid in a candy store. But Tali looked ravenous. The same look as last time fully revealed in the light took Kyson back, but a switch was hit somewhere in his brain and his expression soon matched hers. With an explosion of motion, Tali nearly ripped the clasps from Kyson's armor and pulled it off him. Kyson started laughing.

"Ok you can keep it if you want it so badly!" Tali ignored him; she was too busy with her own suit seals and clasps. Kyson was memorized by it. With each piece coming loose, more of her lean, toned body was revealed. Her arms were first, then her upper torso. She kept her back to him for the moment as she continued. The legs and lower body came off as one leaving only her boots and the rest of her helmet. She paused and glanced back at him.

Kyson's jaw was hanging wide open.

Tali giggled, she bent over slowly running he hands down her shapely legs and took off her boots. Kyson was about to pass out from the sight. He wanted to seize her but didn't trust his motor functions at the moment. Tali finally reached up and removed her helmet which let her hair fall free down her back. Kyson just stared still slack jawed. Tali swung her head to the side while batting her eyes. She turned fully to Kyson who almost fell over.

"So, what's taking you so long?" Tali asked as she walked the few steps over to him swinging her hips as much as she could. Kyson looked down and saw that his lower armor was still on. He quickly jumped up and fumbled with his own clasps. He was stopped by Tali taking his hands and placing them by his side. She slowly took off each piece, even more slowly than she had her own.

_Oh…my…good…god!_

Kyson was in his boxers now, revealing his passionate feelings. Tali giggled slightly causing Kyson to smile wickedly. He pulled her up, and tried to lead her to the bed.

"Not just yet…take them off." She said huskily. Kyson did what must have been the equivalent of jumping out of his clothes. They were gone in a second. He stood back up and then, his mind went blank. He didn't know what to do suddenly. His fate had already been determined though. Tali let out a whoop of joy and pounced on him, causing both of them to tumble onto the bed.

(_The Lucky one: _By Celldweller)

**One hour later.**

Kyson's bruised rib and stab wound hurt but he didn't give a damn. He had the best woman in the galaxy in his arms. The last hour had been spent _learning_. While Kyson had been with several others, Tali needed time. He had gently lead her through the motions and stopped whenever it got to be too much. But all good things come to those who wait. He was still drifting in and out on the endorphins but was wide awake, and so was Tali.

"So am I Quarian tested and approved?" he asked Tali. The two of them were curled up with only a thin sheet over them.

"Ohhh yeahhh…" She replied still in a daze, the first time having a greater affect on her. They lay there for another thirty minutes enjoying the high. Tali shivered slightly in Kyson's arms. He rolled onto his back and lifted Tali on top of him. He groped for the comforter and pulled it over them both.

"Thank you. I'm still not used to being out of my suit." She said. She smiled at him and ran her three fingered hand through his hair. The shift in her weight caused him to groan. Tali's brow pinched in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, just my bruised rib." He said.

"Oh Keelah, why didn't you say something?" Tali tried to roll off but he held her in place.

"Its fine, it reminded me that I'm still alive. A minute ago, I still thought I had died and was in heaven." Tali giggled.

"For someone who doesn't believe in a higher power, you sure do reference that place a lot." She was right.

"Kyson"

"What's up?" Tali was back to being concerned.

"What happened today?" She asked. Kyson looked into her eyes and tried to collect his thoughts.

"I ended a part of my life and started a new one all in one day." Kyson said cryptically, Tali let out what he guessed was a snort. Apparently the answer wasn't good enough.

"Fine, you win."

"That was fast" she said. Kyson rolled his eyes and continued, his voice gaining a harsh edge.

"The fight I got into was with Samantha." Kyson could feel her body tense up.

"I had gone out for a ride on my new board. After talking with Kal and Shepard I needed to think things over. She tailed me to a dark alley in the under city. She wanted her own vengeance this time. If Garrus wasn't there…well you get the idea." Kyson could feel the rage building at what Samantha had said. He clenched his jaw tiring to hide it.

"Kyson…go on." Tali said placing her hands in his, her mere presence giving him the resolve to continue.

"She had me Tali. She said that after me, she was going to come after you. I couldn't do a damned thing!" Kyson growled. Tali tightened her grip.

"It's over now…"

"She had me in a stasis but Garrus distracted her at the last second. It was all I needed…I put her own sword through her heart…" Kyson closed his eyes trying to forget the memory.

"Kyson, like you said before, we're both here and alive." She said in a soothing tone. Kyson still continued.

"She was going to torture you! I couldn't let that happen! Goddamn it I was helpless!" Kyson felt his chest tighten and it was getting hard to breath. It was a panic attack. He hadn't had one for almost a year now.

"Kyson, breath!" Tali shouted. He took in a deep breath. He hadn't realized he had stopped. Tali rolled off him releasing the pressure on his chest. Kyson sat up right panting. He still couldn't believe they were back. Tali drew him close and leaned her forehead against his.

"Shhhh it's over." She said placing a hand on his neck gently.

"Yeah, it is." They sat there for a moment while he recovered. Kyson smiled weakly.

"Well, I now know the bond goes both ways. What did Kal say I'm in? Hecs'tiyl?" Tali's reaction was first of confusion, then shock and she leaned back slightly.

"He told you about the pathway to the heart?" she asked not believing that Kyson would seek out that information.

"He did. Apparently this is the longest stage." Kyson's smile dropped as Tali began to swoon. He reached over to her and leaned her against him again. She placed a hand to her head.

"I…never thought I would bond. Much less with a human…and for you to know what that means! Kyson oh Keelah you are bonding!" Tali wrapped her arms around him like a vise, burying her head into his chest. Kyson just held her joy flowing through him seeing her so happy.

"I am. And it's with the hottest, smartest, and most wonderful woman in the galaxy." Kyson wanted to say more but left it at that. There was time. Tali was shaking again.

"You cold again?" he asked grabbing the fallen covers and pulling them over them while he lay back down. Tali looked up and Kyson see tears coming from her eyes, but she was smiling.

"I was so scared you would leave after what Kal told you. But, you…you want to be with me. I know it now." She sniffed loudly and started to laugh.

"I'm bonding with a _Human_! With you! I I don't know how to take all this in." Tali just curled back up in his right arm and he held her. He snuck on his Omni tool and activated his music. It was light and warm. After a while Tali started to play with the hair on his chest as Kyson closed his eyes.

_Life is good._

"I love you Kyson."

"I love you Tali'Zorah"

Tali coughed, breaking the silence.

"You've been out of your suit for too long babe." Kyson said getting up.

"It's been almost three whole hours and you still haven't fully adapted still." Kyson held a hand out for Tali and pulled her up to him. Tali looked over to the suit.

"I don't want to go back in that…thing. It's not right." The sadness in her voice weighed on his heart. He placed a kiss on her head.

"I know, but one day, you won't need it." Tali just nodded. She released her embrace on him and bent over to pick up one of her boots.

"Damn fine um…rear end…" He was about to say ass but thought it a bit crude all the sudden. He should have kept his mouth shut.

"You think so?" she asked with her smile returning. A soft beep sounded at that moment and the door opened to Kyson's room. Both Kyson and Tali froze. They had no time to react otherwise._ Oh FUCK!_

"Hey Kyson, how'd things go with Ta…" Garrus stopped as he took in the scene.

Kyson jumped out of bed and threw the comforter over Tali and quickly stepped behind her. Garrus just stood there looking like he had been electrocuted.

"Hi Garrus! It's goin great!" Kyson said loudly, smiling awkwardly his eyes wide as saucers. Garrus finally put an arm in front of his eyes.

"Hi Kyson! I'm happy for you!" Garrus responded still unable to move.

"What are ya doin bud?" Kyson asked still yelling awkwardly.

"I don't know anymore!" replied Garrus.

"Kyson, where is my shotgun!" Tali screamed now struggling under the comforter. He clamped down on her arms and held the comforter in place. He looked up with panic in his eyes and shouted out to his friend.

"Run Garrus! Run for you life!" Kyson screamed. Garrus did exactly as told and sprinted to the elevator yelling "I'm sorry I'm sorry!" over and over again. The door shut and Kyson let Tali go.

"I'm going to kill him" she said hastily putting on her suit. Kyson jumped into action by putting his boxers back on and throwing on some jeans a T-shirt. He looked up and saw Tali already snapping her visor on.

"How'd you do that so fast?" But before he got an answer, Tali had picked up her shotty and stormed out of the room.

_Shit._

Kyson started to run after her grabbing his ciggs on the way.

* * *

**A/N**

**_The lucky one _By Celldweller just seemed to work. Well I hope everyone enjoys the story so far.  
**

**Keelah Se'lai  
**

**~RelayJumper  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

**Heheheh...so maybe the scene with Garrus walking in on Kyson and Tali happened to me in my own life...wasn't funny then but totally is now. ANYWAYS! here's the next chapter and hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

**Shepard's POV**

Shepard was sitting in the mess after a long day of helping round up supplies for what ever lay ahead. He was hoping Liara would find a lead on the Illusive Man's base. Shepard took another bite of his steak n cheese he had bought before heading back to the Normandy. He thought about how he needed to catch up with a few people. Deciding on that notion, he took another bite.

He would call Wrex first. See how things were going with the clans on Tuchanka. After that, he should call Anderson. He had already given a report, but Anderson was practically a father to him after all they had been through. It would be good to check in. Shepard took another bite enjoying the flavor of the pepper jack cheese. He was distracted by heavy foot falls from behind him and he glanced to his right.

Garrus rounded the bulkhead heading straight towards the main battery.

"Shepard." Garrus said hurriedly with out even a glance. Shepard wondered what had happened to cause the normally easy going Turian to be in such a state. He took another bite and looked down at his data pad. He was checking on his bank account. While he was preoccupied with balancing his finances, he heard more heavy footfalls that stopped right next to him. He looked up to see Tali starring at him with her Eviscerator shotgun out.

"Hi Tali…what's with the…" he began.

"Where. Is. Garrus?" she asked anger seething from her words. Shepard glanced from Tali to the main battery and back again. Tali had followed his gaze and stormed off leaving Shepard worried and confused.

_I don't know what happened, but it's not good. I should just finish my sandwich and let them work it out. Garrus can handle himself._

Shepard took another bite and turned back to the data pad wishing his friend luck. He could hear Tali muttering as she tried to force the door open. Then, a loud boom echoed causing him to jump. Tali had given up on finesse and just shot the door.

"My ship!" yelled Shepard in disbelief. Tali never heard him having already gained access. She had already sealed the door as well.

"EDI! I need this door open…now!"

"I'm sorry, but Tali asked me to not let anyone in." EDI replied.

"Great!" Shepard walked off back to the table and sat down. He would have to wait for things to sort themselves out. When this was over, he planed to give Tali a reminder of who was in charge around here. Not more than a minute later, Kyson quietly walked over and sat before Shepard. Kyson looked pale.

"Kyson."

"Shepard."

The two sat there not sure what to say next. Kyson started to tap his finger before giving in.

"Have you seen…" Shepard cut him off.

"She went after Garrus" he said thumbing to his side.

"Shit! Come on then, we got to get to em!" Kyson bolted to the door and started to try and repeat what he had done on the Broker's base. Shepard calmly walked up behind him.

"What happened?" he asked. Someone was going to fix the door and it sure as hell wasn't going to be him. Kyson just laughed nervously and continued on his work.

"Garrus came down to talk with me I guess, but…he kinda walked in on us…" Shepard had heard enough. He knew how awkward that must have been. It explained Garrus's expression earlier. Shepard wanted to laugh at the whole thing.

"So you and Tali?" he probed. Kyson turned to him with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I thought it over while I was out. We're a couple now." Shepard smiled happy for the young engineers. But he remembered something.

"Wait, don't Quarians only show their face to those they mate with or deeply trust?" Kyson frowned and nodded turning back to his work with renewed intensity.

"Get this door open NOW EDI!" Shepard now knew the gravity of the situation.

"Yes commander." EDI must have decided the situation finally warranted intervention. The doors flew open just in time for Kyson and Shepard to watch Garrus get decked in the face. Shepard reacted. He grabbed Garrus and pulled him aside as Tali launched another swing. Kyson, following his lead, grabbed Tali by her right forearm and hauled her back.

"You could have knocked, or hailed us on the comm! EDI could have patched you through!" Tali yelled while being restrained by Kyson. Garrus was holding Tali's shotgun and glared at her.

"For the last time…I'm SORRY!" Garrus shouted loosing his patience. Tali almost broke free but Kyson had a firm grip.

"TALI!" Kyson shouted. Tali turned around and nearly clipped Kyson on the chin. She froze when she recognized who it was, Kyson hadn't even flinched. He just held her gaze. Shepard saw the worry on his features.

"Tali, I think…" Kyson started to say.

"If you tell me to calm down Kyson…" Tali said with a low growl behind her words. Kyson's eyes looked like a deer in headlights.

"Noooo…I was going to say lets go back down to _our _ room. I'm pretty sure Garrus didn't mean to intrude. Isn't that right Garrus?" Kyson asked turning to his friend who was still standing like a statue. Shepard liked Kyson's new found ability to negotiate instead of loosing his cool.

"Yes. I'm sorry Tali for barging in…I'll be more carful" Garrus finished trying his best to be sincere. Tali just stared at Garrus, the tension in the room skyrocketed and Shepard though Tali would try and jump Garrus again.

"Good." Was all she said. Everyone else in the room relaxed and Kyson released Tali who walked over to Garrus. The Turian backed against the wall not knowing where to go. Tali snatched her shotgun out of his hands and lunged at him but stopped short causing Garrus to flinch.

"Knock" was all she said and walked away towards the elevator. Garrus nodded. But Shepard saw a wild gleam in his eye. He knew he was going to go for jab. _Don't do it Garrus!_

"Kyson, you need to do some taming..." Garrus said with an evil grin. Kyson's Jaw just dropped. Shepard started to find cover.

"At least he's getting some…" Tali froze mid sentence and Garrus smirked obviously winning something. Shepard hoped that he would keep his mouth shut, Kyson had no idea about Garrus and Teagann getting close. The two stared at each other for a moment before Tali walked off without a word.

The three men didn't dare move until she was out of site. Shepard had only seen Tali that angry when at her trial. Kyson let out a long whistle and glanced at Garrus.

"Garrus, on a scale of one to ten?" Shepard couldn't believe he was hearing this from Kyson after such an event.

"Kyson, really?" asked Garrus in a tired tone. The forlorn Turian sighed not believing Kyson's timing for a man whore moment.

"Really." said Kyson lighting a cigg. Shepard watched Garrus struggle for the right words.

"Well?" Kyson added.

"I think you need a bigger scale." Garrus finally responded. Kyson just kept staring where Tali disappeared.

"Don't you forget that." Garrus looked confused for a second until Kyson busted out laughing.

"I'm jus messin' with ya! Ha ha HA! I should have locked the door and for that, my bad." Kyson nodded to Shepard and headed after Tali. Shepard and Garrus looked at each other not knowing how to react. Shepard smiled at his friend.

"You walked in on them?" Garrus nodded.

"Want a sandwich?" Garrus nodded again.

* * *

**Kyson POV**

Kyson stepped into the elevator and took another drag. He was happy that Garrus had survived. He was sure Tali would forgive him. Kyson watched as Miranda quickly stepped into the elevator before the doors closed.

"Hey Miranda, how's it going?" he asked in a pleasant tone. Miranda smirked.

"Fine up until a wild Quarian ruined my few seconds of sleep." She said raising an eyebrow. Kyson laughed.

"Sorry bout that. Garrus had bad timing. And before you ask, I can't say anything. But you'll find out before too long." Miranda nodded once understanding.

"Small ship." Was all she said.

"Yep." The door opened and Kyson stepped out.

"Speaking of which, if I catch you smoking on this ship again, you're getting spaced." Miranda watched Kyson turn slowly to regard her with his cigarette hanging loosely to one side in his mouth.

"I think Tali will agree with me. It can't be good for her immune system." She finished in a more serious tone. The elevator door closed leaving Kyson in a conundrum.

_If it's not one thing it's another! Damn it she's right though. I'm going to have to find a way to set up a decontamination chamber in my room. Better yet, the whole thing. But it'll have to wait._

Kyson finished his cigg while thinking on how he could afford such a system on his own. When he was done, he tamped out the butt and knocked on his own door. It opened almost instantly. Tali stood inside looking at him with her arms crossed.

"Just thought I would learn from other's mistakes." He said as he walked over to his workbench and grabbed the ashtray. He strode over to his trash can and dumped it, taking both the can and tray with him he headed back out.

"What are you doing?" Tali asked.

"Something struck me on the way down. I don't think having smoke and what not in our room is a good idea anymore." Kyson placed the can and tray around the corner of the room in the main bay.

"Oh…thank you." Tali responded. Kyson then walked back into the room and shut the door and locked it with a punch on the holo. Kyson rolled into his hammock. Content with just relaxing after all that had happened. He was overwhelmed, his rib still hurt and he knew that it wasn't going to be the last injury by any means. Tali sat on the bed.

"Kyson, I'm sorry I over reacted." She said.

"It's fine. It was just an accident and you had every right to be pissed."

"Yes but, I've never done that before." Tali said embarrassed.

"Ahhh don't worry bout it. If you didn't react like you did, I was about to get my rifle…" Tali laughed softly causing a small cough.

"What?"

"Which one?" she asked. He had no idea what she was talking about, he only had his one rifle. She just looked at him cocking her head to the side. He could imagine her smirking at his over analyzing. He thought about it more causing her to laugh even though she started to cough again. Then it dawned on him.

"Oh don't start…" Kyson groaned. Tali just kept shaking her head laughing at him. He tried to ignore it and pretend to doze off. _Its called my GUN...and it's for fun._ Kyson heard her walk over to the hammock and he kept his eyes closed. Tali gently ran a hand through his hair before she two walked off to bed. He wanted to sleep, but he couldn't. After the days events he wondered what nightmares awaited him. But he opened his eyes and glanced over to Tali lying on the bed. Those nagging fears diminished. He knew she wasn't asleep yet so he climbed out of the hammock and joined her.

"It's easy to know when you're still awake." Tali said while curling up in his arms.

"You snore." She added. Kyson just pulled her close in response.

"I still shouldn't have freaked out on Garrus. I need to apologize to both him and Shepard." Kyson took one of her hands and squeezed it lightly. She sighed and threw one of her legs over his.

"And I have a door to fix tomorrow as well. I guess my leave is over…" Kyson chuckled causing his rib to hurt.

"You also need to rest that rib. Why would you jump out a damn building anyway?" Kyson just shrugged.

"And the local authorities are still on the lookout for you…" Kyson just lay still causing Tali to look up at him.

"Stop pretending" She said _acting _annoyed. Kyson just shook his head.

"Kyson…" He finally decided to respond.

"In the space of a week, I've been told off by you, impaled, shot at, blown up, almost broke a rib, killed a psycho ex girl friend and fallen in love with you. I now have the chance to sleep in and not wake up to you dying…I love you Tali, night..." Kyson finished hugging her tightly. Tali didn't know how to respond.

"I'm sorry, I…I…" She didn't mean to make him angry.

"I'm tired" he said laughing a little.

"And I jumped because I needed to figure out what Kal had told me. Boarding helps me think." Tali tensed in his arms.

"Oh." She said feebly.

"And I was being sarcastic…" Kyson said smiling.

"Bosh'tet." was all she said settling back down on his chest.

"But the Bosh'tet I love." She added before she drifted off to sleep leaving Kyson with his thoughts.

_I need sleep myself. I've been up for what close to twenty hours now? Well, I can't call the time with Tali rest per say... _

He looked down at Tali watching the slow rise and fall of her chest. It was not the ragged breathing from three days ago; closing his eyes again brought no peace though.

He saw bodies everywhere. He up looked as Reapers dropped down from space. Husks spewed from every alley and side street closing on his position. He checked around for his squad only to notice that they were his friends, torn and bloody. A grenade went off close by causing him to stagger and fall to his knees. Looking up Kyson watched helplessly as a reaper rounded a skyscraper and cam into full view. His head began to hurt from a god awful buzzing in his brain. He wretched and fell back over, he could feel the Reaper closing in with each monstrous foot fall. He looked up one last time as one of the Reapers legs came down at him. He screamed in anger and defiance at his own fate right before a mighty blow struck him.

Kyson jolted awake. He was back in his room and Tali still lay asleep in his arms. He looked over to his clock. Only four hours had passed.

_Damn…_

Kyson just stayed in bed for the next two hours knowing sleep wasn't going to come back for him. Kyson decided he needed to get up. He gently untangled himself from Tali and crept out to the bay. He pulled out another cigg and took a long swig from his flask. He walked over to a storage crate and took a seat. He absentmindedly watched as the smoke trailed lazily into soft patterns enjoying the quite. He checked his Omni tool for any new messages.

_Nothing of importance just spam and hellllooo…_

**Kyson**

**When you get up, meet me in the bay at 05:00 hours. **

**Shepard.**

Kyson looked at the attached file and saw that it was an alarm that would have woken him up if he hadn't. Checking the time again he saw that it was 04:44. a few seconds later the alarm started to chime which he turned off.

_Whoo hoo…I'm early this time. Wonder what's up. At least Shepard doesn't have another door to bust down._

Five minutes passed and the elevator doors opened and Shepard walked out. Shepard looked around and found Kyson standing with his arms crossed.

"Mornin"

"You look like hell Kyson." Shepard said flatly. Kyson smirked.

"Follow me." Shepard and Kyson went up to the CIC and into the briefing room. Kyson stood back as he brought up the quantum entanglement communicator. Kyson had no idea what was going on so he kept his mouth shut.

"The Illusive Man wants to meet you. I don't know why so I figured we could find out." Shepard said. Kyson nodded. He felt anger welling up inside him. He wanted to know why Samantha had been sent. They stepped into the holo grid. The first thing Kyson saw was a black room with a heavily filtered star in the background, before it sat a man smoking a cigarette.

"Shepard, glad you got my message." The Illusive man said.

"You and I aren't on the same team anymore. I'm here with Kyson Sorley. He has some questions." Shepard motioned to him to come forward. Kyson did have questions, but he never thought he would talk to the _Man_. He stepped into the field.

"Ah, Mr. Sorley, the pleasure is mine." said the Illusive Man in a pleasant tone.

"Can it. You put my friends in danger for petty revenge." His rage started to build.

"Not exactly, Shepard here wanted to waylay me on recent events. I couldn't allow that. So I gave a little nudge. It was nothing personal." The Illusive man took another drag. Shepard was watching the exchange with a scowl on his face.

"Not personal? You sent my ex to kill my…just what the hell is your deal?" The Illusive man smiled.

"Samantha working for me and you being on the Normandy was a fortunate happenstance. I'm surprised that you are so protective of the Quarian though. From what Samantha told me, you hate aliens. If you had stayed in college, I was planning to recruit you." Kyson was shocked.

"What!" Kyson yelled.

"That's right, you had promise." The Illusive man continued. Kyson lost it.

"So instead you recruit a psychopath? Then try to kill Tali? Well, I screwed whatever plan you had. If you want to find Samantha's body, check the alley's in Nos Astra." The Illusive man stood up.

"You're actions are regrettable Mr. Sorley." A scowl came to the Illusive Man's features. Shepard stood in.

"Don't try and come after _my_ crew again. And forget calling." And with those words said, Shepard dropped the transmission.

"What was the point of that Shepard?" Kyson asked still pissed off.

"I figured the best way to let him know to stay away was a pissed engineer." Shepard leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms. Kyson started to pace back and forth.

"If it wasn't for that bastard, I would be doing just fine but no! He had to mess everything up! And recruit me? That fucker! I don't do anything that gets in the way of _my _plans!" Kyson turned to Shepard looking for a response.

"Kyson, the deal the Illusive Man had with Samantha was to give her your location when you came to Illium with Cynthia. Its how he got her to leave the Reds." Shepard watched Kyson. He looked like he would explode.

"AghhhhhhHHH!" screamed Kyson as he threw a fist into the bulkhead.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know any other way to tell you." Kyson just stood there clenching his jaw. He wanted to hunt down the Illusive Man and put a bullet through his gut.

"The Reds have been helping Cerberus with recruitment lately as well. I want to know why. I gave you this info trusting you can handle it because I need you to do something for me." Shepard walked over and placed a hand on Kyson's shoulder.

"You've come a long way from the cock sure kid I picked up on Omega." Shepard noticed Kyson calm down and turn to look him in the eye.

"You name it, I'll get it done." Kyson's tone was one of determination. Shepard nodded and continued.

"I want you to infiltrate the Reds. We need to know where Cerberus is getting its people from. You have the skills and know how to get it done. You will have the lead on this one." Shepard said.

Kyson was surprised. He was to take lead?

"I think I can…" he started.

"There is no _thinking,_ can you do this?" Shepard asked sternly.

"Consider it done sir." Kyson said in a clear steady tone, his old military brat up bringing slipping out.

"Good. Then there's one person you need to talk to before hand." Shepard walked over to the center table and called someone. A small holo of a high ranking Alliance official popped up.

"Good to see you Shepard"

"You too Anderson, I have my man here who will be working with your man planet side." said Shepard. Kyson shook his head in disbelief.

"Anderson, this is Kyson Sorley, he's the newest member on the Normandy and former member of the Reds." Anderson's expression was one of surprise.

"Well I'll be…Kyson? Is that really you?" Anderson could be seen leaning closer to the holo on his end.

"Good to see you again sir." Kyson snapped to attention. Shepard cocked an eyebrow.

"You know each other?" Shepard asked. Anderson chuckled.

"His dad and I went through boot camp together. I remember him as a small boy too." Anderson looked Kyson over and nodded in approval. Shepard glanced over to Kyson.

"Small galaxy Shepard" Kyson said with a wry grin.

"Kyson, have you seen your dad lately? I haven't seen him since he contacted me to run a search for you two years ago." Kyson didn't know what to say. He never thought his dad would do that after what he pulled.

"No sir. I've been busy. I'll contact him at some point though." Kyson watched Shepard cross his arms again.

"See that you do, he was torn apart when you dropped off the grid." Kyson nodded once. _Dad torn up? Yeah right._

"Will do sir, I believe that there are more pressing matters though." Shepard turned to regard Anderson.

"He's right. Kyson has agreed to help us. I'm putting him in charge of this one. Admiral Hackett has something pressing for myself." Anderson put a hand up to his chin thinking something over.

"I know, Hackett informed me on it. You think Kyson is ready for this?" Kyson knew to keep his mouth shut again. He didn't want to let Shepard down after all he had done for him.

"He is. He may not be Alliance but he does good work." Shepard's words made Kyson's ego boost. Anderson smiled.

"Good. When you get back to Front Royal, my man will be there waiting to give you intel on the Reds recent activity." Anderson said.

"Yes sir." Kyson said formally. Anderson smiled.

"Glad to see you alive kid, Anderson out." The hollow dropped and Kyson spoke first.

"Thank you Shepard, not sure for what yet but thank you." Kyson pulled his flask of whiskey and took a shot and handed it to Shepard who emptied it. Shepard passed it back to Kyson.

"No problem. Everyone has a lot going on. And things might be exploding here sooner than anticipated." A dark look passed over Shepard's features.

"What now?" Kyson had no idea how things could get more hectic.

"We might be at war with the Reapers in less than a week."

* * *

**A/N **

**And there you go. Kyson is going to get his own assignment and loads of fun to be had coming soon! But I think it's safe to assume that most of us know that will last but for so long...  
**

**Thank you once again for the continuing support everyone and hope you are all enjoying what ever it is that floats your ship...boat...ok I'm done. Deuces.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**Well Kyson gets to start cleaning up after himself! Or tries to at least. And Shepard's going to go have fun on yet another Asteroid! Who would've known? OK so enjoy and all that jazz.**

**All characters and story plots belong To Bioware/ EA  
**

**Any products mentioned belong to their respective companies.  
**

* * *

Kyson POV

"Great!" Kyson shouted exasperated.

"I know. You've faced husks before, so you know some of what's to come." Kyson walked out of the briefing room and headed towards the CIC. Shepard followed.

"I've been watching the vids Tali had recorded on your missions. What's your plan?" The two remained quite as Shepard figured out a response. He didn't respond until they had sat down in the mess a few minutes later.

"I have a few ideas but, if we don't get the galaxy united. We're done for."

"That's positive thinking" snorted Kyson. Shepard shrugged.

"It's the truth. But I still have hope. Look at the strides Tali and Legion have made." Kyson thought about it and agreed. The fact that the two warring races could work together was a good first step, even if it was just Tali so far. The two had spent many shifts learning from eachother as they worked on the drive core or other sections of the ship. He even found Tali willingly help Legion even if it was small stuff. Geth don't need too much outside assistance.

"Point taken, when do we head out for Earth?" Kyson needed to start calling old contacts and figuring out a game plan for his new assignment.

"In about six hours. Kelly is already tracking everyone down."

"Good. Looks like I have a lot of work to do." Kyson already had his tool up and was going through his old contacts info.

"That you do. You also need to decide who to take with you." Shepard said. Kyson turned to him with a puzzled look.

"What? Really?" Shepard nodded.

"Yep, I'm doing this next one solo. The Alliance brass still doesn't trust anyone but me on this ship. So, you can choose someone to take along if they are willing. I'm sure Tali would…" Kyson shook his head.

"Nope, I have plans to take her to Earth already and not on a mission." Shepard smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Shepard had a sly grin.

"Yeah, I kinda promised a beach trip…" Kyson turned red and he had no idea why. Shepard laughed.

"Nice one. Take Garrus, he's been itching for a fight for a while." Kyson thought about it for a second and liked the idea.

"Yeah, is he up? EDI, is Garrus awake?" Kyson asked aloud.

"Yes he is Kyson. I've notified him to meet you."

"Thanks EDI." Not more than ten seconds later, Garrus emerged from his post.

"You needed me?" Garrus asked without preamble. Shepard motioned for him to take a seat. Sitting, Garrus looked from Shepard to Kyson.

"I've assigned Kyson a mission on Earth. I think you should go with him." Garrus just sat there.

"Kyson will be in charge of this one. You two are going to infiltrate our old gang the Reds." Garrus looked back to Kyson.

"So, saving me from an angry Quarian gets you a promotion. So what do _I_ have to do around here?" Shepard laughed and slapped Garrus on the shoulder.

"Come on you'll have fun! So you in?" Shepard asked. Garrus stood up and nodded.

"Let me know when you're ready Kyson. I need to get a few things rounded up." Kyson gave a mock salute and Garrus walked off.

"Cool, well, I'll be off then to work on getting ready. If I remember correctly, Finch is gonna try and kill me on first sight so I'm going to need a good alibi to cover my ass." The two stood and turned to leave when Teagann came out of the crew quarters.

"Hey guys, why are you two up so early?" she asked yawning at the end.

"Hey sis, just going over some things, haven't seen much of you lately...or at all since the Broker base." Teagann glanced at Shepard who just stat there.

"Um…yeah, Kasumi has kept me busy as well as Miranda. Techie stuff and what not." Teagann then turned to Shepard.

"Mornin Shep." Teagann said pleasantly and walked off to grab some food from Gardner.

"Kasumi has rubbed off on her…"

"So I see." Replied Kyson, he turned leaving Shepard and headed back to his room. He had so much to do now, and about ten hours to do it._ Despite the pain and anguish over the past week, I'm never going to complain about being bored again. _Kyson walked into his room and began to pack a bag with a change of clothes and necessities. He would put his armor on when they were an hour out as well as grabbing his weapons. But having the small things ready would be good.

Next, he went to his terminal and booked a small motel room for a place to operate from. It was a dump even in its hay day but it would serve its purpose. He then looked to see that an old contact of his got back to him. Kyson smiled knowing that the old bar tender was still alive. Old man Thomas had been working there since before he was born and would keep the Reds informed on any rivals encroaching on their turf. With that settled, Kyson brought up some old schematics of the Reds main warehouse. He doubted they had moved.

He thought briefly on contacting his father but quickly decided against it. That would have to wait. If he had time he would swing by but he doubted it. He was so intent on his work he didn't hear Tali wake up and walk over to him.

"Moorning…ugh…Kyson." Kyson turned to her.

"Hey, sleep well?" he asked. He didn't pick up on her slur.

"Yeah…_cough_…just a minor reaction this time, muh sinuses are keeling me." Tali said. Kyson could now hear how congested she was.

"We're going to wait longer before we do anything like that again." Kyson gave her a quick hug before turning back to his terminal.

"How long hab you been awake?"

"For about four hours I think. Shepard needed something." Kyson said. He turned back to his terminal once again, Tali still in one arm. She looked at the screen and saw a blank message ready to be typed, looking at who it was addressed to.

"Luke Sorley. Is thab you father?" She asked concerned, her voice still congested. Kyson had spent many nights talking about the retired war veteran; so had his sister.

"Huh? Oh yeah it is. I'm going back to Earth." Kyson closed the message and resumed packing.

"You're gooing back? Why?" Tali asked. Kyson also missed her body posture as he was walking around. Tali was leaning against the bench staring at the floor. Kyson happened to glance in her direction looking for a pair of jeans when he saw her. Tali just stood there watching him.

"Shepard wants me to infiltrate the Reds. Apparently they are helping recruit for Cerberus." He found his jeans and went back to his bag.

"You going alone?"

"Nope, Shepard put me in charge of this one! Garrus agreed to come with me and help out. It should only take a few days." Kyson checked his account and saw that his motel reservation had gone through.

"Sooooo when are we leabing? I hab always wanted to visit Earth." Kyson paused. _Oh crap. She doesn't know about Shepard's mission. He didn't say not to tell…ah I don't know anything anyway._

"Tali, I'm pretty sure you're needed here. Shepard got something in about..."

"No. You're not leabing me behind. Sombthing you need to learn about bonding is thab Lifemates don't just let the other go off into danger aloone." Tali had her arms crossed and shoulders squared. Kyson got up and walked over to her.

"I know that. I _will_ take you to Earth. But I think what Shepard is doing has to do with the Reapers…he's going to need his top engineer here if things get sketchy. And you're still under the weather no thanks to me so get some more rest." Tali looked away.

"And it's ok for you to just fly off while I worry about you…? Ken and Gabby can..." Kyson cut her off.

"Yes Ken and Gabby are more than capable but they are not _you. _You are the true heart of the Normandy not the drive core." Kyson said stressing the point.

"I know. Thab was oddly sweet." Tali said shaking her head.

"Love ya."

"I wub you too Kysonm" Tali said causing Kyson to laugh. He continued to pack for a few moments before leaning against the bench next to Tali.

"Don't worry, I'll have Garrus."

"That's combforting..._cough._" She said. He could imagine her rolling her eyes.

"You have been alongside Garrus long enough to know I'll be fine. Now, I think you have a door to fix." Kyson smiled as Tali put a hand to her visor.

"Yeah…I do." Kyson hugged her again before turning back to his packing. Tali began to walk off.

"Hey, you want to see me off on my adventure? It boosts morale ya know…" Kyson laughed when Tali seemed to lunge at him only to step back in defeat. Kyson was wearing his shit grin again.

"You win, how coould I refuse? Morale is imbportant." Tali spun around and walked out of the room swinging her hips more than usual, leaving Kyson wondering who won what?

* * *

**Just before drop.  
**

Kyson was in full armor and ready to go. He was standing next to Joker as they approached Earth.

"Home sweet home…gonna take Tali on that trip early?" Joker asked glancing back at him.

"Not this time, business as usual." Kyson would have to address Joker's habits of listening in. Kyson watched as they passed the moon. It had been two year's since he had seen it. _Wow…it's been a while. This should be interesting._

"Take it easy Joker, I'll be sure to pick you up a souvenir." Kyson turned and headed down to the bay.

"Oh thanks, can you get me one of those little snow globes…you know, the ones where you and Tali have some random guy take the photo when someone walks into the background?" Kyson waved a hand laughing. He already had his weapons on and his bag down next to the Kodiak. He had spent the last hour pacing around the CIC. Kelly had tried to calm him down but it didn't work. He just kept deflecting her questions. When he got down to the bay, Garrus and Shepard were waiting for him.

"You ready to go?" asked Shepard. Kyson gave thumbs up for the drop. He started to walk over to the Kodiak only to find his bag missing.

"Where is my stuff?" he asked. He looked around thinking he might have moved it.

"Up here!" Garrus called from the top hatch of the Hammerhead.

"Shepard's loaning it to us for this little cruise." Kyson turned to Shepard with a questioning look.

"It's cool Kyson. You're the one going planet side this time." Shepard watched as Kyson grinned like a kid on Halloween. Kyson didn't know what to say. This would make things much easier when it came to the op.

"Commander, we are now in the atmosphere. We have clearance for the drop from the Alliance." EDI chimed in. Kyson started towards the Hammerhead only to be grabbed from behind.

"You wanted a send off?" Tali asked sweetly turning him to face her. Shepard had the bay door opened and wind started howling around them. Kyson and Tali looked out upon the miles of green forest with the metropolis of Washington D.C. sparkling far in the distance.

"Home…" said Kyson somberly. He didn't know how to feel at that moment. Reapers were about to get here and he was off doing errands. And then there was Tali. What if Shepard's mission went south and he never saw her again? _No, I'm going into this positive. New life, new friends and a hot ass girl I love…ok!_

"I will bring you back here soon. I promise!" Kyson kissed her visor and climbed up top of the Hammerhead and looked down on Shepard and Tali. He pulled down his goggles and let out a whoop of joy.

"Whoo ha HA! Garrus, did you get that playlist I sent you a while ago?" Garrus nodded and smirked.

"Yeah, I got those sub woofers installed like you wanted too!" Garrus dropped into the hatch and took the controls.

"You did what to the Hammerhead?" shouted Shepard over the wind. Kyson just shrugged and let out another yell.

"Damn it's good to be home! Tali! I love ya hot stuff!" Kyson jumped into the hover tank and slammed the hatch shut. Garrus was laughing.

"I notified the whole ship to watch this." Kyson took the left seat and buckled in.

"You sure you're not human?" Garrus shook his head still smiling.

"Kyson! What did you do to the Hammerhead?" Shepard shouted over the comm. Kyson looked over to Garrus.

"Should we show him?"

"Let's." Garrus picked the perfect song as he revved up the thrusters.

"Around the World, by the Chili peppers? Aw hell!" Kyson nodded to Garrus who had an evil look on as he cranked the music causing parts to rattle. Kyson checked the feeds to see that Shepard and Tali were clear and gave Garrus the all clear. Kyson was pressed into the back of his seat as Garrus floored it and they jumped out of the Normandy. Garrus let out a yowl as he deftly controlled the descent. Kyson couldn't stop laughing as the hurtled towards the ground.

Garrus hit a sequence on his side display and caused the left thruster pad to let out a burst sending them into a barrel roll. Garrus repeated it on the right and righted them as he angled to the fields growing below them, they were now below the peaks of the Appalachians

Garrus pulled back on the controls and hit the boosters levaling them out and they felt a light bounce as they landed on field next to route eighty one about twenty miles south of Front Royal, Virginia.

"Are you two crazy?" Shepard hollered over the music in the small space.

"Yeah! Good luck, Shepard. We'll keep you posted!" Kyson replied. Garrus hit the thrusters again bringing them up to speed. He hit the boosters and launched them into the air and onto the highway speeding off to their destination.

* * *

Tali POV.

She watched as Kyson and Garrus launched into the sky, she had patched into the system of the Hammerhead and heard the driving music they put on. Shepard was yelling something at them but all she could do was smile. Kyson was doing better; she wished she was with them right now. The bay door closed and Shepard motioned for her to follow. She cut the comm link just as Kyson laughed again. She hoped it wasn't the last time she heard it.

"Tali, your _mate_ is something else." Shepard stalked off with her in tow. They were quite until they reached the armory. Jacob was hard at work upgrading her shotgun along with a few others.

"Hey, how you guys doin?" Jacob asked setting down the new extended barrel she had ordered.

"I just created a monster." Shepard sighed as he went to his personal locker. Tali tried not to laugh but couldn't keep it in. The whole scene reminded her of Kal and her joyriding a marine drop ship. Her father was furious.

"Uh oh, what happened?" asked Jacob curiously. Shepard looked over to Tali who stopped laughing but still was chewing on her lower lip.

"I sent Kyson and Garrus on a mission here on Earth. I put Kyson in charge." Jacob just stared at the commander.

"You what?" The look on Jacob's face was priceless. He looked like he was about to burst out laughing himself.

"I'm sure Kyson will be fine Shepard. He looks up to you." Tali said giggling still. Jacob chuckled and went back to his work. Shepard chose his weapons for his mission. Tali watched Shepard pick up the Cain as well. He thought about getting his M-98 Widow, a powerful anti-material sniper rifle but went with the Mantis instead. Shepard did a double take when he noticed the Widow wasn't even on the table.

"Hey Jacob."

"Yeah Shepard?" Tali wondered what had made Shepard pause.

"Where's the Widow?" Jacob smiled. Tali did as well. She had time in her work to sneak up and slip it into Kyson's bag. She wasn't going to let him go into fight un prepared.

"Kyson has it." Tali said.

"Really, and was Legion cool with lending him his?" Tali crossed her arms.

"It's yours remember? I sent you a message saying that I was going to…" Shepard held up a hand.

"Not let him go without a proper rifle. I remember now." Shepard said.

"Good. Kyson has a hard time keeping track of his…" She stopped remembering her teasing from the other day. _Hmmm…rifles…_Jacob and Shepard just stared at her expecting her to finish but when she didn't Shepard walked up and waved a hand in front of her. She jumped and squeaked at the same time.

"I…oh sorry, drifted off there for a second." Shepard laughed.

"Yeah, he does have a hard time choosing which _rifle _to use." She blushed not knowing how he found out about those words. She looked up to Jacob who quickly looked down at his work, biting his lower lip.

"Take it up with Joker," was all Shepard said as he walked out to the CIC, leaving her to her thoughts. _Joker is going to learn a thing or two about modesty._ Tali ran out of the armory and past the galaxy map. She bolted past the crew at their stations who turned to only see a blur. She skidded to a halt behind Joker who was busy rerouting towards the Charon relay. She spun his seat around so he was facing her.

"Hey Tali! What the hell?" He recoiled as Tali put her arms down on both arm rests and got right in his face.

"If you spy on Kyson and me again you…"

"Hold up, I didn't spy on anyone! Kyson told me that bit." Joker said with a hint of a smile.

"Really now?" She said. She backed off and took a seat in the station on Joker's right. She decided to play nice and see how much Joker knew.

"Kyson was pacing around up here for about an hour. I asked how you two were doing. He said it was going great except for keeping track of which gun to use where." Joker had a smile on as he looked back at the controls.

"Oh really, then how does Shepard know? I'm just curious." Tali added a playful tone at the end hoping to get more by relaxing Joker. But he didn't buy it.

"I havn't the slightest Tali, I swear. Right EDI?" Joker asked looking to his left. EDI's bridge terminal came to life.

"He is telling the truth Tali. Jeff wouldn't do any eavesdropping. I would stop him." EDI said. Tali smiled knowing that the AI she had once feared was on her side. It was an interesting twist on life she guessed.

"Thank you EDI. And Joker, be nice to her."

"Thanks Tali, I'm sure EDI will want a present now." Joker said. Tali got up and went down to engineering. She wanted to make sure the drive core was completely up to snuff before they went on this next mission. She said hello to Gabby and went to her usual terminal. She opened up the screen to find a picture on it. It was a still from the security vid feed at Eternity. It was her and Kyson dancing. There was a message below.

**When I get back, wanna go for another round? You get to pick the songs next time. Love ya!**

**Your amazing Human boyfriend,**

**Kyson**

She smiled. He had his ways of making things special. It didn't always work but when it did he pulled it off. She had learned early on his philosophy of life._ If you can't blind them with brilliance, dazzle them with bullshit. _The whole thing was asinine and ass backward. She couldn't believe he got anything done with that mentality. But over time she found out what it really meant. Just wing it, which she surmised was his plan for Earth. She got a message on her Omni-tool and saw that it was from Teagann who wanted to chat. Tali replied. Not more than five minutes later Teagann joined her.

"Hey Tali, hear anything from the Fleet?" Teagann asked.

"No, I haven't. I'm going to go back soon though." Tali didn't want to think about it. She was already having trouble leaving what she now considered home and now she would have to leave Kyson.

"Kyson said things would work out, but I didn't hear any confidence in his words…" She trailed off.

"I'm sure my brother is just as torn as you are. Hey, you know he locks his emotions up tighter than a Turian's ass." Teagann said causing Tali to laugh. She found Teagann's humor helpful.

"So how are you and Garrus doing? I'm pretty sure Kyson still doesn't know."

"Doing good actually, Garrus even set up a romantic little movie night for later." Teagann and Tali giggled at the cliché move. Tali sighed thinking about her own situation.

"Kyson and I have had a few of those but since things have gotten…well, physical, we haven't for a while. But I will say this, he knows what he's doing." Teagann held up a hand.

"Brother." She said shutting her eyes.

"Oh! Sorry heh…well I'm sure you and Garrus are going to have a _great _time when they get back." Tali didn't mean to make things akward. Teagann just smiled back

"It's fine. Just needed a quick brain bleach. Wanna go grab…wait, when who gets back?" Teagann asked confused.

"Garrus went with Kyson…down to Earth." Tali said. _Keelah, Garrus didn't tell her!_

"The hell, what for?" Teagann was pissed.

"Kyson asked for help on a mission Shepard sent him on. He asked Garrus." Tali was not sure how to continue but it was only right that Teagann knew.

"Shepard thinks Cerberus is using Kyson's old gang to recruit more members. Kyson and Garrus went to check it out." The shock on Teaganns face disturbed Tali.

"Tali…he went back home. It's been over two years for him! Oh God, Dad is going to find out and kill him…and if Dad sees him with Garrus, a Turian!" Tali had never seen Teagann so distraught before. Now she was beginning to worry again herself.

"Why is that so bad?" She asked. Teagann leaned against the wall shoulders sagging.

"Our Dad is a dick. He hates everyone except Humans, no, he hates most of them too. Look Tali, Kyson and I were brought up to stick to our own, but in the wrong way." Teagann said. Tali knew the feeling after the years spent in the shadow of her father.

"So what happens if your father finds Kyson?" Teagann mimicked a knife slitting her throat.

"After what Kyson did to break up the family, he's toast. I have a question though, why didn't Kyson ask you? Surely he would have." Tali looked away and started bouncing on her toes. She was still angry about Kyson leaving her behind. She couldn't fathom why. She looked up at Teagann and saw the hurt look on her face. She was having similar feelings.

"You know, I think they have something planned." Tali said with a slight smile. She stopped her bouncing. Teagann just stared at her.

"Think about it, they go off and do some heroic mission with some more scars to talk about ha! Damn it they want a guys only mission!" Tali began laughing hysterically at the bromance that was building. She found it hilarious. Teagann smirked but it turned back into a frown.

"Tali, those two don't plan anything outside of getting objectives done." Tali stopped laughing as her words sank in. She was right.

"Keelah…"

"Damn it, well it was nice knowin 'em." Teagann said right before she turned and punched the wall.

* * *

**A/N**

**Woot! Another one down and who the hell knows how many more in this story. So Kyson is going to show Garrus a good time in the country! This could go so horribly...AWESOME! Thank you once again for those of you following and review as you see fit.**

**Go for gold kids!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and I am glad to see that people are enjoying my story. Here is the next installment!  
**

* * *

Liara POV

Another chime went of from one of the many screens in front of her causing her headache to compound. She had been working tirelessly for the past few days trying to figure out the intricate web the former Shadow Broker had built over time. It was overwhelming in size as if a great cosmic spider had cyberneticlly ensnared every little feed in the galaxy. The data kept pouring in every minute and never stopped. She was struggling to keep up with all of the reports from agents in every hub world and more.

Liara leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes for a few minutes. She had been up for almost two days and had barely eaten anything._ I need to figure out a schedule, this won't work for much longer._ Liara struggled to get up thinking that food was a good idea after all. She half dragged herself over to her small kitchen in the back room of the large office suite and looked for something appetizing. Opening the fridge revealed next to nothing of interest so she got a cup of coffee instead and walked over to the couch. She took a savory sip of the black espresso and set it aside on the table next to her.

_What a day…if I could call it that. It's hard to tell in this place. I need to get back too it soon though, Cerberus is up to something but first, a quick nap. _Liara stretched out on the couch and closed her eyes that felt like they had the weight of a planet on them. She needed to figure out why Cerberus was moving so many resources the only problem was intercepting the info. Each cell worked blindly of the others which eliminated any cross communication to pick up on. She owed Shepard at least something after all the trouble he went through to help her.

Her thoughts shifted to Shepard himself. It was exhausting nights like this that he would come down to the med bay and scoop her up in his arms and carry her to bed, many times falling asleep in his arms on the way. She would wake up to find breakfast waiting for her and John still holding her. She could use that now after all the fighting and long nights alone grieving, she needed him again. She curled up knowing it wasn't to be for now. Darkness took her as she thought of his arms around here again.

She was to worn out for dreams; she was woken by Feron shaking her lightly.

"Hey, you need to see this." He said in a worried voice. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and rolled off the couch. She downed the now cold coffee and followed the Drell into the main room.

"What is it? Don't tell me it's about that Hanar trying to hack us again." She couldn't help but get frustrated. Now being the largest information broker in the galaxy came with a downside. Everyone wanted in on the cache; from ankle biters proving they could break in to the major governments. Feron turned to her and laughed.

"No, last time he tried I sent a ping back to his terminal and fried the hell out of it." Feron went to his favorite terminal by the window and pulled up an image. He then pulled up a video from the same feed and the room was filled with agonized screams that sent chills down Liara's spine. Feron just shook his head.

"What am I looking at?" She asked unable to look away from the mutilated mans agony, the scientist part of her kicking in as she tried to discern the motive of the torture.

"I'm not sure, it's from a Cerberus lab and no, I don't have a location. It was a lucky find from a source on Omega." Feron turned back to the screen. Liara noticed the glowing Simi translucent skin with tubes and wires for veins.

"Goddess, he's been indoctrinated but why?" The man on the screen started to beg for his death while cursing the Illusive Man for trying to kill his daughter. She could only hope he got his wish.

"It seems Cerberus is branching out into the field of indoctrination themselves. Think about it, absolute control of their people running as a single unit like the Geth and Reapers. It would let them take out anyone they want." Feron said.

"You're right and from what Shepard has told me, he wouldn't hesitate to do it either, but to do this to someone, it's appalling. See if you can get any more on this and let me know immediately." Feron nodded and closed the vid. Liara walked off to her new desk and began her own search. _John has to know about this._ She drafted for him a message noted urgent. As she was about to send it she noticed she had a new message from John already marked **Urgent** as well. She read it and immediately tried to patch a call to the Normandy.

"Hello again Dr. T'Soni." Came EDI's voice over the transmission.

"Hello EDI. It's nice to hear you again. Is Shepard available?" She asked.

"He is. He made it so any transmission from you would be priority. One moment please" Liara smiled.

"Hey hun, how you holding up out there?" Shepard asked. She could hear in his words he was exhausted.

"I'm doing fine John, and you?" Shepard was quite for a moment.

"Been better, but we might have a problem." Shepard said his tone growing grim.

"Such as…"

"I got requested to do a solo mission for the Alliance, kinda. It's some sort of project in Batarian space. I was told that the Reapers are planning to invade…soon." Liara almost fell out of her chair.

"What? How soon?" she asked as she pulled up several screens on her research on Sovereign.

"I don't know yet. I'm going down to rescue the head scientist from a Batarian prison first as a favor to Admiral Hackett...I don't like going in blind anymore FUCK!" She heard Shepard drop something in the background.

"John?"

"Just dropped my coffee mug…anyways, I just left Earth and I'm getting ready to head down in about fourteen standard hours. I need you in the loop if this goes to hell."

"Don't think like that, you know better. We'll stop them John." She said trying not to loose hope. If the Reapers came now, there would be no stopping them and there fifty thousand year cycle of harvesting advanced life would begin again. She would be like the Protheans, an extinct species shrouded in mystery.

"I know." Shepard said. She heard doubt in his voice; they had been brooding for years on the Reapers.

"I wish I had better news though. Feron just found something from a Cerberus lab. They are experimenting with indoctrination and other reaper tech, but I still can't imagine why? Aren't they all about fighting the Reapers?" She asked. So many things these days led to more questions and fewer answers.

"I'm not surprised, The Illusive Man works on an _ends justify the means_ policy. He's a bastard that's going to have to be dealt with."

"As long as you bring me along for the show." She could picture John smiling with that awkward grin.

"Oh you will. I know how you love your movie nights." She laughed for the first time in what felt like years.

"Oh I do, speaking of fun nights, how is Tali doing? Is she and Kyson coming along?" She hadn't had time to catch up with Tali and Garrus as much as she hoped while on her short stay on the Normandy. Shepard groaned.

"Oh there fine. Kyson now knows how serious it is to have Tali bond with him. He took it well."

"I'm glad to hear it. Tell her to message me, Garrus too. I miss them and the crew." Liara said.

"I will. What about Wrex? I'm sure he would have his feeling hurt." Liara snorted at the thought of a Krogan having his feelings hurt. Then conversation dropped into silence for a few heart beats untill Shepard spoke up.

"Liara, I know you well enough to know that when you say _fine _its not." said Shepard.

"Well, if I'm being that obvious then no I'm not. John, all this information is overwhelming. But it's still worth it." Liara still was trying to get her bearings on everything.

"Anything I can do?" Shepard asked.

"Come back alive. I've gone through to much to loose you again and the Reapers haven't even arrived yet... I miss you John." All she wanted was to be with him again melded together as one soul fending off the evil of the universe.

"I miss you too Liara, I'll come back to you after I pick Kyson and Garrus up from Earth." said Shepard.

"Why aren't they with you?"

"Kyson is infiltrating our old gang back home. They seem to be helping Cerberus with recruiting back on Earth. I told Kyson to upload any data he finds to both you and EDI for analysis." Shepard paused for a few seconds.

"And Liara, don't work to hard, I know it's a moot point but get rest where you can."

"I love you John." She said.

"I love you to hun, gotta go. Sleep, it's important ya' know?" Shepard ended the transmission leaving Liara alone with her thoughts. _I hope you stay safe out there._ She wanted to be back on the Normandy alongside Shepard. All of the information crossing her desk was awe inspiring but it never could grant her the comfort of fighting, the feeling of things being actually accomplished.

She remembered the ocean breeze back on Virmire. How the cool air carried the scent of sweet fruits and flowers new to her. It was a beautiful place. But her memory was broken by the sound of gunfire and a Geth Prime about to stomp her into a pulp only to have Shepard obliterate in with a devastating headshot. She smiled at how alive they had felt at that moment on the verge of destruction. The two of them had even synced their tools together as Separd blasted a song to keep them pumped up and running. The song flooded back to her mind and she began to tap her foot lightly.

"Liara?" she turned to see Feron looking at her with an odd expression.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Um…nothing, just didn't know you could sing. That's all." Feron smiled at her blushing and walked off. _I was singing? I hadn't even noticed I thought it was in my head. Goddess that was embarrassing. But I guess it was good based on Feron's reaction._ Liara continued her work watching the comings and goings of information plucking out the useful bits like a spider tending her web humming along to (Opeth)

* * *

Shepard POV

After he cut the call with Liara he leaned back in his chair and streatched his muscles. He wanted her back here at _home_. If it was the Reaper invasion about to start he wanted her close. He got up and decided to make another round of the ship to make sure everyone was ready for what lay ahead. First he stopped at the CIC and just watched the crew work like a fine tuned machine. All systems were going through checks and rechecks, Joker and EDI were already deciding on a good drop point on Aratoht to retrieve Dr. Kenson.

He nodded to Kelly as he went in to the lab to check on Mordin who was busy working on something. He was babbling to himself as he worked in a frenzy of motion.

"No no nononono…Ahhh this will work nicely yes!" Mordin said as he started typing furiously on his terminal. Shepard just watched him work for a few moments before dropping in on Jacob. He was in the middle of cleaning a few parts while jamming out to some metal. Shepard went down do deck three and saw several of the crew at the mess. A few waved as he passed. He walked up to Gardner and chatted about how the new food was coming along. Shepard still thought it was better than MRE's but it seemed Kasumi still had problems with it.

So far everything was in order. He decided to check with Tali on the status of the drive core and found only Gabby at work.

"Hey Gabby, where is everyone?" he asked. Gabby jumped having not heard him come in.

"Commander! Do you always do that?" She asked flustered.

"Do what?"

"Never mind, Kenneth is catching some shut eye while Tali went down to her room for something." She said.

"How's our drive core doing?" Gabby smiled.

"Running great. The new heat sinks helped big time. The burnt out ones wouldn't allow for proper transfer of power and were still slowly draining energy. Tali was able to re adjust for it and now has the core purring like she should be." Gabby stood back from her terminal and grabbed a drink from her water bottle.

"And if it wasn't for Kyson all sorts of small odds and ends would still be giving us trouble, from sub panels to cracked pipes."

"You and Ken didn't have any troubles before they showed up." Shepard said causing Gabby to roll her eyes.

"You're right Commander. But have you seen those two work together? Tali ferrets out every little power fluctuation and gives the diagnostics to Kyson. He turns to her and does that stupid laugh of his and practically dives into the ship and fixes them while dancing on his back. It's not natural to love work like that." Shepard noticed that while Gabby's rant was terse, there was a small smile on her lips.

"I've herad that they tend to get carried away."

"You can say that. I love classical music and some rock, but Kyson will blast that damn techno metal stuff. Ken eats it up and I even see Tali start to head bang when no one is looking and if it's not that it's Ken and his punk music. Ken and Kyson just feed off each other…but the Normandy has never been in better hands Shepard. We can take anything that comes at us." Gabby now had a wistful gait as she twirled back to her terminal.

"But it's just me so now it's time for Bach!" Shepard walked off to see grunt. As he was exited engineering, he heard Jack banging on something on the sub deck. He krept down the stairs to find her throwing things around.

"Where are you fucker!" Jack flung a liquor bottle with her biotics nearly clipping Shepard in the head.

"Jack, what the hell?"

"Sorry Shepard just lost my diary. If I don't find…" Jack froze in position. Shepard waited.

"You won't tell anyone that I have one will you?" Jack asked through clenched teeth.

"Why would I? It's something a lot of people do." Shepard understood the though. People normally used it as a way to vent. If it were to fall into the wrong hands it would be devastating not just for Jack, but the entire ship as she ripped it in two.

"Yeah well it's been helping me with this shit in my head. Samara was right." Jack stood up and started looking again.

"You and Samara are getting along I see?"

"Yeah, I was up in the mess one day and she offered to help me control my biotics. Meditating is harder than it looks, all that embrace eternity shit and all…but it's working." Jack went into her mini fridge and pulled out two beers and tossed one to Shepard. They opened them and both took a seat on the stairs.

"Once again Shepard thanks. I don't know how to repay you after all this." Shepard took a deep pull on his beer nearly emptying it.

"It's fine Jack. Just let me know if you don't find you diary, we'll do some interrogating of our own." Jack chugged her beer and let out a belch.

"Now I don't know if I want to find it…" Shepard shook his head.

"Take it easy Jack." He said and chucked the bottle across the room and making a perfect shot into Jack's waste bin before wqalking off. Shepard liked what he was seeing on board his ship. Many of the crew were resolving many of their differences and growing as a cohesive unit. When he got to the elevator, he looked out over the hanger bay. He saw Grunt and Teagann running at each other while Zaeed stood off to the side shouting something. _Oh shit. Why do these elevators move so damn slow!_ Grunt would tear Teagann to pieces. And who knew why Zaeed was there. The doors opened and Shepard ran out to see the carnage.

As he jumped over the hanger consul he was plucked from the air and slammed onto the deck. He kicked out from underneath the weight and tensed ready to swing only to find Teagann laughing at him.

"I did it! Ha!" Shepard looked over to Grunt and Zaeed who were laughing. Shepard looked back over to Teagann.

"Grunt was teaching me what it's like to let rage consume you. It's awesome! Just go berserk and things just happen." Shepard relaxed a bit.

"I'm glad you see studying the Krogan mentality but next time, you need to check for something." Sheaprd had his pistol pointed at her gut. Teagann's eyes grew wide with surprise. Grunt chuckled.

"I learned that trick of his early Teagann. It's Shepard, he can't die." Shepard put the pistol away.

"Well, I wouldn't say that…" Shepard had a flash memory of what it felt like to get spaced. The thought alone still hurt.

"I guess I'll stick to the shadows." Teagann said as she sat down on a crate with the shocked expression still on her face.

"Ahem…" Shepard turned around to find Tali looking at him. She looked mad.

"So, why didn't I go with Kyson again? I know it was his choice but apparently Garrus left Teagann in the dark completely." Tali also sounded pissed, _great._ Teagann got up and stood next to her.

"You realize Kyson just went back _home. _Do you have any idea how many people want him dead down there?" Teagann began tapping her foot in irritation. Shepard suddenly found himself in the path of two angry women. He looked over to Grunt and Zaeed who both took a few steps back. Zaeed leaned over to grunt.

"I put a hundred creds on Teagann for the first swing." Zaeed said smirking. Grunt chuckled himself.

"It'll be the Quarian." Shepard's jaw dropped at the banter. He looked back to the two women. Both looked ready to pounce. _Enough of this._

"Tali, Kyson wanted to do this. I gave him the lead on the op and he chose Garrus for his own reasons. Teagann, I'm sure Garrus was distracted…"

"Doing what? If he's not working on that damn canon he busy starring at my ass! Dammit Shepard if my dad finds him while he's down there, he'll kill both of them." Teagann stormed off to the elevator. Shepard knew what Kyson had to deal with. The two of them had talked more on the op before they went planet side.

"I'm just worried Shepard, everything there is nothing but pain for him." Tali said.

"He can handle it. He has learned from his past instead of being broken by it. Besides, he said he wouldn't want to put you in harms way before you got to the Fleet." Shepard watched as Tali put a hand to her visor.

"Then what does he think? That I'm safer hear flying off on some mission about Reapers?"

"He said that _he _wouldn't. I on the other hand do need you here ready for anything." Tali got up and nodded.

"Understood." She walked off to the elevator. Shepard heard laughing behind him.

"Guddamn Shepard, didn't know this was high school!"

* * *

**A/N  
**

**There you go! Since this chapter is more of a bridge than anything else and my own impatience I plan on throwing the next chapter up tomorrow as well. Have fun ya'll!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**As promised here is the next one. I will be busy as all hell for a bit. This next chapter is the begging of Kyson going back to Earth. The next few chapters will have Tali and Kyson apart for a few days but much more of them together WILL come! When I first started writing this, I had ten chapters written ahead of time. Now I'm at twenty four in total...so yeah. I will be taking my time to make sure I don't leave gaping plot holes. Thank you to all who are reading and thank you so much all of you.**

**I own nothing in this story!**

**~RelayJumper  
**

* * *

Kyson POV.

It was early June in Virginia and a heat wave was in full swing beating and slogging the town of Front Royal in miserable humidity. Kyson jumped down from the Hammerhead and onto the street. The old town square still looked the same after many years with few additions. Tourists looking to get away from the city came out here to enjoy the forests in the surrounding countryside before returning to their monotonous lives in the corporate jungle just seventy miles east. He took a deep breath smelling the grease from the restaurants and bar's.

"So this is Earth." Garrus said dropping down next to him looking around. Kyson lit a cigg.

"Yep, home sweet home." Kyson looked over to the alley that led to the Reds normal dive. Kyson motioned for Garrus to follow. When the bar came into view, Kyson saw the old neon sign saying "OPEN". There bar was called the Copper Pot. It was a run down basement in a brick basement. Kyson turned to Garrus.

"Alright, just stick close and everything should be good. Remember you lines and you might get nominated for best actor." Garrus twitched his mandibles and nodded. Kyson walked in and music came pouring out. It was dim with only a few guys sitting around watching a stripper dancing at a private table. Kyson remembered many nights in this place drinking himself into oblivion while he and his comrades celebrated large transport heists. Kyson walked over to the main bar to find a beast of a man emerge from the kitchen. Kyson and Garrus took a seat as he came up to them.

"What can I do ya for?" The man asked in a deep voice. If the Mako had been made human, this guy was it with his large bushy brow and mounds of muscle. He had only one eye which had never been replaced with any optic enhancements. Just an old patch covered it. Garrus looked the guy over and ordered the only dextrose drink on the menu. The bartender reached into one of the mini fridges under the bar and popped the cap and set it in front of Garrus.

"We don't see many Turians around here, even for Earth." The man said evenly.

"I'm here on business." Garrus chugged the beer and motioned for another.

"What kind, if you don't mind me askin?" The old man looked over to the young guys entertained by the stripper making sure they were still entranced.

"Information mostly but it's up to my partner here if it's worth anything." Garrus said thumbing towards Kyson. The man's gaze followed it and his jaw dropped.

"Hey old man Thomas." Said Kyson with a wry grin. The old man came around from the bar and charged at him. Kyson thought he was going to be mauled but was picked up in a great hug that caused his bruised rib and puncture wound to both flare up at once.

"My god Kyson! I thought you were dead boy! How have you been?" Kyson was set down gasping for air and latched on to the bars rail for support.

"I'm good old man." Kyson sat back up on his stool as Thomas went back behind the bar and pulled out a bottle of moonshine. He poured two shots and passed one to Kyson.

"It's been over two years? What brings you back?" Kyson looked behind him at the other patrons, none of them were wearing any Reds attire.

"Like my buddy here said, business. I noticed that the usual crowd isn't here." back when Kyson was here, the bar was packed with Reds and locals. Now, only a few tourists from what it looked like swang through.

"Hell Kyson, Finch's boys haven't been here for a month. They got some fancy new facility in Fort Valley. They only come for payments now." Thomas leaned against the bar and looked over at Garrus.

"Who's this guy? Didn't know you were hagin around birds now." Garrus glared at Thomas with his best stink eye he could manage. Kyson saw the standoff and intervened.

"He's a good friend old man. We're just looking into something." Thomas just nodded.

"You know if Finch finds you here he'll blow up half the town to take you out." Kyson wasn't surprised one bit.

"I bet. Anything else new around here?" Thomas shook his head.

"Nope, not really, just the same petty crime with the occasional heist, but right after you left, you father came looking for you. He damn near got Finch but had to flee after re enforcements came in from the back." Kyson didn't know what to make of that information. His dad was a war hero but not one to make reckless moves. Kyson raised the shot of white lightning to his old friend and downed it. Thomas did the same.

"Thanks old man. It was good to see you again."

"You two Kyson, and when you hit Finch, shoot one of his balls off." Garrus and Kyson glanced at each other. How could the old man know? Thomas held up a hand.

"How do I know? Why else would you be here Kyson? And as for me, he sold my girl to a Batarian slaver when I tried to tell him off a year ago." Kyson remembered her. Kayla. She used to work here behind the bar as well. That and a few more _intamate _moments with himself.

"He'll pay old man. For that and much more." Kyson marched out of the Copper Pot and down the alley. Garrus was right behind him. They rounded the corner onto Main Street.

"So did you ever take part in slaving?" Garrus asked. Kyson kept walking and side stepped a group of Asari college students admiring the old Human architecture and history.

"No. All I did was logistics when on raids and fixed stuff. I was support if things went south. The Reds hadn't gotten into that. But things have changed apparently." Kyson and Garrus rounded another corner and into the lot where the Hammerhead rested.

"So, you were just what, a grease monkey? Is that the right term?"

"Yeah I guess so." Kyson paused and lit another cigg.

"So what made you leave for good?" Kyson took a long drag.

"They quit killing rival gangs, they had us going into the slums of D.C. and clearing them out as practice…" Garrus looked like he was going to be sick.

"Who does that?" Kyson shrugged.

"Finch, it was on one of the mission's when I first killed, that's when I knew I had to get out." Kyson looked around him at all the happy families with ice cream and kids running around the commons. He couldn't help but miss those days. Building forts while the opposite team were the evil aliens coming to invade. He loved playing the side of the Alliance, they always won. Garrus follwed his gaze.

"Palavan isn't green and subtle like this. It's all hard steel and contours. It's efficient in almost every aspect. But look how these old trees seem to compliment the brick buildings. It's a nice home Kyson." Kyson just nodded.

"You going to Bring Tali back here one day?" Garrus asked smiling.

"I am. But I promised a beach trip first. Then we'll hit here."

"Good. Now that you two are damn near what is it _hitched? _What if she asks you when you'll have your own kids running in the grass?" Garrus watched as Kyson took another deep drag on his cigg and a deep furrough formed as his brows pinched together.

"Kyson's having kids? Shit things have changed!" Kyson and Garrus spun around to find a young man no older than Kyson walking towards them. The cigarette fell from between Kyson's lips. The young man was wearing full alliance armor in regulation of those who were designated as Vangaurd's.

"Holy shit BOOMER?" Kyson couldn't believe it. Justin "the Boomer" Syphe went to high school with him before he graduated early his freshman year. Justin had also been whisked away from childhood early going to Grissom Academy for his biotic abilities. Justin had a habit of making things explode hence, Boomer.

"Kyson, you know you're not aloud to procreate. They broke the mold by court order." Kyson walked over and clasped his old friends had.

"Damn it's good to see you bro. Let me guess, you're the informant?" Kyson stepped back and lit another cigg.

"Yeah buddy. We can hit them soon if you want. They have a major shipment of supplies coming in tomorrow at 17:00." Kyson nodded at the good timing. Boomer looked past Kyson and saw Garrus.

"You must be Garrus Vakarian. It's a pleasure to meet someone with your skill and reputation." Garrus seemed to puff up his chest and stand a little taller.

"So news of me has even reached Earth. Damn Kyson, I might have to hit on the girls here two…"

"Whore." Kyson said but smiled.

"Only when you're around" Boomer laughed at the Turian.

"Fun fact for ya Kyson, Garrus is cooler than you." Kyson climbed up on the Hammerhead and lay back on the front hood looking over the commons. Boomer and Garrus joined him. Kids began to gather around the hover tank and stared with wide eyes at the heavily armored men.

"So how long do you want to draw attention on us? I thought we were going to infiltrate." Boomer asked. Kyson shrugged.

"I figured let people talk about an odd looking tank in town. News travels fast. I want them to know it's me." Kyson looked up at the blue sky like he had a million times before. He wanted revenge on Finch for what he did. It wasn't being forced to kill an innocent that brought him back now, it was the last thing he could do for Cynthia. And as long as the Illusive man was alive, Shepard and the crew would be fighting. He looked at the kids playing again and thought about Shepard's mission. If it went south or not, Earth was a prime target and virtually no one believed in the Reapers still. He saw an older man walking past the tank, but got distracted before anything else registered in his mind.

"Kyson, did you get that motel checked into yet?" asked Garrus.

"Yeah, Boomer, you coming along?"

"Sure, we have some things to go over anyways." The three of the piled into the tank and Garrus was directed by Kyson to the small motel on the edge of town. They set the tank behind the building just so the average person wouldn't come looking to close. They checked in at the office and got situated in the room. Garrus was the last to walk in and froze dropping his small bag.

"Oh no, just one room, Tali said you snored…" Boomer laughed and retrieved one of the complementary bottles of water.

"It's for one or two days, I'm sure we can put him on the floor." Garrus nodded.

"Whoa, that's some bullshit. Rock, paper scissors." Kyson said. Garrus sighed.

"Damn human game, fine." Boomer whirled around.

"I dig. Ok on three. One two three shoot. Kyson formed a rock while Boomer and Garrus both made sissors.

"Ha! I get the big bed!" Kyson said and jumped backwards onto the full size.

"Paper beats rock!" Yelled Garrus. Boomer looked at the two of three Turian digits.

"Those are scissors bro…" Kyson laughed.

"Garrus you can't make paper remember." Garrus chucked his bag at Kyson who started laughing his ass off.

"Fine, I'll just take the other bed.

"Nope, scissors beat paper!" Boomer flung himself onto the single.

"Damn it!" Garrus sat in one of the small chairs at the single table in the room. Kyson sat up.

"Thats one for the Humans, zero for the Turians, alright now how we going to do this op?" Garrus just sat there pouting and Boomer got out his Omni-tool.

"You already have the schematics and layout of the base. It has a large barracks on the south end by the main road." Garrus and Kyson brought up there screens and listened in.

"I've been watching them for two weeks now and have watched a lot of people moving in along with supplies and equipment. But the thing is they all come out wearing Cerberus armor. We were notified by a local named Thomas who is a bartender here at The Cooper Pot. Garrus looked over to Kyson who held up a finger to wait.

"Fort Valley only has the main road in through National forest land. There are other smaller roads but they still are nothing but dirt roads. But with that fancy new tank I'm sure we'll be fine. If we come in from the East and over the ridge, we can hit them from where they keep the shipping containers. Good cover for someone to stay with the tank and provide a way out." Kyson nodded. It was a sound plan.

"Do you know there numbers?" Kyson asked.

"I can only give you a rough estimate. Almost a hundred and that's not including the Reds who have declined over the years but still hovering around fifty." Garrus snorted.

"That's it." Boomer looked at Garrus like he was insane.

"What does that mean?" Garrus just laughed.

"Boomer, Garrus's kill count is higher than an Asari's life span." Boomer slowly looked back at Garrus with awe.

"Damn, well done." Garrus looked back at his tool as if it was nothing.

"Ok so we have at least a hundred and fifty hostiles, any mechs?" Continued Garrus.

"Yeah, standard get up. Both YMIR and LOKIs but they also have three gun ships on a rotating shift that scout the valley." Garrus nodded.

"So we wait till a shift change, you and Kyson slip in and hit their main server which looks to be in this southern building next to the barracks. Do you know what's in there?" Garrus seemed to have an idea.

"No idea, it has several smaller rooms on the side, the rest is a warehouse as far as I know." Kyson knew what was in there.

"That's where the stills must be. Moonshine is still there biggest export behind local muscle jobs. I can get a bottle of the stuff on Omega, but for a steep price." Boomer looked over to him.

"How do you…"

"I'm a former member Boomer." Kyson said. Boomer shook his head.

"So this is where you disappeared to." Kyson nodded. Garrus cleared his throught bringing them back to focus.

"So we wait till a shift change and we slip in the back door from the west. Boomer, you and Kyson will slip in while I wait with the Hammerhead. If things get sketchy I can make a hole for a quick egress." Boomer and Kyson nodded finding no flaw in the plan. Boomer brought up another display.

"I looks like we'll be in luck, we'll have one of the global mapping satellites overhead by the time we get there. I can get a feed for you Garrus so you can keep us updated on troop movements."

"Well done. You seem to got the rest in hand, so if you need an adult to step in and help let me know." Garrus said.

"Garrus, the broker base, if it wasn't for me getting that…" Kyson started

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I know Mr. Igotthedamndoor!" Kyson laughed. That had been one hell of a fight. Boomer just watched the exchange.

"Ha! And who has the girlie too?" Kyson pressed. Garrus mumbled something.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over the Krogan shit."

"You do." Said Garrus.

"That's right." Boomer started to laugh at them both now.

"Whoa Kyson what the hell have you been up too man? Sounds like a hell of a time. You have a girlfriend again?" Kyson had a broad grin.

"Yeah it's been a ride. I've been working for Shepard for almost three months now. Before that I spent two years freelancing my skills on Omega. And yes, I'm in a relationship again." Kyson couldn't help but sound dreamy at the end. His thoughts had drifted back to the curves of Tali's body.

"Damn dude, when this is over we need to grab some beers. What's she like by the way?" Before Kyson could, answer Garrus stood up.

"Let me put it this way, she's curvy, much smarter than Kyson, and oh yeah, Quarian." Boomer looked over at Kyson eyes wide.

"You're dating a Quarian? Is that…possible? I thought they were machines like the Geth underneath those suits." Kyson glared at Garrus who went and grabbed bottle of water.

"No, she's completely organic, trust me." Boomer had a lecherous look on his face and nodded but then he seemed to think of something.

"Isn't there a Quarian on the Normandy, she was with Shepard when Saren was taken down." Kyson nodded.

"That's her. Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy." Boomer brought up a pic on his tool and his eyes popped back open.

"Dude! There's a sight dedicated to ass shots of her…" Kyson jumped over and took a look. She did indeed. It was nothing but different angles of her from behind. He stood up and bumped into Garrus. Kyson saw he had a dirty look.

"Tali isn't going to like this." Garrus said evilly. Boomer was still browsing through the pics.

"Kyson, this hot as chick is your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she is. Now if you don't mind…" Boomer cut the link and turned off his tool.

"Sorry bud. Well done though. Alright, I need to round up a few of my things for tomorrow, I'll be back in a few hours." Kyson and Garrus said their goodbyes and were left alone.

"Has he seen combat before?" Garrus asked.

"No idea. But the Boomer is one hell of a biotic. He would give Jack a run for her money. I noticed he was a Lieutenant. He's a year younger than I am so he must've done something big." Garrus nodded.

"And thanks by the way for the _Quarian_ drop." Garrus chuckled and took another swig of his water.

"No problem bud." Kyson got up and walked outside for a smoke. He lit one up and stood watching traffic go by. He had grown up just a few miles out of town in an old farmhouse that overlooked the Shenandoah River. He smiled as the memories flooded back. The days spent with Boomer and their old friends making "experimental water crafts" out of old junk. They even were aloud to mess with his dad's old forge in the smithy to make custom parts. When they had spent all day working and playing, they would come up to the front porch and his mom would have sweet tea waiting for them.

Kyson spotted movement from behind an old dumpster but it was gone in a flash. It was most likely a bum dumpster diving. Kyson finished a drag and flicked the cigg into the lot and headed in to unpack. Garrus was busy reading something and Kyson hefted his pack onto the bed. _Christ this thing is heavy, I know I didn't pack that much._ He unzipped the pack and saw the cause. He slowly lifted the M-98 Widow Anit-Matter rifle out and held it like a new born child.

"Garrus…" Kyson thought it was from him. Garrus turned and smiled.

"I think there's a note" Kyson put the rifle down on the bed and looked back into his bag. There was a note.

_I hope this helps you come back in one piece. _

_Love always_

_Tali._

Kyson looked from the note to the rifle and back to the note again.

"Dude, I don't know weather to laugh or cry with joy."

"Well pick one and get it over with." Garrus said still looking at some article. Kyson laughed softly shaking his head. He took off his Viper and replaced it with the Widow. It weighed a ton but it was totally worth it.

"Oh I can't wait to use this thing!" Kyson was excited to use it. Garrus was about to respond when a loud knocking came from the door. Garrus jumped up and peered out the window with his Mattock already out. Kyson had is pistol already trained at the door.

"Kyson, it's some old man."

"Ok, I'll open it up." Kyson thought it might just be room service.

"Got your back." Kyson nodded and slowly opened the door keeping the pistol out of sight.

"Can I help you…" the old man kicked the door in making Kyson stagger back. A fist hurtled towards his face but he recovered in time and used the attacker's momentum against him and flung him to the ground. The old man grunted as he hit and Kyson brought his pistol to bear right between the man's eyes. The old man began to laugh.

"You going to shoot you're old man Kyson?" Kyson nearly dropped his pistol he was shaking so badly.

"Kyson, who is that?" Garrus asked keeping his Mattock trained on the man on the floor.

"It's my fucking father." Kyson growled.

Luke Sorley was a man of average height being just over six feet. He was a retired Marine in his late fifties and still had all of his black hair. He still kept it high and tight and always shaved. But Kyson noticed he had aged badly since he last saw him. There were bags under his eyes and more wrinkles than he remembered.

"That's a fine way to greet family. Kyson, put that gun away before you hurt you're self." Kyson growled and stepped away.

"You're temper is still shit I see." Garrus looked to Kyson who nodded to him that weapons could be lowered. Luke looked the two over one at a time.

"David was right, you have come back." Kyson had no idea who he was talking about.

"What the fuck are you doing here dad? Who told you?" Luke shrugged. To Garrus, it was like watching Kyson forty years later.

"Anderson told me you were coming back." Kyson lit a cigg and looked for his flask. Finding it in his bag he popped it and emptied almost the entire thing.

* * *

**A/N**

**Right then! Kyson and Luke have been re-united! Fun times to be had by all and how pissed will Tali be about the extranet site? Thoughts on Boomer?**

**Praise or flames welcome and a big thank you once again to my regulars! You guys make it worth it!  
**

**P.S. to my self. Need to get on the whole Image Manager thingy.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N **

**Once again my thanks for the feedback! And yes I apologize for my grammar and what not. I'm trying my best but it is not my strong suit by any means. Why can't grammar be easy like swinging a hammer? That and spelling. I get all excited and forget some on my rechecks. oh well I digress. So this chapter is more back story on Kyson. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Kyson POV.

"You're smoking now too?" Luke Sorley asked with his nose turned up in disgust. Kyson just stared at his dad. He wanted to run from the room and go on a rampage. Luke turned to Garrus seeing that Kyson was too worked up to respond.

"And you, Vakarian, you and Shepard allow him to get away with it on the Normandy?" Garrus looked between the two not sure what to make of this situation.

"Well it's good to see that you still have access to Alliance records and information dad…" Kyson said and continued to unpack. Luke stood closer the bed and watched.

"Yes I do, Anderson asked me to check in on you after he saw you were still alive." Kyson just kept unpacking his clothes and other items trying to ignore his father. It wasn't working.

"Well? Where the hell have you been?" Luke asked harshly. The anger in his voice made Kyson cringe bringing back memories of how he always could do nothing right. Anguish came with reverting back into self defeating thoughts._ After all this time, I'm still the failed legacy. How the fuck do I live up to a fucking war hero in the Skillian Blitz?I don't, It's not possible._ He was finished unpacking and decided the Widow needed a good once over check. He knew Tali would have done that for him a million times over by now but it was something to do. Luke snatched the gun from his hands and flung it across the room which was not a simple task due to it's wieght.

"Answer me damn it! You're pulling the same shit you did when you dropped out of college and when Cynthia died, be a fucking man for once in you're life and grow a spine! Now, where have you been?" Luke had lost his nerve with his son and it was showing. Kyson just stared at his dad with a blank face.

"None of you business, now if you would go kindly FUCK yourself, it would be appreciated." Kyson smiled as his dad looked as if he was about to have a heart attack.

"You barge in here like a damn bull thinking you can do the whole_ I'm you're father, what I say goes _thing still after me being gone for two years, and almost three before that. Think before you act dad. That was drilled into my head for all my life by _you." _Kyson still had his shit grin on. _Fuck him. This is my show and Shepard is counting on me. This is a damn distraction and needs to be stopped._

Luke took a step towards Kyson and balled his fists.

"Sit down NOW!" Kyson yelled at the top of his lungs. Luke froze and Garrus flinched. Kyson had had it. He never in his life thought he would be so angry. Luke nodded slowly not knowing how to react to Kyson's outburst. His son always made underhanded comments and snide remarks, not outbursts. Luke took a seat at the small table.

"Garrus give us a few would ya?" Garrus just turned tail and practically ran from the room. Kyson smiled at his father and pulled out his pistol. Luke eyed it and grimaced. Kyson plopped down in the seat across from Luke placing the gun down with his hand still on the trigger.

"The only reason I'm home is for a little job I gotta do but it seems you already know that. So, that also means you know where I've been for the last three months." Kyson watched as his dad's expressions changed as he formed a response.

"How did you end up working with Commander Shepard? You disappeared after what happen to Cynthia. Hell son, I even had Anderson use his contacts to try and find you." Kyson was shocked to see his father switch from rage to flat out sorrow in less than five seconds.

"When you came back home after being in that damn gang with that sweet girl I thought you had gone for the straight and narrow. Kyson, are you even aware of you're actions? Or how it hurt your mother and me? Do you?" Luke Sorley looked desperate for any answer. Kyson sighed heavily._ I knew this day might come. I still want to rip his god damn head off, but look at him…_Kyson put the pistol away and looked his father in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for dropping off the grid." Luke's eyes widened in amazement that Kyson actually apologized.

"But I'm not sorry for why I did it. Dad, I was in a bad place as you know with the Reds, and they took the only thing truly great in my life. But that's over now so let's move on." Kyson said relaxing. He had too much to worry about besides his father right now. Luke smirked.

"So what now hot shit?" Kyson almost took the bait.

"I complete my mission and get back home. Believe it or not, I have things going for me. So it was nice seeing ya old man but I have work to do."

"That's it?" Luke asked.

"Yup" Kyson said simply as he crossed his arms and waited for his dad to make the next move. Luke leaned back in his chair and settled in not budging.

"Well if you're going to hit the Reds, I'm coming. Don't give me that look. I talked with both Anderson and Shepard." Luke smiled as Kyson facepalmed.

"From what I got from Shepard, you've helped him since he took out the collectors. Helped repair his ship on Omega and got recruited. Shepard said he's helping train you to be a combat engineer." Luke waited for his son to respond. Now it was Kyson choosing his words carefully.

"That's all true. I worked on Omega when I went AWOL. Just odd jobs and what not but saved some of the crew from getting mugged. Things went from there and bam, I'm a crew member on the legendary Normandy." He couldn't help but smile at the end._ Yep, luck does exist._ Kyson lit another cigg.

"So now you're making a name for you're self. Good. Glad to see you have retained some of my parenting." Kyson rolled his eyes as Luke laughed.

"Still want to kill me?" Luke asked.

"Kinda, but I've met a lot of people lately who have shown me not to burn bridges, this one though…" Kyson's tone darkened. He wanted to be on good terms again. He had mended things kinda with Teagann, kinda, and Tali and him were happier than ever. But his dad had also been a prick. Kyson couldn't just let everything slide because of one guilt trip. Luke glanced away for a moment and looked at the floor.

"Son, you've gone fucked up. But not in the way you did before you went to the Reds. We were a family again Kyson, we wanted to help you after Cynthia." The word _help _sunk in through Kyson's thick skull._ What? Help me? How could they…_Kyson realized how he had gone wrong this time. He had what he always wanted then with Cynthia, and ran not to spite the world, but to spite himself. Kyson got up and walked over to his near empty flask and downed it.

"You're right. But Tali has helped me in so many ways. She had a bastard of a father as well. and I did have plans to set things right….ten years from now maybe but I didn't want to find you dead without making some kind of action towards the right direction."

"Ah, Tali, the Quarian who was with Shepard when he took down Saren, heard she's one hell of a mechanic." Kyson laughed and nodded.

"I know right? Her and I have pulled some long hours on that drive core. But god how I love it! Getting down in the pipes and wires making sure we all don't get cooked alive while stabilizing the cooling units on the sub deck. I've found heaven!" Luke found himself smiling despite himself again as Kyson started pacing the room with his face lit up with excitement. He had been the same way as a kid when working with his tools out in the smithy. He let Kyson continue.

"And dad, it may be an ex Cerberus ship but they follow Shepard now! All of us do. And the alien crew members well…you met Garrus. And ah hell you've been around when you were still active duty. It's fucking awesome. I built my own room in the hanger bay so I won't get spaced and what not and yes I still play my guitars…" Kyson went on about life on the Normandy for another ten minutes with Luke nodding at the right times.

"Slow down and take a breath Kyson." Kyson paused mid sentence and realized all the tangents he was going on. Kyson had been chain smoking all the while and was still going.

"Well, I'm glad too see that things have worked out for you." Luke said.

"Yeah, I'm still just as surprised as you are." Kyson replied. He still didn't know how to handle being around his dad, but so far it was a good start._ Man am I glad the awkward is gone. _A minute passed before Luke spoke up again.

"Soooo…have you…you know…" Kyson had never seen his dad trip over his words before. It was hilarious.

"Damnit what ever it is, be blunt and get it over with." Luke nodded.

"Have you found another girl?"

_Awkward is back! HA!_

"Well…that's a long story dad."

"We have time." Kyson swore under his breath.

"You're not going to like this, but we work together on the Normandy as well. I know it's breaking Alliance regs.."

"You're not Alliance" Luke said. Kyson nodded._ Damn, after all these years I still remember being brought up on Alliance codes of conduct and dad freaking out on the recruits for fraternizing_

"True." Kyson remembered Shepard condoning his relationship. It was and odd but good memory. _Oh shit, dad won't like this next part. Aw shucks, gone this far tonight. Ready to kill him and now chatting like I'm home from vacation having tea and crumpets._ Kyson looked his dad in the eyes and tried to remain cocky and smirk, it didn't work.

"I know that look Kyson, like you said get to it." Luke said while crossing his arms.

"He heh…dad, I know you hate other species, and said if I ever went against humanity…" Kyson saw his dad smile.

"That was five years ago. If you've found love again, that's more than I ever hoped." Kyson heard the honesty in his voice. It was the same tone he had used when he sat him down the night before he asked Cynthia to marry him. His dad had absolutely loved Cynthia and welcomed her into the family with open arms. Luke had admitted to him that night that if it wasn't for her, he would have lost his son._ And I put him through that a second time? I'm a bastard. Well forward then I guess._

"Dad, how much did you read of Tali's dossier?"

"All of it actually, I do my homework remember? She seems like a hell of a woman." Kyson watched his dad smirk just like him. It was unnerving.

"Her and I…dad, well, we're dating. No, more than that…but she doesn't know yet gah! I love her. There it is." Kyson couldn't help but smile his ass off by just saying it aloud. His dad got up and clasped him on the shoulder.

"Well done boy. I'm happy for ya." He said.

"What?" _Sensory overload!_

"You heard me. So when do I get to meet her?" Luke asked while walking to the door. The expression on Kyson's face was one of astonishment. _He hates aliens! What the hell happened to him? Drugs...the answer is always drugs..._

"What? Having another woman in the family who knows how to fight would be good. Some one has to keep you in line."

"I think we need time you and I before going through that again." Kyson said cautiously. Kyson got to the door first and opened it. The two stepped out and found Garrus standing against a support post for the awing. Garrus glanced back. Luke held out a hand.

"Let me try this again. Luke Sorley." Garrus stared at the offered hand for a moment before shaking it.

"Garrus Vakarian." Luke nodded and turned back to his son.

"Right then, I'm glad to see things are working out for you. When do we leave for the mission tomorrow?" Kyson thought it over. Having his dad on his mission could complicate things.

"I'll let you know…what would mom say?" Kyson could just imagine her reaction to both of them going into battle. He cringed at the possible tongue lashing.

"Kyson, she's dead." Luke said to his now dumbstruck son. Kyson looked as if something inside of him had imploded

"Oh."

"You never got my message?" Kyson just shook his head. He felt like he was going to puke. Garrus moved over to him.

"Kyson, you gonna be alright?" Garrus asked. Kyson sat down on the ground and closed his eyes. _Ups and downs. _

"Yeah I will be. Dad, tomorrow at 15:00." Luke nodded, and walked off with his head hung low and shoulders buched up. Kyson knew that he should know by now that when something good was going for him something was waiting for him around the next bend. He watched as his dad walked off down the street and out of site.

"Well, that went better than planed." Kyson said.

"I heard the whole thing…you left your..."

"I know Garrus, I did that in case shit went south. So, now you know some of my back story with my family." Garrus just stood watching the traffic.

"Kyson, I'm sorry about you mom." Kyson sat there to numb to think on it. His mom and dad had always had a strained relationship even before he pulled his teenage angst crap. Late night fights keeping his sister up crying and him trying to hide her from it. It was one of the many reasons he left the first time.

"Thanks. But it's part of life." Garrus heard the calm flat tone in his voice.

"It is. From what little I know, you've been through enough." Kyson stood up and joined Garrus.

"You could say the same after Omega. But after working on the Normandy and with you, Tali, and Shepard…the galaxy is going to need people like us to pull through no matter how hard things get." Garrus looked up to the sky. It was getting darker by the minute; a coyote howled from somewhere nearby in the woods behind the motel.

"Glad to see our little band is rubbing off on you." Garrus said. Kyson went back inside with Garrus in tow. He picked up the Widow and placed it on the table before heading to the bathroom and showering and changing into casuals. He came out ready to get some shut eye. Garrus just left his armor on and was already asleep in his chair.

_Ok, just got to wait for Boomer to get back and take first watch seeing as Garrus already decided he was first draw. I wonder if the, no I can't try and call her damn. So now I get to sit here a brood on my bipolar reunion with my dad. FINE! One: We almost killed each other. Two: I stood up to my dad..go me!. Three: He now is cool with me coming home…I think. Four: Mom is dead…I had no idea, no wonder dad looks like hell. Damn do I have a lot to do back here at home. It's time to stop being such a shit._

Kyson went back out front and took out the Widow and sat down admiring it.

_It was nice of Tali to nab this for me. Ya know Kyson you oblivious s.o.b…you have been less of a bastard as of late…that's a plus, but now you need to finish mending your past mistakes and focus. Sure I've done horrible things, but I will not break again. I will not be shackled by my own delusions anymore!_

Kyson leaned back against the motel wall and just watched as the night life began to start up as groups went to small bars and restaurants on Main Street. It was three more hours before Boomer showed back up. Kyson had passed the time by listening to music and watching the night progress.

"Hey, what's good?" Boomer asked taking a seat on the concrete next to him. Kyson groaned.

"Guess who else dropped back into my life? My dad." Boomer glanced sideways at him with an _oh shit_ expression.

"Soooooooo, how'd it go?" he asked. Kyson shrugged.

"Well. He tried to sucker punch me, I almost put a bullet in his head, and now he wants to meet Tali because she seems like a hell of a woman…" Kyson couldn't help but think of trashy families on talk shows. Boomer must have had the same thoughts.

"I know this is an old name drop but, you're pulling a Springer." They both started laughing there asses off thinking of the old television show.

"I know man! I mean, what do I have to do to get some peace a quite these days?" Kyson asked.

"I dunno punch life in the dick? You tell me." Kyson nodded.

"Sound advice good sir!"

"Kyson, it's damn good to have you back man." Boomer said.

"It's good to be back. We have a lot to get done before the Reapers show up." Kyson said looking over to his friend. Boomer frowned slightly.

"I know, most still don't believe Anderson in the Alliance, I didn't really until the collector stuff happened. The evidence Shepard brought back bout knocked me senseless. Do you really think we have a chance?" Boomer asked. Kyson noticed the disturbed look on his face.

"I do. And I'm not just saying that. We have Shepard but more importantly I believe enough people will stand together and fight." Kyson tried his best to sound confident. He believed his words but he was never really good at inspiring others. Boomer nodded.

"That works for me. Keep it simple." Kyson smiled and nodded.

"So, Boomer, how's your life going. Last I knew you were at Grissom Academy being some biotic prodigy. How'd that go?" Boomer let out a whoop of excitement and instead of telling Kyson he let loose with a biotic charge straight at a nearby tree and blasted right though it.

"Shit Boomer warn me next time! I bout shit myself!" Boomer charged right back at him and stopped an inch short. Kyson had curled up into a ball hoping the impact would be quick. Kyson didn't feel a crushing blow and opened one eye to find Boomer standing over him.

"Remember when you gave me my nickname and how I would over shoot everything I aimed for…those days are long behind me. And I just got my hands on some L5-X10 implants."

"So now you're invincible, fan fucking tastic!" Kyson swore.

"Yeah biddies!" Boomer said while popping an imaginary collar.

"Really? Popping a collar...I'm done for the night. Wake Garrus up in two hours for his watch." Kyson said as he got up and went inside.

"Whatever, I know I'm sexy." Boomer said posing like some sort of superhero until he noticed no one was watching.

"Oh…" Boomer held the pose again then dismounted with a pelvic thrust.

"…Yeah!" he said finishing his thought before starting his watch with a big ass grin.

"So, Kyson, we have some time to kill tomorrow, got any ideas?" asked Boomer as he entered the room. Kyson had jumped onto the bed ready for some shut eye. He had an Idea.

"The Copper Pot."

"The bar? You're aloud to drink on the job?" Boomer asked not sure if it was a good idea.

"Yep, I just got a message that some of Finch's boys are gonna swing by for protection money. I want to see if it's all new blood or not." Kyson had wondered if some of his old buddies from the outfit still worked for the Reds.

"Ight. Sounds like a deal."

"Could you two quite down?" Garrus said from his chair in a annoyed tone. Boomer did as asked and stopped talking.

"Garrus, stop wearing panties and get over it." Kyson said laying back in a more comfortable position himself.

"But they're comfy…Tali has good taste." Kyson sat up right with an eyebrow cocked.

"Haaaaa ha ha ha ha…good luck getting sleep." Garrus chuckled. Kyson had a flash image of Garrus._ You asshole!_

"You nasty SOB! Ahhh damn it!" Kyson flipped over and buried his face into his pillow trying to go to his happy place. Boomer glanced at Garrus who just nodded his head with a sly smirk on his face.

"I like you're style Vakarian." Boomer said.

* * *

**A/N**

**So the extended cut is coming out next week...let's see what happens y'all...  
**

**Up next, all Tali.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! been hot as fuckall so been busy with dead air conditioning units. At least I'm not in the fucking desert. Thank you Recon! And a thank you so very much to SpyketheWolf for editing this chapter it means a lot! So enjoy everyone!  
**

**Bioware, EA...I own nothing. Just a reminder.  
**

* * *

Shepard POV

He was landing on a large asteroid that Dr. Kenson had called _The Project._ It was of similar mass to the one he stopped from slamming into Terra Nova a few years back but now, he was being told that they had to slam the whole thing into the Viper Nebula's relay all on account of a _vision_ some Reaper artifact gave Kenson. He had rescued her from Aratoht and had been briefed on the way, the story she had given him still had a lot of holes not to mention the vision she spoke of.

_She has to be indoctrinated, there's no way she couldn't be. I'll swing a message out to the Normandy to be ready. _Shepard opened up his messages and proceeded to message both Joker and Miranda to be on alert. He closed his Omni-tool and looked back up to Kenson who looked like she was glaring at him but she quickly looked away.

"Here we are Shepard." She said in her ever terse tone of voice. The doors opened on the Kodiak to reveal a large timer above the only hallway present.

"Kenson, Is that what I think it is?" he said pointing at the numbers that were slowly counting down. The time displayed 02:03:25:21. _Damn it, two days!_

"It is Commander. The Reapers will be here when that reaches Zero." Said Kenson.

"How do you know this?" He asked there was no time to waste.

"Object Rho has been giving off a definitive pulse that will be constant once they arrive, but you need proof. This way, it's in our main lab." Dr. Kenson said as she headed off down the hall. Shepard followed._ I got that bad vibe again._ He followed her while partially listening. He sent out one last message to Miranda about this Object Rho or whatever it was. He hadn't gotten a reply from the first message and was growing concerned. He noticed they were standing before a locked door.

"Give me a second, just need to get this door open." Kenson said. The door opened revealing the lab. In its centre stood a tall grayish purple object glowing with blue pulses of energy along it's oddly shaped flanged. It looked like a sinister piece of corral. He could feel himself grinding his teeth. It was like all the other Reaper artifacts, evil.

"Kenson…you have this thing out in the open? This is some deep shit…"

"Quiet Shepard, you will get the answers you are looking for." She said while standing aside to give him a full view of the object. He looked upon it again and was hit by a wave of energy. Visions began to flicker in his mind, forcing their way into every corner of his being. He saw the Galaxy from just a few light years away. He was floating with an almost bird's eye view of the Milky Way.

He looked around him and saw not just one but thousands of Reapers in formation._ Oh…God no._ Then the stars flew past him at blinding speeds only to stop him before the Viper Relay. The Reapers were pouring through it sending them where they wanted to destroy. Everything went black and he staggered as he realized he was back to reality. He still was having trouble getting his bearings when a pistol was pointed at him. Kenson was standing over him with its muzzle pointed at him.

"I will not let you stop their arrival Shepard. Our time to be uplifted has come!" He lashed out and caught the Dr. by surprise. He grabbed the pistol and flung it to the side and followed up with a punch to her face. Kenson rolled with the punch and broke free. She bounded to the door and sealed him in.

"Great!" He yelled as he turned back to the lab to try and find a way out. He noticed movement on the floor above and found several guards come running in and start firing at his position. A few rounds glanced off his shields as he ran for cover. He spotted a work bench off to his left and dove as another volley few past him.

"Damn it! Kenson!" he shouted as he pulled out his Mattock. He swung out of cover and took out three guards who were rushing him on his left flank. He got back into cover just as another door opened on the far side of the lab. He felt a deep rumbling that shook his teeth, and then a familiar voice shook the room.

"You cannot resist Shepard, give yourself over." The voice came from the object.

"Harbinger!" He yelled in fury. The Reapers were so close and he was pinned down on an asteroid full of indoctrinated assholes.

"Put down you weapons Shepard, and you will be spared." Dr. Kenson said on the labs comms.

"Kenson, don't let them win for Christ's sake snap out of it!" Shepard knew it was no use though, he could only hope to try and fight his way out.

"Your galaxy is close now; the end of your species is in hand Shepard. Your mind will be mine!" Harbinger was not going to let up.

"Fuck you! I won't stop fighting!" Shepard jumped from cover and took out two engineers with a volley from his M-100 grenade launcher. One was set on fire from the blast while the other merely exploded in a gory mess. He scanned the area and saw that he was once again alone.

"Then you will be the first to witness our arrival." Shepard had to get off the asteroid. He started to run towards the back door when a wave of energy burst from the Reaper object. The force blasted him off his feet and into a nearby support beam and he blacked out. He regained consciousness briefly to see Dr. Kenson. But something was different. He couldn't tell from the fog clouding his mind.

Her eyes glowed with an eerie yellow as she looked down at him. He noticed others were with her.

"Get him to the med bay and patch him up, we want him alive…" Those were the last words he heard before blacking out again.

* * *

Tali POV

The Normandy had been on alert for the past six hours since Shepard's last message about a Reaper artifact on the asteroid Shepard had left with Dr. Kenson. Miranda was the next step down and had been making constant rounds of the ship. Tali didn't know what was in the last message but knew it had the ex-Cerberus operative on edge more than usual. She had spent the last twenty six hours making sure the Normandy was ready for anything that could be thrown at her.

She was still proud of the cyclonic shields she had heaved up had kept the Collectors at bay during their little suicide run. She was currently watching the amp draws of the stealth system as they waited just a short distance away from the asteroid when she noticed a slight spike._ Stupid little Bosh'tet. Must be a capacitor that gave. _She realized she would have to crawl all the way down into the guts of the ship when she traced out the true source of the problem. It was a small short in a junction box that served Jacks workbench power strip. She sighed. She walked over to the tool box and picked out a new pair of lineman's pliers, Kyson had melted the last pair when it slipped out of his hands and onto an exposed heat sink.

She shut the tool box and gathered a few supplies for the repair. She headed down to the sub deck while still thinking about how Kyson melted the pliers. If it wasn't for her sneaking up on him he wouldn't have dropped the tool. But it was fun. She arrived downstairs to find Jack trying to get her terminal back up.

"Piece of shit…" Jack muttered under her breath as she started flicking random electronics on and off but nothing worked still. Tali walked into view and just shook her head.

"Jack, there's a short. That won't help."

"No shit, so how about giving me a hand over here then." Jack said with a sweet smile. Tali noticed Jack didn't have her usual menacing vibe and wondered what the cause was. Jack stood back up and gave Tali some room. It took only a few seconds of scanning until she found the trouble. She looked at the power wire feeding the bench. It had been chewed through causing a cross phase.

"Uh oh…" She said.

"What?" asked Jack frowning.

"I think Shepard's…hamster? Is loose again" she had run across this problem before while checking the inexplicable power loss of the galaxy map. They had opened the service panel to find the little rodent gnawing on a wire.

"Nice…" Jack said as she walked off. Tali went over the access ladder which led to the duct systems to access the junction box. She looked up the ladder and paused. Jack saw her hesitation from her bunk.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked in a friendly manor. Tali didn't know what to make of it and decided to go with it.

"No, just good memories." Tali looked over to Jack who was smiling warmly. _This is awkward._

"Good memories huh, like what, if you don't mind me prying?" Jack asked.

"This is where I first met Kyson…ah but you don't want to hear a girl gabbing on about her boyfriend…"

"Actually, it would be a nice change of pace. Everyone is so uptight right now they could use a good mental finger bang." Said Jack as she leaned back against the bulkhead behind her.

"Um, nice choice of words I guess." Tali said trying not to smile at the crude reference.

"Well, I was having a bad day working down here on this very bench actually, when Kyson dropped out of the duct drunk." Tali leaned against the bench and looked back up at the duct.

"It scared the hell outta me and I nearly ran screaming. I was so focused on my work I didn't notice the noise he probably was making. When he landed on his back, I looked over him to make sure he didn't break his neck. He was laughing! He then opened his eyes and saw me…"

"Sounds like him." Jack said.

"When he noticed me, he called me an angel, then passed out." Tali put a hand to her visor. It was so dramatic how he dropped into her life only to end with him falling asleep on her. It was a common thing with him she would find out later. When Kyson wanted sleep, the galaxy was his bed.

"Ha. It's like being just on the verge of climaxing…only to have the batteries die on ya." Tali snorted causing both of them to lose it and start laughing. Tali was almost to tears. _Did Jack and I just become friends…interesting. _

"He's more than made up for it, _trust _me."

Tali thought on the last time together. The need that she had for him, all of him, it was more than lust and pleasure; it was an all consuming feeling of emptiness that could never be _filled_. Kyson had started slowly at first, not sure of his movements. He had been in a trance ever since she did her little striptease. She had been the one to lead at first, the same need driving her onward for more. She had jumped on top of him and had tried to take all of him in at once without thinking of the consequences. That was the jolt that had brought her back to reality. She remembered the pain as she was stretched.

Kyson had gently rolled her off and let her catch her breath. He didn't speak, he just held her. She had been so embarrassed. Kyson had been with others and she had begun to panic. She worried about not pleasing him and a million other fears had started to race through her mind but Kyson just pulled her close and before she knew it, the pressure had returned against her folds. She had let out a slight whimper, afraid of the pain to come but he kept going ever so slowly, until the pain started to subside. Slowly at first but the pain ebbed as he made sure she held his gaze. But she would find out he was extremely talented with his tongue and much more.

"Hey, you there?" Jack said waving a hand right in front of her visor causing her to start.

"Huh?"

"He's that good huh?" Jack asked with a dirty smirk. Tali realized how far she had drifted off and she hadn't even gotten to the good parts yet.

"Oh you have no idea! But I was so embarrassed…I wasn't as good as he was. It…was my first time." She had been so scared that no matter how many dirty vids she had watched in her spare time that she would panic and make Kyson run.

"Ohhhhh…was he at least gentle?"

"He was…oh Keelah this is awkward." She hadn't meant to delve into this topic. Jack laughed.

"Hey, sex is fucking awesome. Wait till you get to the revenge fucks!" Jack just laughed harder as Tali cocked her head to the side.

"Trust me Tali, it's gonna be all sappy lovie dovie stuff right now, but from the music I know he listens to, you're in for a wild ride."

"What?" Tali asked. _What the hell is she talking about_?

"Think about it, he obviously is in love with you, but he has a lot of pent up hate and rage. It makes for great fucks. _Trust_ me." Jack had an evil grin from ear to ear.

"Tell you what, wait till he has a bad day and be ready for bruises. Then come back to me." Tali was terrified. Nothing in the vids she had watched displayed any violence. Sure she knew about nipping and light biting but not anything Jack was talking about.

"Ummm…I need to get this junction repaired." Tali turned before Jack could say anymore and climbed into the duct. It was a tight fit even for her. She almost got stuck because of her hips. She could hear Jack chuckling below.

"Kyson is missing this? Ha hahahaha!" Tali reached ahead and grabbed one of the conduits and pulled as hard as she could, pulling herself into the tight space. _How did Kyson get through here? His shoulders are broader than me! _She began wiggling forward with only her feet doing any real work. She was lucky the junction was only about two meters in. She turned on her small light attached to her helmet and saw that the box was charred. The metal was still intact but the resulting electrical arch had blackened the edges around the front plate.

"Bosh'tet…" She muttered under her breath. She hoped enough was intact so they would have to waste time re pulling wire between the sub panels. Her arms had barely enough room to maneuver as she pulled out a small driver and removed the front plate. It had welded its self shut in one corner and she cursed as she struggled to get her Omni-tool into position and break the weld. The cover popped open and a horrible smell came with it.

"What is that smell?" she quickly shut her olfactory filters and looked inside the box, just as something fell onto her chest with a soft thud, it was Shepard's hamster. Tali screamed and jumped at the same time slamming her head into a joint in the duct causing her to see stars.

"Aghrrr! Damn Bosh'tet piece of…" She slew a string of curses as she picked up the dead rodent and tossed it down the duct.

"Tali? Are you alright?" Tali looked down her body towards the ladder and saw Miranda looking at her.

"I'm _fine_." She looked over to the charred corpse of Shepard's hamster illuminating it with her light.

"I hate rodents…not as much as spiders but they're high on the list." Miranda looked at the dead animal and back to Tali.

"How long till you have this done?" Tali looked back at the box and was relieved to find the wires still mostly intact. Just a few splices and securing welds and re insulation of the conductors would do it.

"I would think about fifteen minutes. Why?" Miranda glanced away. Tali would have shrugged her shoulders if she had room for it, so she just started on her work.

"I think something is going very wrong on that asteroid…" Miranda said with a frown. Tali glanced at her and continued stripping the fried sections of wire.

"Miranda, it's Shepard. He'll be fine."

"You're right, but what if something is wrong?" Tali couldn't believe it. Was that doubt coming from Miranda or _queen bitch_, as she liked to say to herself. She decided it was best to focus on her work.

"I mean, Shepard's last message said something about a Reaper artifact and thrusting the asteroid into the relay…I think we need to send someone down…" Tali was shocked about the relay part. They couldn't be destroyed._ Well, not that anyone wants to really try, the amount of energy that would be unleashed would be like a super nova._

"Miranda, that's crazy…well, with this ship it sounds about right. If Shepard needs us, he'll call." Shepard had earned that faith in her from many battles and missions. He expected them to do their part and be ready. He always was. Miranda just stood there watching her work. _She must be going crazy trying not to pull…hehe a Kyson. _She had finished with the box and replaced the plate. She looked down at Miranda who nodded and began to climb back down.

"Hey Tali! Still having fun with tight spaces?" Jack yelled from below. Tali turned red her mind registering the reference. Miranda had reached the bottom of the ladder while she struggle to flip back over and use her hands to push herself out. She had reached the small ledge only to get stuck again. It was due to the same conduit that blocked one side of the shaft by an extra two inches.

"Tali? Do you need help?" Miranda asked looking up from below. Her face began to glow red hot and she frowned in frustration.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." She snapped and pushed back on the same pipe she used to get leverage earlier. She was lucky the edges were round so her suit was safe. She felt herself pop free only to come crashing down to the deck. She was dazed and her bruised leg began to throb a little. Jack and Miranda leaned over her and both smiled at each other. They each grabbed one of Tali's hands and hauled her up.

"Now, you know how Kyson felt." Jack said. Tali climbed back up the ladder and retrieved the dead hamster. She brought it down and placed it on the workbench.

"This isn't good." Miranda said shaking her head slowly.

"Shepard had kind of a…_Attachment_ to that thing." Tali looked at Miranda with confusion. Jack looked at it and glanced at Tali.

"It's true. It's kinda disturbing actually. He named it Sgt Squeakums…" Miranda put a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Really…wow Shepard." Was all Tali could say.

"So what do we do with it?" asked Jack. Tali sighed and picked it back up from one of its tiny legs.

"I'll take care of it." She began to walk back up to the top deck four. Miranda caught up with her.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind getting rid of it. It's just a rat." Miranda said. Tali agreed. There was no use for it now, and she doubted he would mind if she trashed it before it really began to smell. The two came up on Zaeed's room which was also the trash compactor centre.

"Zaeed, you got a minute?" Miranda asked over the comm. It was only a few seconds until the door opened and the old merc appeared. Zaeed's good eye looked the two over and smiled when he spotted the hamster.

"Mmmm, good eating those buggers." Tali shoved past him and to the trash compactor.

"It was Shepards, it got loose and had a thing for electricity." Tali said as she dropped it into the small box that held trash for ejection. Once the box was sealed, she turned her filters back on and fresh air started to filter in._ Much better. _ She reached for the eject button.

"Listen here girlie, I don't know what you dextro's do for burials but ain't ya gonna say a few guddamn words? We Humans love our pets see. I think Shepard would want something said." Zaeed strode over to Tali and got right in her face. She regretted not leaving the filters off. He reeked of cheap vodka. He just stared at her and his off color eyes seemed to be filled with rage. He snorted causing Tali to Jump.

"Fine, I'll do it then." Zaeed said. He looked out through the window and into the vastness of space.

"Dearly beloved and recently departed…uh…what's the little buggers name?" Tali just glanced at Miranda who looked very awkward and completely stranded.

"Sgt. Squeakums…" said Miranda quickly.

"Thank you, dear Sgt Squeakums…we honor you this day…ha..haha…HA! really? That's what Shepard named him? Blimey you would think he would at least have an imagination"

"Zaeed, how drunk are you?" Miranda asked frowning. Zaeed turned back to the window and continued.

"I never knew you Sgt. But I wish I had. I'm sure you had a wonderful life being the first rat to ever help face the reapers and live to squeak about it." Zaeed bowed his head, then hit the eject button. He then stood at attention as the small body floated by the window. Zaeed gave a salute.

"You're in a better place now Sgt. Squeakums. Thank you for serving and know that all the cheese is yours now." Zaeed then bowed his head again leaving everyone in silence. Tali glanced at Miranda who looked deeply disturbed.

"Do gerbils eat cheese?" Zaeed asked quizzically. Tali just walked away not sure what just happened. Miranda followed suit thinking the same.

* * *

**A/N**

**He He He...that is all.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N **

**Thank you again to Spyke for the editing!**

**Kyson is back on Earth and not finding everything to his liking aparently. These thoughts will play into his development later on. So enjoy folks. Much more to come.**

* * *

Kyson's POV

Smoke trailed lazily from the end of a Turano cigar and diffused into the dim red and blue lighting above the bar. Kyson was enjoying the fine and robust flavors as he enjoyed the cool air from the mechanical systems he remembered installing almost five years ago for the Copper Pot. It was a nice break from the oppressive heat outside. The temperature was supposed to peak at 106 that day with the humidity pushing the heat index two 120. Kyson took another puff and downed his third shot of tequila before answering Boomer's question.

"No Boomer, for the last time Quarians are organics. And no, I won't go into detail on how it worked." Kyson said slightly annoyed by the repetitive questions his friend had on Quarian physiology. Boomer's defense was that if he could get with a girl with that fine of an ass he would _wife_ her instantly. Boomer just shook his head and took another sip of his water. Boomer had objected to drinking while on a mission. Kyson looked to his right and saw that Garrus was still enjoying his Turian ale.

"Give it up Boomer; Kyson knows that if he went whoring his stories with Tali in bed she would beat the hell out of him." Garrus said before pounding the rest of his ale down.

"So Quarians are violent?" Boomer asked.

"Not really. All of the ones I've met are polite. It's pretty much Tali..." Garrus said trailing off. Kyson merely grunted in amusement. _You walked in on us bud..._

Kyson swivelled on his bar stool and looked around the bar. It was only 11:45 and they were ahead of Finch's boys showing up for their collection money. He remembered the place being full almost day round with girls dancing and flirting with the drunk patrons to make them drop more creds. He had slept with a few of them in fits of young lust. But now only one waitress named Liz worked the early shift. Ever since the Reds had moved into the next valley over and teamed up with Cerberus, they had become recluses and only kept up with enforcement.

Kyson couldn't help but wonder if they should just hit the facility at that very moment. But his dad kinda gave him no room to leave him behind, besides, Shepard did say _infiltrate. _But that was for Shepard and Garrus to be good at. He believed in a more direct approach personally. Kyson let out a deep sigh and finished his cigar in silence as Boomer and Garrus started trading stories of battles they had been in. Boomer's list of accomplishments was much shorter than the Turians but still impressive.

Boomer was beginning to talk about how he took out a Blood Pack squad of Krogans single handed with only his shotty while Garrus was nodding and being patient until he recounted his fight on Noveria several years ago. Kyson just listened. He had a bad feeling in his gut that something was wrong. He wasn't sure what but he knew it. Kyson checked the time and saw that it was now 12:13. _So much for the Reds being punctual. _But as he finished his thought, the door to the bar opened and five men strode inside.

They we're a rough looking bunch laughing and carrying on to some joke they had made. They immediately sat down at one of the larger booths not even paying attention to the three of them sitting at the bar._ Damn they are sloppy. Not paying any attention what so ever. Was I that bad?_

All five men we're wearing some sort of clothing or tattoo showing the Reds emblem. It was simple due to the fact that it was an outline of a flame. Each member that got canonized got one with their own custom colors but the shape remained the same. Kyson watched as Liz walked over to take their orders only for one particularly loud one to grab her ass. More laughter erupted from the group as she tried to step away.

"What's wrong? Old man Thomas owes us money babe and much more if you know what I mean...why don't you come here and sit on muh lap?" The man said with a skeeve glance at her tits. Kyson heard Thomas grunt in disgust from behind the bar making Kyson shake his head. _I was part of these dumbasses? Really? Wait, I recognize that voice..._Kyson stood up and glanced at his friends.

"I think I remember the jackass. Hold tight for a sec, be ready for anything." Boomer and Garrus nodded and watched Kyson from their peripherals. Kyson could swear the voice belonged to his old buddy Max. If it wasn't for Max, he would have never joined the Reds. Kyson calmly walked over to the group who were now making crass jokes about what they were planning on doing to Liz. He stepped up behind who he thought was Max and cleared his throat gaining their attention. The leader of the group lazily turned to regard him with an air of annoyance in his movement.

"Yeah, what do ya want?" The man asked with a sneer. He was pissed at having to stop hounding the waitress. Kyson had already pulled out a cig and asked if he could bum a light._ Fuck! It's Max._

Max pulled out a lighter and handed it to Kyson who thanked him before returning it to him. Max was about six two with a thin and lanky frame but backed by wired muscle from years of working on heavy equipment but recent years had added a slight beer gut. He wore his blond hair in a braided weave that trailed down to his knees and kept a well groomed goatee.

"Thanks bud." Kyson said and began to walk back to the bar. Max looked after him thinking nothing of the encounter until he realized that Kyson's voice sounded strangely familiar.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" Max asked while his face screwed up trying to recall Kyson's face. Kyson paused and smiled to himself.

"You watch porn?" Kyson asked turning slightly to regard Max. Liz the waitress saw an opportunity to escape her would be captors and cocked an eye at Kyson as she passed. _I always wanted to say that line..._

"Ha! You got a sense of humor kid. Wait...can't be..." Kyson could hear the sudden clairvoyance in Max's tone of voice. Kyson turned to fully see Max with his jaw hanging open.

"K...Kyson?" Max stuttered. The other four looked at each other with confusion. They had never seen their superior lose composure before. Kyson just stood there and smiled as he took a deep drag on his cig. Exhaling sharply, he nodded to his old comrade.

"Long time no see bud! Hooo Ha haha!" Kyson whooped finding the whole thing hilarious. Max jumped out of his chair fist balled and got right into Kyson's face. He already smelt of moonshine and grease.

"Yousonofabitch! You fucking coward! Finch said if I ever saw you again I should kill you on sight!" Max screamed as spittle flew onto Kysons face causing him to curl a lip in disgust.

"Nice to see you too. But I have a few questions." He noticed the other four Reds get up and start surrounding him and looking to their leader for directions.

"WHAT? You disappear with a ship and three hundred thousand creds and have questions? How bout I put a bullet in your leg first and you start answering mine?" Max said with flames dancing in his eyes. _Oy I must have screwed them good...doesn't help that I left every data bank they had fried either ooorrr destroyed all their bikes and trucks...oh well._

"Hold that thought." Kyson turned slowly and calmly walked between two flunkies and towards the bar. He continued to talk as he made his way.

"Max, why are you in league with Cerberus? I didn't think Finch wanted to share any power," Kyson said halfway to the bar. Max still had a face that looked as if his sister had gotten smacked in front of him. _Oh that's right...his sister used to work here...she was fun haha! What was her name...? _(_We No Speak Americano: _ by Yolanda Be Cool & Dcup)

"How do you know that information? And more importantly what makes you think I'll tell you?" Asked Max as he slowly reached for his pistol. Kyson had made it back to the bar with the Reds right behind him. Two flunkies were on each side of him and his friends. Boomer and Garrus both glanced at him waiting for the drop.

"Simple. Boomer if you would be so kind as to..." Boomer just smiled like it was Christmas and said one word.

"INDUBITABLY!" Boomer threw his arms behind him and let loose with a double shockwave that sent all five gang members flying in all directions. Garrus turned around and used a concussive shot to take out the closest one, sending him flying to the back of the bar in a broken heap. One of the four that had flown slammed into one of the stripper poles face first. The pole let off a loud *DING* as the now unconscious flunkie cart wheeled sideways through the air. Boomer let out another whoop of joy as he charged at the other two flunkies on their right and began to beat the shit out of them.

Kyson smiled as he turned and brought up his pistol to bear on Max who was already behind cover.

"Damn it Finch, Kyson is back damnit! Send more boys and quick! He brought friends!" Max screamed in fury over his com. Kyson's smile broadened thinking that they could be done quickly here at the bar and skip the assault all together.

"Max! You're a lousy shot remember? How do you plan to hold us here when it's just you?" Kyson laughed as Max swore. Garrus had his rifle pointed at Max's position and Boomer walked over smiling ear to ear.

"Ding, fries are done." Boomer chimed. Garrus glanced at him confused while Kyson just shook his head chuckling. A door slammed from behind the main stage as a several squads of Cerberus soldiers poured in. Kyson cursed, old man Thomas's message must have been traced from the day before. The three friends were quickly surrounded and Max stood from cover laughing.

"What now Kyson?" Max said. Kyson shrugged and turned back to the bar and downed the closest bottle of liquor he could find. _MMMMMmmmmm scotch. _Kyson turned suddenly and chucked the bottle straight at Max who had anticipated the move. Instead of ducking, Max activated not one but _two _Omni-blades and cross chopped the bottle in mid air.

"Oh shit..." Muttered Kyson.

"Suggestions are welcome from the adult now." Boomer said out of the corner of his mouth towards Garrus. If Garrus heard him he didn't show it. Instead, Garrus overloaded the shields of a Centurion next to him and countered with his own Omni-blade to the face of the man who's head exploded. The room was silent as everyone just watched as the body crumpled. Another Cerberus soldier with red hair screamed in rage from the back of the formation.

"Jason! You alien piece of shit! That was my brother!" the soldier howled. Kyson and Boomer didn't wait for another invitation as they became a flurry of motion. Boomer charged right into the middle of the group and shot two soldiers faces off with his Katana shotty before charging off again. Garrus brought his rifle back up giving Boomer cover fire. Kyson now had his own Mattock out and rolled over the bar for cover as bullets rained around him.

Kyson waited for a lull in the fire and popped up, surprised to see a soldier with black hair and blue eyes grinning at him just arms length away.

"Gotcha!" he said but yelped when Kyson grabbed his suits collar and dragged him over the bar and to the ground. He brought his own blade up and plunged it through the man's neck. Kyson didn't have time to enjoy the good timing and jumped back up to find another target. He saw Garrus behind one of the stages still covering for Boomer who set of a biotic explosion of some kind making blood and guts fly every which way. From his left he heard a scream of outrage and ducked just as Max's two blades sliced in another x formation nearly taking his head._ Oh FUCK!_

Kyson rolled backwards only to find Max diving at him with both blades pointed at him as if he planned to fly right through him. Kyson jumped just in time as the blades passed right under him. Kyson used Max's head as a pole vault which drove the Max face first into the floor. Kyson landed and started running. He needed to give Max distance to take him on. He felt the heat of a few rounds missing him and one bounced of his shields. He jumped up unto one of the second stages planning to join Garrus until another soldier popped up in front of him.

He was still full tilt and had to backtrack quick like. So he stuck his arm out and grabbed the stripper poll and his momentum swung him out of the way just in time as a shotgun blast almost grazed him. But he was swinging back round still. So he timed it and as he came back around and put a round in the man's face only to see Max charging once again. Max swiped at Kyson's knee's except Kyson had jumped up using the bar for his legs to hold onto. He was now looking at Max upside down. Kyson laughed at him while still upside down on the poll until another concussive shot sent Max flying.

"KYSON! Get down from there! You're pissing off the customers!" Yelled Garrus as he shot one of the few remaining soldiers.

"No refunds!" Kyson yelled in response as he dropped down into cover next to Garrus.

"BOOMER?" Kyson yelled over the gunfire. He heard a loud HEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! From across the bar along with the thuds of several bodies hitting the wall behind him and Garrus.

"Present!" called out Boomer. Kyson looked up from cover to find the bar destroyed and no sign of Max. _Great. _Kyson looked back to Boomer who was now on the main stage. The poll had almost bent in half and Boomer was leaning on it covered in blood. Kyson shook his head wondering how he ever kept his armor clean. Sirens could be heard in the distance and closing fast. Kyson put his rifle on his back and walked back over to the bar and found both Thomas and Liz emerge from the kitchen.

"M...my bar..." Thomas began only to have Liz interrupt him.

"We're alive old man, this stuff can be fixed." She said in a soothing tone leading the old man to a barstool which he gladly accepted.

"Sorry for the mess...that wasn't what I was going for." Kyson said.

"But Max got away. We'll get him later," Kyson finished. The sirens from the local authorities were now right outside and the front and the front door burst open as a squad of cops came flooding in followed by the local sheriff and Luke Sorley, all had rifles up and at the ready.

"Hey guys, what took ya?" Boomer asked. Kyson glanced over to him with a questioning look.

"I thought why not use my back up as well." Boomer shrugged.

"Damn sir, look at this mess..." said one of the cops. Luke had everyone stand down and walked over to his son.

"Starting a bit early aren't we?" Luke asked with a slight smirk. Garrus watched the exchange amused how much Kyson was like Luke.

"I guess so. They know we're gunning for em now, so we gotta be quick. This was supposed to be an infiltration not a raid." Kyson said while pulling out his Widow.

"I have a feeling they're gonna regroup so we need to set up a good barrier and..." Kyson began laying out a plan for the next wave of enemies. He slung the Widow over his shoulders and began gesturing for people to start preparations. Luke stood there impressed by his son's new abilities. Giving orders like it was nothing; life on the Normandy must have been rubbing off on him. Luke watched Kyson lean back against the bar for a second and pull up his Omni-tool but also saw a man rise up with his Omni-blade at the ready.

"Kyson!" Luke called out but Kyson had already noticed the movement in the reflection of one the liquor bottles. He angled the Widow a fraction of an inch to his right and pulled the trigger. The recoil nearly ripped the rifle from his hands but it was satisfying to hear the distinct pop and following splatter of blood against the back wall. Kyson glanced casually behind him and saw the now headless body of Max. He chuckled softly as he turned back to all of the assembled men and women who stood still watching him.

"My bad..." Kyson said. He hopped over the bar and picked up Max's ear piece and used a paper towel to wipe the gore away and then pressed it to his ear.

"MAX! Goddamnit what was that? MAX!" screamed the voice. It was Finch.

"Hey buddy remember me?" Kyson said in a sing a song voice. There was a short pause.

"Whoever you are I'm going to kill you, you little shit." Finch said in an unsettlingly evil tone.

"Shouldn't have given' Samantha my location. I'll see you soon."

"What the fuck! SORLEY you fucking traitor! I'm gonna rip you limb from lim..." Kyson threw the ear piece on the floor and crushed it with his boot.

"No Finch, I plan on taking yours."

Shepard's POV

Everything hurt, that much he was aware off. He wanted to open his eyes but it felt like they we're glued shut for some reason. Shepard groaned as more of his senses came back to him.

"The readings show that Shepard tried to wake up..." came the disembodied voice of a woman. He had no idea who she was much less where he was. He groaned again as he tried to sit up, every muscle spasming in protest.

"Oh god the readings weren't off he's waking up!" the same female voice shouted. Shepard snapped wide awake as memories flooded back into his head. He looked to his left and saw two guards come rushing into the room but he was already up and running. He took out the first guard by lunging to his right and hooking the guards arm and dislodging his rifle enough to fire it into the second guard who yelp from pain and shock. Shepard completed the attack by fully tearing the guards' rifle from his hands and kicked him in the back causing the guard to stumble. Shepard brought the rifle to bear and fired a short burst that stitched down the guard's spine dropping him on the spot.

He quickly turned to run to the next room only for a barrier to seal him off.

"Damnit!" Shepard swore and looked around for a means of escape but nothing was presenting its self. He could hear the woman from before warning Dr. Kenson that he was no longer sedated and on the loose. _I'm awake and trapped in a box...not too observant are you?_ He kept looking around until a bulb lit up in his brain. They hadn't shut down the terminals. He ran over to the closest interface and began typing wildly. He glanced back at the blocked doorway smiling as he saw a rack of LOKI mechs waiting for his use.

"Keep me locked up will you..." he mumbled to himself with a slight smile. He finished breaking through the firewalls and accessed security and gained control of one of the LOKI's. He quickly made his connection a closed loop so no one else could tap in and foil his plans. The controls were awkward at first but the next thing he knew, he already had blasted through a few mech's responding to the threat outside his room.

Once the coast was clear, he guided the mech to the control panel outside his door and hit the self destruct. The resulting explosion blasted the controls for the barrier and he was out, for now. He began running again and found his armor and weapons in the adjacent room._ Why do they always make it so easy?_

"Shepard you can't stop the arrival of the Reapers! I won't let you!" came Dr. Kenson's voice over the comms filling the base with her wrathful threats.

"Kenson! Snap out of it! They won't spare you for helping them, they want to harvest us!" Shepard knew that his words fell on deaf ears as he began to make his way through the base once again. It was fortunate that he had his armor back on because as he rounded the next corner into a long hallway, several rounds glanced of his shields and he instinctively dove behind a bulkhead.

"Why? Just why?" Shepard asked himself.

"Can someone please answer me why no one listened to me about indoctrination?" Shepard had gotten ready to lean out of cover with his Mattock but he heard a small _ting_ followed by a tap tap tap. He looked down next to him right as a flash bang rolled and slowly stopped next to him.

_Shit._

He tried to close his eyes and turn away but the flash bang detonated blinding him and nearly blowing out his eardrums. He brought out his Omni-blade out on instinct and waited for his senses to come back. He barely noticed the slight vibration on a heavy footstep next to him and he swiped the blade in what he hoped was the legs of his assailant. A scream of agony reached Shepards ears dull and muffled and he knew he had struck gold. He opened his eyes that were now streaked with tears and could manage to make out the now one legged guard screaming in pain.

He put a bullet in the man's head to end the screaming as much as the pain. Two more guards had already started running off to round up others. Shepard was panting heavily by the time he regained his senses, the adrenaline starting to surge. He glanced up at the same countdown clock only smaller above the next doorway. 00:01:56:27.

"Holy fuck, less than two hours! Got to get moving!" Shepard said as he started to trot down the hall.

"Normandy this is Shepard! I need an evac!" he yelled into the comms. He was met by a garbled mess of static in return, he thought he heard Miranda but who knew at that point. He continued around a right bend in the hall and was confronted by a massive window overlooking gargantuan thrusters built into the asteroid. _Wait...they need to be on! Damn it it's the only way..._

There was a large terminal that he guessed were the controls for the thrusters. He bypassed the fire walls which was easy due to the fact that they we're alliance algorithms. He finally brought up the controls and hit the pre burn sequence. He watched as the thrusters erupted into life and felt the whole base begin to vibrate. But he was surprised by a large holo popping up with a whole map of the Bahak system. A female VI voice started talking.

"_Turning on the thrusters will result with direct impact to the systems Mass Relay. Approximated loss of life is 305, 362 casualties."_

Shepard felt a stone drop into his gut. He quickly brought up the comms.

"This is an emergency for the Bahak system! You need to evacuate now! The Relay is about to..." The line was cut and Kenson's face came into view.

"What are you doing? You cannot stop them!" She screamed at him. Shepard growled in response and shot the terminal bank and began to sprint off.

_What the hell have I just done? But I have no choice! I knew people were going to die but not like this! We need more time. Oh god I'm so sorry! _Shepard rounded the corner and onto a catwalk that over looked even more thrusters. He spotted the door at the other end and a squad of guards came pouring out. He hurtled a crate in his way only to slide behind a cluster on storage lockers as bullets starting raining around him.

"I won't let you stop them Shepard! They are our salvation! You haven't seen what godly bliss awaits us as a species!" Kenson rambled over the Comms having been almost fully indoctrinated at this point. Even Saren held on to his mind almost to the end, then again Saren had once been a good guy from what he was told.

"Damn you Kenson! The reapers only want us dead!" He screamed in response. He leaned out of cover and systematically took out the squad with short controlled bursts. He even managed not to take a single hit to his shields. With his path clear he ran into what looked like a control room of some sort where another window revealed its self overlooking the bases power core. Kenson was standing in front of it flying over the keys on the power terminal.

"I won't let you stop them!" Kenson said over and over again. Shepard heard a hiss and glanced to his left and saw a cooling rod get disconnected from the core. The power core began to give off waves of energy at erratic intervals showing a coming melt down.

"That's not good..." he said scowling. He ran over and immediately slammed the rod back into place and was satisfied by the station's VI notifying that the cooling was back to fifty percent._ Now all I need to do is find the second rod and take out Kenson. _

He searched the room and only saw a small elevator that dropped one floor. But it was already on its way up. He growled again and charged the two men waiting with rifles at the ready, but they couldn't find him. One of the guards panned around the room and looked to his comrade who shrugged his shoulders. They heard a soft click a few seconds later and both froze as Shepard appeared from behind a desk in the back corner.

"Boom" he said with an evil grin. The guards became a blur of motion as realization hit but it was too late. Shepard's high yield proximity grenade went off as they ran toward it. He had tossed it three feet in front of the elevator and tweaked his tactical cloak to mask the small disc like grenade. The guards were sent flying through the air like rag dolls both being killed instantly from the blast. Shepard wasted no time though and proceeded the elevator himself and hit the button for the lowered floor.

_Not enough time..._

* * *

**A/N**

**Hooookay there you go. Review as you please as always and will have more up in a week!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**

**Oy am I crispy from the beach...here is the next chapter and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tali's POV

(_Feel. Love. Thinking. Of. _By the Faunts)

She was dancing with herself to the tune of her favorite human band, The Faunts, as she started to work around her room.

_{We stole around the front__and set our night en route__and you said I cant leave__and I will disagree with you__feel all around my pain__its gone with none to blame but you__and I_ }

Kyson had left in a rush; his clothes were strewn all over the room along with all sorts of tools and a few books. She smiled as she danced across the room and started picking up the laundry and bank shotting them into the hamper off the back wall. She knew she should be on alert and ready for Shepard had been silent for almost two days and Kyson and Garrus hadn't checked in as scheduled. So she decided to do some cleaning in their room due to the lack of anything else to work on.

{_And this is how I feel now for my love__and I can't let go what I'm thinking of_

_And this is how I feel now for my love and I can't let go what I'm thinking of} _

She had to de-stress; do something to keep her mind off her friends and the trouble they might be in. So she decided on trying Kyson's work/dance thing and found herself enjoying it. Time seemed to slip by as she quickly and neatly picked up the room. Kyson really was a slob at times and she was going to address that when he got back but after her dance.

_{__For all around these days__cant let my brace go free__into my arms with ease__its hard for time to see}_

She smiled even more as she realized how far they had come; Kyson was bonding. And he was happy with it! He wanted her and he had her. Tali picked up the bass guitar lying in the hammock and, instead of placing it on its wall mount, began to dance with it in lieu of Kyson. She started to twirl slowly with the music using the heavy instrument to keep her momentum going. She couldn't help but start to sing along at this point with a smooth and light alto voice._  
_

"And this is how I feel now for my love and I can't let go what I'm thinking of. And this is how I feel now for my love and I can't let go what I'm thinking of." She began to think about how she was going to pull one on Kyson for a change and bury him in her arms as soon as he got off the Hammerhead, dancing there on the spot.

"And this is how I feel now for my love and I can't let go what I'm thinking of. And this is how I feel now for my love and I can't let go what I'm thinking of, so I won't…" She trailed off, holding the note still in her dreamy state as the song ended. She stood still for a moment as she stared out into the hanger from the windows in the room. The lights were running on minimal power due to the stealth drive being active. They needed to run the ship on minimal power so they wouldn't cook inside the hull from the latent heat.

As she looked out at the empty clamps that normally secured the Hammerhead, she saw the slight reflection on the window pane of herself. How she longed to be free from her suit. She knew that if she was lucky, she would be rid of it in her lifetime but a larger issue came to the front of her thoughts.

"Keelah…how am I going to tell auntie about Kyson?" Her aunt, Admiral Shala'Raan Vas Tonbay, would freak out on her for sure. She knew that she would have to say something to her when she returned to the fleet.

Kyson was now becoming the center of her life and more; she couldn't expect him to just let her leave to possibly never return. He was already paranoid enough as it was to loose anyone else again and she wouldn't let that happen to him again. But how could she keep that promise even to herself? She still had no idea why the Admirals needed her again and the Reapers. Even if the Admirals only needed her for a short while, she would return to help Kyson and Shepard take the sentient killer machines on.

She had already gone this far and she would be damned if she didn't stay and finish it even if it meant being at the tip of the spear. This was her life now, here on the Normandy at the forefront of the coming Armageddon. It wouldn't matter how much she wanted to spend her days with her new found love or how she wanted her house on Rannoch if they didn't save the galaxy first.

She closed her eyes as a jumble of images flitted through her mind. She felt the pain from when she had gotten shot on the citadel and her hand instinctively rubbed the scar on her right side just below her ribs. Next came the chilling voice of Sovereign when Shepard had spoken to the sentient space ship on Virmire accompanied by Kaiden's smiling face. Just one of many friends she had lost over the years to the coming reapers weather directly or not. She felt her gut tighten and she felt slightly dizzy.

Something was wrong and all she could think about is how she wanted to be in Kyson's arms that very instant. He should be with her right now. She began to run off towards the elevator to go find him where ever he was working only to stop short before hitting the door controls to leave her room.

"He's not here…" She wanted to throw up now but couldn't understand why. What was causing this horrible sense doom besides the usual Reaper invasion could happen any moment thing.

"TALI! It's Miranda…I need you and Teagann to meet me down in the hanger ASAP!" Miranda exclaimed loudly over the comm. in her room.

"I'm already there." She said with an edge in her voice as well. _Oh Keelah, something is wrong! _Tali never got a response from Miranda so she started to check over her weapons as she waited bouncing nervously on the tips of her toes. It was only moments later when Miranda and Teagann came out of the elevator both with very worried expressions on their faces. Tali was about to loose it and start the Kodiak up herself for she new Kyson was in trouble somehow. Miranda must have sensed her unease and opened the Kodiak as she began to speak.

"I just got a burst transmission from Shepard and I only got interference and to top things off the asteroid is headed straight towards the relay. We're going down to get him." Miranda said as she began to climb into the pilots chair and brought up the launch systems. Tali looked at Teagann who nodded and climbed inside and sat next to Miranda. Tali jumped in and grabbed on to the door frame for support.

"Miranda, how long do we have?" Tali asked concerned.

"Just about forty minutes, this is going to be close…" Miranda said between clenched teeth. The shuttle bay doors opened and she blasted out into the black and headed straight toward the now moving asteroid which was now lit up with the light from fifty plus massive thrusters. _This reminds me too much of Terra Nova…_

"Less than forty minutes! And were going down there! Christ this is insane…" Teagann began but with one terse glance from Miranda made Teagann change her tune.

"Right, let's do this shit. Any idea on his location?" Teagann asked while Tali got a ping on her Omni-tool and brought up a message from EDI who simultaneously began talking over the comm.…

"Legion and I have bypassed the bases mainframe and from the transmission Shepard was able to get off came from the back section of the base at the second sub-level. From they way the power core is destabilizing, it would be safe to assume that it is Shepard's work." EDI said. Tali brought up the schematics of the bases layout and found the power core almost instantly.

"There's a landing pad at the comm. tower that leads directly to the power core. If we touch down there it's a straight shot." Tali said. Miranda nodded in approval and banked the Kodiak gently to the rear of the base. Teagann had already put her helmet on and had her Scorpion pistol out. Tali remembered how it shot mini sticky grenades and how she wanted one herself.

"Odd" Teagann said staring down at the landing pad.

"You would think they would be ready for us." Tali and Miranda groaned in unison.

"What?" Teagann asked exasperatedly. Tali smiled as Miranda gently set down the shuttle and put her own helmet on.

"What is it with you and you're brother and jinxing things?" Tali laughed as she made way for the other two and opened up the shuttles side door. She took point with her shotgun and ran up behind a cooling unit waiting to be installed. She checked her surroundings before giving the clear. The others leap frogged their way to the doors that led to the power core, none of them had said anything more than needed for they had little time.

"Attention, you only have twenty eight minutes left before impact. I suggest you move swiftly." EDI chimed in building upon the mounting urgency. Miranda and Teagann stacked up on the left side of the door and Tali took the right.

"Ok, quick and simple. When Teagann opens the doors, kill everything that moves unless it's Shepard. Ok. 3…2…1…GO!" Shouted Miranda over the comm. as Teagann hit the door controls. Tali brought her shotty to bear and panned the room ready to cut down anything. She rushed inside checking each corner and found the power core glowing and perfectly stable. Then she noticed the charred panels on the floor from a large blast and a burnt corpse in multiple pieces. She check the upper cat walks next to make sure things were clear but Shepard's unconscious body lay at the base of one of the support beams.

"Shepard's down!" Tali yelled and rushed over to Shepard and began checking his vitals. He was simply knocked out which was evident as he already started to come too right before she went rouse him.

"What…" he began.

"Shepard! We're running out of time! This rock is about to slam the relay!" Miranda said while sweeping the area with Teagann.

"DAMN IT!" Shepard swore as he accepted Tali's offered hand. His sudden outburst almost caused her to drop him. He put on his helmet and pulled out his Mattock.

"Alright we're leaving! Let's MOVE!" Shepard shouted as he made his way toward the rear door. Miranda fell in step with him while Teagann caught up with Tali.

"Fuckin A he's pissed…" Teagann began only to be cut off.

"Teagann, Tali. I need you two to stay focused!" Shepard shouted as he opened the doors and ran ahead promptly. Tali didn't wait to be admonished again for falling be hind and booked it. Once out of the base, she was left in awe. The relay was rocketing toward them while casting an eerie blue light over the loading dock and surrounding terrain.

"Keelah…" She mumbled to herself. She hoped they didn't have to stop this thing because it wasn't going to happen. Tali would have been shot in the head at that moment if it wasn't for a round missing and striking the bulkhead next to her causing her to duck and slide into cover next to Shepard who was already firing back at a group of incoming security mechs. She replied by sending out her combat drone and selected a query of targets. The drone would have beeped in response if they weren't in the vacuum of space.

"Goddamn they just keep coming!" Teagann yelled as she ducked in and out of cover splaying each approaching group of mechs and now soldiers with sticky grenades. The blast's didn't do much to the heavily armored soldiers except for one nasty side affect, they were blasted from the metal decking causing them to get launched into space.

"Pshhh. Screw gravity…" Teagann muttered. Shepard saw that the coast was clear and waved the group forward towards the comm. tower and waiting Kodiak. But they hadn't gotten even ten steps until an YMIR heavy mech came from behind a large cargo container.

"Shit! Miranda take down its shields! Teagann help her out!" Shepard yelled as he put his rifle away and grabbed frantically for his grenade launcher. The mech had just started to acquire its new targets when both Miranda and Teagann hacked the thing at the same time and blew its shields clear in an electrical explosion that arced all around causing severe damage to its internal core processor. Shepard didn't give it time to even stumble. He volleyed in five grenades right at the mechs center of mass blasting it up in the air due to the blinding pace of the explosions.

The mech drifted for a few surreal seconds as its main power lines cross phased and let on final massive arch that struck the comm. tower before it exploded into smithereens.

"Good job you two; let's get out of here before more show up…" Shepard began as the group trotted along once again. Tali on the other hand ran straight towards the comm. Tower. _I'm not going to leave without evidence for the council! We've been down this road before and we don't have the time!_

"Tali!" Shepard said as he split off from his path to join her. Miranda and Teagann noticed the move and quickly joined them.

"Just a few seconds Shepard; we need evidence for the Council." Tali said hurriedly as she ignored the strong urge to glance up at the fast approaching relay.

"Good thinking, how long…" Tali heard Shepard trail off and thought more mechs had arrived but when she followed his gaze she was met with glowing nightmare. She could hear Miranda behind her gasp softly but Teagann wasn't as reserved.

"Holy fuck cheese! The hell…" Teagann swore but tapered off in shear awe. Tali quickly snapped out of it and began tapping away at her Omni-tool. She had to record this!

"Harbinger!" Shepard screamed at the hologram floating in front of them. For it was the Reaper but only in a ghostly orange specter of its true self and Tali was scared shitless for the Reapers presence corporeal or not meant doom. But she had been through this before back on Virmire when they first found out that Saren's flag ship Sovereign was not just sentient, but an actual reaper! She gritted her teeth past the anxiety and tried to keep the camera focused.

"Shepard, you have become an annoyance. You fight against inevitability; dust struggling against cosmic winds. This seems a victory to you, a star system sacrificed but even now you're civilization falls. You're leaders will beg to serve us." Harbinger's voice was full of doom as it reverberated in the helmets of the four team mates. Tali knew that voice for it still haunted her dreams at night along with many others. She stood frozen not knowing what to do as despair from the potential truth in Harbinger's words sunk in. It was a loosing battle though the longer she stared at the Reaper.

"That might be true…" Shepard began.

"But you're forgetting a few things. One, we kicked Sovereign's ass! Two, we kicked the collective ass's of the Collector's! So the next logical conclusion is that I'm personally going to get you next! For if I fail, there are millions no trillions more from where I come from to take you on!" Shepard retorted defiantly. Tali was snapped from her downward spiral of doubt and was bolstered by his words like many times before.

"That's right you Bosh'tet! We'll see you in hell!" Now she was angry like Shepard. Tali wished she had five fingers for a brief moment so she could flip the iconic "bird" at the wretched thing.

"Quarian, know this. You have aided Shepard against my brethren for some time now. We know of you're exploits against Sovereign. You will be punished for you're defiance accordingly." Harbinger said. Tali took a step back. _What did I just do? Oh Keelah. _She felt more than heard a small pop as an arch of energy leaped from the comm. tower and fried her Omni-tool causing several painful burns to run up her arm.

"Ahh!" She yelped, but not from the mounting pain. _It wiped the data, NO!_ Shepard ran over to her and she waved him off with her good arm. She would be fine.

"Know this as you die in vain. You're time will come and your species will fall." Harbinger said with its booming metallic voice. Tali watched as she cradled her burnt arm as the holo dissipated.

"We got to move NOW!" Hollered Miranda as she glanced at the relay which was moments away.

"Right! Let's move people! Normandy get us out of here now!" Shepard yelled now that the comms were up again.

"We are en route Commander. Estimated time till impact is three minutes and twenty seconds." EDI replied as the group clambered into the Kodiak. Miranda moved to the controls only to be beaten by Shepard who began wildly bypassing systems checks and ignited the thrusters. They were all thrown in a heap at the back of the small ship except Shepard. Teagann had landed on Tali's burnt arm causing to cry out in pain. Miranda had expected the move though, and was able to lurch to the side at the last second and use her shoulder to brace her fall before landing face first. Teagann untangled herself from Tali and began to help her up to one of the seats.

"I'm fine Teagann. Thanks though." Tali noticed how Teagann only nodded in response and understood. It had to be her first time exposed to the Reapers. Miranda had taken a seat next to Shepard and began to shout.

"We're not going to make it Shepard!" She yelled loosing her composure for the first time anyone in the shuttle could recall.

"Yeah we are." Shepard said calmly as he aimed straight for the Relay.

"Joker, you got us?" Shepard continued glancing at Miranda quickly with a slight smile. Miranda just shook her head and tightened her grip on her seat. Tali could understand why. Shepard and driving didn't go together well. His handling of the Mako had left plenty of bruises.

"I got you Commander! Keep you're current speed I'm right on top of you!" Joker said in a hurry. Tali felt a stiff jolt through her seat as the Kodiak was scooped up by the Normandy. Shepard just about flew from the cockpit and already had the door open before anybody could get out of their seats. Tali knew where he was going though and despite the now throbbing pain from her burns, launched herself after him and towards the elevator.

Everyone stood in silence as the elevator began its ascent. Tali noticed Shepard looked pale even green slightly. He had that same look when he had to leave Kaiden behind on Virmire. She watched him for a few more seconds and saw him close his eyes and his face screw up in a grimace. She was about to say something when the elevator doors opened and without waiting all four of them ran to the helm. The Relay filled their entire field of vision and Joker was drenched in sweat as his fingers few across the controls.

"Hold tight! This is gonna be close!" He yelled without glancing away from the controls. Tali knew she shouldn't look up but for whatever crazy reason she did. The asteroid was literally right behind them. _OH KEELAH! IT'S RIGHT ON TOP OF US! _She felt sick again all of the sudden and this time she new it wasn't just being nervous, she knew she would die.

She watched as the tip of the asteroid closed in on the Relay then, a flash of light accompanied with a light feeling as the Normandy jumped through space. No more than ten seconds later the asteroid collided with the Viper systems Mass Relay. The gigantic generator rings around the Relay's core shattered on impact due to their own momentum and began to hurtle through space. The Relay, being one of the most massive and powerful eezo cores in the known galaxy trembled once from the shear mass from the asteroid before a blinding flash enveloped the whole system.

Shepard had gone to the galaxy map as soon as they jumped the Relay. He watched as The Viper system was obliterated by the resulting explosion he knew would destroy even the systems star causing destruction that rivaled some of the best super nova's in recorded history. A red ring on the display grew as the shockwave created a dead zone in space. To make things a million times worse, over three hundred Batarians died and Shepard's actions would be seen as an act of war. And they had no proof.

"Was it worth it?" Shepard asked himself as he planted both his hands on the railing and hung his head. Tali had recovered from her little episode from the helm and walked over to the bridge. She found Shepard absolutely beaten and she had no idea what to do. Shepard had always known how to stay strong. They had just delayed the Reapers! How could he look so sad?

"Shepard…" She asked tentatively as she approached him and stood next to his private terminals. He didn't respond. He just stood there bracing against the railing with his eyes closed again with a look of extreme concentration as if fighting some horrible thought. She waited for a moment before turning to leave but found it hard to breathe all of the sudden.

"Shit!" She yelled and ran to the elevator. Her chest began to tighten and it took all of her concentration not to panic. She was running out of air. By the time she staggered into the Med bay she was seeing stars at the edge of her vision. Dr. Chakwas wasn't around so she clumsily walked over to one of the medical lockers and found the portable decontamination unit.

She set it on the ground nearly dropping it in her now shaking hands. She pressed the activation button and a blue field that sterilized everything it touched enveloped her. There was a catch though, it was only three meters in diameter and took about thirty seconds to complete its first clean sweep but Tali couldn't wait that long. She was beginning to black out and her legs began to give just as she pulled her visor off. Cool, fresh air greeted her face as her lungs began to hungrily suck in the precious oxygen. She collapsed to the ground drenched in sweat and still heaving.

"That...was close…" She had collapsed to her knees and stayed there for over five minutes just trying to regain here senses until she heard a hiss as the Med bay opened.

"Tali! What are you…" Shepard began but all Tali did was smile in response. She noticed the shock on Shepard's face and she could guess it wasn't just the fact that she didn't have her visor on.

"What's wrong Shepard? Like what you see?" She asked. After what had just happened with the Relay or maybe due to the lack of oxygen she couldn't help but laugh causing her to become light headed again.

"I uh…" Shepard began awkwardly.

"I'm messin with ya..." She said as she sat on the ground and leaned against Dr. Chakwas desk.

"When Harbinger fried my tool, it nearly fried me as well. Ugh! And my suit! Damnit! Oh well I can fix it but it'll take time. Would you mind getting my tool kit from my room?" Tali looked at Shepard who just stood there for a few more heartbeats.

"Well don't just stand there and gawk at me!" She shouted at him, but laughing all the while. If Shepard had noticed the tone or not he jumped slightly and ran off.

_Well at least I know Kyson wasn't lying when he said I'm beautiful I guess…but we lost the data! The proof! Why, just why can't things work like they are supposed to for once!_

She sat there for about ten minutes while she waited for Shepard to come back. When he did, he was shuffling awkwardly with the tools stretched out at arms length while having the other arm over his eyes.

"Shepard…just slide them too me. And put you're arm down. You look stupid like that." Shepard slowly lowered his arm to find Tali smirking at him with one eyebrow cocked. He shook his head in bewilderment and did as instructed sliding the tools into the field and took a seat off to the side in one of the free chairs.

"Thanks Shepard. I would have been fine if it wasn't for the entire power failure in my suit. And stop looking at me like that, I went after Garrus because he barged in on me naked!" She shouted at him laughing. She watched as he nodded slightly and began to nod but stopped quickly.

"I'm going to get this out of the way now sooo…yeah. Kyson is lucky as hell." Shepard looked at her with a slight and honest smile that caused her to blush a bit.

"Thank you. Ha! You're right he is" She was now truly turning red and looked down and decided it was best to get to work.

"Tali, why didn't you say anything, or that you were running out of air?" Tali was in the middle of trying to restore some semblance of power in her suit when she looked up at him.

"Well, I didn't know until I tried to talk to you at the bridge but you were preoccupied…"

"And that's when you bolted down here. I heard you behind me. When I heard the rush, I decided to check in and see how you we're holding up. I guess I couldn't hear you if you're suits power was out…" Shepard began but stopped and began to look at the floor with that same wounded expression she had seen at the bridge.

"Shepard…I was going to say up there that if you needed to talk, I'm here. We all are." She watched as Shepard inhaled deeply and looked as if he was going to tear apart the Med bay but stopped just short of the impulse. He looked at her with the most forlorn face she had ever seen.

"How do I talk about sentencing over three hundred thousand people to death?" Shepard said quietly looking back at the floor and burying his face in his hands. Tali had no idea what to say. The weight of what just happened fully smacked her up side the head at that moment and looking at Shepard, the obvious weight that was on his shoulders was incomprehensible to her.

"Shepard, I…I don't know what to tell you but we are all behind you. We knew after Sovereign that this was coming. But know this, we will all stand strong." She said as resolutely as possible. She had been with Shepard too long not to believe in him.

"Thanks Tali. If only more could see what we have…"

"Shepard, don't doubt you're self now. Kyson looks up to you…I look up to you." Shepard nodded and a ghost of a smile graced his lips.

"Thanks again. I have big plans for you and…FUCK!" Shepard screamed and jumped out of his chair causing Tali to start.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked franticly.

"Kyson hasn't checked in yet!" Shepard yelled as he flew from the med bay.

* * *

**A/N**

**Kyson and his fun self is coming back next chap. Review as you wiash as always!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**

**So yeah here you go! Not much to say on this one but READ THE BOTTOM! Thank you!**

* * *

Kyson POV.

Luck seemed to be on his side for once. Kyson was lying in the dirt on the lee of one of the surrounding mountains looming over Fort Valley. He had been wrong and lucky by it. Back at the Copper Pot after Max had been so eloquently dispatched, he had everyone present ready up for another assault, but none came. So he took the initiative and decided to strike back ASAP. Six hours had passed since the bar fight and most of it spent watching the large compound Cerberus and The Reds were using. Kyson zoomed his goggles back out and looked down the valley to the south west and saw the front edge of a massive storm front rolling in.

"What's with you and electricity Kyson?" asked Garrus as he eyed the coming storm himself after following Kyson's line of sight.

"Oh he's always attracted the stuff, used to call him Jumper after he shocked himself for the millionth time when we're kids." Boomer chipped in before continuing on a big piece of Jerky. Boomer had been spending the last few hours resting next to the hidden Hammerhead and eating all of his food that he had bought at a local convenience store back in town, which was a lot.

"Good to see you can still eat Justin." Luke Sorley said after taking a swig of sweet tea. The day had been hotter than hell and Kyson couldn't wait for the cold front to hit. It would provide great cover when they finally approached. Sure they had constant scans pinging around the perimeter searching for mutable threats but Kyson knew the blind spots. He had stewing over a way to breach the place all day and had the perfect plan.

"Ok everyone. We'll move out when the storm hits. Count our blessings that sunset is ten minutes away in the valley. We're going to ease the Hammerhead in at the western approach and go in on foot from there. I've checked the schematics and found a small blind spot in their security on shift change." Kyson had spent the past hours watching the guards move in coordination with Boomer's notes taken from this exact position. They containers that had been brought in were stacked in such a way as to provide constant cover from several on the sensor arrays.

"Aright, what's you're plan once we get inside?" asked Luke as he got off his fallen log and crept up next to Kyson and Garrus.

"Simple really, See the secondary hanger? Look at the power going in there along with the cooling units. Only reason for that is a server bank. Only problem is that it has only two ways in and out. A blast door inside connected to the main warehouse and those re enforced bay doors we're looking at. Once in from the west, we'll work our way in on the shift change and back up the critical data and book it." Kyson said with an easy smile. Luke glanced at Garrus who chuckled and shook his head.

"My son always tends to get ahead of himself. But I guess you know that Vakarian." Luke said chuckling himself.

"Thanks old man. Now you sure you're old bones can hold up?" Kyson said taking a jab.

"Boy, just you watch." Luke said knowing his son would rise to the bait. Kyson still had so much to learn. But before Kyson could form a retort, he nearly jumped out of his suit.

"KYSON! UPDATE, NOW!" Shepard yelled into his earpiece. _Mother of god calm down man!_

"Shepard this is Kyson. We are about to infiltrate the Reds new base of operations in T-minus twenty seven minutes…nice to hear you're voice sir." Kyson said.

"You haven't gotten it done yet?" Shepard asked tersely causing Kyson to get pissed. But now wasn't the time.

"No sir. It's been interesting to say the least. I'll have the data we need in approximately two hours." Kyson felt the first drops of rain as the sky turned black above them and bolts of lightning began to strike the far side of the valleys peaks.

"Copy that and good luck. Our orbital ETA is ninety minutes. And Kyson…"

"Sir?"

"Tali says don't do anything stupid." Shepard said. Kyson thought Shepard would be laughing as he said those words but no laughter followed. _Something went south. Fuck._

"Understood. Going dark, Kyson out." Kyson cut the comm. and looked at the others.

"Ok let's move people!" Kyson shouted as he slid down the mountain to the Hammerhead. Everyone piled in and Garrus promptly revved up the tank.

"Not to be a bother Kyson but once we get the data, how do we plan on getting back out?" Garrus asked as he slowly maneuvered the large tank down an old logging road that had long since overgrown blocking them from view from the skies.

"That depends on what we find. And we have Boomer…" Kyson said smiling down from the main gun.

"Yep, you got me. You need a hole? Just give me the size you want and presto! Magic." Boomer said before continuing on his jerky. Garrus shook his head.

"Kyson you gonna be ok if we cross Finch while in there?" Garrus asked while deftly maneuvering through the underbrush while compensating for the now gale force winds whipping around them. From the silence that followed, Garrus took the answer as a no, so he kept slowly making their way to Kyson's marked LZ.

Kyson heard the question and decided it was best to keep scanning for any outlying patrols. Even in this storm he knew Cerberus at least would still be vigilant. But Garrus did raise a good question, what would he do if he ran across Finch? _Hell I'll figure it out._

Kyson glanced down into the small passenger compartment and saw his dad readying his old Avenger rifle and checking over his armor one last time. His dad had held on to both from his service but it looked like it had new scars on it.

"Dad, you need to upgrade you're shit." He said in all seriousness. Luke just chuckled softly and placed the rifle on his back and didn't respond. _Wow dad. Way to be a dick. Glad to see that you haven't changed that much…bastard, ok almost there._

"Ok guys we're five hundred yards out. Good as any place to set down." Kyson directed Garrus behind a rock fall that over looked the small river. The rain was pouring down now in buckets causing the few precious hours of light to become almost night. Kyson opened the hatch and hit his goggles controls triggering a tweaked tactical scan. He ignored the rain already soaking his hair and face as he picked up all warm blooded life around him. A small heard of deer where nestled together sixty yards to their right and that was it. He switched to night vision and hopped out and was quickly followed by the rest.

Kyson waited till everyone had their weapons out and made them spread out in a five meter stagger and took point himself. He felt good. He was about to get something done that would hopefully help them get more proof on Cerberus and some leads on the whereabouts of the Illusive Man himself. He sure as hell was feeling better than an hour ago. He had what he thought was another bad panic attack but worse. A prevailing sense of doom had enveloped him and all he could do was think of Tali being in danger. But it had passed quickly and he blamed it on nerves in general. He wanted to do good by Shepard.

"Hold." Kyson said and signaled for every one to get low. He took cover behind a large oak tree not more than a hundred yards out from the bases fence line. He searched the western approach and looked at the time. _Ahh right on schedule, shift change._ Kyson watched as two guards came around the corner of some C-cans and headed towards the barracks. Kyson had studied the way the shipping containers had been stacked. They blocked one camera and two scanners allowing entrance into a small service door into the main building.

"Right, the coast is clear. The fence is just that, a fence. Nothing special. So let's get this shit done." Kyson got up and quickly began moving form cover to cover. He watched as Boomer and Garrus made good head way but paused when his dad passed. He seemed to favor his right leg just ever so slightly. He frowned as he watched his dad grimaced when ever he had to crouch down in the next position.

_Damn it that's going to be a problem._

The team repeated the routine twice more and Kyson took point one last time. He scanned the area once more and then quickly ran up tot the fence and began cutting a hole in the chain link fence. Boomer and Luke watched ahead and on their respective flanks as Garrus watched the roof lines. He made sure to cut one big hole and gently set it aside.

"Ok. Go. Go. Go!" he said quietly. Boomer ducked in first followed by Luke and Garrus. Kyson ducked through quickly and put the section of fence back in place and zip tied it into place. He clipped the tails off so the patch wouldn't stick out. Once done he caught up with the others.

"Kyson, we're clear." Garrus said quickly. Kyson peaked around the corner and was pleased to find the camera and scanners still blocked.

"So we are" Kyson nodded to the group and sprinted the twenty yards to the small service door while Garrus watched his back. But once Kyson waved Garrus over who repeated the routine, Kyson looked right at the wall and tapped his tactical scan once again. It only had a thirty meter radius when solid objects got in the way but it served its purpose well enough. No one showed up on the other side of the wall and he smiled. _I'm not gonna jinx it but things are looking up! _Kyson turned around to check on his team. They had already taken positions to breach the door.

"Nobody is directly on the other side but who knows…the place is fifty thousand square feet and that's just the main building so watch corners." Kyson knew that he didn't need to say the last bit but he was in charge so it was his damn job. They all readied up and with a nod to Boomer, he opened the door quickly and stepped inside going straight. The other three completed their parts of the pie. Nothing moved.

"The building was dark except a few staggered lights that dimly lit up stacks upon stacks of equipment and who knew what else.

"Damn. I see at least twenty YMIR's along the back wall…" Garrus said tapering off. Kyson scanned around until he saw them; the heavy mechs were all lined up in a row ready for activation.

"That's some serious shit to be holding on to. Kyson, let's get moving before they wake up on the wrong side of the bed." Luke said while watching their rear.

"Yeah, just need to head down the wall to the south side." Kyson got out of his crouch and swapped his Widow for his Mattock and set it for armor piercing. As the group moved along they all checked and rechecked every corner and catwalk.

"Whoa guys hold up a sec." Boomer said quietly.

"What is it?" Kyson asked. Boomer pointed to one of the many large crates and the shipping tags. Kyson quickly walked over and scanned it and stepped back shocked.

"Good god, these are Alliance munitions catches. But how the fuck did…"

"Kyson, we know the Illusive Man is funded by high ranking Humans from all places. Is it any surprise that they have infiltrated the Alliance as well?" Garrus asked. Kyson looked over to his dad. _You got to be shitting me! _A bulb had gone off in his head.

"You bastard…" Kyson growled at his dad.

"Excuse me?" Luke responded.

"You have to know about this dad. Now that I think about it, how did Cerberus know about me in school? I know how…you told them." Kyson's tone was low and even although he was about to snap. Luke grunted.

"Sure I told them about you. That's when they were the underdogs looking out for us." Luke had already shifted his weight ready to be attacked.

"And now?" Kyson asked sneering at his father.

"I know I was wrong."

"People don't just change like that dad." Kyson started to tense on the trigger of his rifle ready to do, hell he didn't know.

"Damnit we don't have time for this." Garrus cut in.

"Kyson, Luke. We have a job to do and let's stick to it and Kyson. Tali, nuff said." Garrus then strode right between the two and to a large hallway that led to the southern building and the data banks leaving the father and son staring each other down.

"When this is over, I think a good old fist fight is needed old man." Kyson said and walked after Garrus. Once around the corner Garrus grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"What ever the hell you still have against you're father, sort it out." Garrus' voice was low as to not alert the others. Kyson looked into his friend's eyes and could have sworn he saw understanding not anger.

"Whatever." Kyson began only to be knocked against the wall again.

"What did I just say back there huh? Tali and you have changed whether you know it or not so get it through you're thick skull that people can change before it distracts you and gets us killed." Now Garrus' tone was filled with anger and Kyson couldn't blame him. They we're in the heart of enemy territory and he was about to start a fight over something he didn't know. Garrus just held him there until Kyson nodded.

"OK, you're right. Th…thank you for bringing me back there." Kyson said. Garrus laughed softly.

"It's fine. You took advice from someone when it was important, check one on my list." Garrus said smirking in his Turian way. Kyson was about to ask _what fuckin list _when Boomer and his dad came around the corner. Kyson collected his thoughts and began to prep for the next building. He looked down the hall and saw that the internal blast doors blocking the server room was wide open and dark on the other side except for a few small blue lights from terminals.

"Same staggered spread guys. I havn't picked up on anyone yet so let's gets it done…" Kyson said as he started to lead the group in. Kyson stopped just short of the next warehouse and into the dark expanse. He lightened up his view via his goggles and saw that it was a web of cat walks going several stories up and down from their position. In the center on the expanse was what looked like a standard data bank until he looked down a few floors. Chill began to run down his spine as stories from the Normandy's crew came back to mind.

"Garrus…are you seeing this?" Kyson asked as his mouth went dry. Garrus came up to the edge of the railing and looked down and started to shake his head.

"How did the Illusive Man…fuck Kyson this isn't good." Garrus looked over to Kyson and thumbed up to the top level.

"Any data we need will be up there but we have to move. Those are collector pods, the same ones they were using to abduct the colonists." Garrus said in a grim tone. Kyson nodded too baffled to do much else.

"The pods are still empty but I doubt for long. Up we go." Kyson began to step forward and quickly built up momentum into a flat out sprint up the ramps. Boomer and Garrus over took him quickly enough but his dad was way behind. _Damnit! Calm down Kyson. Help him out and who knows, he might actually help me back._

"Dad, how you holding up?" Kyson asked as he slowed his sprint into a jog. Luke caught up a few seconds later and slowed to match Kyson panting but still moving.

"Shit…Kyson…maybe I am…a bit past my prime huh?" Luke said between breaths. Kyson smiled hearing the words he had hoped to hear. _Ha…he admitted he was old._

"We're almost there dad." Luke just grunted and kept running. By the time they had reached the top control terminal and servers Garrus and Boomer had swept the area and waiting for them with their guns covering their six.

"Welcome to the Playboy Penthouse! Tracy here will take care of you for the evening. She is smart but just a little less than you. Funny but once again just shy of you're wits and oh yeah, blond! Please don't hesitate to ask for _anything_ for it's her job. Have a nice stay!" Boomer said to the father and son while nodding toward Garrus. The look on Garrus's face was Kodak worthy. His grimace only succeeded in causing Kyson to laugh more and Luke to almost pass out from lack of air.

"Nice one Boomer." Kyson said while regaining his composure. He walked over to one of the server banks and placed the hard drive in. A small holo popped up and he began backing up the files. _Holy hell there is so much here there's no way I can get these uploaded from my tool to the Normandy and forget getting it to Liara. Good thing I brought the drive. _Kyson watched the Terminal as thousands of files flashed by and were compressed. He nodded to himself and looked down through the grates at the glowing pods floors below. He turned and motioned to Garrus. The others were busy watching their perimeter.

"What did you find?" Garrus asked in a quite tone. Kyson just shook his head.

"To much to sort through here but what the hell are those damn pods doing here?" Kyson asked with concern laced into his voice. Garrus looked down and shook his head again.

"I know the data will tell us everything that we need to know. But I will put all my credits that the Illusive Man is looking to build one hell of an army using Indoctrination." Garrus said as he looked back up at Kyson. He couldn't fathom why though. Kyson looked back at the terminal and watched as the rest of the data was copied. A soft chime played as the drive was ejected.

"Fries are done?" Boomer asked smiling. Kyson couldn't help but smirk. He was hungry as well until the holo shifted in color and a face stared back at him.

"Hello Kyson. Long time." Finch said with a slight smile. Kyson's face became a mask of rage causing Finch to laugh on the holo. Suddenly, the whole warehouse was flooded with light overloading his goggles and blinding him.

"AAAAGGHhhhhh!" Kyson growled as he staggered around.

"Kyson! We're surrounded!" Luke called out. Kyson slid his Goggles up and rubbed his eyes trying to focus. He could barely make out his Garrus standing mere feet from him much less any enemies. Then he heard Finch from above him somewhere.

"Come on man, you walked right into this one! Talk about stupid…" Finch gloated.

"Go to hell fudgefuck!" Kyson screamed as he finally regained his vision. He looked up and saw one final tier to the cat walks that lined the roof. There was at least fifty targets surrounding them. It seemed to be an even mix of Cerberus and Reds members. _Well fuck me runnin._

"Now that's no way to greet an old friend? If you had just called ahead of time we could have had a nice drink…" Finch started.

"And what? Kiss and make up? I don't think so." Kyson said between clenched teeth. He wanted to rip Finch to shreds after everything that had happened but it looked like that wasn't a possibility.

"You're loss jackass. Kill em boys!" Finch laughed as the assembled men took aim. Kyson tried to find cover but came up with nothing. Luck had run out. Kyson braced for the rounds that would inevitably rip through his armor and shred his organs into mush when a small blue flash appeared through his eyelids. _ What the…_

Kyson opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by a shield generated from his dad's armor.

"Good thing you brought me huh?" Luke said smiling at his son.

"I can do that too!" Boomer said excitedly and threw up a biotic barrier that matched precisely on the shield cause a strange ultra violet light to filter through.

"Damn it you can't hide in there forever!" Finch screamed in fury.

Kyson smiled at the other as a stupid plan formed in his head. He pulled out his board causing Garrus to get an evil look in his eyes.

"Dad…how lung will the shield last?" Kyson asked while looking up at the waiting soldiers.

"Oh I dunno… a few minutes if not taxed to hard from incoming fire." Luke was looking at the board in Kyson's hand and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Boomer. Remember when we were kids you would lock onto me and charge…"

"And I would over shoot you into the real target? Let's do this!" Boomer yelled all excited. Kyson laughed wildly as he put on a song causing him to get pumped up. (_Black Betty_: by Spiderbait) Kyson ran straight at the railing and jumped off letting out the biggest rebel yell he could muster.

"WhhhoooooooooooooWWEEeeeeeeee!" He shoved the board under his feet and blasted towards the closest Red he could find. The poor guy didn't know how to react at the sight of Kyson flying straight at him he ducked as Kyson veered right just in the nick of time only to be crushed by an incoming Boomer with a mighty biotic charge.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH MUTHERFUCKERS!" Boomer yelled right before charging to his next target. Back on the server platform, Garrus calmly took out one soldier after another while Luke systematically wore down the shields for him. Two teams working in unison. Finch watched the whole thing with his mouth hanging open.

Kyson had his Mattock back out ad was making strafing runs before diving down several floors with clouds of bullets chasing him only to fly back up for another pass. Each time he came back up Boomer would charge over to the next group and begin to blast them apart with his shotty. Kyson was having a blast at this point. _Wooaaah black betty bam alam! _ He was singing along to the music in his head as he made another pass on some Cerberus troops. He saw finch screaming in outrage at his antics. Kyson threw his weight back as hard as he could while taking out the two Cerberus lackeys next to Finch. Kyson was now hovering right in front of the red headed man.

"Sup buttchug?" Kyson asked right before blasting forward the few feet toward Finch who jumped to the side just in time. But Kyson had planed for that reaction and had jumped off the board mid flight and connected his enhanced drop kick right to Finches center off mass. Fiche was blown back against the wall gasping for air while Kyson landed and rolled to dissipate his energy. He could still hear the fight all around him but he had his target. The fight was left to only a few stragglers anyway.

"Got you now Finch." Kyson murmured at the gasping man who couldn't even get up on his knees. Kyson walked over to him and kicked him in the ribs causing him to curl up into a ball.

"Did you think that once I found out that it was you who helped Samantha find me along with the Illusive Man that I would let it slide?" Kyson watched as Finch's eyes bugged out knowing what was to come. Kyson snarled and hoisted the man up against the railing and pulled out his pistol, and shot Finch's left ear off. Finch had recovered enough to let out a scream of pain only to be cut short as Kyson whipped him across the mouth knocking out several teeth.

"Where's are the cockiness now? huh? You took her from me! You!" Kyson screamed causing finch to wail in fear as Kyson hoisted him over the railing. Finch began to wet himself as he stared ten stories down at an unforgiving concrete slab.

"Looks like playing with Cerberus was a bad idea, see you in hell…" Kyson began to loosen his grip and Finch began to scream but Kyson felt an arm wrap around his neck and pull him back. Kyson started to retrieve his pistol only to be restrained further. Kyson screamed in rage.

"KYSON!" Garrus yelled in his ear snapping the young engineer back to Earth. Kyson watched as Boomer and his dad hauled up Finch and cuff him.

"Let me go." Kyson growled.

"It's not worth it Kyson. Samantha I understand but we need to take him in. It'll stop the Reds as a whole." Garrus's words made sense to him and he relaxed long enough for Garrus to let him go. But unlike Tali, Kyson ran straight at the now restrained Finch and began pummeling his face. He didn't care anymore. This was more than just revenge for Cynthia; it was for that little girl who still haunted his dreams. Kyson felt a heavy weight as a fist connected with the side of his temple leaving a deep gash which sent him flying down the cat walk. Then his chest flared up as a large Turian foot kept him pinned.

"Kyson listen! I know you want to kill him more than anyone in the galaxy. But If you do will it grant you any peace? Cynthia is gone and you've done what you can. Leave it be…" Kyson was glaring at Garrus up until the end. Kyson saw not a condescending glower; it was that same understanding look as before.

"Fine fuck him piece of shit. Ok I'm cool I'm cool. Let me up now?" Kyson asked. Garrus left his pricing gaze on him for a moment longer before helping Kyson up with a helping hand.

"Thanks Garrus…" Kyson said as he caught his breath. Garrus nodded and looked back toward Finch who was struggling to breath. Kyson saw blood smattered all over the floor and wall and then down at his gloves and greaves. They had new red _paint _all over them. Kyson slowly walked over to Finch and saw a bloody and beaten face staring hatefully back at him., his mouth and checks too swollen to even talk.

"Kay…so exit plan is…?" Boomer asked keeping his distance from Kyson after what he just saw.

"Yeah, what happened to me staying in the tank?" Garrus asked as he popped a new clip into his Viper. Kyson frowned as he looked down at Finch. A light beeping sounded in his ear signaling an incoming transmission.

"Kyson"

"What's you're status?" Shepard said in a now more calm and even tone.

"We got the data but I had to back it up on a hard drive. You're not going to believe this shit. We're about to bug out now. We have Finch restrained for the Alliance." Kyson heard silence for a few moments.

"Good work. I'm coming down in the Kodiak to you're location. Be ready."

"Got it Shepard. Kyson out." Kyson cut the comm. and looked at the others.

"Time to lug this sorry sack of shit outta here." Kyson motioned to Finch who just sat there trying not to pass out. A loud thunk was heard as Luke swung his rifle into Finches head causing the man to black out.

"Whoa was that needed? I doubt he was going to resist us." Boomer said taking a step back from Luke as well.

"That was for him hurting my son."

* * *

**A/N**

**This is an important and lengthy one.**

**OK! So thank you for reading this far into my story. I had no p0lans to go this far and the first reason I wrote in the first was to do a crack fic but...you see how that went. Well I plan on summing this up around a 45th chapter and I'm on the 34. I WILL be going through ME3 but this story is a massive set up to go even further past ME3 but that's a long ways off. So for those who are enjoying my story I must ask for you're honesty no matter how brutal, I want to improve and surpass my writting now and truly bring all the subplots together in a beautiful fasion. So I would love as much critisism as possible. **

**Review as you will as always.**

**~RelayJumper**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**

**Thanks for the support as always and a big thank you to Spyke who has been a wonderful sounding board for my ideas and editing! Enjoy.**

* * *

Tali's POV

She had restored the power to her suit but in her mad rush to get it done after Shepard's outburst she had only gotten her basic life support back on and that was it. She could go back to moving around the ship and anywhere else she wanted to but her Omni-tool was toast and she couldn't hear anything still. She had gotten her HUD to flicker back on a few times but the damage was so extensive it would take a day at least to make any real progress.

Tali was back in her room with the decon unit set up on the bed as she worked feverishly to at least get the comms back up. She had left the shutters open so she could see when Kyson came back. She had figured out what had rocked her gut the first time when on the asteroid. It was the bond. It was rumored that those who were bonded could feel when the other was in danger no matter the distance but it was just that, a rumor among her own people. _Maybe there is some truth behind it after all… _She finished repairing a small wire that traced from the power core in her suit to the comms and speakers in her helmet and called for EDI.

"Hey EDI, can you try and talk to me through my comm.?" She asked while starring out at the hanger.

"Of coarse Tali, I'm glad to help when able." EDI replied as her voice came from the inside of her helmet.

"YES! Thank you EDI!" Tali exclaimed excited that her repair worked on the first try._ Of course it worked. It is ME after all. _Tali began to laugh as she began to work on getting her external speakers working next so she could talk with others without using the comm.

"You're quite welcome. Anything else I can be assistance with?" EDI asked. Tali thought for a moment.

"Yes. Can you send Shepard down?" She asked while still working on her suit.

"He is already in the hanger." EDI replied. Tali looked out and saw Shepard in full armor pacing around the bay on the comm with someone. She quickly changed the channel and Shepard's voice filtered through her helmet.

"What's your status?" There was a pause then another voice.

"We got the data but I had to back it up on a hard drive. You're not going to believe this shit. We're about to bug out now. We have Finch restrained for the Alliance." Kyson responded. He sounded tense but other than that he sounded like he was fine. _Keelah thank you…_

"Good work. I'm coming down in the Kodiak to you're location. Be ready." Tali watched as Shepard paused mid step.

"Got it Shepard. Kyson out." Kyson said quickly before dropping out. She watched as Shepard lowered his arm and looked at her and Kyson's room and met her gaze. She waved at him in and he nodded in turn. Her door opened in a matter of seconds and Shepard came in.

"How's the suit coming?" he asked. Tali put her helmet up to her face and began to speak.

"I've got the life support back online and the comms and my external speakers as well it seems." Tali responded with the slightly mechanical timbre returning to her voice. She set the helmet down on the bed and smiled at Shepard.

"Now I can go with you! It's good to know Kyson's ok." Shepard looked at her quizzically then smiled himself but only slightly.

"Testing the suit by listening in?" He asked as he leaned against the work bench that was just outside the decon field.

"Sorry yeah." She said with the mechanical sound no longer hiding her true voice.

"You think it'll hold together long enough for an extraction?" Shepard asked his usual tense tone coming back. Tali studied him and looked back down at her helmet.

"Yeah no problem." Now it was Shepard's turn to notice something.

"You alright?" he asked. Tali kept looking at her helmet and closed her eyes.

"No. Every time I take this thing off I feel so wonderfully no, blissfully free. But in the end I'm still trapped. Weather it's in this suit or in this room I'm imprisoned and I can't take it anymore. Shepard, I want to be with Kyson no matter what and I can't…" She opened her eyes and looked at her helmet one more time he lips curled up in disgust at it like it was some slimy filth on an Omega back alley. She took a deep breath and began to put her helmet back on followed by her visor. A soft hiss and click sounded and she stood up.

"I'm ready whenever you are." She said quietly. Shepard watched as she sullenly walked out of the room and into the bay.

Kyson POV.

"Well shit dad." Kyson said as he looked at Finch's unconscious body lying on the cat walk. Blood was trickling from the leaders' mouth and through the grates.

"Right then, time to beat feet." Kyson pulled his board back out and with a hand from Boomer flopped Finch's body on it.

"Garrus and I will take point while Boomer watches our six. Dad, guide the board if you would please" Luke smiled at him as he took out his Widow. Kyson had a feeling he was going to need it. Garrus noticed Kyson's new weapon of choice and smiled.

"Think you can handle that tank killer?" said Garrus while starting down the ramp and checking the levels below them.

"Yep! Ok let's get this over with. I think we have another mech party to attend." Kyson was smiling though. He knew that they would get out but it would be time consuming. He heard a groan from behind him and checked on Finch who was slipping in and out of consciousness. Then he saw something in one of his hands blinking.

"Oh man…" Kyson groaned.

"What?" Luke asked worried and quickly looking down at Finch. Kyson snatched the flashing device from Finches hand and looked it over. It looked like a dead mans switch. He scanned it with his tool and he felt sick.

"Shit we got less than thirty minutes to book it. He set the place to blow sky high! Move move move!" Kyson yelled. All of them began to run down the ramps

"But we have those mechs to fight through!" Boomer called from the back.

"I know! We're going to get out of here from those blast doors we saw earlier! Keep running to the bottom floor!" No one responded after that. What was to be said except run? The hit the ground floor where they came in at full tilt. Kyson paused to let the other's run ahead and glanced down the hallway leading back to the west warehouse. Several of the YMIR's had already activated and were headed their way along with the remaining Cerberus and Reds soldiers.

"FUCK don't stop running!" And he two began to sprint as fast as he could. He noticed now that they were below ground level that the Collector pods began to line the outer wall and we're empty. _Good! At least we won't have husks! Ok they're at the bottom. _Kyson made one more switchback and arrived with the rest only to be confronted by the massive bay doors.

"Garrus?"

"Hey I can hack just about anything but you're the door man!" Garrus called out.

"Boomer, dad, alternate between you're barrier and shields. Garrus keep working on it." Garrus nodded and shot the control panel trying to expose the wires but to no effect. Kyson shoved him out of the way and jammed the barrel of the Widow right against it and pulled the trigger. With a deafening boom the metal service panel blasted apart and Kyson quickly turned in time to sight down the first soldier to look over the railing. He was greeted by an incoming round from Kyson's rifle and his head exploded.

"Damn…well done." Garrus said with an ounce of respect in his voice.

"Door!" Kyson yelled as he ejected the sink and sighted down for the next target which was a fully shielded and armored heavy mech.

Tali POV

"What's with all the storms?" Tali asked as they dropped though the Earth's atmosphere and she was jostled around.

"It's a cold front coming in from the North. I have a feeling this is going to be messy." Shepard said as he held onto one of the internal handles.

"Shepard commander, we advise staying in the air for support." Legion said while lifting one of his sensory flanges.

"No we have to land; I don't have anything that can shoot long distance." Tali would be damned if she didn't get down there and help.

"Legion's right Tali for the moment just be ready." Tali wanted to punch Shepard but kept quite. She glared at Legion for the suggestion but knew the Geth couldn't see her expression. Shepard patched into the comms.

"Kyson, what's you're situation?" Shepard asked calmly. There was silence for thirty seconds and a frown began to form on Shepard's brow when the sounds of gunfire burst over the comms.

"Up shits creek! We're pinned inside the blast doors on the southern building!" Tali heard a loud boom in the back ground and Kyson let out a whoop of joy followed by Garrus.

"Get down she's gonna blow!" then the comm cut out. Tali felt a knot form in her stomach after Garrus's words.

"Shepard! We have to get down there…"

"I know!" Shepard yelled and tried to form a plan. Then it hit him and Tali could see that it involved her with the significant glance he gave her.

"Kyson! Where is the Hammerhead?" another pause then more gunfire.

"Five hundred yards off! By the stream, thinking of punching a hole? It would be nice about now!" After Kyson's words Tali knew what was going to happen. She was going to ground after all. She chimed in on the transmission.

"Kyson, give me to coordinates and I'll get the Hammerhead." She waited for a response but realized her Omni tool was fried. Shepard and legion both got chimes on their tools and looked down and studied them quickly.

"Tali's tool is fried Kyson, I'm sending…" Shepard began but was cut off.

"No I can do this line of sight! Kyson I'll be there soon!" all she got in response was more gunfire. Shepard had heard enough and had the Kodiak head directly to the coordinates of the Hammerhead. It was a matter of seconds before they landed next to the tank and she opened the doors. She couldn't see a damned thing without her HUD running but the flashes of lightning clearly outlined the tank. She wasted no time and sprinted to the tank. Once inside she began powering up the systems and took the controls.

"You got this Tali?" Shepard asked as he and Legion took off ready to circle and provide support. She had watched Shepard drive for countless hours both in the Mako and Hammerhead. She had this.

"Yes Shepard now let's do this." She said tersely as she gripped the controls and eased the tank forward. It responded to every little adjustment just like Garrus said, so she floored it the short distance it took to get to the bases fence and blasted right through it.

"Kyson's rubbing off on you." Shepard noted while watching from above. Tali smirked under her visor and brought the tank to a stop twenty yards away from the southern blast doors. The door was down a long and gradually slopped ramp and she had to constantly add pressure to the thrusters to keep the tank from floating down the incline and manually brought the tanks canon to bear.

"Kyson! Incoming!" Tali yelled over the comms. This time she did get a fast response.

"Everyone back from the door NOW!" Tali knew that it was now or never. _Better than the charges Shepard used on Therum… _She fired the canon at the lower right corner of the door. The recoil of the canon made the tank fly back a few feet but she held it stable as she waited for the dust to clear.

Bullets began to pour from the now three meter high and two meter wide hole. Garrus was the first to emerge followed by an older man she had never seen before. She could only assume it was Kyson's father for he looked just like him but with a neatly trimmed goatee. With him was Kyson's board with a body on it. She began to panic until she saw the red hair. But what was taking Kyson so damn long? _Hurry up damn you!_ It was if he heard her, Kyson came sprinting out the door followed by another young man who was covered in blood and debris. The young man turned and threw up a barrier at the now gaping hole and began to follow the others. She watched as Kyson stopped and kneeled down to provide cover. _Hurry Kyson._

Kyson's POV

He kneeled down after Boomer had put his next barrier up to make sure he was able to make his way up the ramp. Tali couldn't have had better timing with her shot for if she hadn't they would have been overwhelmed. Their targets had learned fast and stuck too firing down at them while others would come down the ramp with riot shields. Those bastards had caused too many close calls but they stood no chance against his Widow as he blasted right through them. But the mechs were still right on their heels when they made their egress.

Kyson chanced a glance behind him and saw the Kodiak nestle down and Both Legion and Garrus clamber out and provide cover for the rest of his team._ Good. Now to get my ass out of here. _ He was about to turn around until he saw Garrus running back down toward his position. Garrus skidded to a stop next to him right as Boomers barrier dropped. Several soldiers managed to swarm out but were quickly dropped by Legion and Shepard.

"I think that's a sign to leave!" Garrus shouted as he took out two more Reds before they could exit the building.

"I think so! Let's move!" Kyson nodded to Garrus who began to turn and run as Kyson sent a devastating round into the hole and was satisfied to see not two but three soldiers go down.

"Nice Shot!" Called Garrus who was already five meters back and covering for Garrus. Kyson didn't wait though and began to run straight for the Hammerhead. Once he was at the tank, he turned to cover Garrus. Kyson watched as Garrus turned to run but saw a heavy mech block the hole and fire a missile right at his buddy. He had no time, he just reacted. He fired the Widow in what he thought was the right path of the missile. The round passed just shy of a foot from Garrus's head and slammed right into the incoming missile, the resulting explosion threw Garrus off his feet and sprawled out on the ramp. Kyson ran straight for him.

Garrus was already starting to get up but Kyson hauled him up and both ran at this point. A massive boom echoed as Tali let loose with another round from the canon and blew the mech off its feet. Garrus reached the tank first and wasted no time climbing in. Kyson was right behind him but waited while halfway through the hatch to make sure the Kodiak took off. Shepard looked at him from above and nodded to him before shutting the door on the drop ship.

Kyson dropped the rest of the way into the Hammerhead and took his seat at the canon. Garrus had already relived Tali of the flight controls.

"Ok people let's move. Rendezvous at town square." Shepard calmly said over the comms and Kyson pumped in a few extra rounds into the bases for good measure.

"Copy that Shepard. We're out of here." And with the words from Garrus both vehicles booked it at full tilt from the base. Kyson made sure no one was following quickly before dropping down into the main compartment of the tank. He was quickly met by the crushing arms of Tali who knocked him down into the one passenger bench. She didn't say anything. She just clung to him and he did the same.

"You just can't stay away can you?" he asked with his shit grin appearing in a flash. Tali still just held him and he began to get worried.

"Hey! We still have a problem Kyson!" Garrus called form up front.

"Busy!" he called back.

"How long till the base goes up in fiery doom?" Garrus asked causing Kyson to nearly jump out from under Tali.

"Fuck!" Kyson looked down at his tool and saw that they had only a minute to spare but sighed in relief when he checked the projected blast radius.

"We're good man. We got over a minute and we're three miles out now. Cerberus didn't want to obliterate the valley it seems." Kyson glanced at his Turian buddy and saw his shoulders relax and focused on driving back into town. But he was shoved back down again and pinned by one angry Quarian.

"You almost died…twice." Tali's voice was the worst kind of angry. The quite and focused kind. He cringed and shrugged his shoulders and attempted a charming smile.

"Part of the job?" Kyson watched her body movements looking for any sign of what she was thinking; he had been getting accustomed to finally matching facial expressions to her body language. But he had no luck this time. But how did she know?

"Wait…almost died twice? I'm pretty sure it was more than that, Garrus? How close did I come to dyeing in the past two days?" Kyson asked. Garrus began to laugh.

"I lost count after you blew Mr. choppy's head off in the bar." Garrus said and continued to chuckle. Tali wasn't amused.

"So much for Garrus watching you're back." She said in a deadpan voice. Kyson rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of which, Garrus! How was that last shot for ya?" Kyson said excitedly referring to shooting a missile out of the air.

"Oh you didn't get my ratio though! Not one missed shot, but I guess you made up for it with that last one….maybe" Garrus replied sarcastically. Kyson snorted in disbelief.

"OOOOOooookkkaaayyy. How about the triple kill?" he asked.

"They weren't head shots." Garrus said off handedly. Kyson began to laugh again but was picked up and slammed into the floor of the tank.

"You two are unbelievable!" She shouted before getting off Kyson and sitting up right on the bench. The small cabin got very quite very quick after her outburst and Kyson began to get up slowly. _Fuck she must have been freaking out this entire time. Ok Kyson, get up and make sure she's ok._

"Tali, what's up? We're all ok." Kyson said as he finally got up and sat next to her. He reached out for her hand but she made no move to accept it. She just stared at the displays showing their surroundings.

"The silent treatment will come back to haunt you if you're not carful…" Kyson said. Tali turned toward him slightly but he didn't need to see her face to know she was pissed as all hell.

"You…just not now Kyson. Give me a little bit. I'm not even sure why I'm angry." Kyson wasn't sure what to make of her at the moment so he just placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. This time she placed her hand on his and squeezed ever so softly back before returning to her screen. Kyson made his way to the copilot seat and the rest of the ride was spent in silence.

_So much for my plan to sweep her off her feet when I got back._

Kyson's POV

**One hour later.**

Once back in the town square, Shepard had ordered Garrus and Tali to stay with the Hammerhead while Kyson joined the now assembled Alliance soldiers led by Boomer.

"Hey bud, got this under control for now. Finch is in for one hell of a lock up. I can guarantee he'll hate life." Boomer looked over at Shepard and Luke who were chatting before the walked over and joined them.

"Good work, all of you. Finch is obviously not in any shape to get information off of but Kyson, you still have that hard drive?" Shepard asked. Kyson glanced at his dad and back to Shepard.

"Yes sir. All the data is accounted for and ready for analyzing. I'm ready to depart." Kyson said formally. With all the brass around it seemed inappropriate to do otherwise. Shepard noticed as well and saluted.

"Dismissed." Kyson saluted back to Shepard and the nodded to his dad. But Shepard had one more thing to say.

"Kyson."

"Sir?" Kyson asked as he turned to head to the Hammerhead.

"I think you still owe someone a dance when you get back." Shepard and Luke began to laugh as Kyson just kept silent and walked off.

"It was fun boy, try to write this time." His dad said as he passed. Kyson stopped and was surprised to see an offered hand. He looked up at his dad and continued to walk off and called over his shoulder.

"Will do. But we still have some shit to settle. Deuces Boomer. It was good seeing you." Boomer just shook his head. After Kyson had walked off, the three remaining men turned to each other.

"So how'd he do guys?" Shepard asked as he watched Kyson start to climb up the Hammerhead. Boomer stayed silent but smiled as Luke spoke up.

"He's my son, how'd you think? He did great. He caught on to my previous involvement with Cerberus and took advice while under stress. He made good tactical calls and had the balls to lead from the front. He reminds me of you when I was training you for N7" Luke said while puffing out his chest a bit. Shepard smiled and turned to Boomer.

"Thoughts?" Shepard asked. Boomer just kept smiling for a minute before answering.

"He loves his job…especially the killing part." Boomer began to laugh and walked off to his men.

Tali's POV

"Come on Tali, what was that for back there?" Garrus asked as the two of them watched Kyson walk off to talk with Shepard.

"What was what?" She asked. She had been busy looking at the buildings around her. It was completely well, alien to her.

"Freaking out on him like that." Garrus said concerned. She sighed and put a hand to her visor.

"I've just been so worried about him and when you guys didn't check in…"

"You automatically assumed the worst. I know how it goes." Garrus said as he shifted in his seat in the cramped space.

"How did he do? He was all worked up about getting to lead a mission." Tali watched as Garrus looked around the surrounding scenery before answering.

"He did just fine. But we both knew this would bring up some old memories for him. It was unfortunate for our targets." Garrus got really quite causing Tali to look at him directly.

"And?"

"He has a ways to go on some things and it's not my place but, he got more bad news from his dad. So take it easy on him. I know you're pissed that he was taking the situation lightly but it's how he deals with stress…you know that." Garrus finished his thoughts by bringing up his tool and beginning to read an article. Tali knew that was one of his ways of cutting off a conversation and let it be.

_Damn he's right. I'll make it up to him when we get back to the Normandy._

"That was quick." Garrus said and nodded out in front of them. Tali looked back up at the display and saw Kyson walking back with his shoulders hunched over. It made him look like Grunt on a good day.

"So much for his good mood…" Garrus quipped and looked over to Tali for a brief second before going back to his article.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok there you go, hope you enjoyed it and all that jazz and yay for Kyson being a dick to his father! Review as you wish and will post another one soon!**

**Keelah Se'lai!**

**~RelayJumper**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N**

**Throwing up another in the middle of the week for the hell of it! SO! Bioware and anyone else I can't think of, I do not own the wonderful charachters you own in every right!**

**Ok, now for story time...**

* * *

Kyson's POV

The Normandy had picked up the Hammerhead and the Kodiak shortly after Kyson's little talk with Shepard. The ride up in the tank had been spent in silence. He was tired again and couldn't wait for bed. _No, a shower, a nice hot shower and twelve straight hours of sleep._ Kyson had waited for both Garrus and Tali to exit the tank and he sat there alone trying to will himself to move. He looked behind him and saw his bag and decided if he wanted a shower before he passed out he better get moving.

Kyson grabbed the bag and hauled his ass up and out of the tank. He looked around the bay and saw that everyone had dispersed and jumped down. He began to walk towards the elevator when Garrus came from behind one of the stacked storage crates.

"Got a minute?"

"Shit Garrus, when do I not?" Kyson grumbled and pinched his forehead. He had a migraine forming from all the pressure changes from back home.

"It can wait…" Garrus began as he turned to walk off.

"Dude go for it." Garrus stopped and looked at him with his head held low.

"Kyson, I was thinking on the way up…how are you going to break the news to you're sister about you're mother?" Garrus looked up at the end and saw Kyson close his eyes.

"I dunno. That's going to fucking suck. You wanna do it?" Kyson looked at his friend and was caught off guard. Did he see relief on Garrus' face? Garrus shrugged.

"I don't know if it's my place. I'm sure…"

"Go for it man. She'll end up crying or something and I don't have a good shoulder to lend for that kind of stuff. When she calms down ask her about it. I end up just standing there awkwardly patting people on the back." Kyson remembered all the times when people would come to him looking for support when he was younger. He knew the words but never the correct physical responses.

"Yeah…know the feeling." Garrus said. The two just stood there for a moment until Kyson walked up and offered a hand to the Turian. Garrus accepted it and was pulled into a bro hug.

"Thanks man. Thanks for doing this." Kyson let go and decided to go to his room first but threw one more comment back at his friend.

"Shit you're like my brother at this point. Drinks when I get up? I still will check in on Teagann but I need sleep." Garrus just nodded and Kyson disappeared into his room._ Shit he is like a brother. Welcome to the family Garrus! _Kyson threw his bag against the workbench and closed the shutters in the windows. He spotted Tali laying in the hammock but figured she would say something when she wanted to so he began to strip off his greaves but upon seeing the blood still on them he quickly left and walked into the bay. He didn't want to have any more contaminants in the room that could mess with her.

So he took of his upper torso pieces off first and lighted his first cigg in almost a day. _Oh hell yes…now that feels good. _Kyson exhaled and reveled in the stimulation the nicotine provided before continuing to strip down to his skivvies.

It was thirty minutes later before he arrived back in his room in clean clothes and freshly shaven. Tali was still in the hammock. Sleep seemed to be the "in" thing so he went to crawl into bed when he saw the decontamination unit. The hell was that there for? _Well, might as well ask the obvious source. _Kyson set the unit on the floor and turned it on. The circular field only covered half the full size bed and part of the workbench.

"That ain't enough." Kyson grabbed a few tools and opened the small device. He found what he was looking for. A small dial that regulated the field's diameter. It was an emergency field unit so it was set to the smallest setting to conserve energy but he cranked it up so it covered almost the entire room. He watched the small LED display showing battery life and watched as the first of ten lights wink out. It was designed to last for twenty four hours.

He got up and quickly cut a section of wire from an old repair job and spliced it in to the workbench. Now he could keep the decon up as long as the Normandy had power. He waited for the second indicator on the device turned green showing a sterile field had been achieved for it took three times its normal draw of power. Kyson smiled then went over to Tali and gently pick her up and carried her over to the bed.

He waited a few seconds to see if the movement roused her but she just lay there. _I'm sure she wouldn't mind me checking in on her at least. _Kyson gently reached over and removed her visor and was greeted by her beautiful iridescent eyes looking into his. They still left him breathless.

"Yes?" She asked quietly. Kyson had planed to simply give her a kiss. He hadn't planed on her being awake.

"Just wanted to give you a kiss…" He felt foolish for reasons unknown, but he thought that having slept with her that this would be no big deal. Tali saw his panicked state.

"Thank you." Was all she said and gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed I could just take off you're visor like that…" Kyson began to seize up in his chest, the past few days catching up with him. Tali began to reach out to him but he started talking again.

"I know you're mad. I was worried too. Right before we attacked the base, I felt this weird sensation like you had died in front of me but…you weren't there. It took me an hour trying not to puke my guts up and run around killing anything in sight. God I don't know what's up with me…" Kyson buried his face in his hands and tried to get his breathing under control. _I really need to pay more attention! Dad had a good question, am I aware of my actions?_

"Then my left arm felt like it was on fire for a split second! Then it was gone…I mean I know I'm not right in the head but damn." Kyson began to hyperventilate again and bolted from the bed and found his bag. He opened it throwing clothing everywhere until he found two gallon jugs of moonshine. He popped the cap on one and began to take a deep gulp. Kyson set the jug down but didn't close it.

"I mean, if that had happened during the mission…I don't even want to think about it. It was fucked what we found down there anyways. Damn! Ok Kyson calm down." He took another deep swig of the white lightning before putting it on the bench. He turned to back towards his bed and his heart sank.

Tali still had her visor off but she was now sitting on the edge of the bed holding her self and staring at the deck. Kyson had never seen that expression on someone before except in one of those dramatic soap operas his mom used to watch. _Oh no…_ Kyson slowly walked up to her and kneeled down so she would meet his gaze. He didn't see any tears, there was not sadness either. She looked lost, as if she didn't know where she was and couldn't cope with it.

"Hey…what's going on?" He asked gently. He thought about reaching out to her but thought better of it. She glanced at him for a moment before looking at the floor again. Kyson was at a complete loss for what the hell kind of emotion she was displaying.

"Tali, I love you, no matter how mad and confused I get." He looked at her and waited. He would wait for eternity if he had too for it was right in front of him everything he wanted now lye with their future. Not just his own. He just kept his eyes trained on hers and began to notice her lower lip begin to quiver but he still waited. She glanced at him again but his stare made her lock on to him. Now tears did begin to form as she tried to keep a straight face causing her face to twist in awkward ways.

"Tali…" He didn't have to say another word. She buried her face into her hands trying to hide but Kyson pulled her off the bed and cradled her in his lap. They sat there like that for who knows how long as she struggled to not to cry. Kyson just held her knowing that what ever it was, it was a battle within her and all he could do was be there, so he would be. As he was holding her he noticed part of her suit was slightly charred on her left arm._ What the hell happened? _Kyson looked at his own arm then and something hit him. _Is it the bonding? No way, we were light years apart…_

"You're left arm…" He began but trailed off. He still didn't believe what his mind was telling him.

"The bond…can be strong with certain couples." Tali said quietly. She was now fiddling with her hands and still averted her gaze from his.

"Are you saying that we can sense when one of each other is in danger?" Tali nodded slowly.

"Wait, this is the same thing that happened on the Broker's base. Tali! Christ I'm sorry for being so stupid!" He pulled her in close to his chest. _My god what she must have felt over the past two days! How do I make up for that?_ He released her from his embrace and looked down at her, she had time to blink once before he gave her a deep passionate kiss. He broke off and looked into her eyes trying to convey as much emotion he could for he truly had no words for how sorry he was for putting her through the stress that he did.

"Kyson It's ok." She managed a weak smile for his sake and Kyson relaxed a bit. He thought that there was no reason in the universe that her face should do anything but light up every dark corner of his being.

"I'm Quarian and even I don't know how to deal with this bonding stuff completely. Kyson, I'm only twenty four and you're twenty two. We still have a lot to learn." Tali was smiling even more now and it became infectious. Kyson adjusted his grip on her and got up and fell backward onto the bed with Tali still in his arms.

"The back of my skull can vouch for that." Kyson said while rubbing the small knot on the back of his head from the Hammerheads cabin.

"Sorry, I just…I had been so freaked out and worried I didn't know how to handle the joking at that moment." She said.

"Hell I brought it upon myself. Ok timeline time since you mention being young. I met you close to three months ago. Been dating you for I guess a month? And now here we are now, bonding slash bonded? I dunno but you're right. We have a lot to learn. So let me ask a question then." Kyson stared up at one of his posters and figured might as well start asking some big ones.

"Like what?" Tali asked slightly concerned. Kyson just stared at her and watched as her breathing quickened. _If she thinks' it's the BIG question…not yet, but soon. Shit do Quarians get married like us in any way?_

"What's you're favorite color?" He smirked as he heard her groan and roll off of him.

"It's an honest question I swear! I think I should know my girl's favorite color by now." Tali sat up and took off her helmet and let her hair run down her back before turning to him.

"It's not purple." She deadpanned.

"I always wondered." Kyson said with a broad grin.

"If you _must _know, it's blue. And don't you go all depressing on me and say yours is black." Tali said with an evil look.

"Nope, orange. Ok another big question!" Kyson laughed as she groaned again and fell backwards to lye next to him.

"Let me guess, _my _favorite place on the Citadel?" she said sarcastically. Kyson's eyes grew to the size of saucers and he laughed his ass off almost rolling of the bed. Tali couldn't help but join seeing how funny the jab at Shepard really was. Kyson wiped a tear from his eye and tried to catch his breath.

"Close hu…haha…_cough_…no nono no. It was about Quarian...eh it can wait." Kyson was still smiling when he saw Tali's reaction. Her face froze somewhere between a laugh and scream.

"You can't do that! What the hell Kyson?" Tali jumped on top of him only for him to reverse the momentum and pin her. _Alriggghhht, fun time!_

"Excuse me Kyson. But the Commander asked if you would show Admiral Hackett up to the med bay." EDI chimed in. Kyson looked at Tali as she nearly fainted in relief for the interrupt. Kyson jumped off the bed and opened one section of the shutters and saw that the admiral's shuttle had indeed arrived. He had made the room sound proof not that it mattered much when the bay was exposed and the vacuum of space.

"Will do EDI. Tell Shepard we're on our way." Kyson looked back to Tali and tried not to laugh. She was in the hammock with her arms crossed and when their eyes met, she pouted and looked away swinging her hair haughtily.

Kyson ran over to her and picked her up making her yelp.

"No you don't get any action unless you tell me what was on you're mind!" Tali said still pouting.

"Gotta go babe and like you said we have a lot to learn. But time, that I'm not so sure of." Kyson slapped his shit grin on and gave her a wink. Tali watched as Kyson turned and walked out into the bay and collapsed back on the bed.

"Keelah what does that mean?" she said shaking her head.

"Think about it! Kyson called back before the door closed leaving her to ponder. _That'll keep her occupied for a while. Now, Time for the debriefing I guess. _Kyson had spotted the Admiral immediately and walked up to him with strong even steps.

"Admiral Hackett." Kyson said while snapping too and giving a salute. Hackett returned the gesture.

"At ease Sorley." Kyson nodded and led the Admiral to the elevator and then things got extremely quite. The Admiral broke the ice.

"How's you're dad?" Hackett asked while staring straight ahead. Kyson smiled slightly. Anderson wasn't the only high brass he knew.

"Doing well from what I can tell sir. Saw him for the first time in two years over these past few days." Kyson heard Hackett grunt. _Maybe I should have gone Alliance. Nah Private Sector is where the money is!_

"You're dad still a ruff cuss redneck?" Hackett asked. Kyson just kept smiling.

"He hasn't changed a bit from the last Bar-B-Que you came to with Anderson." Kyson said and glanced at the Admiral who just nodded. The elevator doors opened and Kyson motioned to break off to the right towards the med bay. When the two of them walked in, Shepard was leaning against Dr. Chakwas' desk with a scowl plastered on his face._ Oh fuck me runnin…this can't be good. _Kyson stood by the door as it closed and waited to be dismissed.

Hackett and Shepard locked on to each other like birds of prey eying their victim. Hackett spoke first.

"What the hell happened down there Shepard? I thought subtle was the word I used for this op!" Hackett growled causing goose bumps to form on Kyson's skin. He watched as Shepard ground his teeth trying to form the right words.

"I didn't have a choice! The Reapers were about to arrive right there on the spot Admiral! Kenson and her team had been Indoctrinated and were going to let them just sweep on in! If I hadn't taken out that relay, they would be here, right now…" Shepard glanced over to Kyson when he finished. Hackett followed his gaze and saw the shocked expression on Kyson's face.

"Kyson, You're dismissed." Hackett said and turned his back on him to focus on Shepard. But Shepard apparently had other Ideas.

"Kyson, stay where you are. EDI. Call up Tali for me would you?" Shepard just glared at Hackett when he finished.

"Tali will be up right away Commander." EDI said before going silent again leaving everyone at an impasse. Kyson felt like time had frozen. The Reapers, THE REAPERS had almost arrived and he wasn't there! _Ok, that's not happening again._

"Shepard, I'm not questioning why you had to do it but you have left the Alliance in dire straights. You sealed the fate of over three hundred _thousand_ Batarians and the galaxy knows about it now." Hackett seemed sad at his own words. Shepard looked over to Kyson whose jaw was now hanging open.

"Three hundred thou…" Kyson began.

"I tried to warn them but Kenson had the upper hand on me. By the time I tried to escape…it was too late." Shepard looked sick on his stomach. Kyson looked over to Hackett shaking his head. _Damn it Admiral look at him! It's Shepard! If he had to take out an entire relay, god only knows how that is possible; he did it for good reasons! Namely, THE REAPERS!_ Kyson tried to hold on to his emotions so he wouldn't freak out on the Admiral. He was saved by the Med bay doors opening and Tali walked in.

"You needed me for something?" She asked but stopped dead in her tracks when all six eyes in the room focused on her.

"What's going on…" Kyson jumped in.

"Apparently Shepard blew a fuck-ton of Batarians to oblivion." Kyson nearly shouted. Shepard just hung his head in response and Tali's shoulder's sagged. Then Shepard stood up straight and took a deep breath. Both Kyson and Tali knew that was Shepard's way of digging in deep to do the right thing no matter how heavy a burden it was. It was why they followed him.

"Admiral. I know what I did and stand behind my actions. If it wasn't for me taking out the Relay, the Reapers would be all over us now with nothing to stop them. The Viper Relay was their main hub for the galaxy. If they had gotten to it, every major hub world would currently be under attack." Shepard looked over to Tali for support. Kyson noticed the motion.

"Shepard is right. I would have more data to back him up if Harbinger hadn't fried my Omni-tool and suit." Tali said strongly. Kyson looked the burned section of her suit and knew they had much more to talk about.

"That's a damn shame. I don't see how this will stand up. Shepard…" Admiral Hackett began to pace the room stroking his beard. Tali on the other hand snapped.

"How can you question him like that! After Saren, after Sovereign and the collectors! What does he no, we have to do to prove the Reapers are on the way?" Tali began to ball her fists and square her shoulders. Hackett was flat out in shock. Kyson smirked knowing that he had no idea how to deal with an angry Quarian but Tali wasn't finished.

"I have been here on the Normandy since the beginning of all of this and the hell you and the council have put him through is just sick. He's saved all of us to many times to count and you can't back him up after all of that? Shepard? What the hell kind of military is the Alliance anyway?" Tali scoffed. She waited for Hackett to respond and when none came she walked over to stand next to Kyson with her arms crossed.

"You're right Miss Zorah. And believe me when I say I will stand behind Shepard. But people don't want to believe in the end of days. Those with the power that be are scared and would rather hide their heads in the sand." Hackett said with a calm and surprisingly sincere way. Kyson shook his head and spoke up.

"Well we're royally screwed if the council and other races don't get their heads out of their asses." Hackett nodded to Kyson and turned back to Shepard.

"Commander, I will stand behind you're actions when the time comes. But you are going to have to come back to Earth and answer for them." Hackett seemed to regret every single one of his words.

"I will Sir. But first, I need to inform my crew and help them get to where they need to be." Shepard was now standing tall despite knowing that he was going to get court marshaled and possibly worse.

"I'm sorry Shepard." Was Hackett said before taking his leave and headed back to Earth. When the doors closed all hell broke loose.

"Shepard! Are they grounding you?" Tali asked incredulously. Shepard stayed quite.

"To hell with them we still have to fight them! How are we going to do that separated? How?" Tali slammed he fist down on the desk next to Shepard causing him to jump slightly. Shepard shrugged his shoulders and looked over to Kyson.

"Tali, It'll work out I promise. But Hackett is right. I have to go back." Shepard said evenly although Kyson could make out the strain in his neck muscles from trying to hold himself together.

"But this is my HOME!" Tali screamed." Kyson ran up to her then and grabbed on of her hands. He didn't say anything. Tali spun on him still tense and trembling with rage she stormed over to one of the medical tables and threw herself on it and waited for Shepard to respond.

"Tali I know this is you're home but this needs doing. You just defended me like I did at you're trial. Where did the trust go?" Shepard asked sounding slightly wounded. Kyson watch as Tali looked down at her feet and shrugged.

"I'm angry…" was all she said in a dejected way.

'Well that's that for now. Kyson you're turn." Kyson felt ice pour down his back thinking the reference was to him fucking up on the mission.

"Right, Found out two three major things. One, The Reds were taking people not recruiting them but did it under the guise of payments. If a store keeper didn't pay up on protection or they had hostages…the families were told they were sold to Batarians." Kyson saw Shepard's lips curl in disgust so he pressed on.

"Two, all of the munitions stored at the facility were from the Alliance. It's not surprising that the Illusive man has ties that far up the command. It explains how so much armament gat re routed to them especially since it's here at home turf." Shepard nodded and began to rub his forehead thinking about something.

"Shepard, what if Admiral Hackett is in with…" Tali had gotten up to complete a triangle between the three of them and got shot down with glare that compared to a shot across the bow. _Wrong time Tali! _Seeing the shit brewing he cleared his throat turning both heads back to him.

"And third, the reason's for the kidnappings. When we entered the main data center it was a massive place. There was no reason for it until Garrus looked down below grade and saw them…" Kyson brought up his Omni-tool and brought up a picture he snapped. Shepard and Tali moved behind him to get a better look and both were floored.

"You're fucking kidding me!" Shepard yelled beside Kyson's left ear. Tali just stepped away holding a hand to her visor.

"Keelah what the hell were they doin? I thought we blew the collector base to dust!" said Tali as she sat down in the desk chair and looked up at Kyson.

"Was there any one still in those things?" She asked fearing the worst. Kyson shook his head.

"No we checked while the data was backed up onto the external. But I did see something when skimming the files on the way back up here." Kyson's voice grew quite and dark as he turned to Shepard.

"I know The Illusive Man was a bastard but this takes the cake. He wanted the damn pods for their ability to 'Indoctrinate' people for the Cerberus cause. How fucking sick is that? Isn't he about fighting the Reapers?" Kyson looked at Shepard who was chewing on something in his mind, Tali was quite doing the same.

"How did he get all of that tech from the Collectors?" Shepard mused allowed as he glanced at Tali. She shrugged her shoulders thinking the same thing. Shepard looked up at Kyson.

"Damn good work Kyson. I know I don't need to tell you that you have leave coming up…but go get some rest. We're going to see Liara." Shepard simply walked out of the Med bay after that and left the couple alone.

"Tali, what happened while I was gone!" Kyson shouted now totally freaked out. He couldn't hold his composure any longer. Tali got up and used her right arm to hook around his.

"This is going to be a long one so we might as well go back to our room and get comfy while we can." Tali said leading a bewildered Kyson along.

"Oh boy…" he muttered.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'll have another one chucked up this weekend as well.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N**

**Whelp...here's another chapter that is building more back story and elaboration. Thanks for the support everyone and the help from Spyke and Mr. Ug. It means a lot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kyson's POV

Tali had led him back down to their room in no particular rush which made him worry all the more. It was made even worse when she told him to wait outside the door for a moment while she went inside the room. _We should get comfy…why do I feel like that doesn't mean what I hope it does?_

The door to their room opened and Tali was in the middle and motioning for him to come in. Kyson walked over to his jug of shine and capped it before the inevitable happened and he lost the contents. When he looked back up, Tali was in the process of turning the decon unit back on. They waited the few moments for the room to become sterile and Tali reached out to him and sat him down on the bed.

"Um…I'm lost here." Kyson had no idea how she could possibly be in the mood for anything physical. Tali let out a little laugh and began to strip down while he just kept silent. He had thought he was going to get a personal debriefing but not this.

"Tali, babe…If I had known you wanted to bang out so badly you could have just said so." Kyson started laughing when she whipped around to give a mock glare at him.

"And don't think I don't know you love whipping you're hair around like that. Oh stop trying to play it off like in the movies!" He laughed more as she batted her eyes while trying to iconically hide half way behind her dark locks. Seeing that Kyson was on to her, she dropped the pose and she let out a sigh.

"Fine you win." She had gotten her helmet and most of her upper torso loose from her suit. Kyson watched as she winced when she slowly took of the layers from left arm. He saw that it was wrapped in an expertly dressed field wrapping. He stood up and gingerly held up her arm to inspect it.

"Damn what…" Kyson looked up into her eyes. But he didn't get anything; she shrugged him off and tried to act as if it was nothing. She continued to strip and became aware of more than just the burn. On her right torso was a large scar running just under her rib cage. There were a few other nicks here and there but he didn't think they would be with her suit and all. She turned to him with her whole upper torso now exposed and she followed his gaze to her right side. She ran a finger along it and traced the scarred and slightly raised skin.

"Remember how I told you about Shepard saving me…this was from the mercs that followed me to the Citadel." Tali looked past him for a moment before going on.

"I lost a lot that day. I was looking forward to experiencing what the galaxy had to offer. Instead all I found was death." Tali walked over to Kyson who didn't know what to say. He had a similar experience which she knew. She pulled off his shirt and threw it on the bed and they both sat down.

"Kyson, you are right, we don't have much time. Shepard had to slam an asteroid into the Viper systems relay. He tried to warn the Batarians in time but there was no other option." Kyson just stayed quite as he noticed the pained expression on her face.

"If Shepard didn't take out that system…the Reapers would be here right now. We wouldn't have stood a chance. We even talked to Harbinger or a holo of it before the asteroid hit the relay." Tali looked at him and saw the shocked expression on his face.

"Holy hell Tali. You guys are lucky to even be back here alive!" Now he knew just how grave the situation truly was, and the Alliance was going to ground them. _Fuckin A man…_

"I know. I had been recording the interaction with Harbinger but he…it… I dunno caught on and overloaded my suit and tool. By the time I got back to the Normandy I had almost passed out and my whole suit shut down." Tali reached over and picked up her visor and showed it to Kyson. He looked inside and saw that the usual HUD was missing.

"So you did a patch job on enough systems to come get me…Tali, thank you." He put the visor down and gently pulled her in close. Their skin met as they held on tightly so as not to loose each other again.

"My last thought before we barely made the relay was you…" Tali said softly. Kyson pulled her in even closer so her breast pressed against him and he could faintly make out her heart beat. He could tell in her voice that she had been scared and still was.

"I'm right here." He kissed her softly and leaned back to smile at her but found her features to be even more somber.

"Not for long." She looked down and to the side with a pained expression. Kyson knew what she meant. They were about to break apart. Not just the two of them but the Normandy and her crew. Shepard was going to be grounded and there was no way around it.

"Tali, we will find a way to make things work. I know we can." His voice was starting to waiver as they left his lips. He truly couldn't find that way but they had to try. He loved her, she was his Bondmate and he understood the gravity of that word after what had transpired over the past few days. The message he had gotten from Reegar while back on Earth helped as well. But so much more than space would separate them when the time came. She would be swept up in her people's politics while he was probably left back on Earth twiddling his thumbs. Tali jumped up at his words and began to pace the room.

"You keep saying that and so does Shepard! How the hell am I going to find time to get away from the fleet? I don't even know why they need me again! I have ideas and none of them are good! Damnit this is my home! It has been for years and now I have to leave it again!" Tali swept her arm across the workbench sending tools and parts flying against the back wall causing a deafening ruckus in the small room. She stood still, her chest heaving profusely. Kyson slowly got up and wrapped his arms around her while nuzzling into the side of her neck.

She ran a hand trough his hair and looked down at him. His touch alone was enough to calm her down. She looked at his left shoulder and for the first time spotted a tattoo.

"Kyson, I can't believe this but I never noticed that tattoo before…" Tali moved away from him and took his arm for a closer look. He grimaced looking at the thing.

"That was my old tat from the Reds. The flame represents the gang as a whole but each member could customize it to his or her own. That animal in the middle is called a dragon." Kyson watched as she traced a finger following the shape of the mythical creature.

"Why is it eating its own tail?" she asked while still studying the tat.

"In many of the cultures back on Earth, many creatures were shown doing this. The symbol is called an Ouroboros. It means the never ending cycle of life." He watched her features as the irony on the Reaper situation sunk in and he frowned.

"In some of the cultures though it has a darker meaning…" Tali cocked her head to the side waiting.

"It meant the end." He said quietly looking away.

"The end of what?"

"Existence." Kyson walked away from her and sat back down on the bed and dug through his bag and found his re filled flask. He took a deep swig and found his ciggs.

"Why would you put something like that on you're body?" She asked perplexed. Kyson grunted.

"Cause it's what I wanted when I got it. It was right after I killed that prisoner. Then I got the tat to finish the initiation into the Reds. I wanted to die at that moment so I found it appropriate." Tali shook her head.

"I'm glad you didn't." Kyson nodded and got up.

"If I'm quick, I can open the door for a sec and you'll be fine right? I should have thought of that last time…" Kyson watched her nod and pull the comforter over her upper body before he left to smoke. Once she was covered he quickly left through the door. He lit up a cigg and downed another slug of shine.

_How the fuck are we going to make it?_

* * *

Tali's POV

She didn't know how many hours had passed since Kyson had gone out to smoke and left her wondering about what was to come. Tali sat up in bed while keeping one arm on Kyson's chest as he slept. She let out a soft sigh knowing things were about to end for them.

She had watched as he came back in and saw the bags under his eyes and the tension in his steps. They had been through so much in the past two weeks and more was to come and it was etched on both of their features. Kyson had thrown himself on the bed and lay still. The breeze she felt reminded her of the fact that she was half naked and she began to undress in full. But as she reached down she looked at the tools she had thrown and began to pick them up.

Kyson had begun to laugh when she was nearly done and rolled her eyes thinking about the show she must have put on for him. Once done with the tools, she had finished getting out of her suit and slipped into bed with him. They didn't say anything this time. They simply curled up trying to forget the troubles waiting for them outside their room and fell asleep in each other's arms.

But now she was awake and Kyson was still snoring in the background. She rolled him on his side which calmed his breathing but was left with nothing but her own thoughts once again.

_So what now? How will we survive the Reapers with the Normandy grounded? Keelah we need a miracle…_

A loud knocking sounded on the room's door and caused Tali to Jump. She ran over to the terminal on the bench and brought up the video feed looking into the bay. Liara stood there calmly waiting for a response.

"Liara! Hold on a sec…um, Kyson is still sleeping." Tali said over the speaker and Liara nodded and took a seat on one of the many crates. Tali scrambled into her suit and she gasped when she pulled too hard on her left forearm. She finished quickly after that and threw the comforter over Kyson to hide his nearly naked form. She then opened the door and waited for Liara to come in.

Liara looked haggard. It was obvious in her step as well as her bloodshot eyes as she slowly got up and embraced her in a hug.

"It's good to see you Tali." Liara said quietly. Tali could tell something was very wrong from the amount of weight Liara let go onto her shoulders.

"Likewise Liara." She let go of her friend and motioned to the hammock which Liara took gratefully. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and when she opened them she saw Kyson still sleeping.

"Should we go somewhere else…?" Liara began but Tali shook her head.

"No he has boxers on; he needs to wake up anyways." Tali sat on the bed next to Kyson who shifted slightly but stayed asleep.

"I see." Liara looked around the room and smiled slightly.

"So more time passed than I thought, it would be safe to assume that we are in orbit of Hagalaz?" Tali asked knowing that it would be the only way for Liara to be aboard the Normandy. Liara nodded and Tali noticed how strained she was while trying not to speak up. Liara had always tried to remain quiet so she cut to the chase.

"How is Shepard?" Tali knew Shepard was in hell and the worst kind, the one in his own mind. Liara closed her eyes again and Tali noticed a tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes. _Oh no it must be really bad._

"He's…devastated. Tali I don't know everything that happened down there on that asteroid. He won't say much about it. John's always been there for the galaxy, and us, but how do I help him if he won't open up about it?" Liara said burying her face into her hands. She knew the feelings Liara was going through and glanced quickly at Kyson who was still sleeping.

"Liara, he will open up in time but he's…"

"But he's always stayed strong no matter what. I know he can and will accept help in the middle of a fight, or talking with diplomats but with his emotions? Damnit Tali he's hurt and alone and I can't help him!" Liara was on the verge of breaking down and Tali walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He is not alone. He has you. And as long as he knows that, you're helping him more than you know." Liara seemed to calm down after that and her shoulders relaxed a bit. Tali decided to continue seeing that any calming words were needed.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure a small part of him likes being the ultimate hero. It's who he is." Tali smiled as Liara began to laugh softly. _Hell it's why I had a crush on him._

"I guess you're right. He always finds a way to make sure we all get back on our feet with grace and dignity. Funny how one soldier can do such." Liara mused aloud. Tali nodded in response and went to lean against the workbench. Liara looked at the contents on the table and found tools of all sorts as well as on odd little brass piece looking like a large pill.

"What is this for?" asked Liara. Tali shrugged her shoulders having no answer for her.

"I know its Kyson's but never really looked at it." Liara set the brass object back down and looked back up to Tali.

"How are you two fairing?" Liara's question made Tali pause for a moment. She wanted to scream out in frustration and toss the tools around the room again but instead, she looked down at the floor.

"How do you think? I know Shepard has already talked to you about us being grounded soon. And Kyson and I will have to go our separate ways. I don't know how I'm going to be able to deal with that. I'm bonding with him and he is to me…" Tali leaned her head back and decided to stare at the ceiling instead. It's not like she could manage to do much else at the moment.

"I don't know how much you know about how Quarian's bond but it's a one time deal. And from the way Kyson's been acting it can cross species." Tali shook her head trying to shrug of the doubts trying to flood her mind, but she was brought back by Liara placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure you and Kyson will find a way. I know what the bond entails Tali and if it is as powerful as most believe it to be, nothing will keep you apart." Liara then leaned against the bench next to Tali when Kyson rolled over wide awake and looked at both of them. His hair was mashed flat on one side and strewn in all sorts of crazy ways on the rest of his head. But Kyson's facial expression was not of one struggling to wake up. It was locked into a determined stare that seemed to pierce right through both Tali and Liara.

"Mornin ya'll. It's nice to see you again Liara. I Knew Shepard would be taking things hard. We all are." Kyson said in a firm and even tone. It reminded Tali of Shepard when on a mission. It was disconcerting to say the least.

"Um…it's currently the night cycle for Hagalaz." Said Liara as she stumbled over her words. Both of them had been caught off guard by Kyson's abrupt words.

"How long have you been up?" Tali asked.

"Long enough to hear everything. Figured I shouldn't interrupt but Tali, Liara is right. I don't care if I got to fly to the fleet on my board I will be there." Kyson held her gaze and she knew that look on his face. It was the same he had when given any other task. He didn't show doubt, he only gave the joyful sense of things being accomplished and set right. She felt it again as she looked at him and knew that he would never leave her alone.

"I know." Was all she could manage. She didn't need to say more in any case. Kyson flopped back down on the bed and began to laugh throwing off both women.

"Sorry things were getting a bit intense and I tend to laugh when I'm not sure what to do next. Besides, I never explained to Liara how one can think in triangles!" Kyson's face was lit up with excitement and Tali knew where this was going. She put up a hand to her visor.

"Keelah here we go…" Tali moved her hand and looked at Liara who now seemed perplexed.

"Please, do tell. My mind has been going in circles and I have yet to figure out a few things during my work." Liara to her credit seemed sincere but Tali picked up on the amusement behind her words. Kyson was about to explain when Shepard came over the comms and his voice filled the entire ship.

"Everyone except critical positions meet in the mess. This is not an emergency, Shepard out." Shepard had sounded calm and reserved contrary to Liara's recounting of his demeanor. She looked over to Kyson who shrugged.

"I'll meet you two ladies up there. Kinda need to get dressed and all. Everyone has been trying to get freebies as of late of my hot bod…" Kyson snickered at himself as Tali started to step towards him. He only half blocked her as she landed a playful punch on his right shoulder. Liara smiled and began to exit the room.

"I'll see you two in a bit. I still want an explanation Kyson." said Liara over her shoulder as she exited the small room. Tali turned on Kyson who was still grinning like an idiot.

"You are crazy, you know that?" She asked. Kyson just laughed again and jumped out of bed and threw on his jeans and a generic black tank top. He stretched and a yawn escaped his mouth and he almost lost balance. She just shook her head at the sight. _Special…_

"I know I'm not all there in the head but oh well, life would be boring for you no, the galaxy otherwise. Jus sayin. So shall we head on up and get this over with?" Kyson finished in a grim tone, quickly switching from his care free cockiness.

"You know something don't you?" she asked concerned. She knew that one from Kyson very well now when he switched moods and he didn't use it over any old tense situation. Something big was about to transpire. Kyson's eyes drilled into hers causing a shiver to run down her spine. She didn't like the look on his face for it honestly scared her.

"You already know. This is it. Where he does his whole "_thanks guys for playin! I gotta go now cause the Alliance are a bunch of fudgefucks" _speech. I'm sure he's gonna off load as many people as he can cause let's face it, half of them are wanted criminals. And taking home a pet Geth unit? Not a chance." Kyson had remained stoic throughout his musings. It had a cold and calculated feel but was made creepy by the fact that she heard his usual accented sentence structure in a humorous tone in her head.

But the worst part was the fact that he was right. From what she had heard from Admiral Hackett the day before, the time had come for the Normandy and her accomplished crew to part ways. _And I'm still not ready. No not yet, not now!_

"Damnit NO!" She screamed in rage. It was more than losing Kyson that was hitting her, it was knowing that no one would pick up the slack on the coming of the Reapers. Without the Normandy and her crew and most of all Shepard the galaxy was doomed. So nothing mattered when she got off the fleet if the Reapers were going to destroy everything. She wanted to go beat the hell out of Shepard and began to leave when Kyson took a firm grip on her right hand and caught up with her.

"No he won't defect. All of this Cerberus shit has left a bad taste in everyone's mouths. He wants and needs to go back to Earth. I could see it in his eyes Tali. He blames himself for each and every lost life from Akuze to now. He will go back." Kyson went silent again for all the words that needed saying had been.

"So what are we to do? Let our friend go into hell alone?" She asked as fury started to seep out of every word. Kyson just shook his head.

"He's already there…" The elevator doors opened on engineering and she saw Grunt first being the largest. He said nothing as he moved to the right corner of the elevator and was followed by Jack and Ken. No one said a word and Tali noticed everyone had a taught stance.

"Well this is it. Fun time with Commander Shepard comes to an end." Said Ken breaking the silence as the elevator began to move slowly to deck three. No one wanted to respond so they waited in silence.

When the group in the elevator arrived they walked out to find almost everyone assembled except Joker, Gabby, and a few up on deck two watching for potential enemies. The mood was definitely tense. Shepard stood on the stairs leading up to the main battery with his arms behind his back waiting patiently for the crew to assemble. He wore his favorite leather vest and black jeans but Tali could swear he just added the Alliance patch to its left side over his heart.

She looked at Shepard's face and saw dark bags under his eyes and his shoulders looked like they couldn't quite make it all the way up as if a Krogan were leaning on him. As she rounded the corner of one of the bulk heads with Kyson still in hand she felt many eyes follow her and saw that the tables were full up. _This can't be happening again. This is my home. Damn the Reapers! _Her grip tightened on Kyson's hand and she felt him reciprocate trying to calm her.

At the first table, were they main staff from Cerberus. Hadley looked over briefly and gave a slight nod before looking back at the Commander. The next table over had Zaeed, Thane and Samara all sitting quietly as well. The silence was what was killing everyone. She felt a slight tug from Kyson who steered them over in front of the med bay. Garrus and Teagann both leaned against the windows. Garrus just stood there calmly but Teagann looked distant like she had right after escaping the Alpha Relay. Dr. Chakwas stood next to them with her arms crossed and a worried expression. But she tensed slightly when Kyson stopped next to Legion. She still had a hard time being around the Geth platform.

"Hello Mr. Sorley, Creator Tali'Zorah." Said Legion in what could have passed for a casual demeanor. It appeared the Geth had been learning much over the past few months due to the fact that it no longer stood straight up but tended to lean on its right leg like Kyson and Garrus. It had been picking up small mannerisms that no one could explain. Whenever she brought it up with Kyson he would just laugh and continue to work.

Tali nodded to the Geth and noticed all eyes were still on her and Kyson. It became extremely awkward for she felt that she was participating in some sort of Taboo breaking the silence in the room. Kyson however thought otherwise. Kyson thrust out his fist only to be intercepted by Legion's in a fist bump that Humans used as a sign of trust and friendship, or getting into trouble as she found out over the years on the Normandy.

"Hey bud. How you doin?" Kyson asked. He wasn't being his usual loud and boisterous self but being the only one talking made him seem as if he were on the other end of a loud speaker. _How does he just go on like that in any situation? Keelah is he or is he not oblivious of his surroundings?_

"We are well…in the way the Geth can be. We are concerned though about the future of our endeavors on this Ship." Now she felt Kyson's hand tense up and she was thankful for her visor once again as she surveyed the look on everyone in the room. She could swear she could hear the silence in space after what legion had said.

"That's why I have everyone here Legion. And seeing as we're all here now I'll just get to it then." said Shepard drawing everyone's attention People began to fidget where they sat or stood as Shepard squared his shoulders and took a deep breath.

"It's been an honor working with all of you over this past year. We have faced almost everything the galaxy can throw at us and much more. If it wasn't for each and every one of you, the Collector's would still be abducting Humans and that abomination of a Human Reaper would have joined the ranks of the coming tide. You all followed me into what was to be certain death but stayed strong. And for that I can't thank you enough." Shepard paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. Tali looked around and saw some of the support crew shudder in place. They had all been abducted by the Collectors and seen the horrors of the mutilated corpses first hand.

"I will be heading back to Earth in the next few days and will be making several stops along the way, first the Citadel and from there, Omega. After that I'll finally hit Earth. I can't ask you to follow me on this one but you know what's at stake here. Spread the word in any way about the Reapers. I'll do what I can with the Alliance." Shepard frowned and looked at the deck with sorrow and resentment clouding his eyes. The weight he carried had returned.

Tali felt Kyson's hand tense up and could start to feel her fingers grow numb. She looked at him and saw his face a mask of anger.

"Fuck this! Shepard, hold that thought." Kyson swore and took off running for the elevator. People began to murmur amongst themselves for no one interrupted moments as grave as this. Shepard looked at Tali who felt like a spot light had singled her out. Garrus stepped over into her view with a questioning look but she could only shake her head with no explanation to Kyson's outburst.

"This ought to be interesting." Shepard sighed tiredly and everyone quieted down. It was only a moment later when Kyson could be heard pounding around the bulkhead with his duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He stopped abruptly in the middle of everyone and gently set the bag down. He nodded to Shepard and before he got a response turned to address the gathered crew.

"Shepard is right. I may have not been on the run against the Collectors but I'm honored to be counted among you. But Shepard…" Kyson turned to the Commander with a bright smile causing Shepard to raise an eyebrow.

"It's all you man. I know I can speak for everyone on the Normandy that it is we that are in _your_ debt. None of us will stop fighting no matter where we are. And before you continue on your doom and gloom parade, I have a better idea." Kyson held Shepard's gaze with his shit grin on full display. Tali had watched Shepard's frown slowly match Kyson's. _I know that look. Uh oh. _Kyson still just stood there enjoying the mood he had created. _Unstable_ was the word that came to mind.

"Well, care to share Kyson?" Shepard asked. Everyone watched as Kyson kneeled down and opened his bag up and brought out to jugs of his bootleg liquor.

"I say we fuckin live it up! Shit we've earned it!" Kyson yelled out and hoisted up both jugs.

"If we're going to burn might as well have fun going down! To Shepard! The best damn door buster in the Galaxy!" Tali stood there amazed at how brash Kyson had become but she suddenly found it very hard to concentrate over the cheers that erupted from those gathered. People began to give their own hails of support like "Fuck the Reapers!" or in Garrus's case "Mr. I can dodge a missile." Tali was then re joined by Kyson who had a wild look in his eyes and was swept off her feet. He twirled both of them around to face the now clapping crowd at Kyson's display.

"Shepard, with your permission, let's do this!" Kyson shouted causing people to throw fists in the air and whooping in excitement. Even Shepard began to clap and walked up to them both and everyone got quiet waiting for the Commander's answer. On his way over he picked up one of the jugs of shine and stood in front of Kyson and Tali. He popped the cap and took the deepest swig she had ever seen anyone take of any alcohol much less what Kyson had told her about moonshine.

Shepard lowered the jug and grunted through the burn and began to laugh.

"Permission granted Mr. Sorley! You heard me people, he's right! To us!" Tali couldn't help but raise her own fist and let out a whoop of joy._ Maybe things could work out._

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm sorry but I could only imagine Shepard being bummed out beyond all recognition and I'm one who can't deal with those situations well. So Kyson did as I have done in the past and get people to remember the good times not the bad. Oh and while I'm thinking about it, fun tid bit for when I get to ME3. I shall explain WHY shepard can't dance! So! Review as you will not much to do so on this one for once again it's more or less a build up chapter.**

**Take it easy ya'll.**

**~RJ**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N**

**Tiered as hell as I throw this one up. Have at it guys.**

* * *

Kyson's POV

He smiled broadly as the room erupted into cheers. He had made the right choice in going for the gusto. Kyson watched as everyone began to scurry around the mess to grab food while others ran off to the bar in the starboard observation deck.

"So, is this how you do things back home on Earth?" Tali asked him. He looked down into his Quarian lovers eyes who was still clutched in his arms. He smiled warmly at her and looked up to find Shepard walking towards him. Kyson gently set Tali down and held out his hand for the jug of shine Shepard was returning to him. Shepard looked alive again with a growing shit grin forming as Kyson took the jug.

"You just saved my ass…" Shepard began. Kyson took a swig from the jug and felt the familiar burn wash down and he began to laugh causing a few around him to turn in his direction.

"Dude, everyone here knows what's about to happen. Let's leave on a positive note for once shall we?" Kyson set the jug down and leaned back against the med bay and crossed his arms waiting for Shepard to respond. Shepard glanced behind as a loud crash reverberated off the metal walls. Kenneth had in his mad dash to get food chucked a tray at Grunt who had cut him off with his shear bulk. It had glanced off Grunt's head and careened into one of the sleeper pods.

"I swear it's only when I get up fur food you damn lizard!" Ken cried out in frustration. Grunt just laughed and began to raid the fridge. Shepard turned back to Kyson with a shit grin on and nodded before walking off to join Liara and Thane who seemed to be getting acquainted. _Sweet, I just started something fun! _ Kyson heard some heavy footsteps to his right and saw Garrus shaking his head.

"You have to make a scene don't you." Garrus said chuckling softly. He turned to Tali who seemed overwhelmed by the spontaneous situation.

"You know your dating a damn attention whore right?" asked Garrus who laughed even more as Tali just sighed and rolled her eyes. Kyson couldn't help but get swept up in his own mood that he had created and began looking for ways to really get things wild. It was possibly their last chance to do so he looked over to Ken who had finally gotten food and was sitting down at one of the tables. _Oh I got the perfect song to blast…but I promised Tali that she would choose the next one._ He looked over to Tali who was bouncing on her toes again and grinned.

"Hey beautiful…" he said grabbing her attention. Tali stopped bouncing and put her hands on her hips and leaned casually to her right.

"Yes? Is there something on your mind handsome?" She responded and the slowly walked up to him swinging her hips again. _Ha! I got her out her funk of a bad mood too! Awesome! _

"Ungh really you guys? You have a room and all for…" Garrus began while rolling his eyes but smirking at Teagann who just covered her mouth trying not to laugh. Kyson just gave Garrus and his sister the Bird but kept his gaze on Tali.

"Now if I recall, it's your turn to choose a song to dance too." He said referring to the message he left for Tali when he went down on Earth. Tali snorted and began to laugh.

"What? Here! No Kyson, the song I have picked out is for us…_later_" Tali slid quickly to his side and grabbed his ass causing his eyes to widen at her brazen move. She normally was the reserved one. He saw Garrus and Teagann begin to laugh but heard Shepard and many more crew members join in. He looked back to Tali who removed her hand and gave him a giant hug and turned to the assembled crew herself.

"If this is the last time here, might as well go for gold!" She shouted and was joined by the others cheering her on. Kyson could feel the heat rising as people gave nods or winks in knowing.

"I'm beginning to be a bad influence…" He muttered as he buried his face in his hands and let out a low but satisfied groan. Tali laughed causing him to look back up and her eyes were their waiting to meet his but he didn't see the visor, he saw a face full of joy. _Good, she's laughing again. They all are. That's the best I could do for you Normandy crew. Live it up and thank you…_Kyson's smiled must have faltered because Tali coked her head slightly to the side in question. He quickly buried the bitter sweet sentiment in his head and called out to EDI.

"Hey EDI! Can I ask a favor of ya?" He shouted gaining everyone's attention.

"Of course Kyson, how can I be of assistance?" responded EDI.

"Can you put this song on for me?" Kyson brought up his Omni-tool and brought up a song he had thought of a few moments before. Seconds later a flute began to play a fast a light melody causing him to tap his right foot. Another loud crash was heard and he saw Ken drop his tray and jump to his feet.

"Hell yeah! Good times are about to roll! Fouckin Flogging Molly!" Ken shouted. Kyson turned to Tali and grabbed her by the hand and led her into the middle of the mess.

"I don't know how to dance to this…" Tali yelled out as he stopped and stood in front of her. He had always wanted to do this so he might as well have fun making a scene. It had been working so far.

"Just do what I do!" he called back over the now blaring guitars as the band came in full swing into the song. Kyson began to hold one hand out above with Tali still in hand and the two began circling each other. Then, to everyone's surprise, Kyson began to sing hitting every note. (_Devil's Dance Floor: _ by Flogging Molly)

"Her breath began to speak as she stood right in front of me. The color of her eyes Were the color of insanity. Crushed beneath her wave like a ship, I could not reach her shore. We're all just dancers on the Devil's Dance Floor!"

Kyson finished the first verse and began to gyrate and twirl Tali around who surprisingly kept up with his growing fervor and erraticism.

"Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o Swing a little more, a little more next to me Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor!"

He could clearly hear Ken shouting along and begin to clap causing others to start clapping in time and cheer the couple on. Kyson slowed the fast movements in time for the next verse and knowing the lyrics by heart, he drew in close causing her to tense up not knowing what came next. _How wonderfully ironic._

"Pressed against her face I could feel her insecurity. Her mother'd been a drunk and her father was obscurity. But nothin' ever came from a life that was a simple one, so pull yourself together girl  
And have a little fun!"

He heard Tali shriek slightly as he trusted her backwards until the two of them were spread apart as far as possible while still clasping the one hand and quickly drew he back in and lifted her up and twirled her over her shoulder causing a chorus of cheers.

He was feeling more alive and awake at that moment than ever before in his life. Kyson glimpsed Tali's eyes and could vaguely make out the smile they portrayed and during his maneuvering of Tali he also saw Shepard come pounding into the now formed circle with Liara in tow and he almost lost his place in the song seeing the fright on Liara's face. It was priceless. Shepard nodded to Kyson and began his own style of the dance that had a few people laughing but no one cared. This night was for them. He brought Tali back in front of him and stood very still and laughed before continuing.

"Well she took me by the hand I could see she was a fiery one. Her legs ran all the way p to heaven and past Avalon. Tell me somethin' girl, what it is you have in store? She said come with me now  
On the Devil's Dance Floor!"

Kyson shouted and began to dance again and Tali had finally figured out the rhythm and movements Kyson was leading to and started to improvise on her own causing the two of them to tear on the mess in flurry of movement as Kyson continued into the main chorus.

"Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o Swing a little more, a little more next to me Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor"

Kyson could feel the excitement from the other crew members and as they danced he found Shepard's gaze and nodded and without giving the two women warning, they traded off partners. Tali laughed and picked up on it immediately while Liara stumbled slightly causing Kyson to Laugh and take her by the hand and lead her on.

"Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o Swing a little more, a little more next to me Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor"

He was now starting to feel the faint twinges of the liquor hitting his system as his blood pumped the alcohol quickly into his veins and switched back to Tali and giving a high five to Shepard as he passed electing a laugh from the Commander. Tali just kept moving and once Kyson got back to her, the two of them found a way to keep each other's eyes locked. Kyson had no way in hell to hide his grin when the next set of Lyrics came up.

"The apple now is sweet; h much sweeter than it ought to be. Another little bite I don't think there is much hope for me. The sweat beneath her brow travels all the way an' headin' south. This bleedin' heart's cryin'! Cause there's no way out!"

Tali began to laugh hysterically catching the final reference and he stepe3d up the movement and almost clipped Liara in the right shoulder as he and Tali flew in circles around the room. People had begun to drink and pound the tables along with the song calling out their names in encouragement. _God damn I need to throw more parties!_

"Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o Swing a little more, a little more next to me Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor"

He laughed and let out a rebel yell as he hoisted Tali into the air and held the pose at the last beat of the song. Tali had been so swept up by the song and surrounding mood she threw her fist in the air dramatically and yelled out herself. This time, everyone let out a yell in response before cheering causing Tali to squeak in surprise as she was brought back to the moment as Kyson set her back down on the deck.

"Now that was fun! Time for more booze!" He roared and ran off leaving Tali flabbergasted. He found his jug and realized he had brought up two of the damned things.

"Um…where did the second one go?" Kyson asked himself and scratched his head while trying to recall what he had done with it. He looked around the crowed room and spotted Grunt, chugging half the bottle and passing it to Zaeed who glared at the Krogan before taking a healthy swig himself. Kyson stood up and took another hit from the other gallon only to get slapped hard on the back by Teagann.

"Nice moves bro. Hell if you drink more you can make an even bigger ass of yourself!" Teagann laughed as he screwed up his face in disappointment. She had caused him to spill some of the booze. _That's a fuckin party foul. No go man… _

Kyson watched as Teagann laughed and walked into the crowd. He was glad that everyone was letting off some steam. Hell he just didn't want things to end on a bad note. They inevitably would but fuck it. He decided to walk off and mingle himself. As he made his way over to the lounge he heard people beginning to trade wild stories told a million times over but now with much arm waving and zeal. He smirked when Miranda saw him and shook her head at him but he caught that rare stifled smile she gave people when impressed.

Once in the lounge he found Mordin at the behind the bar flinging the bottle into the air and he couldn't resist and sat down in front of him.

"Hey Mordin. Pick up those tricks on Omega?" he asked while following the bottle no, shaker through the air. Mordin snorted.

"No. Bar tenders on Omega too sloppy and intoxicated from their own inventory to match this. While in STG, was under a lot of pressure so we found ways to unwind and raise morale. Studied Asari and Human drinking vids and practiced with test vials." Mordin smiled as he set the shaker down and quickly poured two drinks. Kyson only saw a flash of Salarian hands and looked at the green liquid that seemed to magically appear in front of him.

"Damn, well played." Kyson raised his glass and toasted to Mordin who simply smiled and took a deep breath before slamming it home. Kyson followed suit and almost gagged.

"Shit! Butterscotch? Ugh warn me next time!" Kyson set the glass down as Mordin laughed and took an order from Jacob.

"Double vodka if you wouldn't mind?"

Jacob's eyes widened at the show Mordin put on and Kyson decided his next stop should be to check in on Ken. He found him at the main mess table and of course, he was trying to rally people up to play Skyllian 5.

"Come on ahn' quit dilly dallyin'! Tome for me to make up for my losses to Shepard!" Ken shouted. Kyson saw people start to walk over and he sprinted full tilt the short distance to steal a corner seat but got blasted from his left as Grunt reached the spot first. He yelped as he flew through the air and bounced once on his ass before skidding to a stop.

"OW!" He screamed as he hopped up and looked at his left arm. He saw red imprints from Grunt's scaly arm.

"He…He…he…" Grunt chuckled before plopping down on the corner Kyson wanted. Kyson grumbled to himself and hobbled over to sit next to the Krogan only to be beaten once again by Teagann.

"Seat's takin'" said Teagann in a snarky childlike tone. _Really, Forrest Gump! _ He grunted and got cut off a third time by Zaeed who laughed in his gravelly voice.

"Can't sit here…" the old merc said before turning to Ken.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He sat down next to the old merc and fumed as people started to laugh at him. But he smiled again soon enough knowing that he would have done the same shit._ Ok. Time to make some fuckin dough!_ He looked to his right and saw that Zaeed had brought the second bottle of shine and grinned as he reached for it.

-One hour later –

He laughed his ass off yet again as Garrus threw his cards across the table in frustration. The round had come down to just Kyson and Garrus for the third time. Kyson was up three to zero in his favor. Garrus stood up and slammed his fists on the table and leaned in close to Kyson from across the table. He could smell the Turian ale on Garrus' breath.

"How? How the hell can you get lucky that many times?!" Garrus shouted. Kyson just grinned back enjoying his friends' reactions. They grew so dramatic after each round whether it was against him or the whole group.'

"I don't believe in luck. I'm just fuckin awesome." Kyson laughed as Garrus growled at him and threw himself backward and stormed off towards the bar. He noticed Hadely laughing softly and shaking his head. Kyson just shrugged.

"Wha? Jus sayin'" He was nudged on his left by Tali who had sat next to him to watch only moments before.

"What's with you and that 'jus sayin' phrase? Is that an accent or you butchering your own language from being drunk?" she asked.

"Tali, the correct question is what the hell is with _Kyson_ in general." Hadely snickered and was joined by Teagann and Shepard. Shepard had joined four rounds ago and was holding his own. Kyson knew he was going to be the real battle tonight. Teagann was doing well herself. She had knocked out both Grunt and Zaeed and it hadn't been a pretty sight.

"Ain't that the truth? My brother always was a weird one. Hey bro one word. Light bulb." Teagann laughed as his jaw dropped and he almost fell out of his seat only to be caught and hoisted back up by Tali who was equally entertained.

"See everyone! Kyson is just plain nuts!" cried Hadely confused and definitely drunk himself due to his rising volume. Kyson waited to catch his breath and wiped a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

"I'm not crazy…" he began but got cut off by Handley again.

"That's what all the crazies say." He chided. Kyson nodded and closed his eyes as another wave of warmth from the shine and other drinks churned within him. _He has a point. Now that I think about it. Most of the ship only knows me as they the short eccentric engineer banging out Tali. Time to fix that. I've already made a spectacle of myself tonight. Time to go for gold._

"Hey Tali, shall I explain to him what I'm all about?" he laughed as she shook her head frantically.

"As drunk as you are? You'll scare them!" she didn't move quickly enough to catch him a second time as he laughed and fell out of his seat drawing more people's attention. Yeah it was time for him to drunkenly explain himself. Clear some things up that were long over do. He opened his eyes to find Tali's offered hand and clasped it and was hauled up back into his seat.

"Awright folks settle in. Time for me to make an ass of myself for your own amusement!" he shouted. Things in the mess got quite as people turned their attention solely on him. He would admit he loved it.

"Ok. First things first Handley. If you must know the inner working of my mind, you must first think in triangles." He smirked at the confused faces staring at him and heard Tali groan.

"Everyone thinks in a point A to point B progression. While that's all fine and dandy, I don't work that way. I go from Point A to point C! then point B." Kyson watched carefully for Mordin's reaction and was satisfied by what was a knowing smile. Liara on the other hand burst out laughing.

"What's at point C that's so important? It would delay you weather in action or in thought!" Liara had several people nodding in agreement.

"Ah yes but let me give you a scenario. I'm on my board flying off to shove my rifle up a Reaper's ass but I get a call from Garrus to save his sorry ass…" Kyson paused as Garrus almost choked on his drink but he pressed on.

"so point C is created. Now as I rescue him he happens to have extra ammo and booze to boot. So I have resupplied and raised my morale. So when I reach the Reaper, I'm up one stick in the ass professional and nourishment. BOOM! Reaper dead. I can give you trillions of examples but I leave you all with a final reason why my style of thinking works…Triangles are the most structurally sound shape in the universe." Kyson leaned back and crossed his arms and waited. Silence was all he was greeted with until Hadely spoke up.

"See! Fucking crazy!" Hadely cried as he got up and slapped Kyson on the shoulder leaving the room in shocked silence.

"I like it." Shepard said with a slight smirk.

"But you forgot something." Shepard looked at Kyson with a growing smile. He tried to figure out what he was talking about and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. Shepard laughed and pulled Liara close.

"The girl!" Shepard exclaimed causing him to turn red and quickly look over to Tali who was now laughing at him. She gave him a hug while still giggling softly.

"It's ok Kyson; I was the one who gave you Garrus' nave point." Tali glanced at Garrus who was leaning against the bulkhead and they both watched him roll his eyes as his mandibles twitched.

"Ha…Ha. Like I need some punk rescuing me…" grumbled Garrus.

"If I remember, it was Tali who saved both of your sorry asses back on Earth…" Shepard the grinned evilly as both friends looked at him and shut up quickly and looked at the floor. Tali stood up and posed with her chest thrust out slightly and her hands on her hips.

"That's right males! Bow!" Tali shouted. People still present just stood in shock at the wild change in behavior from her.

"I am bondin' to ya! Ha! My girl turnin into the first Quarian redneck…that's a first for the galaxy! Problem though. I bow to no one." Kyson said while jumping up and getting in her face. He found this new game fun.

"Ohhhh no one huh? Mr. big shot over here! All I have to do is say two words and I can have you begging at my knees…" said Tali with each word laced with seductively dark tones. He locked on to the fiery orbs that seemed to float behind her visor and almost let her win. Almost.

"Aye you may be right…but I Think your missing something." He said laughing as he looked around him and noticed Shepard shake his head with a concerned expression on his face.

"And what's that hot shot?" Tali asked in a light hearted tone thinking she had still won. Kyson Looked over to Garrus who had snuck up behind Tali and gently removed her shotgun before backing off a few feet causing people to start slowly stepping away from the coming scene. Kyson just kept ginning at her as she began to tap her foot waiting for a response.

"Tali dear, I have back up." He said.

"How many times do I need to tell you all this? I always have my Shotgun!" She shouted consternated. People truly had started to make themselves sparse and find cover.

"Do you?" he asked raising a questioning eyebrow. Tali paused and reached for her lower back. When she found nothing but empty air she twirled around to fling Garrus holding it nonchalantly and smiling.

"Uh oh, looks like little miss has been caught naked again…" Garrus began to laugh as Tali balled her fist' up in rage.

"You drunken fools!" cried out Teagann. The distraction caused Garrus to break his gaze on Tali and she charged him.

"AH SHIT! Kyson! CATCH!" Garrus shrieked and tossed the shotty over Tali's desperate jump which fell short. Kyson dove and caught it midair and rolled as he hit the deck. He didn't look back as he began to haul ass around the mess. He could hear the pounding of an angry Quarian running full tilt after him.

"Get him Tali!" The crew shouted and laughed as he chanced a glance behind himself only to find Tali gaining rapidly on him. He let out a very emasculating shriek of surprise and tripped over his own two drunkenly numb feet and landed in a heap with Tali pouncing quickly on top of him and pinning his arms.

"I DON'T GET THIS…MALES…males normally chase the females not the other way around!" Tali yelled into his face. He could _feel_ how upset she was and decided to explain right away.

"Cause it was part of my plan. Duh." He was close enough to actually make out her eyes closing in frustration at his antics but if the bond worked both ways then she had to feel his light hearted mood.

"Tali! Don't listen to his bullshit. He's been going on for years about 'life bends to my plan' for years. He always did have a god complex." Teagann said walking up to join them as Tali let Kyson go.

"Oh but he has soooo much fun. I wouldn't want to ruin that for him." said Tali tersely at Kyson. He got up and began to rub the back of his neck.

"Wow Kyson, sound like the Reapers much?" Miranda chimed. He shook his head. They all had the wrong idea of what _his_ plans meant.

"No. I just believe that it's each person's responsibility to take care of their own shit. I have had a singular goal for my life and nothing will ever get in the way of it. I'll shove anyone out of the way to achieve such and I'll take out each Reaper one by one if I have too." He looked around the mess to find scrutinizing eyes all following him. Shepard got up on his feet and unsteadily walked over to him with a smile on his face.

"You make it sound like it's a done deal." Shepard said. Kyson heard a few murmurs about him being a stupid young pop n' jay and shook his head.

"Yeah it is. Look around us. We're the best the galaxy has to offer and all because of each and every one of us has strived to be the best at what we do to be a part of great things. We are the ones who don't give up but grit our teeth and press on." Kyson said. He was drunk but it didn't stop him from being dead serious. It was the damn truth to him short and simple. Shepard grunted in response and shook his head. On Shepard's left, Liara walked over and held on to the Commander to keep him steady but held Kyson's gaze.

"I know where you're coming from Kyson. I wouldn't have spent all my years digging through Prothean ruins if it wasn't to achieve something. But Shepard and several of my friends here have shown that even I need to take a break and see where life takes me." Said Liara with a significant glance towards Tali. He followed her gaze and smiled softly before continuing.

"I know, and I have. But what I want is the ability to always have a choice and do things on my terms." Kyson watched as Shepard nodded in affirmation of his words.

"So what is your magnificent plan? Everlasting fame? Being rich and powerful? You're starting to sound like the damn Illusive Man…" Miranda said with a sneer. He heard more than just disapproval in her words though. There was hurt. He didn't know her back story but his views definitely hit a nerve. He sighed deeply. Maybe he should just lay out what his dreams were. Tali had to know sooner or later.

"The Illusive man is a controlling megalomaniac buttchug. I do not wish for power per say. I do however wish to be known for my skills. I want to be successful and better than others for if it wasn't for people like me, none of the shit we take for granted would exist. Like I said, I want each individual to look after themselves first and foremost. To aspire to achieve more than mediocrity. I Live for myself Miranda, and I have no regrets." Kyson could feel the questions forming in peoples' minds as he walked back over to the main table for another swig of shine. He popped the cap and turned back to his now attentive audience.

"I have always wanted a shop of my own back close to home in the mountains. I could work on ships and equipment of any make as well as develop my own upgrades on the side. I could have my blacksmithing, farm equipment repair and drive core tune up shop on a huge plot of land. And when the days get hot and long, I would have my private bar just off the office where my friends and co-workers could laugh and enjoy our progress that we have made. That is what I want. To be self sufficient and productive in every sense. Any and all who have the same aspirations will be welcomed with open arms. So there you have it. My master plan for my life." He took a long pull on the jug and slammed it down on the table a bit harder than intended but it did fit the finality of his words. He looked over to Shepard who nodded with a big smile.

"That's a nice life Kyson. But after all of this, the Reapers, could you go back to a life like that?" asked Shepard. Kyson looked at the floor. He hadn't taken the time to figure that out. He always figured that as long as you held on to something hard enough, it would always be there. Liara spoke up next bringing him out of his brooding.

"I'm sure Tali would love to be a part of that life, seeing as the two of you can never stop playing with your tools." What Liara said make Kyson flinch. He realized he had never discussed what he truly wanted out of life or where she fit into things. He looked up and looked for her and found that she had already walked up to him. _Ah hell…gotta say somthin. This is a dick move but I would like to know if that is acceptable for her, so put the ball in her court._

"Well Liara…" he began while looking at Tali.

"That depends if she want's something similar, hell if it comes down to it, I'll just set up shop on Rannoch once things work out." He smiled as he finished and saw Tali put her hands on her hips.

"So doesn't that contradict 'you plans' if you have to move somewhere else?" Miranda asked.

"Not at all, I want her to be in my life for without her, none of it matters." Said Kyson. He knew what he wanted in life now and felt nothing but love as he looked at Tali. The woman he wanted to share his life and his accomplishments with as well as hers. He felt a three fingered hand slip into his before getting a warm soft hug form his girl. She released him and looked at Miranda.

"He's young and stupid, but, he is determined. I like that in a guy." said Tali in a firm voice. Apparently she liked the idea. _That went well. I did want that talk without the show but I'll take it._

"Hey, I'm almost twenty three give me a break ya'll. I'm sayin' that I won't give up…just got very articulate is all." He got a slap on the back from Shepard who nearly knocked him over.

"We know Kyson. And I'm pretty sure I can speak for all of us when I say thanks for tonight." Shepard stood up straighter and hailed everyone to pay attention.

"Here's to Kyson! Our resident scumbag engineer!" Shepard shouted and the crew clapped or simply hollered and laughed. Kyson just shook his head. He may be a scumbag but a successful one.

"Alright then! This is all fine ahn sweet watching Kyson get the curvy bucket for a girl but we still have a game going…" said Ken who still thought he could come back from his losses.

"Fine, I'll take care of this shit." Kyson spun and almost lost balance as he tried to sit back onto the bench by his stack of chips.

"Once you've won, come down to our room. I want you to see something." Said Tali softly next to his ear from behind.

"Oh yeah?"

"I think you'll like it." She said and hugged him from behind and walked off. Kyson glanced over to Ken with a shit eating grin that had the other engineer shake his head.

"Fouckin a bucket…shut up Kyson and play." Ken said irritably.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks again and always to Spyke. Be sure to check the profile for any larger updates but will go ahead and say that I'm about to write the last chapter. I didn't plan for 41 chapters but I couldn't help myself :D and as I've metioned before it sets up for the subplots that inspired me to write.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**~RJ**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N**

ALRIGHT! This one was fun...ish...You'll find out.

* * *

Kyson's POV

It had been two hours since Tali had left and the crew began to settle into their drinks and start conversations in quitter tones. Some laughed while others just enjoyed the company and mood. But for the last four poker players, things were at a precipice. Shepard had won nearly all the hands and Ken and Kyson were in dire straits. Teagann had folded with a sizeable stack still in her possession but it was nothing compared to Shepard's now overflowing mound. Ken was currently looking at the fresh cards in his hand and was having trouble making out the numbers while Teagann just coolly glanced at them and set them face down. Shepard glanced at his and stretched wearing a broad grin.

"Ok boys, ready?" Shepard asked tiredly. Kyson looked up at him and saw two grinning Shepard's. _So that's how he's winning! There's two of em now! And all I gots is Garrus…_Garrus had stayed behind to watch the rest of the game and laugh whenever he lost a hand. But he was done for the night and wanted to end it so might as well go for gold.

"Yeah, all in." He said as he pushed the last five hundred creds into the pot. Ken shrugged seeing that he was dragging out the inevitable and pushed in his last three fifty.

"Bout time. Muttered Teagann as she and Shepard matched the pot and began their own side pot. Kyson watched as a devilish spark formed behind all four Shepard's eyes.

"I like his style tonight. I'm all in as well." Shepard laughed as Teagann's jaw dropped at the unexpected move.

"Well fuck!" She exclaimed shoving her chips into the middle flinging then every which way. Shepard laughed and laid his hand out for all to see. Kyson looked at the cards and smiled slightly. It was a royal flush of diamonds. Ken swore and stormed off while Teagann looked to be at a loss of words. Shepard began to move to real in the chips but Kyson cleared his throat causing the Commander to look up. Kyson laid down a Ten, Jack, Queen, and a King all spades. Shepard scoffed not believing the event's unfolding before him. Kyson slammed the last card down a five of hearts.

"Ha! My flush is higher! God I love Skyllian Five!" shouted Kyson. He watched as Shepard's scowl turned into a smile.

"Gotta love the wild card. Bout time someone beat me…" he lamented.

"Yep, and I'm now up ten thousand creds! Night chicks and dicks, this fucker's done for the night." He began to walk off only to have Garrus grab him by the collar.

"Winner cleans up." Said Garrus. Kyson grumbled under his breath and turned back to the table.

"Fine, be that way…" Kyson said goodnight to the Commander and Liara as they headed towards the elevator. _Hahaha go Shepard. Probably gonna get some talk about little blue babies…_He was staring to collect a few of the chips when a heavy punch on his right arm sent them flying around the mess.

"Fuck you. Goodnight." Was all Teagann said as she walked off to who knows where.

"Well she doesn't like to lose…" Garrus observed and began to help Kyson pick up the scattered chips.

"She's always been like that. You don't have to help man I got it." Said Kyson as he picked up the cards and stacked them neatly into the poker case.

"Nah its fine. I know how impatient Tali can get." Garrus had a lecherous look on his drunken mug and caused Kyson to laugh. He shouldn't have kept her waiting like he did.

"Your right." Was all he replied.

"Did you mean what you said tonight? And not just the taking out the Reapers bit. The stuff about Tali." Garrus asked as he began to stack the chips in neat rows.

"Every word, I almost jumped the gun and asked her about Quarian marriage earlier…" Garrus dropped the stack of chips he was working on.

"Wow, that fast?" he asked. Kyson picked up the dropped chips and finished putting them back in the case and closed it. He then sat down on the bench with his back to the table. Garrus joined him for both need the table for support.

"Yeah. Dude, this bond…it changes you." Kyson sighed remembering how he had sensed her fear and pain from halfway across the galaxy.

"When we were on Earth, I could feel her fear before they escaped the Alpha Relay. She went through more from what she told me… " Kyson said. Garrus opened one eye and glanced over to him.

"The hell are you talking about? Sounds like psychic mumbo jumbo to me." He said with a slight snicker.

"No dude, you haven't seen it but she got the shit burned out of her left arm. I felt that back on Earth. I thought it was my body freaking out from stress but it happened at the same time. If I'm that connected with someone that I can start to feel her emotions even before they happen, she has to be the right one…" he said trailing off. He knew in his gut that she was right for him. It was more than being able to work together as a cohesive unit, it was the fact that now, whenever he looked at another woman he instantly saw her laughing and dancing. They had so much life to live still and he wanted to see every second.

"That's some powerful stuff to try and refute. Well, I can't wait to be there to see it. Well done bud." Garrus slapped a heavy clawed hand on his left shoulder and got up.

"Want a beer?" asked Garrus. Kyson nodded and slumped back further against the table. He would have the one beer and go to bed. He was wiped and he knew his head was going to be pounding in the morning. As he closed his eyes, he began to filter some of the back chatter. Most of it was people talking about where they would go after they got dropped off. He heard Thane talking about spending more time with his son and Grunt going on about Tuchanka and the fights he was ready to win. He began to drift off when he was nudged my Garrus with a cold beer in hand.

"Don't pass out on me now kid." He said as he took a seat next to Kyson. Kyson took the beer and clinked it against Garrus'.

"To us." It was simple but it conveyed everything he had talked about or rather preached about that night. Garrus nodded and both downed close to half their drinks.

"So Garrus, where you going after all this?" he asked. Garrus just starred ahead with a grim look.

"Back to Palaven most likely. I need to find a way to get my people ready for the Reapers. Don't know how much good it will do but I have to try." Garrus had an angry tone in his voice. Kyson knew he had been with Shepard for several years now trying to convince the council about the coming threat but they always stuck their heads up their asses.

"Fuck politics. Lousy bastards are too busy looking out for their voter bases to get reelected, not solve real problems." said Kyson with a sneer. Garrus snorted.

"I know, why do you think I went rogue on Omega. Red tape and shit. Shepard was right though, it is needed in most cases but…"

"There's a time and a place where people need to shut the fuck up and get things done." Kyson finished. Garrus half-heartedly lifted his beer up before downing the rest.

"Good to see that you know that. Ok then, it's time to rack out…" Garrus got up and almost tipped over using the bulkhead in front of him for balance.

"Ha! Givin me shit for bein a kid. Here I got ya." Kyson got up on his feet and put a Turian arm over his shoulder as both friends staggered to the main battery. As they staggered past the small kitchen Samara put a hand over her mouth suppressing a chuckle but Jack flat out laughed. Garrus gave her a sloppy mock salute as they passed.

"Uh oh Kyson, what are people going to say when they find out you took me home?" Garrus almost lost his balance as he laughed causing Kyson to lurch with him. He grunted and pulled his Turian buddy back from the brink.

"It shouldn't be a surprise; everyone knows I have a thing for Dextros'…" Garrus laughed as he hit the door control and both of them staggered inside.

"Damn whore…" Garrus muttered shaking his head as he let go of Kyson and lurched for the canon control panel for support. Kyson nearly fell to the floor giggling to himself and amazingly didn't spill the rest of his beer.

"Ahhh…I love you…" Mumbled Kyson causing Garrus to whip around and stare at him. Kyson looked up at Garrus with a sloppy smile.

"I was talking to my beer…besides, look who's calling who a whore?" Kyson laughed again as Garrus scowled for a second before sliding to the floor himself.

"Heh…speaking of me being a whore, Kyson, I need to get something off my chest…" Garrus said while closing his eyes and furrowing what passed as his eyebrows. Kyson looked at his friend thinking it was going to be some deep Charles Dickens shit.

"Look maaaan. It's all gonna work out. The Alliance will let Shepard go and we can be a big happy multi-species family again I Swear." Kyson found himself quite amused by his own words but noticed Garrus twitch slightly.

"Well…Shit I might as well just say it before I feel more awkward. Kyson, I'm dating Teagann." Said Garrus in a deadpan voice and staring at Kyson. Kyson didn't know what to make of the words but he grinned like an idiot and got to his feet.

"Hu…Hu hu…Hu hahaha! That's a good one bud. Glad to see you taking that stick out of your ass and growing a sense of humor. Well on that fun little note, I'm out!" Kyson stumbled out of the room leaving Garrus on the floor who let out his bated breath.

"That went better than expected." He chuckled to himself. He swung his head back up as the door opened again to see Kyson squinting at him.

"You…your serious aren't you?" Kyson had finally registered the look on Garrus' face when the door had shut behind him. Garrus just stared at him for what seemed like an hour before responding.

"Yeah I am…" said Garrus. Kyson just stood there shocked. He had known that his sister and Garrus had become good friends but this?

"THE FUCK!"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Tali's POV.

She had spent the last two hours cleaning and repairing her suit as she waited for Kyson and was getting tired already. They had only been up for half a day but all the events of late still had her feeling beat. She was still convinced that she would have to carry Kyson down to their room. She had never seen him flat out drunk except when she first met him. Apparently it was a spectacle in its own right not that he needed the alcohol to be one. She had listened intently to his rant about where he wanted to go with his life and how he lived it.

She didn't know what to make of it still. Her entire life had been based on giving to the fleet meaning not just resources but her life as well. Sure there were a few deserters over time but it was so ingrained to serve without question one didn't have time for Kyson's views of self-serving accomplishment. How was she bonding with someone who openly believed in being selfish for that was what his rant boiled down to. She glanced at her pack next to their bed and thought of the book inside.

"Am I really that surprised?" She asked herself. For wasn't that what her people were fighting for? To have a home again and no longer be on the verge of extinction? They had wandered the stars for nearly three hundred years _surviving_ not living life as Kyson believed. She remembered how when her friend Nia spoke out in early basic mathematics class when she was young. She didn't remember what it was about but Nia had insisted even at twelve that she would do things her own way the fleet be damned. The whole class had cringed for that was near the worst thing one could think. But now that she looked back on it, were both Kyson and Nia right? She had devoted her still short adult life to living up to her father only to blindly help him to his own death along with many others aboard his ship.

"Damnit enough of this. I won't spend my last night here brooding and pissed off. Where the hell is Kyson?" She got up and began to put her suit on which took considerably more time now that she had a new layer of clothing on underneath. It was only a few more moments before she walked out of the elevator and saw the main mess table cleaned and only a few people remained talking. She walked over to Thane, who was sipping on a Gin n' tonic.

"Hey Thane, have you seen…" Thane gave a warm smile and pointed to the main battery.

"Garrus and Kyson stumbled over there a few minutes ago. Kyson came out for a second only to look like he forgot something. He just went back in." said Thane still smiling.

"Ugh…they must be really drunk. Stupid alcohol…Thank you Thane." She said and got a small nod in response from Thane. She had reached the kitchen when the door to the main battery opened up with Garrus being shoved backward by a wild looking Kyson.

"YOU"RE FUCKING MY SISTER?!" he shouted before jerking Garrus to a stop and landed a heavy blow to the Turian's face. She instantly knew what had happened. Garrus had gotten drunk and most likely felt honor bound to tell his friend about Teagann.

"Keelah just great." She mumbled.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kyson's POV

He would only leave her cold and alone. Kyson knew this much about Garrus and how he would leave Teagann stranded like so many men who lived their lives on the edge would. Garrus was a warrior and would forever be on the move and as much as he loved his friend, he wouldn't let his sister go through that. He had punched Garrus straight in the face who in turn snarled at him but held his ground.

"Kyson! Snap out of it!" yelled Garrus but it was too late for that. Kyson was already seeing red and tensed up for another strike only for Garrus to deftly counter his obvious right hook and used his own momentum to swing him around and lock him from behind.

"You can't be with my sister…" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Why the hell not?" asked Garrus.

"You'll give her the damn avian flu!" he yelled as he thrust backwards causing the two of them to topple down the three steps into the mess. Garrus let out a grunt as he landed on him and quickly rolled off. Garrus recovered more quickly than he anticipated and was met by a left jab straight to his gut and didn't even have time to react as a right hook came hurtling into his jaw sending him reeling.

"The hell!? Avian flu, really? That's low. Go sober up asshole…" said Garrus as he turned to go back to the battery but was laid flat by Kyson running into him full tilt as they both went head first into the small kitchen island. Garrus yelped but Kyson kept a death grip.

"You'll leave her hurt and alone you man whore! I won't let that happen!" Kyson shouted in Garrus' ear.

"Is that what this is about? That I'll just up and leave? Teagann is…special to me Kyson." Garrus' tone had gotten quiet and distant but Kyson didn't care. He wouldn't let a single person harm his family. His dad and mother had fucked with them enough. They had survived people trying to use them and an older brother who couldn't take the pressure and took his own life.

"The hell she is." grunted Kyson holding the now struggling Garrus from getting free.

"The fuck is going on?" came the sharp words of Shepard who was now standing over them both.

"He thinks he can be with my sister!" he yelled only to be dislodged by both Teagann and Tali.

"Kyson! What the fuck man?" Teagann yelled in his face. He saw that she was pissed beyond all reason. Tali had then gone over to help Shepard get Garrus back on his feet as well.

"That's what I'm sayin'! Teagann, he's a man whore…" he began clenching his fists again and stepping back towards Garrus.

"I know that damnit!" she shouted causing him to stop.

"I have no fucking clue what has made you suddenly protective of me but I can watch out for myself thanks. Now fuck off!" Teagann walked over to Garrus and took one of his hands in hers and looked back at him with a hateful glare.

"Teagann, I won't let anymore hell to come to us. He will only add to it." he said.

"That's a risk I'm willing to make." Teagann said defiantly. That was it he was done with this shit. Fine if she wanted to get her heart broken that was her prerogative but he was going to beat Garrus good to make sure to never fuck up. He started another step forward but was held back from behind again.

"Kyson, you're drunk and need to sober up. This is stupid!" said Tali in an angry voice. Stupid or not he didn't care anymore. He let out a snarl that made even Shepard's composure crack a little and twisted and thrust Tali off of him and charged Garrus full on only to meet yet another fist but this one was harder. It was Shepard's.

"Stand down! Teagann, Garrus, get out of here." He said in an even tone while standing over Kyson's sprawled form. Shepard looked up at Tali with a pained expression. Kyson had fucked up on a massive scale.

"Tali, I'll bring him down in a few. He'll have one hell of an apology when I'm done with him." Shepard said. Tali didn't even nod, she just slowly walked off. Kyson groaned as he rolled to the side and saw Garrus leaving with Teagann. Garrus stopped long enough to throw a parting insult at Kyson

"Hick ass redneck piece of shit…" said Garrus before storming off. Kyson couldn't make heads or tails of his surroundings but the booze kept his mouth working.

"Tha….that's right…you alien bastard. Get the fuck…out." Kyson almost blacked out again but felt a heavy clawed hand grab his hair and haul him to his feet. He then felt a similar hand grab his throat.

"What did you just say?" Garrus said in fury. Kyson opened his and saw the pure rage in Garrus' eyes. Something clicked into place in his drunken daze and he felt instantly sober as if someone thrown him in a cold shower. _OH holy FUCK! What have I just done? _His mind screamed out.

"So that bitch Samantha was right after all. You do hate aliens…" Garrus snarled. He picked Kyson up and chucked him at the deck and kicked him in the side for good measure before Shepard hauled him away.

"GARRUS! GO!" screamed Shepard. Garrus spat on the ground before turning to his room. Kyson just lay there. The pain was dulled by the alcohol but the damage he had caused was catastrophic. He would take another beating to reverse this night. He once again felt a pair of hand grasp him and haul him up.

"What the hell are you doing?" growled Shepard as he hauled Kyson to his feet and marched his battered ass to the elevator. Once inside Shepard simply dropped him.

"You have any idea the fuck ups you just made? Huh?" Shepard was furious and Kyson didn't know what to do. He could hardly keep track of his breathing much less his emotions at the moment. He did know how bad he fucked up though. He was so royally screwed.

"Get up." Commanded Shepard as the elevator opened again. He barely managed to follow Shepard down to Jack's room but missed the last step and fell into a sorry heap.

"Damnit Kyson, get you're shit together."

"Fuck off Shepard…" Kyson groaned as he tried to sit up. Shepard shook his head at the sorry state he was in.

"Later, now how are you going to fix this?" asked Shepard in a quieter tone. Kyson shrugged and tried to clear his mind.

"Fuck I don't know! I can't even remember why I lost it like that. He's my fuckin bro! Damn it I'm screwed." Kyson knew it. Garrus was going to be pissed for weeks. Shepard came over and sat down on the step next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's life!" said Shepard and laughed as Kyson groaned. Shepard had trolled him with that song by Frank Sinatra when he had banged his head one day while repairing the Normandy. Kyson sighed and pinched his brow.

"Man…It's my sister though…" he began.

"And she can take care of herself, trust me. But you have even bigger issues now bud." Shepard stood back up and helped Kyson to his feet.

"Such as…"

"Such AS? Kyson, you did one of the big 'never fucking do's' in a relationship. You Shoved Tali away when you should have listened!" Shepard couldn't believe Kyson had lost so much control as to forget that. Kyson on the other hand looked like he was going to throw up.

"I…I…Tali. SHIT FUCK!" Kyson screamed as he tried to turn and run up the stairs. He made it three steps before losing balance only to have Shepard catch him before busting his face open.

Kyson felt himself being led back to his room but he wanted to jump out the airlock. How could he do that to Tali? God how? He was all over the place and a giant mess. He hoped she would just make things quick and use her shotgun on him.

Shepard shook him slightly bringing him back from his pity party and he looked up to his the door to his room. _Oh shit…_

"Tali?" called out Shepard.

"Has the stupid Bosh'tet calmed down yet?" came Tali's voice over the com surrounding him in the bay. She sounded pissed beyond all reason.

"Yeah, I was going to beat him myself but, we owe him an apology too at this point." said Shepard. Kyson had finally started to recover some of his wits and had no clue why he needed to be apologized to. Silence filled the bay for close to a minute before Tali responded.

"You're right…Kyson, I have the decon field up so make it quick." said Tali in an odd tone. Kyson heard a soft click as the door unlocked and the display turned green. Shepard made sure he could stand on his own before releasing him.

"Tread carefully Kyson. I need you to fix this…" Shepard warned out of the corner of his mouth as he left Kyson alone. He shook his head not able to figure out what stake Shepard had in all of this crazy horribleness he had created but he would find that out later.

He took a deep breath and readied himself to bolt inside so to limit the contaminates that would flood the room. He slammed the door control and rushed inside as it quickly sealed shut. He almost didn't stop himself in time before he charged headlong into Tali. He stood up straight to find himself looking at her fully clothed in a…

"Tali…it's beautiful…" Kyson's jaw dropped as his mind somehow dug up the fact that she had something for him, and the tight fitting blue dress she now wore almost did him in and shut his brain down. Tali exhaled sharply and Kyson's nose picked up a familiar scent. He looked up at her faced and saw that she had a scowl on her face and a cigg rested between her fingers.

* * *

**A/N**

This oe wa hard to write. It was boud to happe but it still hurt. The bro-mance breakup is worse than anythig I can think of ad is always explosive. But, Kyson deserved it...

I hope you liked the chapter ad review as you will and thank you for the support.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N**

**Here's another one!**

* * *

Kyson's POV

"I'm…I'm out." Kyson flopped onto the bed giving up on his situation. He had just fucked up to the point that he drove his girl with no immune system to resort to smoking.

"I'll see myself to the airlock now…." He buried his face into his pillow and felt the room start to spin causing him to groan while trying to hold down the booze. He heard the familiar scraping of a cigg's butt being tamped out followed by a weight sitting down beside him.

"Before anything else, did you mean what you said?" asked Tali softly. It was unnerving to hear her tone knowing it didn't match the face he had seen.

"I said a lot tonight…" he said while having his words muffled by the pillow. Tali was silent for a few seconds and he felt her shift a little on the bed.

"What you called Garrus." Tali just sat there afterwards leaving his mind careening in a million directions all of which led to one thing, regret. He rolled over slowly to see that same faraway look on her face from the night before. Seeing that lost and confused face damn near broke his heart and the fact that she had heard that last bit was close to killing him.

"No. I…I was angry to the point of being blind with…I do not think aliens are shit." He watched to see her reaction and was shocked to see a slight smile.

"Just checking." She saw his shocked expression and put a hand on his chest.

"Look you're still drunk but we knew you would lose it if you found out about Garrus and Teagann. And as much as I know and care for Garrus, he does have a track record so he can only blame himself." Tali laughed as his face screwed up in confusion. The last thing he remembered before blacking out again was Tali kissing him lightly on the forehead.

-The next morning cycle-

"Kyson…Kyson it's time to get up" said Tali. He could barely make out her words before his head started to pound from repeated blows from a sledge hammer. He began to open his eyes as light filtered in the room only for them to be seared shut from their brilliance.

"Oh my head…" he tried to curl up under the comforter to block out the light only to feel them being tugged back.

"Hey! Stop taking up all the covers again!" Tali's voice drilled into his mind cause him to feel nauseous so he buried deeper under the covers and felt the welcome respite of darkness. He felt Tali shift under with him and she put a hand to his cheek.

"Ok no lights, time to wake up." She said softly. He chanced opening up one eye and was thankful that her luminescent eyes didn't make his head split in two. She looked concerned and troubled at the same time. He knew he always looked like hell in the morning but what was causing it this time?

"Ughhhhooooohhhhhh my head…" he groaned.

"That's what you get for drinking like that." She said.

"Sue me…" Tali smirked for a second before she put a hand to his forehead causing him to recoil a bit.

"What do you remember from last night?" she asked with a slight frown. It hurt trying to focus but he did see a flash of a bunch of creds going into his account.

"I…beat Shepard and won ten thousand creds…had a beer with Garrus…yeah then here." He couldn't recall how he got back to his room but it must have been a hell of a night.

"Keelah…"

"What? It's never good when you say that…" he said. Tali just closed her eyes and collected her thoughts before responding. Nothing was ever good when someone did that.

"You and Garrus…well…" she began.

"Did we shoot something with the canon? I hope so. Those things are badass…" Tali just started shaking her head but he suddenly had a flash of himself punching Garrus square in the face. He shuttered as the rest of the memories flooded back and was brought back by Tali drawing him close.

"Tali…I remember…I don't know how…" he closed his eyes and lay on his back while staying under the covers.

"Kyson it's ok. You were caught off guard." She tried to comfort him but he couldn't accept it. He was still pissed at Garrus and Teagann but he had no reason to push Tali around like he did.

"I shouldn't have…"

"Pushed me like a stupid Bosh'tet? No, that made me want to kick your ass when you got down here but, I know you didn't mean it. So calm down for a second and relax." Kyson almost leaped out of bed but let her words seep in instead. If she was truly pissed, he would be out in the cold cargo bay. He took a few deep breaths as she curled up next to him.

"Man I knew we were under stress but damn…I got way outta hand." He felt waves of pain due to his bruises as well as pangs of regret. Both Garrus and Teagann deserved to be happy in their own rights sure but, hell he didn't know.

"Shepard's on his way down in a few. We are getting under way soon for the Citadel…and he's checking in on everyone." Said Tali. Kyson opened his eyes again to find a tear slowly escaping one of her eyes. He had no words to comfort her though; he never really did now that he thought about it. He sighed loudly and finally drew her close as well.

"I guess it's time to get dressed. We got a lot to figure out." He watched as she nodded slightly.

"I'm about to pull the covers off…" she warned. He grunted in response and threw himself out of bed giving him no time to adjust; He might as well get the pain over with which turned out to be a big mistake. The moment he stood up and tried to open his eyes stabbing needles of white hot hell assaulted his retinas and he screamed in pain as he dropped down to the deck on his knees with water flooding from his tear ducts.

"Kyson! You ok?" Tali had been surprised by his sudden maneuver and watched as he struggled to even move from the spot he had landed.

"Ughhhh…no not really." He spent the next twenty or so minutes recovering and chugging down water trying his best to re hydrate and couldn't help but chuckle a little as Tali began to review for him what she had seen him do last night from the moment of his speech up to his fight. She was in the middle of berating him for his recklessness when Shepard announced his presence outside to door. The two of them quickly got fully dressed or in Tali's case 'suited up' before they let the Commander in. Kyson double checked on Tali before hitting the door control and stood back. Shepard's face was unreadable for it looked like a blank slate. Kyson could only imagine how hard it was for him to hold it together while saying goodbye to so many friends possibly for the last time.

"Commander" Kyson nodded to Shepard who nodded in turn as he walked in and the doors closed behind him. He stood there for a moment looking around the room. He turned to Kyson and Tali who were now both leaning against the workbench next to each other both with their arms crossed and putting most of their weight on their right legs. Shepard smiled briefly and shook his head.

"You two are simply amusing." Said Shepard causing the couple to glance at each other and shrug their shoulders at the same time causing a true smile to come to Shepard who took a deep breath and sighed audibly.

"So, where do you to plan to go? I know you two are going to the same place no matter what at this point." Kyson's heart dropped knowing that they hadn't figured out a solution to their predicament. He looked at Shepard frowning the whole time. He hated the whole situation still.

"We…don't know. I need to go back to the fleet but I doubt I can bring Kyson along…" He could hear the pain in her voice and thanked Shepard mentally for his next question for he had refrained from asking it.

"Why can't you take him? I know Kyson would just love to get his hands on Quarian tech for a change." Kyson nodded at Shepard's words for he was right, he wanted to see the fleet and not just because of Tali, if he was going to run a shop he needed experience with all of the different race's ships.

"It's just that…I don' know. Maybe after things calm down for a bit I can bring him aboard the Neema but until then…" she tapered off and looked to him. He hadn't discussed any option but being with her or any at all really. He closed his eyes and titled his head back trying to think. He could always go back to Omega for a while and keep working or he could find out what Teagann planned to do.

"Fuck." He muttered.

"What's up?" asked Shepard. Kyson gritted his teeth in anger at himself.

"Well, I had thought about that if I couldn't be with Tali for a bit to join up with Garrus with whatever plan he might have…but that's fallen to shit, eh the stuck up bastard will get over it in a day or two." He finished optimistically only to see Shepard put a hand to his face and shake his head slowly.

"I…just got finished talking with Garrus and Teagann, Kyson." Said Shepard with a tiered tone. Kyson looked at him and saw that Shepard's tone of voice held more than fatigue, it was straight up sorrow.

"And?" he asked.

"I think you need to rethink your plans Kyson." replied Shepard. Kyson reached behind him and quickly found his smokes and when he went to check how many he had left he raised an eyebrow while glancing at Tali who only looked away quickly. He sighed knowing fully now that he had truly screwed up and would have to make amends with his buddy. Kyson finished lighting his cigg before speaking up again.

"So I pissed him off that bad huh? I'll be damned. Ok so I guess for me it's back to working odd jobs for a bit." He tried to remain chipper but found himself faltering. How the hell could he go back to mundane odd jobs after all that had happened to him on the Normandy? He wasn't going to just sit on the sidelines again while the rest of the Galaxy was about to be torn a new asshole AND he had to make sure he was there for Tali. She didn't know why she needed to go back to the Migrant Fleet but they had already tried to exile her over petty bullshit.

"Can you go back to that?" asked Shepard with a slight smile. Kyson couldn't help but chuckle a bit. The Commander was good he'd give him that.

"That's what I was just wondering, the answer is no way in hell. Not now. Like I told Garrus last night, the admiralty board back on Earth will see the shit we've been through and wise up quick. Then you send happy little messages back to us and we get back to prepping for buttfucking the Reapers." Kyson watched as Shepard just snorted and Shook his head again and walked out on them. Kyson looked to Tali and shrugged his shoulders again but it was good that Shepard left. He had a question for Tali.

"So…you can smoke and not die?" he asked. He wanted to know.

"wellll…It's not the first time I've smoke Kyson…" she said in a playful tone. Kyson just cocked his head to the side with confusion.

"It was on Omega…after Shepard died. I said 'to hell with it' and oh Keelah did it make me sick. But, between kissing you and that, I was lucky to build up a tolerance." She said with a perky tone at the end. Kyson grunted and shook his head.

-Twelve hours later-

If he was upset with the shitty situation he was in before, it had only got worse and rapidly so. He was at the Citadel sitting on two crates that held all of his belongings and was watching people move around him on the docks. He had a few minutes here and there when he was packing to say goodbye to some of the crew he had come to call his friends. Not everyone was going to be getting off at this stop so he made it a priority to see those who were heading to Omega. Miranda and Jacob had both been in the armory when he went to get his guns. Jacob had been supportive of him and Tali and wished him luck. Miranda was more formal and simply said 'It's been interesting working with you Mr. Sorley.' He had nodded back before turning to leave.

He had then gone to engineering to collect some of his stray tools and shared a quick drink with Ken and Gabby. They had been great to work with. Life was made so much easier when you had talented team mates like them. Ken had made him promise to find him at some point and hit up Afterlife for another wild night causing Gabby to groan. Kyson had waved goodbye one last time before finishing up on his packing. Once he was waiting for the elevator for the millionth fucking time, He found Grunt, Jack and Zaeed waiting for him.

That particular encounter was entertaining. Grunt had simply punched him in the shoulder causing him to stagger against the wall. Apparently it was nothing but a 'love tap' in the Krogan's words. Zaeed had simply nodded and shook his hand before going back to his quarters. Jack, she had smiled and made a few jokes about Tali in tight spaces as she recounted what he had missed while on his mission on Earth. He laughed with her and saw what she was trying to do. Even for a psychotic bitch she could see he needed a pick up. They all did.

He smiled at the thought of Tali getting stuck in the ducts but it dissipated as he turned and saw Tali standing next to him now.

The whole thing had turned south quick like once he was done talking to Jack. He had begun his packing only for Teagann to come down briefly. She had only expected to find Tali who had already been packed for several hours ahead of him. Teagann had walked right past him and given Tali a warm knowing hug before turning on him and giving him the bird and disappearing again. He had tried to find both Teagann and Garrus shortly after but got nothing but a 'FUCK OFF' from Garrus. He had gone back to his room now fully packed and completely dejected. He had no way of stopping the grounding of the Normandy or fixing things with Garrus. But it had gotten even worse.

Tali had contacted the fleet the night before and got a message back saying that there happened to be a smaller transport ship ready to depart for the fleet at the Citadel. They would wait for her arrival for twenty four hours and depart immediately upon her arrival. She hadn't told him until he saw her bouncing on her toes every five minutes and knew something was up. By the time he had found out her time restraint, they had three hours left before reaching their destination.

He really began to hate time at that point. He wanted to say to her 'Fuck the fleet! All they do is use you then toss you to the flippin breeze!' but he had just nodded once at her news. He knew he couldn't ask her to abandon something that meant so much to her. An hour before they had docked he had been double checking the Hammerhead for any possible things he might have forgotten when it all truly came crashing down on him. He would possibly never be here again. Shepard, Joker, all the crew on the Normandy would be scattered across the galaxy.

His chest had begun to tighten as his breathing became shallow and fast. He would never have a chance to make amends with Garrus who he had come to see as a brother and he was about to lose Tali. How could that happen? She who had made life more than just bearable but worth living! It was he who she trusted to finally reveal her face to, it was him who she had not only professed her love to but had begun boding to!

He had to lean against the pilot chair in the tank for support as he got dizzy and was grabbed by a three fingered hand that steadied him. Tali was right there again when he needed her and they had both taken seats in the tank simply holding hands until he calmed down. They had said nothing for both knew what was to come.

Kyson was once again facing her as she had her pack slung over shoulder and bounced lightly on her toes. Kyson noticed that many people turned their heads towards her wearing scowls of shaking their heads expecting her to be another vagrant. He hopped off his crate and walked up to her and gently took her free hand in his and felt her shaking.

"How much time…" he asked softly. Tali just began to fidget more and looked away from him at the view of the Citadel. Her grip tightened like a vise as they both heard someone behind them make some snide remark about 'touching Quarian filth'. Tali had found his gaze and though he couldn't make out much behind her visor, he knew there were tears. He wanted to run and kill the man who had made the statement and make him pay for causing the tears he was unable to wipe away but knew it would do no good.

"I…Kyson…I don't want to go." She stammered. She was trying to hold it together for him but it all came flooding out.

"I want you to come to the fleet with me but, if they find out that I've been working with the Geth and…bonding with a _Human_ oh Keelah…I'm so sorry I…I don't know what to…" she had stopped and begun to cry fully now. His heart was breaking watching her and quickly brought her into his arms. She continued to cry as she nuzzled into his neck. He was now beginning to choke up himself. How did he take care of her in this moment? He had no words no emotions to deal with this. All he could do is hold on to her tightly and try to convey the he was here, now, and would try his damndest to stay that way.

"Shhhhh hey, I know. But we will be together again soon…" he tried to say but was pushed back by Tali causing him to stagger just a bit.

"I Love you Kyson." Her voice was full of pain as she stared at him one last time before turning and running into the crowd leaving him. He would have, should have run after her but a part of him left with her leaving him motionless. He understood what she had done. She had made the separation quick and complete instead of dragging out the pain but he now knew both in his heart and in his brain that by being bonded, it would only cause the pain to compound, weighing down on his soul till he broke.

"I love you two, Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy." He lit another cigg and tried his best to hide his now moistening eyes and looked out into space, hoping to see her again when a hand from behind was put on his shoulder.

* * *

Tali POV

She ran as fast as she could through the crowds trying to fixate on her destination but she felt wave after wave of confusion. Ever since she was a child she had been brought up on stories of epic romances of both undying love and loyalty to family. But now, she had been forced to choose between the man she loved and her people as a whole and the first thing that came to mind was her father's voice, berating her for not giving more to the fleet.

She rounded a corner and dodged a Krogan complaining about not being aloud on the presidium and just kept running. Keelah what would her father say? If he was still alive and she had still met Kyson she would be obligated to make the two meet. Her father would have Kyson shot in both legs and jettisoned out the nearest airlock.

She began to bolt down several flights of stairs causing people to shout and curse but she paid them no heed. She could care less about the people who after all she had done, all she had sacrificed for still looked at her as if she was refuse. All she wanted was for Kyson to come running after her and stop her mad dash back to the fleet. The tears had never stopped falling down her cheeks as she spotted the Quarian supply ship and she skidded to a stop in front of a few Quarians. They looked at her and instantly recognized who she was.

She turned around one last time, hoping against all reason that Kyson would be right behind her on his board, ready to whisk her away from the isolation she was about to undergo. He wasn't there. She felt her heart collapse knowing that despite Kyson and Shepard's thinking she couldn't find a way; it wasn't to be this time.

* * *

Kyson's POV

He should have jumped out of his skin when the hand patted his shoulder but he was too far gone in his grief to care. If it wasn't for Shepard turning him around he would continue to stare out into space.

"Kyson…" said Shepard gently. Kyson heard the concern in his voice and it brought him back.

"I…I can't run after her Shepard. I'm…fuckin A." He stepped out from Shepard's grasp and began to pace back and forth.

"How can I? Even if she could reach me, I know the recent history the Fleet has with Humanity. All they have done is show hospitality to us and we have fuckers like Cerberus blowing up one of their ships and then there was you! They are not going to let me on the Fleet Shepard." Kyson had been jabbering at a blinding speed as he recalled facts preventing him from his future with Tali. Shepard grimaced as he was reminded of Tali's trial and met Kyson's eyes.

"Yeah I know all about how you helped her, but you left them with a bad taste in their mouths. Tali bringing another 'friend' on board won't happen…" Kyson flicked his cigg butt off the dock balcony and lit up another. Shepard walked up beside him and leaned against the rail.

"I'm sorry Kyson…" Shepard began.

"Don't be, the dumb bastards we're going to start a damn war…oh shit you don't think?" Kyson felt sick again. How could any of them not see the timing? Kyson glanced over to Shepard wide eyed who had the same expression. Kyson became a blur as he double checked his armor and slapped on his helmet.

"Kyson! The shit are you doing?" Shepard had walked over to him and helped hand him his board. Shepard knew what was about to happen and was glad Kyson had figured it out though his wished he was wrong. Kyson grabbed the board from Shepard's hand and paused.

"Commander, thank you for everything." Kyson watched as a small smile appeared and Shepard nodded. Kyson hoped Shepard would be ok, he had watched as it got harder and harder for the Commander to keep his cool. Kyson turned leaving the Shepard on the docks as he jumped on his board and dropped straight down over the edge.

He could see the Quarian ship just a few floors down and to the right but before he could get to it he watched the docking clamps release and it began to gently glide out of port.

"Fuck no!" Kyson stomped on the controls sending the board hurtling in its path. He bolted in front of the small cockpit and he watched as two Quarians looked up and cut the thrusters. Kyson heard a chime in his helmet and activated the obvious hailing.

"Hey stupid! What the hell are you doing?" came the voice of an angry female.

"Look I'm sorry but I have to talk to Tali! I's way more than urgent!" he heard the female scoff at him but she watched as he didn't move and she didn't want to draw any more attention to her vessel so she called for Tali to get to the cockpit. Kyson just waited until he saw her appear, she had frozen at the sight of him but had quickly recovered and she ran up to the window.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed

"Tali! I thought about why you are needed back so badly!" Kyson was on the verge of shear panic. If the Quarian's went to war with the Geth he may truly never see Tali again.

"Why?" she asked nervously. She had already been through enough with the Admiralty.

"They want to go to war! Tali when you get back you have to stop them!" he watched as his words made her recoil away from him and glance at the other Quarians.

"I…don't know if I can…" she was still too overloaded from having to leave him and he glided gently to the window and placed a hand on the glass.

"Tali…" he said gently. She looked back up and him and placed her hand where his was pressed.

"Tali, if anyone can it's you. I will see you again soon. I love you." He meant every word and watched the effects they had. He smiled as she began to square her shoulder a bit and she nodded once to him. The other Quarians watched the exchange completely lost. Had they heard the Human say he loved Tali'Zorah? But the couple just held that position hoping it would never end. Kyson was about to glide back when he saw Tali's eyes widen in surprise.

"Wha…" he was yanked back by the waist and dragged into a sky car before he could retaliate. He began to pull out his pistol but was tased by a C-Sec officer and blacked out.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok ya'll. I'm done pretty much with the story so I'll be ramping up the updates when I can. You are now 3/4's of the way through and thank you for going this far!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N**

**First and formost I wish to thatnk BushidoVirtues7 for the many Kudos he has givin me in his story and the OC he has wonderfully developed. Thanks man! **

**Bioware...EA...and all others who apply. I own nothing so yeah...have fun!**

**Thank you everyone.**

* * *

Kyson's POV

He placed a foot down on the old and weathered wooden step which let out a loud creak as the long since rusted nails protested against the weight. He sighed as he put a hand on the worn smooth railing along the three step flight to the front porch. The heat had returned and was slamming into the back of his black T and he couldn't help but pause before knocking on the front door.

Kyson took a deep breath. It had been so long and so much had happened since he had truly come home. He looked at the plaque above the small mailbox and saw his surname staring back at him. He had come back home. He could smell the damp freshly cut grass from out front and hear the blue jay's causing a racket from the porch's veranda. He couldn't help but think about all the times he had simply run in and out of this door without a care in the world but now as he raised a fist it felt full of lead. He grunted and pounded on the door much louder than intended and heard some loud swearing from inside followed by heavy footsteps.

The main door opened and Kyson saw his father appear behind the screen door.

"Who the fuck is going to piss me off toda…" Luke Sorley was in a grey shirt and blue jeans and an expression that would make anyone cringe.

"Hey dad." Kyson simply replied. He watched as his father swung the door open and came out and gave him a crushing hug.

"Ok, you have Alzheimer's or somthin'? Quit the mushy shit and let's get some whisky." Kyson just shook his head as his father backed off and looked slightly hurt.

"Wha? I can't miss my boy? Fine fuck you to then. Come on in." Luke held the door open for him and Kyson quickly stepped in. He was instantly assaulted by the scent of hickory floors and cedar walls as he looked around the old farmhouse. Things looked relatively unchanged since he had left all those years ago. The same grandfather clock stood in the foyer as well as the small coffee table next to it. He looked at the small table and saw pictures of his family and finally had to turn away.

"You know where the booze are." Luke grunted as he walked past Kyson and down the hall towards the kitchen. He followed his father glancing back at the photos before moving on. His dad had beaten him to the kitchen and already poured two shots of Maker's Mark. He looked up from the table and found his dad gesturing to one of the two seats. The two sat down and Kyson just kept drinking in his childhood. The old refrigerator still had pictures of the family when he was a kid playing out in the yard. Luke followed his gaze.

"Start talkin', that's why you're here." Luke slammed down his whiskey and waited for his son to respond. Normally Kyson would have already been through three shots before they had sat down. He looked at his dad and knew he must look like hell when his dad poured another drink.

"Long or short?" he asked.

"Whatever it takes to make you stop looking like a whipped bitch." Said Luke. Kyson couldn't help but smile as he downed his Maker's which was refilled before he could utter a word.

"Thanks, alright then here it goes." Kyson took a deep breath before diving into the event's that had followed after he had raided the Reds. His dad had just listened calmly up until the Reaper part and asked what the Alliance's next move was. Kyson told him that the reason he was here was because of the Alliance and how they had grounded the Normandy. His father had gotten up and started pacing the room cursing about how he was going to make heads roll for it wouldn't be the first time. Kyson had gotten his father to calm down long enough to finish his tale leaving his dad shaking his head.

"So…your sister was on the Normandy as well…huh how about that. Glad to hear she's doing ok." Luke leaned back in his chair and stretched. Kyson looked at a small clock over the stove and saw that they had been talking for the better part of two hours.

"Yeah…"

"Damnit boy. I figured you would be smart enough not to fuck with a guy like Garrus." Luke's words caused Kyson to groan. He had told his father everything including the fight with Garrus. His dad had laughed going on about how he deserved it and Kyson couldn't dispute it one bit.

"Yeah…"

"Stop soundin sorry for yur self. Besides, you still have Tali don't you?" Luke watched his son close his eyes and clench his teeth while his knuckles turned white on the shot glass.

"How'd you fuck that up too?!" Luke shouted cause Kyson to growl and glare at his father.

"What the hell is all the yelling about? Luke, stop yelling at the extranet how many time do I have to tell you…" Kyson and Luke turned to the back door in the kitchen and Kyson's jaw dropped. A tall and strikingly beautiful Asari in nothing but overalls and a backwards ball cap came in and stopped mid sentence as she saw Kyson. The aggravated face she had on the second before disappeared as a large warm smile appeared and she quickly walked over to Kyson with her bare feet padding gently on the floor. She thrust out a hand towards him and he just sat there dumbfounded.

"Hello you must be Kyson! It's a pleasure to meet you after all the stories." Kyson still had no idea what to make of all of this so he tensely shook her hand.

"Thank you…um…" he had not caught a name.

"Benalia." Kyson nodded and noticed the iconic blue skin of the Asari on Benalia had a slight purple hue to it and she still had bright neon green tattoos on her face highlighting her fringes and face.

"I'm sorry for stumbling it's just that…" Benalia smiled still as she tried to find the right words about how his dad seemed to be throwing curve balls at him still.

"You're dads a fucking asshole? Yeah I know. Shit at this point you want to stay for dinner?" she asked as she walked over to the fridge and looked inside to see what they had.

"Um…sure if that's ok with you two uh dad?" Luke laughed at Kyson and how dumfounded he was.

"What's wrong? You had to be wonderin why I've been so relaxed about the whole alien thing well she's your answer. The two of us have been together for a year and a half now." Said Luke, who began to laugh as Kyson put a hand to his face and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Benalia. Now if you'll excuse me, I need a cigg." Kyson got up and quickly walked out to the back porch and spotted the old swing and sat down on it. He looked around and saw that virtually nothing had changed other than a small garden next to the smithy. He looked back when he heard a noise come from the back door and Benalia came outside.

"Mind if I sit with you? Your dad is cooking up his venison chili as we speak." Kyson nodded while doing a backflip of joy in his mind. He fucking loved chili. Benalia sat next to him and they both sat in silence for a few minutes. He couldn't stop thinking about Tali and it was killing him not knowing how she was taking things back on the fleet. He winced as he remembered the taser from two days ago.

"So why are you really hear Kyson?" Benalia gave him a soft, questioning look that got completely past his defenses and he recoiled a bit.

"Oh don't look so worried, I'm almost eight hundred years old, knowing how to open people up is nothing new to me." She laughed when Kyson nearly fell out of the swing from shock but he recovered slightly and lit another cigg.

"So, how does an Asari Matriarch end up here on Earth with my dad?" He watched as Benalia looked off into the distance with a gentle smile and while he was distracted, she snatched the cigg from between his fingers and took a deep drag.

"We met almost thirty years ago when your dad was nothing but a young and stupid Marine on his first assignment. We were on opposite sides at the time and he had almost put boot down on my head when he spared me. To keep this short, we crossed paths over the years and found that we enjoyed catching up on our endeavors. It had been three years before you're dad contacted me again and well…" Benalia had gotten quite at the implication of the timing.

Kyson looked at and understood her hesitation. He had looked into the time of his mother's death and it fit. His dad was human after all and he placed a hand on Benalia's shoulder.

"Hey, it's ok. Thank you for being there for him. My sister and I sure as hell weren't…" he couldn't help but feel like shit for ducein out on his dad those years ago.

"Thanks Kyson. But mind if I ask a question?" she asked. He stood up and lit a third cigg seeing that his previous one had been appropriated. He nodded and leaned back against the porch railing. Benalia looked at him and he felt her peering into his soul and he was beginning to wonder if she was going to pull that mind meld thingy.

"I can see it, you know. Being apart from your Bondmate can be hard. But I have to ask, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Miss Zorah on the fleet?" Benalia had more than just looked into his soul; she had jumped in for a swim. He at least held enough composure to keep his mouth from hanging open but he wasn't surprised for long. Benalia had just told him her approximate age and it was much longer than the exile of the Quarian's from their home world.

"It's…" he started.

"Everything is fucking complicated Kyson! Ha! Look kid, there is no reason not to be there with her unless the fleet is trying to kill you." Benalia finished with another big grin which had become infectious. Maybe she was right and he should just say 'fuck it' and go but another problem arose.

"OK, point taken. But what the hell if I put her at risk with the fleet by just being with her? Surely the Quarians dated other races before they got trapped in their suits?" he had always wondered about that. The Quarians had been part of the galactic community for millennia; some of them had to get close with an Asari.

"They did but I doubt that they teach that on the fleet. They need all the resources they can get and for that to happen, I'm sure the kids on pilgrimage are damn near brainwashed about their own past to make sure they come back home with those pilgrimage gifts. Kinda fucked up if you think about it." Benalia was proving to be a great help and he had to admit, her way of putting things definitely fit in here.

"Right then, so I go to the fleet and what? 'Hey guys! I want to see my girlfriend!'" he said sarcastically causing himself to laugh. Benalia snorted at his antics but continued to smile.

"You could put it like that but, try saying something nice and secondly I think try passing yourself off as an eccentric who always wanted to know how Quarian tech worked. Shouldn't be hard for you I hear." Kyson nodded at her words. It seemed simple and honest enough. He would love to get his hands on those ships and learn even more ways to improve on his skills.

"Shit I think you just gave me a plan. Welcome to the family!" he said enthusiastically. He didn't feel all disjointed and lost like he had the past few days and he at least had something he could do. The back door opened loudly after he shouted and his dad came outside.

"The hell is all the yelling about?" he grunted.

"See, not much fun is it?" Benalia said sticking a tongue out at his dad who rolled his eyes.

"Chili is bout done." Grumbled Luke as he headed inside.

"Glad to see he hasn't changed much." Kyson grumbled himself. Benalia laughed and shook her head.

"You should have seen him at twenty…that kid was an ass!" Kyson laughed as well for he could believe it. Benalia got up out of the swing and motioned inside.

"Let's eat I'm starving oh and for future reference, just call me Beni."

The rest of the evening and early night was spent mostly catching up and reminiscing between his father and Beni with a few good natured jabs towards Kyson himself. He had gotten up to leave around 10:00 pm but had been kicked upstairs by Beni telling him he needed to rest if he was going to try and 'butter up' the Quarian fleet into letting him visit. He had tried to argue only for Beni to slap a stasis on him and _carry _him up the stairs and dropping him on his old bed. She had said goodnight sweetly before dropping the stasis and he was left alone.

He sighed before chuckling a little to himself. He could see how she and his dad got along. He was still chuckling when he began to pan the room and found it virtually unchanged after the years. His old guitars rested in one corner and posters of death metal bands plastered the walls. He stood up and walked over to his desk and didn't find a speck of dust, his dad must have kept it pristine after all these years and he quickly opened the top drawer to find a thick sketch book.

"Holy hell, I thought I lost this…" Kyson flipped through the pages with a growing smile at the memories of hours of work and set it back in the drawer.

"Ok, I have to bring her back now." He got excited and threw himself backwards on the bed hoping to fall asleep then and there. He began working out a plan to get on the fleet that was completely asinine but what did he have to lose?

The next morning Beni had opened the door to his room looking to wake him up only to find him working in his sketch book as the first rays from the sun rise over the surrounding mountains. He had slept only three hours but it was more than enough for he was too giddy to sit in one place without fiddling. He had said good morning to Beni and was about to set off but as he approached the stairs again he could smell sausage biscuits and gravy; he could stay a bit longer he guessed. The parting was a bit more ceremonious though as all three stood on the porch.

"So, you still wanna fight?" Luke asked with crooked grin and making Beni roll her eyes. Kyson just huffed and held out his hand.

"When I'm not as busy, got shit to do ya know?" Kyson felt the firm handshake but it was quickly replaced by Beni burying him a hug.

"Good luck." Was all she said with a sly wink before letting him go. He nodded in turn and brought out his hover board and lit a cigg. He began to hover off with his dad shaking his head.

"Oh, Kyson! Look behind the barn real quick, I don't think you need that board!" his dad yelled up at him. Kyson had no idea what he was talking about and lazily drifted over the old barn and he smiled.

An Alliance Kodiak was waiting for him and it had all of his belongings ready to go. He fired up the controls and saw out the window his father waving to him before he blasted towards the Charon relay.

-Eight hours later-

Kyson was sitting at the lower bar in Afterlife and figured it was a good place to sort out an issue he hadn't thought of in his mad dash. He had no idea where the fleet was. So he figured he'd come back to his old home for a pit stop due to another dilemma he had, there was no supply of booze on the Kodiak. His stop had already been eventful from the get go though. He had shown up in an Alliance vessel and had been thrown immediately in front of Omega's ruler, Aria. Her right hand man who was a Batarian by the name of Anto had wanted to shoot him on sight but was stopped by a direct order from Aria herself. Kyson smiled to himself forgetting that he had a slight past with the queen of Omega and he had been let go after a brief audience with her.

So here he was minutes after his little immigration incident enjoying a quick drink before he pressed on. Aria had laughed at him for wanting to know the location of the Migrant Fleet but she had given the info anyway due to a 'lack of caring' as she put it. So all he had to do now was get his booze and go but from the coordinates she passed to him he still had another trek before him. He was headed to the far rim. He was wondering what it would look like out there when he heard an odd metallic clunk and a dark form took a seat next to him. He turned slightly not surprised by the amount of patrons here tonight but he always made sure to know who was in proximity.

What he found though was quite a shock. He recoiled a bit and hoped the creature didn't notice. It looked like a Quarian but it looked like a machine as well. It' lower half was completely tech! Long metallic legs that looked as if they were in a bad need of oiling and care held up a slouched body that was covered in a cloak made of a material he had never seen before.

He finally studied the upper torso and found that it was a Quarian for he had only the signature visor and sealed suit get up. He definitely didn't miss the two bandoliers of incendiary grenades.

The obviously war torn Quarian ignored his gawking and ordered a shot of Rynchol causing Kyson to be caught off guard once again. He knew the helmets slightly synthesized their voiced but his was extreme almost Geth like. But the worst part was that his voice rasped and sputtered like a rock fall full of snakes. The shot was handed to the Quarian and he nodded to the bartender who had a similarly shocked expression as Kyson. The odd Quarian looked quizzically at the shot before shrugging casually and he pulled of his visor causing Kyson's eyes to fully open wide with disbelief, this Quarian either wanted to die or was ballsy as hell.

Music was also pouring out from his helmet and Kyson heard one of his favorite songs blasting through the surrounding techno. (_The Art of Dying: _ by Gojira)

"Ok, I can't hold back any longer. That's a badass song." He said trying to get the Quarian's attention who turned to him with a scarred and battered face. He grinned with a feral look in his glowing eyes and nodded.

"Yeah? Glad to know that some Humans like good music." said the Quarian in his ragged voice that sent ice down his spine. It wouldn't have surprised him if it was due to whatever had left the man in such a state of disrepair. Kyson recovered quickly though as he watched the Quarian raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well, to Gojira then!" Kyson hoisted his glass in which the odd Quarian laughed with a sickly sound and toasted. Both downed their drinks, Kyson for trying to forget the haunting voice and the Quarian for just the hell of it. Kyson didn't know what to do next so he grabbed his bag with several bottles of booze and stood up.

"Well, take care bud…" he began to walk off when that same horrifying voice followed him.

"Never! Ha ha ha." Kyson glanced back at the wild looking Quarian and quickened his pace. That dude felt wrong on so many levels and he figured to just get the fuck out. Ten minutes later he was about to board his shuttle when he saw a Krogan standing by his airlock. _ Ah fuck it why now? Well, I did waltz in here with an Alliance vessel. _He got close and nearly dropped his bag when the Krogan looked his way.

"Grunt!?" he yelled causing the Krogan to laugh maniacally as he stepped up to him.

"Was wondering what you were doing here. Shepard dropped me off here and I figured I'd take a little time." Grunt chuckled at something in his head as he finished. Kyson was about to ask but knowing Grunt, it was best not to ask.

"Well glad to see you having fun lizard boy. Who else got dropped off here?" he asked.

"Some of the Cerberus crew along with Jacob, Jack and Miranda. The damn Geth thing had a ship meet us in the middle of nowhere." said Grunt getting to the point.

"Sooooo…how'd you know it might have been me out here?" he asked getting another amused chuckle from the Krogan.

"You're mushy, so you're going to go get Tali." Grunt laughed more when he shook his head. He was easy to read even for the lizard.

"Fuck you man. Tali is more Mushy than I am." He stated while he puffed up his chest a bit. The Krogan leaned in close to Kyson and smiled.

"Her? Only with you. I've seen her rend enemies in two with that shotgun of hers and even _I_ could see how much she loved it. You? Ha! You're sister got the badass genes…" Kyson just flipped the Krogan off and the giant Krogan laughed even harder and walked away.

"Take care squishy! Ask Tali about what she did on that derelict Reaper!" Grunt called out as he walked around the corner leaving him flustered.

"I'm not fuckin squishy." He growled before hopping into the Kodiak and zooming of into space once again.

The ride had been quiet for the most part and he had helped himself to a drink or two more than he should have. He was nervous. Not the 'I'm about to go into battle' nervous. It was more like 'I'm making my own first contact with an alien race as a whole' kinda nervous. He had that stupid plan but if it didn't work, well, not only would he be chased down or blown up, but Tali would instantly know all about it.

He had blasted through the relay giving him access to the Valhalla Threshold and was greeted by the blue glow of the twin star Raheel-Leyya.

"Daaaammmnnnn. Now ain't that a sight to behold?" he had never really traveled that much until he joined up with Shepard and he was regretting it now. If he thought this was pretty, what the hell else was out there? He whistled to himself one more time taking in the sight before checking the scanners to try and find the fleet but as he flew farther into the system, it was no longer necessary. He was awestruck when he made out the forms of the three massive live ships Tali had told him about and couldn't even begin to count the amount of ships coming into view.

"Add that to the list and…check. Twenty two years old and already working on my bucket list haha!" He brought the Kodiak to a matching drift with the fleet and continued to look on in awe. He looked up at the closest ship which had a huge rotating central disc and a shitload of guns but he was brought back to his senses as they began to move and swiveled and pointed right at him.

"That's not good..." he trailed off as his controls exploded with warnings and the small place began to ring out with multiple alarms. He then saw the amount on ships targeting him on is flight controls, the display was whirring well past ten thousand and climbing.

"OH SHIT!"

* * *

**A/N**

**I had fun with this chapter cause Beni remind me of my step mom almost verbatem. **

**So I'm also planning to post the last chapters every night for the next week so you won't be board at least...I hope not so thank you for following and you won't be dissapointed.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N**

**Once again, I don't own any of this. Enjoy.**

* * *

He was at the helm making sure all was in order and smiling to himself. Just a few hours ago he had the joy of using the fleets might on a group of blood pack mercs trying to siphon off their eezo mining operation on the small planet of Israfil. The fleet had brokered their assistance to take care of the troublesome group for the Alliance and he had enjoyed vaporizing the small merc outpost on the southern pole of the little planet. He got up out of his chair and felt down right chipper now that he thought about it. The local miners had given them a healthy supply of raw eezo as compensation and it would be enough for some major drive core repairs needed on many of the aging ships in the fleet.

He got up and strolled along the massive window in front of him and gazed into space when he heard a soft chime come over his Omni- tool.

"Who is it now?" he grumbled but was stopped in his tracks when his tool got dumped with thousands of pings causing an almost constant tone.

"What is this…" but he heard the warning klaxon go off and knew what the commotion was. They were under attack!

"Admiral!" came the sound of a young marine as she ran up to him and saluted.

"What's the situation?" he asked calmly. He had dealt with this far too many time to panic unless the stars outside themselves exploded in front of him. The young marine shoved a data pad into his hands and began to speak rapidly.

"Admiral Han sir, there is an Alliance vessel, a Kodiak to be precise that just flew straight into the middle of the fleet!" the young marine shouted. Han sighed. The young marine had obviously never seen a Kodiak before and knew it was no real threat that he knew of at least.

"Thank you. Return to your post." He said dismissing the marine as he looked down on several tiers of technicians below him. _Why the hell would the Alliance show up randomly with no announcement? Time to find out I guess._

"Hail the Kodiak's comms. I want to talk to the stupid bastard who just wandered into our midst." He commanded.

"Hailing comms now…and coming up…now." said a veteran female flight specialist. A holo popped up before his railing and he stood punctually with his arms behind his back. He batted an eye at the strange and unexpected sight. It was a short shocked looking Human male. He had shaggy black hair and what looked to be hazel almost green eyes and he was smiling nervously. He shook his head; this Human even looked like an idiot, yet familiar at the same time.

"Unidentified Alliance vessel, this is Admiral Han'Gerral vas Neema. State you're reason for flying right into the middle of my feet!" he said annoyed at the interruption of his rare good mood. The Human nodded once at him and looked shaken probably from all the guns he had to know where pointed at him. _Good, let the little bastard shit himself. _His good mood was coming back.

"My name is Kyson Sorley, and you have a book of mine." The young man responded with a toothy smile.

* * *

Kyson's POV

It took every ounce of self-restraint not to laugh his ass off at the Admiral's reaction. The Admiral had stood stock still for ten seconds before responding.

"Are you stupid son? This is the Quarian Migrant Fleet! I highly doubt we have a _book_ that belongs to you. Now leave before I blast you to oblivion for annoying me and wasting the time of the feet!" the Admiral shouted. Kyson fumbled in his mind for a tic before speaking rapidly.

"OK! Ok ok. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'm here to see a friend and had no way of getting in contact with her." He watched as the admiral put a hand to his visor and he could hear him sigh.

"And who on the fleet are you looking for? Please tell me you have a name cause we have over 17 million of us out here…"

"Tali'Zorah vas Normandy nar Rayya. I worked on the Normandy with her." The admiral got quite for a second and appeared to lean over and motion to someone before turning back to the holo.

"Damnit kid you're stupid but wait to be boarded. If you try anything…" the admiral shrugged and laughed and stopped when Kyson joined in.

"And I get blown to shit by over fifty thousand ships. I noticed sir. Bye the way, I like them." Kyson smirked at the Admiral who got closer to the holo.

"Like what?"

"Big guns." If Kyson didn't know any better, he could imagine a slight smirk on the admirals clouded features.

Kyson had waited for two hours sipping his whiskey when he finally got orders to dock with the Neema. He had been told to suit up completely and wait for a decontamination team which took another fifteen minutes while he was held at gun point while the small team of Quarians cleared his small ship. One of the techs combing through his stuff found his weapons and let out a long whistle.

"Damn, this human has some nice toys…" she began before Kyson cut her off.

"Yeah, now just don't shoot an eye out." He laughed when she dropped his or more like Shepard's widow back in the weapons crate and stormed out. He was then led out of the small shuttle and into the main cargo bay that put the Normandy's to shame. Quarians were running around all over the place in little packs laughing and just carrying on with life like any other race would, that was until they passed him and picked up their paces. Out of the crowd came a group of six very determined looking Quarians that made a bee line straight at him. Four of them looked pissed just by the way they trudged forward but the other two…

"Holy hell…I'm in some deep shit." He saw Kal'Reegar first. He had his Revenant assault rifle in his hands but looked at ease in his stance as he stopped just off to the side and slightly forward of the group. Then he saw who he was hoping to see. Tali.

"So, I trust you have more to say than compliment the fleet's armory" said Han'Gerral to Kyson before he could look Tali over completely. The tone of voice brought out his brat upbringing again and he snapped too.

"Yes sir." He replied giving a proper salute putting Han off guard for a second before he returned the gesture uneasily.

"Then have at it then." Han said but he seemed a bit calmer than before. The other Admirals though still looked pissed as hell.

"Right then, I'll make this quick. I have more interest than just visiting a friend. I've wanted to work on Quarian tech since I was four years old and figured why not ask? But if you're not looking for yet another engineer I have a little something to pay my way in." he smiled behind his helmet as he watched Tali and Kal glance at each other before looking back at him.

"Thanks, but no thanks. You humans bring nothing but death and destruction to the fleet! Reegar, shoot him." Said the husky voice of the smallest of what he assumed were the four admirals at this point. Reegar just looked at her and looked conflicted.

"Ma'am?" he said while not budging.

"Xen, shut up and let the kid talk. What did you think would get you on the fleet?" Han asked.

"The location of five hundred thousand _tons_ of platinum maybe?" he watched as the admirals just stood back in shock and Tali couldn't hold back a quick 'Keelah…', even Kal shifted slightly.

"Five hundred thousand! How does a kid show up in an Alliance shuttle with the location of that many resources? Not to mention the fact it's in offering to check out some kind off eccentric fantasy to come on board our fleet and treat our ships as a playground?" spoke up the third male in the group.

"Koris, seeing as he is not to be deterred why don't we tone it down a bit and go somewhere else?" the third female said. She had a deeper calming voice he was sure she used well to keep the other admirals in check.

"Agreed. If you would please follow us Mr. Sorley." Kyson nodded to Han and waited for the Admirals to lead the way. He heard Kal tell the other Marines to watch the shuttle while he escorted the group. He began to walk when he heard the familiar voice of his Bondmate.

"What the hell Kyson!?" Tali hissed trying not to be overheard. He looked at her as they were being led to where ever on the massive live ship. He could see the shock in her eyes and how nervous she was due to how rigidly she walked and she was fiddling with her hands again.

"I missed you two, how ya doin?" he chuckled but stopped quickly as he noticed Han'Gerral glanced over his should at the two.

"Oh just shut up and keep walking!" she exclaimed a bit too loudly causing the whole group to slow down.

"Is something wrong Tali?" the calmer female asked concerned.

"No aunt Raan, this Bosh'tet liked to joke around on the Normandy and never seemed to understand _timing_." Tali glared at him while the others watched the small incident closely. Kyson stopped fully and began to panic slightly. _Ohhhhhh so that's her aunt, uh oh I bet not a single one of them knows about us. Great!_ He looked up at the admirals and laughed nervously.

"It's what I do when I get nervous. I tend to deflect things with humor no matter…yeah I'll shut up now." Kyson had never felt so awkward before in his life but was saved.

"Hell a good laugh is worth it. Why, I was enjoying one myself when you barged in." said Han as he began moving again and the others followed suit, but Han turned slightly to Kyson again.

"I had the first chance to use those guns you admire so much in months. Lost a bet to Kal though…hehe he…" Han'Gerral chuckled to himself and Kyson had to know now.

"Oh yeah?" he asked causing Tali to lean over to him.

"Don't get him started, he'll start reliving his 'glory days' she said hurriedly while making quotations with her fingers but Han didn't hear her or didn't care as he continued.

"Yeah, one of your Human merc patrols was a bit lax and an eezo mine nearby was being picked on by some Blood Pack. I being the good natured Quarian I am, offered to help." Han had an almost childlike bounce in his voice at the end which caused the others to cough or shake their heads.

"So, right before we fired down on the poor bastards, Kal was on one of the main canons when I made him a little wager." Han chuckled again but was cut short by Admiral Raan.

"HAN! That's one of the largest offenses on the fleet! And you're laughing about this?" Raan saw Gerral shrug as the turned down a now tight hallway and into an elevator.

"Oh it was for who got the guns next time we got the chance Raan." Kyson watched as Han rolled his eyes behind his visor but then looked right back at Kyson.

"So I said that if I could land a round right on a Krogan's ass, I got the next salvo but alas…I must have missed him by a foot before he was vaporized…" Han had a faraway look as he started to stare up at the ceiling of the elevator. Kyson couldn't help but laugh.

"Only by a foot! And from orbit? I would call that up his ass sir." He began to laugh again only for Tali to stamp on his foot. It didn't hurt by any means due to his armor but he got the gist. They led him to a large room not too unlike the Normandy's briefing room but ten times the size but it only made sense due to the massive size of the ship and people filling important roles.

"Alright Mr. Sorley, why are you really here?" asked the third male whose name he had yet to catch.

"I stated my intentions. They truly are that simple." He said in a now firm and direct tone. He knew that with the Quarians, it threw them off if other species addressed them while looking into their eyes; a small but usable advantage.

"I don't buy it. Zaal, just because some strange Human wants on with a gift doesn't mean he might not be a damn spy!" the third female interjected. He would have to watch her for she seemed every bit of a bitch. She reminded him of Miranda a bit and that brought a bit of his now growing nerves into check.

"What? I'll admit the kid might be a bit daft but how long has it been since someone came to us out of sheer curiosity?" the male said before turning back to him with an outstretched hand.

"I'm Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib. I apologize for Admiral Xen's treatment." He said while glancing at the smallest Quarian. Kyson could see the others had a thing against her and probably for good reason so he took the Admiral's hand and shook it once firmly but he made a mental note to ask about the name. He liked it.

"It's fine Admiral. She does have a point though. I heard about the Idenna and the stuff with Cerberus. I have my own reason to hate em." Zaal nodded to him as Tali's aunt walked up to him and looked him over. She wasn't worried the least about getting into his personal space and she even did a few circles around him.

"Well, thy way Tali goes on about you I figured you would be more along the lines of Shepard" Kyson's jaw dropped and he looked to Tali who only stood stalk still before turning back.

"I…um…I don't know what to make of that." He deadpanned causing Kal and Han to shuffle a bit no doubt trying not to laugh.

"I'm Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay, I'm sure if you worked with Tali and Shepard…" she waited for him to respond and figured that although she didn't know about Tali and himself, he might as well make a good impression with her family.

"Yes ma'am. You are Tali's aunt if I'm not mistaken. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He put on the nicest most neutral tone he could hold and extended his hand which was also shaken firmly in return.

"Go back a sec, why do you hate Cerberus? Oh fine! Daro'Xen vas Moreh if you _must_ know, but if you know why we are leery, then why chance it?" said Xen while crossing her arms in irritation. He couldn't help but sigh, but he had brought up his grudge and he did owe them a reason to trust him but before he could speak up Tali walked in front of him.

"The hell does it matter why he hates Cerberus? He not only worked with me but with Shepard…" Tali was cut short by Xen waving her off and Kyson put a hand on her shoulder and a squeezed gently causing her to tense up again but quickly relaxed and looked at the ground. She knew what he had to explain and how it would hurt. The brief moment they had was noticed by the group but none said anything. Kyson stepped to her side and looked all of them in the eyes.

"The Illusive Man is the reason that I lost my fiancé a few years back. He also has been the cause of pain and suffering for thousands of others so yeah, I hate the fucker." Silence filled the room and he saw Tali reach out for him but he stood tall. It was a fact of his life that he had dealt with and now, it would serve a purpose.

"Damn kid I'm sorry to hear that… Well you happy now Xen?" Han snapped causing Xen to shrug her shoulders.

"For now, But Mr. Sorley, please keep in mind that although grateful for your gift, you do have an issue that still warrants attention. You didn't bring any food with your shuttle…" Xen had squared her shoulders off and appeared to believe that she had settled the whole matter.

"Well, I had no idea that I would even get on the fleet so I figured why not wing it? Besides I would need to go back to Earth and pick up a few items anyways." He smiled evilly and found himself wondering if Tali enjoyed hiding her expressions as much as he was now. He heard Han let out a loud 'HA!' before walking over and slapping him on the back. Apparently all he had to do to be on Han's side was to talk guns and out maneuver Xen. _Easy enough_ he grinned to himself.

"Alright then. Kal, would you take Tali'Zorah and her friend outside while we sort this out?" asked Han. Kal quickly saluted and waited for Kyson and Tali to step out. Kyson could have sworn he saw Admiral Han wink at him when he was walking out and the door closed behind them. Kyson smiled to himself as he took a few steps away from the door and took in his surroundings, he saw a group of Quarians stop and look at him and he waved slightly not sure what to do until the world lurch as a he was hit from behind by Tali launching herself at him knocking him to the floor. He went down hard by the unexpected move while Tali kept her arms around his waist as they lay in a heap.

"You stupid STUPID BOSH'TET!" she yelled at him but he could hear the joy reverberating in her voice. She rolled him over on his back and pinned him and he could just barely make out a giant smile.

"You almost got yourself killed, TWICE!" she wasn't smiling anymore and was panting slightly.

"And?" he asked snickering as she glared at him.

"AND? And the fact that I've never been happier to see you!" she buried herself into his chest the best she could and he awkwardly tried to hold her in his bulky armor.

"Uh…ma'am…" Kal had watched as the other Quarians began to gather around and murmur to themselves. Kal's assertion made Tali bolt upright and launch herself off of him and look around.

"Move it you idiots! It's not like you have a friend as good as him!" she yelled at the crowd and Kyson saw that she was shaking slightly again. He groaned and got back on his feet while several of the females laughed and tittered to themselves as they walked away.

"You defended me? Oh how the tables have turned…" he started to laugh and cracked his neck side to side and looked over to Reegar.

"Guard duty? All for little ole me?" he asked sarcastically causing Kal to snort.

"That was a crazy stunt you just pulled. You have a quad kid. I think that's why Admiral Han likes you. Well done! You're the first new friend he has made in years ha ha!" Kal was in an awfully chipper mood since the last time he saw him on Illium and decided to roll with it.

"Shit him and I have a lot in common I guess. So, Tali…how've ya been in the long three days since I've been missing from your life? I mean, without me I know it's dull but…" he ducked as a fist came at him and laughed a she missed and he twisted around her and swept her up into his arms.

"Kyson! Not here! Keelah if the Admirals find out…"

"Whoop nuff said down ya go." He quickly said and gently set her down on the deck and looked over to Reegar who nodded to him once.

"Like I said before, we Quarians don't trust anyone lightly so _be careful._" Kal stressed but looked down as he got a ping on his Omni-tool.

"Well it looks like I'm taking you to the commons for a bit before they reach a decision so this way then." Kal gestured. Tali took the lead while Kal took up the rear and he smiled that he had made it this far at all. That and the fact that with his helmet on he could freely look at Tali's hips sway as she walked. He was certain that she was overjoyed to see him but he knew that the political shit storm he must have caused would come back to bite him at some point.

They had made it down several side corridors and Tali glanced back to make sure he was right behind her. He wasn't looking around the ship like he should be with his inquisitive mind but saw the angle of his gaze and she began to sway her hips in a much more exaggerated fashion which he definitely couldn't miss. He began to get frustrated before slowing down and laughing.

"What's so damn funny?" Kal asked when his gait shortened. Tali just looked back at Kyson and tilted her head to the side and he didn't need to see her face to find the evil shit grin.

"Tali is sadistic. That's all." Kal looked past him to Tali who shrugged and pressed on leaving Kal baffled. It took only another minute before they walked into a large room full of plants he had never seen before but still seemed familiar in their own way. Then it hit him. This was the same room Tali had almost been exiled in. He stopped when he caught up to Tali.

"This is the place from the vid, isn't it?" he asked quietly. She put her arms around herself and looked at the now 'ground' under her feet. He wanted to reach out to her but he noticed the amount of people around looking at him and had to hold back.

"It's strange coming back here. This is where my life truly changed forever…" she looked around the large room and at a group of young Quarians playing with what looked like a beat up soccer ball. The room was filled with laughter as the game grew intense and a particularly tall male scored a goal and cheers erupted even amongst the adults.

"Well, let's make sure that it was for the better shall we?" he looked over to her and she nodded while watching the kids. He saw that they were a mix of ages and both male and female. He guessed it was a rare thing to have this kind of play out in this space.

"Mr. Sorley." came the voice of Han'Gerral from behind him. He turned and was surprised by the short wait.

"Follow me please if you will. Ms. Zorah, I would like to talk with him alone." Han had added the last part as she began to follow.

"Yes Admiral." She said quickly and glanced nervously at Kyson. Han nodded and led Kyson to the center auditorium and motioned for him to take a seat. The two sat down and Kyson couldn't help but start replaying some of the things Han had said at Tali's trial. Things about going to war with the Geth and what not but now was not the time to get into that topic.

"Welcome aboard the Neema. You will be under Tali'Zorah's direct supervision while on the fleet as a guest. Well…that and the fact that you two are bonding and all." Han said with a sudden mischievous gleam in his eyes. Kyson felt like he had shit a brick. _Oh holy shit how does he know?_

"I uh um….sir I don't know…fuck." Kyson gave up as he watched the Admiral laugh and slap his knee.

"You think I couldn't tell? Tell me boy why a male would fly across the entire galaxy to get a damn book? They don't." Han said his tone growing serious. Kyson had no idea what to do, he had been warned by both Tali and Kal about how bad things would get if the other Admirals found out. He was trying to find the words when a loud CRACK sounded and Kyson's head jerked to the side. The next thing he saw was a soccer ball bouncing down the rows of the auditorium.

"What the fu…" both he and Han turned around to find a small Quarian boy no more than three maybe standing at the top of the steps staring at him. He looked like a deer in headlights and Kyson noticed that his suit was very simplistic with almost all of the tubes inside the blob like suit. Kyson saw some motion behind the boy he assumed and saw the group of older kids huddled together with bated breath. The kid threw his hands straight up and rand back to the group screaming.

"I hit the Human! I hit the Human!" The other kids cheered before seeing Admiral Han and one of the older kids shouted to scatter.

"DAMN KIDS! Where the hell are there parent's we don't do that to guest here on the fleet I…" Han began to get up but was waved off by Kyson who was now laughing his ass off.

"ADMIRAL! Admiral it's fine Hahahahaha!" Kyson got up after he made sure the Admiral had stopped his pursuit before he walked down and retrieved the ball.

"Think about it Admiral, that kid now has one hell of a story to tell his friends. How old do you think he was?" he asked as he kicked the ball over the rows and into the commons. Both Han and himself waited for a few seconds and saw the same boy on the shoulders of an older one with the ball in his hands. He just stared Kyson down and thrust the ball above his head.

"THANK YOU HUMAN!" before he disappeared behind the planter. Kyson turned to Han and shrugged.

"He did say thank you." Kyson smiled as he silently applauded the little Quarians nerve.

"Remind you of your self maybe?" he asked causing Kyson to nod several times. But he decided it was time to find out what Han knew.

"Back to the topic then seeing as I can't fool you and your infinite knowledge sir." He smiled as Han snorted.

"You learn quick I'll give you that. So you two are bonding eh? You found one hell of a woman Kyson." Han said sitting back down. Kyson noticed the more relaxed tone and figured it was a good sign and joined Han.

"I know it. Kal told me back on Illium that if the fleet found out I was dead." He watched as the Admiral shook his head.

"Not all of us have our heads up our asses. Trust me, I didn't spend all of my life on the fleet. Let's just say I know where you stand." Han said cryptically before continuing.

"Let's just say I had a run in with an Asari during my pilgrimage…anyway I wish you two the best of luck. Secondly, I know your last name kid. When you get back home to Earth, tell your dad that tweedle DICK says hello. He'll understand." Kyson just looked at the Admiral with a loss of words. How did the Admiral know his dad? Fuck it he would find out when he got back home which brought up a question.

"Um…will do sir. I have no clue how you know my dad…anyways so the other Admirals are cool with the bonding?" he asked hoping that the he and Tali could at least stay out of trouble with the Ranking brass.

"HA! No way kid. Zaal would probably wet his pants and try to apologize to everyone for the atrocity. Daro would want to run tests on you like she does on her Geth scraps and Raan…she's Tali's aunt as you know. She taught Tali how to shoot a shotgun by the way…" Han trailed off and Kyson groaned.

"Well I can't complain I guess. I thought I would never see her again but now…" Kyson had no words for the relief he was feeling. He would be able to be with Tali once again.

"I know kid. I may not be able to see more than your eyes but the way you look at her tells me the bond is true. So I imagine you need to get going soon before I bore you with more stories?" Han laughed as Kyson leaned back a bit surprised once again.

"Bore me with tales of blowing up Krogan? Why sir, never!" he sarcastically scoffed feigning being hurt causing Han to laugh once more and slapping Kyson hard on the back.

"Well before you ask, Tali can go with you." Han said and held up a hand before Kyson could speak.

"Once again, been there done that. Let's say you have four days Earth time and yes I know how long that is, for you two to get you're things and report back for your first assignment. We'll need our soon to be Admiral back and ready to go with oh how should I say this…_high morale?_" Han had left Kyson in a state of complete shock. Had he just been sanctioned by an Admiral to screw his girlfriend for the benefit of the fleet? Oh and Admiral, Tali?!

He laughed at the shit he just pulled off and ran up the stairs after Han who had rejoined the other Admirals while he branched to the side to Tali. She was bouncing on her feet again and stopped as he skidded to a stop.

"Pack your bags! You're going to Earth!" he shouted excitedly barely able to contain his joy. Tali just looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What? She just got back! We have so much to do and we need Tali…" began Admiral Raan. She seemed pissed beyond all reason.

"Right and her first assignment is to help see our new guest back here safely. Now we have more things to discuss before they leave." Han said firmly. Raan looked over at Kyson and glared at him before going back down the corridor they had arrived from. Han waved a hand casually and called out to him.

"Remember Kyson! High Morale! HA!" Kyson bit down on his lower lip trying not to bust a gut as the Admirals disappeared. Tali just stared at him wide eyed..

"What was THAT?" she nearly screamed. She was completely lost. Kyson began to chuckle and he turned to her with the biggest shit grin he had ever had.

"Have you ever wondered if your life was scripted?"

* * *

**A/N**

**How I laughed in my head with the 'high morale' part. I couldn't help but put that in. People give Han so much shit online so I figured I would develope him in some fun ways.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N**

**Yay for Kyson! **

* * *

Kyson's POV

Kyson had done it. He had gotten to not only get the girl but keep her to! He had watched as Tali ran off to grab her things as she practically set the deck on fire with her speed. Kal had congratulated him and walked him down to his shuttle before he would take off but Kyson could tell by Kal's posture something was eating him form inside.

"Ok, Kal, I may not know you very well but you seem tense man…what's up?" He asked as they made it to his shuttle. Kal shrugged not giving a true response. Kyson knew he knew something he didn't so, he would start some dialog. Besides, he did have a question.

"Fine then, maybe you can help me." He said as he opened the door to the Kodiak and began to do a systems check. Kal stepped in and looked about casually.

"With what exactly…" Kal tapered off. Kyson turned about in his seat and shrugged.

"How do Quarians get married?" he asked. He watched as Kal began to laugh uncontrollably and leaned against the only bulkhead in the small ship.

"You haven't asked Tali? HA! Well that's a good thing I guess." said Kal before he began to laugh again. Kyson just glared at him. He was serious and Kal was fucking laughing at him!

"Elaborate please. I don't see what's so funny. And why is it a good thing I didn't ask?" he watched Kal wave him off as he tried to recover. After taking a deep breath he put a hand on Kyson's shoulder.

"I've known her for years and she…well she would have probably started hyperventilating and passed out to be honest with you the scene in my mind is just down right entertaining!" Kal began to laugh again and Kyson couldn't help but smile. He closed his eyes and could just imagine the shock on her face and dropping on the floor.

"I can see it in my brain! HA hahaha! But seriously, I don't want to mess things up. I figured things would be easier for everyone to go traditional Quarian…if there is such a thing." It was true, he had thought about how he would do this and tried looking it up on the extranet but nothing came up. Not that he was surprised with how the galaxy treated them but still he wanted Tali to have the very best, even if it was for a short time before the Reapers showed up.

Kal nodded to him and settled into the seat next to him and brought up his Omni-tool.

"Here are some files that'll help with what I'm about to explain. We don't have the same kinda 'wedding' you do. Once you're fully bonded that's it and already decided." said Kal while transferring several files to Kyson.

"So wait, from the way you explained the bonding…we kinda already are?" he asked. He was beginning to fear that he had missed some pivotal moment and Tali had just been kind to him and tolerated his ignorance. Kal chuckled slightly and nodded his head.

"Yeah in a way, but what you're getting at is the formal stuff. The couple approaches the captain of their ship and asks for them to be logged into the ship as a couple or bonded pair. It's normally a very private affair with the captain and close family." said Kal while Kyson just listened intently.

"Then, if the captain agrees and knows the couple is fully bonded the Male presents the Pal'tec vis Surden and their suits are linked, simple really." Kal finished with a slight shrug.

"Whoa, translator didn't work again bud. Pal'tec vis Surden?" he really needed to start picking these things up. The Quarian language, Kelish, was not something he could say he was versed in.

"Oh right, at least this one has a literal translation I can give you. It means 'Symbol of the souls united'. I know enough that you give you're females a ring to place on one of their fingers. For us, it's a medallion that's worn around the neck." Kal gestured to his Omni-tool and Kyson opened up the files he had received. He found several pictures of very simple looking medallion no more than about three inches in diameter and inscriptions on it. But he had seen so many Quarians now on the Neema and not a single one of these things.

"Kal, why haven't I seen these around the ship? I mean, unless this is a ship where you keep the young hotties locked up…" he smirked as Kal laughed again.

"HA! I wish…no they keep them in a specially designed pocket built into their final adult suit they are given so you won't see them. They also used to be made out of precious metals but, that came to an end once we got are asses booted of the homeworld. Now most use scrap metal and do what they can with it. The medallion also has pictures or phrases that show the future the male wants for the pair so if you make or have one made you damn sure better think it through." Kal said seriously. Kyson could only nod in understanding but he now had another idea forming in his head but kept it to himself.

"Ok I got it. Now, the biggest step. Asking her." Kyson sighed knowing that he always fucked up his words last second and dreaded this part more than anything.

"Well…I dunno. Haven't been there myself, I guess you could just sit her down and say how much you lover her and give it to her? Hell Kyson I don't know on this one." Kal slumped slightly in the co-pilot seat as Kyson just shook his head. He would have to figure it out from here he guessed.

"Kal, thanks for all the help. It's been an interesting ride and I would have struggled big time without the heads up. Anyway, what the hell is taking Tali so long?" he got up out of his seat and walked to the still open door to find Quarians still scurrying about. Kal joined him a minute later and he happened to pick her out of the crowd. She had her old pack slung over her shoulder and a light gait. Apparently she was in a good mood. Kyson watched as she spotted him and waved him down causing a few Quarians to pause and watch the scene. He waved back and heard Kal from behind with amusement tinting his voice.

"Well, my job here is done here. When you get back and have time, contact me and I'll spar with you if you're still interested that is." Kal stepped down out of the Kodiak right as Tali jogged up to them.

"Hey Kal, you two have a good chat?" she asked as she tossed her things into the open door. Kal looked up to Kyson who began to laugh.

"Sorry Tali but its guys stuff. You wouldn't be interested anyways, it was all about war vids and hot Asari!" he laughed as Kal nodded at Tali's questioning glance before waving to them both casually and walking into the crowd. Tali hopped into the Kodiak and shoved Kyson inside playfully and laughing slightly. _She's in an excellent mood I would say…right then. Time to get this show on the road._

"Alright alright alright!" he shouted as she spun him towards the cockpit and she took the co-pilot seat and began the preflight check. He wanted to make a few remarks about girls and _their _toys but got cut off by a voice telling them to proceed slowly towards the pressure lock. He was about to take the controls when a hand lashed out and slapped him.

"No I got this one, knowing you, you will just haul ass out of here and collide with fifty ships along the way…" said Tali before giggling again.

Kyson had just sat back in his seat amused but now slightly worried. She had been giddy before back on the Normandy but this was new. What the hell had changed in the two or so days he was gone? He would have to wait until they were on their way before he brought it up but he had a feeling that the way she was acting, the barely self-contained emotions apparently eating at her would reveal themselves. And lo and behold he was right. No sooner had they jumped the relay and were on the outskirts of the Sol system did she slow the small ship and turn to him.

"So tell me, how did you pull this off again?" she asked in a chipper tone causing him to smile. He took off his helmet finally and found his ciggs resting on the center dash. He looked over to her again and just gave his normal shit grin and propped his legs up on the dash.

"I'm awesome, remember?" he mused aloud before being pounced upon causing the air to escape his chest and a loud grunt escaping his lips. He looked down to find Tali gripping onto him for dear life again and understood the emotions no, doubt roiling through her. Pleasure, pain, fear, joy, all had been thrown at her in a short amount of time and he could begin to make out her heavy breathing as she lay trembling in his now firm embrace.

"Keelah, I don't care how you did it but…when I saw C-Sec grab you, after what you said…" she was starting to get on the verge of panic again which caused him to hold her tighter.

"Hey, that all worked out. I'll tell you the whole story when we get to Earth. But, how are you doing?" he asked while staring at the roof and reaching an arm over to take another drag off his cigg. Tali was silent for a few minutes before raising her head up to look him in the eyes.

"Better…with you back with me. But with the Reapers coming and the Admirals OH the damn Admirals! I was back for two days and they already are trying to decide either settle a new world or war with the Geth! Damnit I don't think I can handle this one!" she shouted into his chest. She was angry but scared two. Taking care of Collectors and heretic Geth factions were easy, point and shoot. But with Legion in the picture and Shepard grounded, what chance did they have?

"Yeah you can. You're tougher than any Krogan and smarter than any Salarian. You can do it no problem babe. An' if you need help, you got me to blow em' up epic like!" he laughed as she leaned back up and punched him on the shoulder lightly.

"You're lying but thanks." She just flopped back down on his chest and settled in. they had another hour on auto pilot before they reached Earth and now was the time to just relax and enjoy the alone time.

"By the way, when we get to Earth, where did you leave your stuff?" she asked. Kyson hadn't told her about the family meet and greet and he took another drag on his cigg while chuckling to himself.

"Kyson, I don't trust that evil little giggle you have going…" she said propping up and finding his malicious grin. Hell, he might as well tell her.

"My dad's house." Kyson didn't have to look hard behind Tali's visor to see the shock and fear on her face.

"WHAT! But….w what if he hates me! You told me he hates aliens and oh Keelah Kyson…I…I I oh no…" she was freaking out but he found the whole thing amusing. It probably made him a dick but oh well. He took one of her hands and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"He won't. I have a bunch of surprises down there for you and it'll be fun. Sure my dad is a d-bag but he's cool with things now. But once again, you'll have to wait and see." He smiled at the end and Tali just frowned at him.

"You will be the death of me I just know it…" she deadpanned causing him to laugh more.

"Maybe, but you got laid before it happened." Now he truly was being evil. He had watched her right before they hit the relay. She had kept glancing at him and he could see her eyes darting up and down his body. Now he was going to have some fun.

"Welllll, there is that…" she replied in a now much huskier voice. She began to tighten her thighs against his and before he could do anything she was already beginning to grind into his crotch causing him to laugh again but a bit more nervously.

"Um…my armor is still on, I appreciate the effort…" he began.

"Then get it off!" she half shrieked half laughed as she jumped off of him and pushed him forward to get to the clasps on his armor.

"Whoa! Hello! Tali!...AH!" he yelped as she yanked off his upper chest plate and upper under armor only to find hit T shirt.

"Damnit why do you wear so many layers! Get em off! I'm dyin' over here!" now she wasn't laughing and she began to bounce on her toes and fiddle with her hands. Kyson just watched her for a few seconds not sure what the hell was going on.

"Tali, look, I've missed you to but…" he began and reached under the seat and set up the field decon unit he had thought to bring and hard wire into the ship. _Man I was going to make a move if she was in the mood but is she about to space-rape me? Wait, why am I worried again? _He began to undress as the decon did its thing and began to sterilize the small craft. He began to loosen his armor while watching Tali begin to pace between the cabin and the small hold. He had a full minute until the decon was done so he took his time with his lower armor and grinned as he heard a low moan from Tali. She was getting frustrated and he loved it. He had gotten down to his boxers when the decon unit chimed and he looked up in time to se Tali remover her visor and look him dead in the eyes. She was smiling with the same evil grin he had a moment ago and she slowly licked her lips causing him to go weak in the knees for a second.

"I thought we had learned not to play this little game. Now, you're mine!" she shouted before barreling into him and laying him flat on the floor with a loud bang. He could feel the cold metal grate on his back but the pain only heightened his senses even more she began to take off her helmet which was tossed loudly to the side and she quickly buried her face into the crook in his neck. Kyson could hear her take in a deep breath and shudder slightly as she took him in causing him to push her up and suspender her above him.

"What was that?" he asked but as he looked at her face, that beautiful face that had changed his life forever he found himself just not giving a damn all of the sudden. He smiled and rolled over quickly pinning her to the floor and diving in to her warm lips she had teased him with earlier. The ferocity, the hunger they had for each other exploded at the sudden joining and he arched himself into her with his now rock hard erection causing her to groan through his lips and arch into him for more pressure through her suit. They held the pose enjoying the mounting anticipation when Tali broke away for air and to let out a gasp as he quickly added extra pressure catching her off guard.

"KYSON!" she yelped as he leaned back on his knees and hauling her up into his arms. Their bodies couldn't be close enough and he wanted to have every second with her that he could. Now that whatever insane lust that had come over Tali had infected him as well he stood up with her in his arms and looked her in the eyes and found the familiar fire burning with in.

"You said somthin'? he asked as he began to kiss her neck and forcing another murmur of content to slip past her lips.

"M-my suit needs off *_gasp* _oooohhhh Keelah…" she panted. She had been so preoccupied that she hadn't noticed him loosen her lower portion of her suit leaving he partially exposed. He had always been known for having fast fingers. He had slipped his fingers in and brushed his knuckles lightly against her wet folds and inner thighs teasing what was to come.

"Already workin' on it…" he said softly and leaned in for another kiss. He was sure they could stretch their arrival by another hour.

-Three hours later-

"Oh fuck me my pelvis…my fucking cock won't be the same ever…" he began to groan as he approached the front porch of his dad's house.

"oh stop whining, you loved it." He stopped and turned to her with a crooked smile. She was right but damn did she lay a fuckin' on him. Once his mind had cleared up slightly he made a note to find out what the hell made her so randomly aggressive not that he didn't like a good close quarters workout but still, it warranted attention.

"Yeah yeah yeah…well, welcome to Earth!" he said smiling broadly and spinning around several times with his arms out. Tali laughed at his antics and began to study her surroundings. He watched as she took in the vast amount of trees and walked over to one of the apple trees and gently place a hand on the branch. He just quietly stayed with her as she walked about. After a minute of studying the house she walked over to the western edge of the property that steeply dropped off giving a full panoramic view of the Shenandoah Valley with the Shenandoah river lazily switching back on it itself into the surrounding mountains.

"Keelah, it's so beautiful. You grew up here?" she asked while surveying the land in awe. He took her left hand and pulled her close.

"Yep. I got to wake up to this every morning for years." He pointed down at the across the river to the opposite bank.

"And that big hole there, yeah, on the opposite bank. That's where I test launched my first experimental watercraft…" they spent the next ten minutes talking lightly as they took in the sunset causing the far ridge to glow in spectacular reds and oranges setting the mountains in stark relief. He turned Tali around and pointed to the top portion of the mountain they were on and he heard her gasp slightly. The trees absorbed the late hues form the sun mixing with the green foliage to make an almost unreal sepia tinted world for a brief instant.

"It gets better when the seasons change. Come on, let's see what's for dinner." He only got a slight not as she was still taking in the view but when he gave a slight tug she snapped too.

"Kyson, I know you want me to meet your family but seriously, What if they don't like me?" she said rapidly. She was nervous and he couldn't blame her, his stories about his family we not faltering in any sense. They had made it to the front steps of the porch and it was him who paused. The last time he had been here in such a way was with Cynthia. _This time, I won't fail. No matter what!_

"Kyson…" said Tali softly squeezing his hand.

"Huh? Oh sorry…just, ah never mind let's do this!" he laughed as he hauled her up the steps and rapped on the door. He quickly led Tali to the right of the door and held a finger to his lips signaling her to be quite.

"Kyson! What the hell are you…" she asked freaking out but following his lead. He gave her a sly grin and a quick wink and turned to the door. He heard his dad stomping down the hall cursing about late visitors never calling ahead of time. He caught a glance at Tali who was standing out of view but was bouncing on her feet and fiddling with her hands. He was probably gonna get beat for this but, it would be pleasantly dramatic. The main door swung open and his father just stared him down.

"You're fuckin' back already? So how bad was the crash and burn? I sure as hell hope that shuttle is intact or I swear…" Kyson put up a hand stopping his dad who saw his broad smile. Kyson reach over to his right and dragged the now petrified Tali into view and wrapped his arms around her from behind and locked his hands into hers.

"Dad, This is Tali. I figured it was time you two met." He grinned seeing his dad falter a bit but was thrown off guard in turn as his dad threw open the screen door and charged at them.

"Move out the way boy! I have a beautiful young woman to entertain!" his dad said with a bright and warm smile as Kyson side stepped to the side right as Tali was engulfed in a massive hug. Kyson snickered a little as his dad lifted Tali off the ground leaving her feet kicking slightly.

"I-it's nice to meet you to sir." Tali said as she was set down again and his dad stood back.

"Ah! She has manners unlike my idiot of a son! Come in come in!" his dad waved the two of them in and Kyson lead them back to the kitchen table where he offered her a seat. As she sat, she began to glance around the room quickly and fiddle with her hands while bouncing one of her legs. _Wow, this must truly be a culture shock for her…well full emersion is the best way to go I hear…._

"Kyson, get her something to drink will you while I go fetch Beni. Tali, welcome to our home. Settle in and don't be a stranger and watch him for me will ya, he might burn the place down." His dad laughed and he went out the back door and left them alone.

"So, on that note…" he walked over to the fridge and opened it up and popped up with two bottles of sterilized water complete with ports for her suit.

"What? You…you have…" she stammered as he handed her a bottle.

"What? Don't act surprised. I planned on bringing you back and had dad and Beni pick up some supplies for me while I was gone. He walked over to the small bar and pulled out three shot glasses and a bottle of Wild Turkey as Tali still glanced nervously around the room.

"Your dad…he was…" she had been caught off guard but Kyson had expected it. His dad always did have a thing for schmoozing the ladies.

"Was pleasant? I know, that'll get explained too. Well, what do you think?" he watched as she slowed her scan of the room and finally looked back at him.

"I've always wondered about Earth, I mean, I feel like Liara. I could spend a lifetime here and still be astounded!" she had started to rebound for the excitement was beginning to creep back into her voice.

"You have so much _space_ to move around in, it's just…I have to get Rannoch back now…" she said growing quitter. He could understand though. When he was on the Neema, he could see the battle for space even on the massive live ship. Every nook and cranny had been stuffed full with all kinds of resources and odds and ends needed to support not just the ship but seventeen million people. This much open land and massive old farmhouse must be overwhelming. He watched Tali jump in her seat as the old back door creaked loudly as his dad and Benalia walked in. He watched Tali as he poured three shots of the whiskey. He could see her gawking in his mind at the Asari matron who just randomly walked into the room.

"Ah! You must be Tali! It's wonderful to meet you dear, I've heard nothing but wonderful things about you from Kyson." Said Beni as she walked up to Tali and held out a hand. Tali nodded and shook her hand before looking over to Kyson who began to laugh.

"It was a shock for me two trust me." He said and downed a shot. His dad smiled warmly at the scene and powered home a shot himself followed by Beni. Kyson wasn't sure what kind of moment just happened but hell he would roll with it.

"So is this your first time coming to Earth?" Beni asked Tali while taking a seat next to her. Kyson sat down to the left of Tali and his dad across form her who started to pour more drinks.

"No…well…this is the first time I've actually 'been' here. I had to help Kyson and Shepard with an op a few days ago…" she looked back to him but it was his dad who spoke up.

"Heard that it was you who saved our asses in the fancy tank. Thanks darlin'!" his dad raised his next shot in her direction before downing it.

"Yeah…that was me." Replied Tali but in a firmer more confident voice. The room got quite and Kyson could feel the tension. It wasn't a bad kinda tension, just the 'what obvious topic do we start with?' kind tension. Kyson decided to plow ahead.

"Soooooo yeah, now that everybody is introduced… I guess it's explaining time again isn't it?" he looked at Tali who just tilted her head to the side slightly and began to bounce a leg again.

"Damn right it is. Kyson here showed up on my doorstep almost two days ago without any warning. Not a call nothing. He only talked about his plans to get to you…so get on with it boy." His dad laughed as Kyson rolled his eyes and Beni leaned closer to Tali.

"Luke used to be one of the instructors for the N7 program…he can be a bit…ugh rough." Beni took down her next shot before giving a significant glance at Luke who nodded.

"O KAY! Moving on then…" said Kyson after the knowing looks his dad had just gotten.

"So, the Normandy got grounded and Tali and I didn't have the 'best' of goodbyes so I hauled ass on by hover board and flew in front of her ship and stopped it. I did the whole sappy 'I love you' thing but got nabbed by C-Sec…" Kyson heard Beni 'daaawwww' at the love part but Tali shook her head.

"Why did C-Sec grab you? I thought you were still in custody until you just showed up!" she began to fiddle with her hands some more and Kyson grabbed one of them and held it steady. Beni and Luke both looked at each other and smiled at the two 'youngins'.

"I found out the hard way that there is _no_ hover boarding permitted anywhere on the citadel. So after Anderson heard about it from Shepard he got me out. It was in that stupid cell that I happened upon the information about the massive platinum deposit." He said causing his dad to speak up again.

"Nice break, offering resources to get in worked I'm sure." Kyson nodded to his dad and looked back to Tali.

"Yeah, It was a Batarian slaver who had been abducting humans from the lower wards. He had been brought in for questioning and he dropped his data pad which had skitted into my holding cell. I was sure that he didn't need it anymore and was very certain five hundred thousand tons of platinum would come in handy…" he watched as his dad's jaw dropped and Beni just sat in silent shock.

"Oh and dad, Tweedle Dick says hello." Kyson and Tali both jumped as his dad whooped loudly and began to laugh himself shitless. Kyson looked over to Beni but found her slamming another shot down before laughing herself. Poor Tali looked back at Kyson who could only shrug his shoulders.

"I'll be damned! Han'Gerral is still alive! I bet the bastard has fucked twenty Asari whores by now!" he dad shouted before going into hysterics again.

* * *

**A/N**

**As I've said before, I like Han...Luke...I will be honest. It was NOT intentional as hard as that may seem but I'm going to roll with it. Will make for some fun jokes from Shepard in ME3? I think so!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N**

**Sorry for the break up in my posting I said I would do. Work and blah blah blah okay! here you go!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Tali's POV

She just watched as Mr. Sorley laughed uncontrollably and nearly fell out of his seat. She had heard the Asari bit and looked to Kyson for any suggestion to what was happening but he looked to be just a lost as she was. Beni on the other hand looked absolutely delighted as he features lit up when she heard Han's name.

"You know Admiral Han?" Tali asked once Mr. Sorley's laughter died down a bit. The gruff looking man who looked exactly like Kyson but thirty years older nodded slowly and began to stroke his goatee and look into the distance with a glazed look.

"Yeah…I do. We worked together years back. But we can get to that later when I've had more booze, it makes the tales funnier. Anyway, tell me Miss Zorah, how fares my son? The stubborn little bastard only gives me half the damn story and it's like pulling teeth to get the rest." He asked her with a wry grin. She had seen that same grin over and over again on Kyson and it kinda creeped her out and it didn't help being put on the spot like this. Something Kyson also loved…

"I…um, he's Kyson! How am I supposed to respond to this question?" she asked nervously glancing around the group looking for a life line. _Who asks questions like that?! Is this some sort of test? I'm failing horribly at it…_

"Shit dad, put her on the spot why dontcha…Tali, he just wants to get a laugh…don't give it to him…." She heard Kyson begin only to get cut off by his father.

"Listen hun, let me put it simply. In this family, we talk shit to each other. It's like a barometer of where we all stand on issues." Mr. Sorley said casually causing both Beni and Kyson to roll their eyes.

"I see. Kyson tends to do that on the regular…" she said sternly while looking back at Kyson who had a slight smirk. She watched him catch her gaze only to smile more and look away. He always avoided self-analysis but sure loved to make others do so.

"Eh, he's a shit what can I say?" Mr. Sorley began to laugh again before getting slapped upside the head by Beni. Tali almost couldn't contain her laughter and bit down on her lower lip as she watched Kyson's dad just sit there like an admonished child while he pouted.

"Enough old man. Sorry Tali, he has absolutely no manner's what so ever. Let's get to what he truly wants to know and so do I. How did you two find each other?" asked Beni with a warm smile. Tali understood their curiosity. A Human bringing a Quarian home would definitely warrant some questions but she figured Kyson would want to tell this one so she squeezed his hand and looked at him passing the 'attention ball' into his court. He didn't look at her but sighed deeply at getting the hint.

"Well, Let's start with me getting onto the Normandy for any of this to make chronological sense…I was between shifts and heading to Afterlife for a few drinks when I saw two random people with only pistols being harassed by a group of upstart thugs. I ambushed them and got thanked by Ken and Gabby, they are two of the Normandy's engineer's…they offered me drinks and I figured why not?" Kyson shrugged and smiled to himself before continuing.

"So, the Normandy had just come back from hitting the Collector base beyond the Omega-4 relay and it was torn to shit and had docked for repairs. Throughout the night various members of the crew had gone on about their success and I got swept up in it and listened to their stories until I met Shepard…" Tali heard Kyson get quite and knew why. It was the way everyone got when recounting their first encounter with the man. Their friend.

"He asked my name for he had heard that I had saved two of his crew and bought me a few rounds. I was just amazed that I had met a living legend…but as we talked I heard him grumble about costly and lengthy repairs needed on the Normandy so I purposed the outfit I was with and he agreed. Now this is where I got lucky as hell, I was put in charge of the operation on my end and spent day and night working on the Normandy. The tech was AMAZING!" He shouted in excitement. Tali smiled to herself recounting how she had felt the exact same way when boarding the SR-1. She had been so excited to find out what made it all work and still loved every second she had her hands on that Tantalus drive core.

"Well, as the weeks dragged on, I was pulling another all nighter cause I had jack shit else to do on Omega when I kept running into this slave driving up tight mechanic who would always glare at me whenever I happened to be in the same space she was in…" she could hear the sarcasm dripping from his words and couldn't hold back.

"HA! I swear you left your tools scattered all over the deck just to make me angry! And blasting music when everyone was trying to sleep? And slave driver? Really?" she took her hand back and placed them on her hips and crossed one leg over the other feigning impatience. She saw Kyson smile warmly at her and was glad to see him with it. It was better than the grimace he had worn before the Normandy had been grounded as he tried to hide his true thoughts.

"You get worked up hun. And when that happens I get punched in the face and once, shot at. But I'll forgive you…for now ANYWAYS! I had noticed her making extra un necessary trips down to where ever I was working and found it amusing so I said 'fuck it' and stopped her one day and…"

"And you asked if I would kindly stop staring at your ass... Did you know he does this weird work dance thing Mr. Sorley?" she looked to the older man who nodded his head.

"He's always done that…it's odd but it does keep him moving." He said with a smirk. Kyson just laughed.

"Hey, I gotta groove. So yeah, she got pissed and nearly blew my arm off with her shotty! I had stepped out of the way just in time while she blew away her own terminal. She had just dropped the shotty and started screaming. So, the good natured man I am heard a damsel in distress and rescued her OW! CHRIST!" Kyson jumped out of the chair as she firmly planted her heel into onto his right foot causing him to jump out of the chair and fall backwards over his chair with a loud crash as he landed on the floor.

"My FUCKING knee!" shouted Kyson as he hissed in pain. She looked dead on at his father who just stared back at her in turn. She smiled to herself. She had always wanted to get him back for that. Without even looking over her should she called to her now quite boyfriend.

"Kyson, you ok hun?" she asked mimicking his southern draw just a tad. She heard a grunt in response which caused Beni to snicker and Mr. Sorley to offer his hand across the table.

"I'm sorry ma'am I believe I just met the real Tali. Call me Luke." He said with an evil grin. She laughed and grasped his firm grip and shook it once.

"Pleasure, I don't know how he remembers things but he was the reason I was in DISTRESS! In the first place…" she said looking over her shoulder to find Kyson standing behind her and leaning against her chair. He had a grin smattered on his face again but it twitched every few seconds.

"I love you SO much right now…" he said and hobbled over to his fallen chair and got back in it. She placed a hand on his bruised knee and stroked it gently. She made a 'poor baby' pouty face as she rubbed it gently.

"Awww, I almost feel bad for you." She knew she was going overboard but revenge felt good. Kyson just poured another shot and slammed it down before looking back at the now amused group.

"Um, Tali…you finish this one won't you babe?" he asked with a slight flash of a glare in her direction. Oh he was pouting now but from what she was seeing, she had made a good impression.

"Thank you." She said perking up and sounding just slightly bubbly. She turned to Beni and Luke ready to finish out where Kyson had left off.

"So after he _made _me shoot my terminal, he laughed his ass off for days afterward whenever he saw me. I was about to give up and go to Shepard to kill him when Kyson cornered me. He _apologized." _ She watched as Beni raised a tattooed eyebrow but Luke's jaw dropped.

"Really?" he asked astonished. Apparently Kyson had broken his own mold that day.

"Really, it was so sweet and pathetic that I had to at least listen. The next thing I knew, he was sharing music with me and, well, after a movie night and him catching me staring at him. I confessed. I admit now that I had been staring at him since I first saw him at the party on Omega. I didn't handle being caught very well…" she looked over to Kyson whose eyes had become as big as the wheels on the Mako. _Oh no, I just boosted his ego!_

"HA! I knew it! I fuckin' WIN! I'm out for a victory cigg!" he got up and continued to laugh as he stepped out to the back porch. Luke just grumbled something about how he didn't want cigg butts all over his yard and joined him leaving her alone with Beni who just watched Luke leave with an amused smirk. Once the door closed, she turned to Tali with an intrigued smirk.

"You love him?" asked Beni.

"More than anything." She said without a doubt in her mind.

"It shows. Bonding or not I'm glad I got to meet you two." Said Beni with warmth returning to her words. Tali just smiled and nodded. This night had turned out to be an eventful one and she was glad Kyson had dragged her along.

"Has he presented the Pal'tec vis Surden yet?" asked Beni. Tali almost didn't hear her words. How the hell would she know about such a thing?

"From the silence he doesn't even know what it is. You might want to get on that. Oh and how do I know? I'm nearing eighth century in human years. I've been around."

* * *

Kyson's POV

He was so relieved that Tali was fitting in with the family even if he only knew his dad but still he was pleased. His knee was still a little sore but he loved the fact that he had rubbed off on her. He heard the door open behind him as his dad walked out with a broad smile.

"So you fuck her yet?" Luke asked with a mirror shit grin on his own, he had gotten it from his dad after all. Kyson smiled slightly and huffed a bit.

"Does that need asking? Ok, moving on then you dirty old man…" they both laughed at the taboo breaking of the potential 'Apple Pie" life scenario that could have happened in there.

"Right, so you two gonna stay for a few or what's the plan?" his dad asked. Kyson mulled it over in his head. He still owed her a beach trip but before that, he needed a favor.

"Hey dad, is the smithy still as it used to be?" he asked as he stared out at the old warehouse his grandfather had built years ago for it was still made of cinderblock. Luke grew quite for a moment before nodding slowly.

"I…I haven't been in their since I heard you disappeared again." Kyson heard the loss in his voice and he lit a cigg trying to figure out how to get through this awkward moment.

"I see. Dad, look I'm sorry I really am…" his dad just grunted and crossed his arms and looked over to him.

"I know, I thought it over with everything that has come to light and forget it. Now, why do you ask?" his dad asked starring at the old workshop. Kyson figured he would just take his dads words for what they were and came up with another plan.

"Could you and Beni take Tali into town tomorrow? I need to make something…" he smiled as he thought about how he was going to make the Pal'tec vis Surden and pull an epic move…

"HA! You're going to be the ultimate romantic and make it for her? Not just buy one? Damn boy I am impressed well done." He dad clasped him on the shoulder before walking over to the back door.

"I'm sure Beni and I can work something out. Besides, she's fun." Kyson rolled his eyes but waved to his dad as he walked out to the shop. Memories came flooding back with each steep though. He was about to open the main door when he paused as he felt the rusted handle. He had made them himself on the forge, hours spent hammering and shaping the steel to his will. He looked at the handle and all thirteen leaves.

"I need to make new ones…" he took a deep breath and slid the now rusted door to the side revealing a dark void but old bars of metal and contraptions jumped out at him as he brought up his Omni-tool. Everything had been left as he remembered and he slowly walked through the shop. Each step crunched under the gravel floor that was mixed with small chunks of coal. He took another deep breath and could smell the oxidized metal and machine oil and he couldn't help but smile again. He was home.

"What is all of this stuff?" he turned around at Tali's voice. This was a moment he wanted to share. He walked over to the door and flicked a switch and the place slowly flickered to life. He heard Tali gasp slightly as a whole machining shop was revealed.

"Keelah, look at these _old _tools! Kyson, you got to grow up with these?" she asked in astonishment. He nodded slowly as he walked over to his favorite spot in the shop. It was in the far corner and was what he considered his shrine. It was the forge.

He heard Tali's footsteps behind him as she made her way over the gravel and walked past him placing a hand on the three hundred pound industrial anvil. She quietly took in the hammers and tongs still neatly laid out on their racks in strategic positions and stopped before the hearth itself.

"Is this the forge you talked about all these times?" she asked. He saw her pick up a hammer and test its weight before setting it back down and looking to him. How he wanted to tell her that this would be the place where he would lay his soul and pound it into the life he wanted with her. He reached into his pocket and slowly turned over a chunk of platinum in his hand for re assurance.

"Yeah, lot of memories here…" he remembered the days on end he would spend making all sorts of things from watercraft to simple trinkets. This was where he found his passion for working with as many tools as possible. And now he was standing here, with a woman who had the same passion and drive. Someone who would fight to her dying breath to make sure things got done and done right.

"Heeeelllllloooo!" Kyson jumped slightly as he noticed a hand waved in front of him causing her to giggle slightly.

"Normally I'm the one who spaces out. Care to share?" she asked as she leaned against the anvil. He smiled warmly at her. At least she could use the visor to her advantage but as he looked at her he saw for the first time in his life the two closest things to him in one spot. Tali had begun to caress the horn of the anvil and running her hand up to the tip slowly while staring at him. He felt a growing heat and urgency but looked away before he made a stupid move and removed her visor.

"HA! Serves you right for all the times you've teased me." She giggled some more as he walked back a few steps still playing with the platinum in his pocket.

"Tali, when the war with the Reapers is over, where will we be?" he asked. If he was going to make the medallion tomorrow, he had to make sure. It was stupid at this point he knew but, for once he couldn't just throw caution to the wind.

"Are…are you doing what I think you're doing? HA! Aren't you moving a bit fast? You bring me to your childhood home to meet the parents and then propose? What next? Sweep me off my feet and fly me into the sunset?" she had begun to laugh more but he could pick up on how shocked she was. She was rambling again trying to get a grip on her emotions and he now knew. She was expecting him to do so already. He chuckled softly and released the hold he had on the platinum and letting it drop to the bottom of his pocket.

"Not quite, but thanks for the heads up on how you want it to go down." He grinned as she froze while leaning against the anvil.

"But seriously, where do you see yourself down the road?" he figured that she would respond better if he started walking leaving her to her own devices for a minute. It wasn't until he had gotten back outside that she caught up with him and grabbed his hand forcing him to stop.

"I see myself with you. I don't know the end result of where that might be but…" he felt her grip tighten on his hand and she pulled him in close and cupped _his_ chin and made him look her in the eyes.

"I know that I've found a man who showed me how to live for me, for myself first and for most, to celebrate my accomplishments and triumphs and break free of the shadows of those who sought to use me. That man is you Kyson. I'm not going anywhere without you." She said in the most assured tone he had ever heard come from between her lips. She was his as he was hers. They were bonded and he could practically feel the warm radiance she was conveying to him as it moved through his soul brushing the last doubts from his mind. He pulled her into his arms and fell backwards into the grass laughing as he felt her squirm in his arms.

"Who's proposing to who now huh?" he just heard her grunt in response she rolled off of him but still keeping one hand in his as they stared up at the stars.

"It's beautiful…It's hard to believe that you had all of this in an actual back yard growing up…" she said. He smiled to himself. He had just been given the idea of what he wanted to put on the medallion.

"Wait till we see it from Rannoch. I heard behind the veil is absolutely stunning." He felt her grip tighten like a vise and she stayed silent. He just lay there content to just be for a few moments before things eventually and always went back to hell, but now he had his own light to walk to.

"I love you Kyson." said Tali softly as she stared at the stars. Kyson stood up and helped Tali as well but before he took another step he swept her off her feet and took her to the western facing porch where a two person hammock straddled the corner and several pillows waited for them. He gently set her in the hammock before climbing on himself.

"I love you too Tali." He brought her into his arms and they spent the rest of their night staring at the stars passing by.

The following morning was pleasant as he was woken up by Beni who just smiled warmly at the sight of the two of them in each other's arms. They had a pleasant breakfast and Tali had been shocked by a home cooked Quarian meal but Beni had proven to be one hell of a cook no matter what race. His dad had come down from bed in boxers and a bathrobe and jumped when he saw all of them. He had apparently gotten used to being nearly naked when he wanted to but shrugged off the unanimous laughs and grumbled as he read the news on his data pad.

Kyson got up to go shower but was met by Tali blocking him. He had tried to get past but only got another bruise as he tripped over his own legs trying out maneuver her and went head first into the wall and found a stud. She had given up but he placed a kiss on her visor and said he would see her in the evening. She had asked what he meant but Beni intercepted and let him escape. He had much to get done and only a day to do it. It sucked but the beach trip would have to wait.

* * *

**A/N**

**So these chapters were written about a month ago at the beach so yeah, it's fluffy and what not. But as we know, life doesn't stay this way...**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N**

**Ok guyz. here ya go!**

* * *

Tali's POV

It had been an eventful day to say the least as she looked at the kids playing in the commons of Front Royal's town square as she remembered watching the terse exchange Kyson had had with his father days ago after the fight through the storm. But seeing the town in the late afternoon with families and children enjoying a day out brought both hope and sadness to her. She saw how the Humans were free and happy in their environment and world while hers were stuck in suits in small agricultural ships. She had dreamed of playing on the plains of Rannoch and feeling the hot breezes of the desert winds run through her hair but she knew it would have to wait.

Beni and Luke had taken her shopping after Kyson had gone upstairs to shower and she had loved the experience. From all of the research she had done on Kyson's ramblings of being back home in the 'country' she was beginning to understand a bit. The people here were calmer and more reserved than those she had met on the citadel and Illium. They were people at home and knew it, they didn't have the pressures of a drive core cutting out on them or the life support failing and killing the crew.

"So, you have fun?"Luke asked bringing her from her musings. She smiled and nodded gratefully for the little trip.

"Thank you. I have always wanted to see Earth. You are so…free here." She said revealing a bit of her thoughts. Luke looked out at the playing families and chuckled t himself.

"Yeah, we're lucky. Real really wanted you to have this one day…" said Luke while looking at the ground. Tali nodded slowly. When the three of them had braked for lunch, Beni and Luke had seemed agitated causing her to ask what was wrong. The response she got couldn't have been more ground shaking.

Back when Luke was a young operative for the Alliance, he had been given his first mission with only a small ship and a simple mission. Take out the head of a small merc band headed by an unknown Asari. Luke had followed some of the Asari's flunkies only to find them blasted out of existence by two young Quarians by the names of Han'Gerral and Rael'Zorah. Tali had just sat flabbergasted that Luke had not only known the two but recruited them just days after they had been sent on their pilgrimage with the allure of finishing the job and who knew how many creds to bring back to the fleet.

From the way Luke described her dad and Han, it sounded like Garrus and Kyson going at it when on a roll with quick jokes galore in the middle of fire fights. But the true twist was when they had finally confronted the merc boss. It was then when Beni stepped in and finished the story by pointing to herself. She had been the one responsible for the attack on the flotilla but had been spared by Luke and the others after certain information had come to light. Tali had no way of knowing how to deal with the information but Beni had placed both hands on hers and smiled warmly.

The four of them had crossed paths for years as it turned out and even though they had drifted apart over the years remained good friends by sending a comical message once every year or so but she couldn't help but feel guilty as she broke the news of her father's death to them. Luke had just nodded his head slowly while Beni closed her eyes trying to hide a few forming tears. That's when it hit her that it truly was a small galaxy. Would she and Kyson of met one day regardless of the reaper threat? She would never find out but she would press forward no matter what, not just for her father, or the galaxy. She would for herself and for Kyson which was now one in the same. She continued to watch the kids play with a brand new soccer ball and they sounded and acted just like the group of kids on the Neema which did bring a slight smile to her lips.

"We're not so different are we?" she asked Luke who was scanning the scene before him as well.

"No, we really aren't." he said. They stood there in silence for a few minutes before Luke started up again.

"So, is this the right time for the whole 'welcome to the family' bit?" she looked at him and saw that same stupid smile Kyson had inherited.

"You know, I think so. Although after what you told me today I kinda already was." She smiled as the Luke laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder. It was firm and steady form years of battle and hard labor he felt like a stone wall.

"Well welcome home Tali. If ever you need help or a place to kick back you know where to go." He said in a soft tone. She felt his words enter her mind and finally relaxed since arriving. She had the beginnings of a family, _her family_.

"Thank you. It…it means so much I don't know how to…" began Tali.

"Repay me? Ha! That's what grandkids are for!" Luke laughed as Tali felt a something crash into her stomach. She couldn't give that even if she tried! She heard a loud slap and saw Luke rubbing the back of his head. Beni had stayed quite during the exchange but had smacked Luke upside the head again.

"LUKE! Think you jackass!" she exclaimed. Tali watched as Luke growled as he rubbed the back of his head but she could feel the heat rising in her suit as she blushed a bit. Kyson's dad was totally for them being together! But she figured that anything like kids or even being fully bonded formally by linking their suits and being logged into a ships roster as Lifemates was a long way off. She looked back at the playing families and slapped her helmet. Kyson had planned this!

"Beni, it's fine but Luke, I have to ask a question." She said. Luke smiled back and nodded.

"Is Kyson about to propose to me? He is isn't he! I looked up how Humans get bonded or 'married' and he is showing stereotypical behavior from the vids!" she began to pace back and forth as Beni and Luke just smiled at her.

"I can't believe he no, I can believe he set this up! Meet the parents and get to know them and stuff and ask for them to take me out to get to know me! Oh he's gonna pay! I love him but Oh Keelah is he gonna pay cause I know in my heart that I'm fully bonded to him and it's only a matter of time before he asks for them himself AH! What am I going to do? We don't …we can't…" she began to choke up as she fully realized she could never have children of her own with her soon to be Lifemate. She wasn't ashamed she was grieving for the kids she could never produce for Kyson, for both of them! She now openly wept and tried to bury her face only to have her visor in the way as always. She wanted nothing more than to run back to Kyson but she was distracted by the gentle touch of Beni's arms wrapping around her.

"I think it's time to go home, besides, I think Kyson is done with his little project." She said softly. Beni took her hand and gently led her to the Luke's diesel truck and soon they were on their way back up the mountain.

* * *

Kyson's POV

As soon as Tali and the rest had left he had taken a fast shower and changed into some of his old clothes from a few years back. They still fit but his old favorite _Celldweller _was tighter across the chest and arms, probably from all the work he had been doing on Omega. He had gotten a gallon of water and a whole fifth of Southern Comfort as he passed through the kitchen and headed to the old shop. It was time for him to show how he truly felt for Tali and he was ready.

He had bounded into the shop to look for the most important component for his work for he had been running low since he last remembered but as he opened the lid on a large barrel, he found it. Coal, about half a ton was still left and had stayed dry.

"HA! Perfect! Now for some MUSIC!" he shouted to the vast interior while raising his hands up as if going on stage. He fired up his Omni-tool and synched it with the sound system that both him and his friends had rigged up years ago and laughed. He was ready to win a heart. (_Electronaut: _by VNV Nation)

He took a giant swig from the liquor bottle and cracked his knuckles. Within thirty minutes he had a raging inferno in the hearth being bolstered by the powerful bellows blasting the coal to over three thousand degrees and smiled as he realized that his heart for the coming task burned hotter and even brighter than the now glowing metal it held within the hellish embers. He still didn't know how to do all the sappy 'love' things in the vids but this, this he could not just coax out but beat the notion of love into something greater, something tangible by his own blood sweat and tears. This would be for all the words he could and would never be able to find.

The hours passed as he flattened, molded, reheated, and repeated his strikes upon the metal bending it to his will by both mind and muscle. He became an efficient machine as each blow landed with a precision only known to that of masters and those who were slightly insane. He never stopped moving always staying in step with the music. The heat in the shop skyrocketed with the combined summer heat and forge rolling into each other fighting to subdue him but he kept hammering. Nothing would stop him from finally showing his heart in the best way he knew how. Work.

It was one o'clock when he finally had the Pal'tec vis Surden to the right shape and size for what he wanted to do. He quenched it in the water trough for the last time before he took another swig of liquor and lit his first cigg of the day.

"OOOOooohhhhh yes." He moaned as he felt both the calming effects of the liquor and the stimulation of the nicotine enter his blood all at once. He was now drenched in sweat and had long ago tossed his shirt into what he called the work hammock which was a woven into a rough and loose weave and had coal dust smeared form years of late night naps. He smiled as he thought of many more nights hopefully with Tali joining him as they built up this little shop into a fully fledged business one day. He picked up the now cool blank medallion and sighed as he flopped into the hammock and stared at the dirty and dulled blank piece.

He swung gently for over an hour deciding on how and where everything he wanted to engraving would fit. He just kept revolving it in his hands while thinking about where he saw them down the road but, he frowned a bit as he realized that their road was likely to be measured in just a few months and how could he capture that in a positive light on such a small piece of metal. Dark thoughts began to worm their way into his mind and he saw a flash of Tali shot and broken in his arms. He suddenly balled his fist around the platinum with such intensity his knuckles had turned completely white.

"Fuck the Reapers! She's mine and you can't have her!" He shouted jumping out of the hammock and running outside into the blistering sun. He screamed and yelled at the skies while giving his middle finger the entire time.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TAKE THAT FUCKERS! HA!" he screamed as he jumped into the air waving his middle finger one more time before collapsing in the grass laughing hysterically. It was him, just him there in that moment defying everything the Reapers stood for. Choice and he had defied their thoughts of doom before they could take hold. He had won already! And with that thought his eyes opened wide as it hit him. The final piece of the puzzle, he had his engraving.

He got up slowly and walked into the shop once more with his head held high and shoulders taught; he had work to do.

-Later that night-

Background music _Perpetual: _by VNV Nation

It was done. He held the finished Pal'tec vas Surden in his hand as he lay slumped across the anvil as he watched the final coals burn down causing warm shimmers of light to catch the reliefs of the picture he had slaved over and cause his own soul to catch its brilliance. It showed everything he and Tali were, are and will be all in one. He smiled as he sipped at the very last of the Southern Comfort and let the bottle fall from his grasp and land with a rocky clink as it hit the gravel floor.

"Damn, I really out did myself…" he used his tool to shut off the lights so only the tip of his cigg and the dull glow from the forge remained. He let his body slowly cool down as night began to wrap its arms around him. He could see her face as he presented it to her and how it would light up and blind the galaxy with its beauty and joy. He couldn't wait to give it to her and that time might just be soon at hand for he looked out of the shop as a low and deep rumbling began to rev up the final approach to the house form the long driveway.

"She's home." He said softly with a smile. He knew it was childish of him but he let himself fully get swept up in his excitement and anticipation. He struggled to stand fully on his feet and saw the headlights flash across the property as the family arrived. He just leaned against the shops bay door in the dark as he waited for everyone to clamber out and he barely remembered to put the medallion in his pocket before Tali spotted him. He watched both his dad and Beni walk off with several bags to the kitchen while Tali just slowly meandered about and seemed to be looking for something as she walked towards the shop. Something was off, she seemed distracted.

"Ah shit, another time then…" he muttered as he pushed the Pal'tec vis Surden from his mind and tried to stand up straighter but only managed to lean harder against the door frame. Tali spotted him at that moment and headed right for him.

"Kyson, where is your shirt?" she asked as she drew near. He smiled slightly forgetting the lack of attire before she was close enough for him to snatch her up with his free arm.

"Kyson! You look like death! And ugh! Smell like it too! Keelah what have you been doing all day?" she asked as she pulled him off the building and slung him over her shoulder.

"Awwww it's nice to see that you care." He laughed for a second before lurching a bit causing Tali to grunt.

"nugh…I might change my mind you know. Humph…there!" she flopped him down on the back porch steps and sat next to him.

"Seriously Kyson, why did you have them distract me all day?" she asked. He could hear anger and as her voice dropped at the end, sorrow, sadness? He groaned and looked up at the stars looking for an alibi. He had been so focused on the task he forgot about the cover up.

"Well that depends on how your day went. And yes, I will deflect your question just like that." He could see the frown on her face despite the clouded visor and smiled.

"Fine! Be that way. If you must know it was wonderful. Beni is absolutely amazing and you should listen to her by the way. She knows how to cook Quarian cuisine and I want you to learn cause I burn everything to the point that it looks like Tuchanka on a good day." She rambled. Kyson didn't have to try imagining the mess on the Normandy ablaze with a small Quarian shrieking and running for her life.

"And your father is wonderful too. He showed me so much about this part of Earth and he even showed me you're old school. It's hard to believe that 'Mr. Renegade eloping badasses had humble beginnings in a quite backwater town." She had used her fingers to for quotes at the Renegade bit causing him to snort and roll his eyes. She sounded too much like Joker for a second there. He was expecting more but she had abruptly stopped her musing and started staring at the ground. She was upset about something for she had begun to dig a furrow in the dirt with one of her toes.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She said calmly causing his bullshit meter to explode. She might as well told him to 'fuck off' at that point.

"Kyson, let's just say you and your dad have impeccable timing for bad jokes…" she said with anger creeping back into her voice. _Oh shit, here we go…_

"What did he do?" he asked trying to stand up but got forced back down by Tali.

"It was nothing wrong. He was just trying to make me laugh but it kinda backfired. It wasn't like you and your "Daddy Issues" comment you gave me a while back." She said almost growling. Kyson winced. He deserved any wrath that came his way on that one hell it's what almost made her kill him before the Alliance base where he got impaled.

"I had opened up to you! I told you about my life and about _my _father and how he treated me and all you could say was 'Daddy issues. Got it.' WHO THE HELL DOES THAT?" she shrieked throwing her hands in the air as he buried his hands into his face. Those were his words though. She had spent the night for the first time in his room not wanting to leave after the movie. She had needed to vent and he listened. When she had finished he couldn't think of anything right to say and the words had slipped out.

"Tali!" he said quickly while pulling one of her hands out of the air causing her to make eye contact with him.

"Look I know I have a life time of being reminded about that but you know I'm sorry about that, what the hell did my dad say to trigger this?" he asked imploringly. He saw through the distraction of her own. She looked away and began to bounce her right leg as she struggled with something inside her mind before looking back at the ground.

"He asked when he was having grandkids…" she said in a wavering voice. Kyson felt a surge of energy as he jumped up and balled his fists in rage. What the hell was his dad thinking asking her a question like that!

"That cock fucking cunt monger son-of-a –bitch! I'm going to fucking rip his goddamn balls off and shove them up his ass and kicked them so hard he chokes on em'!" he was about to haul ass inside and beat his father senseless but stopped when he saw Tali try and bury her face in her hands. He sat back down and threw an arm around her to try and comfort her as well as himself. He was now doubting ever bringing her here.

"Kyson it's not his fault. I shouldn't have let it wait this long realize this b-but it just hit me when he joked about it. W-we can't have kids! Oh Keelah I'm sorry Kyson! I-I- I don't know what to feel…" she went limp in his arms and collapsed into his lap and began to tremble and sob. He couldn't help but bite his lower lip for he had never worried about kids with her and to see her so torn up tore at his heart and soul. But he knew where she was coming from. She wanted to make him happy and she had been around to hear him make 'when I have a son' jokes with Garrus. _But, they were just jokes…_

"Tali, listen to me…" he said gently. She stayed half curled up in his lap but knew she was trying to focus when the sobs became more sporadic. When she had begun to calm down he propped her up and drew her in close so her head rested on his chest.

"Look, I know we can't have kids per say but it's ok. I knew once I figured out the whole 'bonding' thing that this would be an issue but I also knew that we would never have the 'Apple Pie lifestyle' waiting for us." He said while staring up at the stars. He heard her sniff loudly and respond in a congested voice.

"y-you mean *_sniff* _that you still want to be with me? *_Sniff*_ apple pie?" she asked not understanding the reference.

"The apple pie reference if a way of saying 'have a perfect happy family' and the word normal gets thrown in there sometimes along with 2.5 kids yadda yadda…" he felt trembling slightly still and realized he hadn't addressed the second issue. He looked down and could actually see and feel the fear from her and it made him sick to his stomach thinking that he could lose her over this which only caused him to tighten his hold upon her.

"Tali, I'm never going to leave you. I love you more than anything and not even the Reapers can stop _us._ So what if things don't always work out how we thought they would in life? I have you and that's more than enough and those who will try and hold us back will die by my hands. There is nothing in the whole verse that matters to me more than you. " he said. He wanted her to know without any doubt that he was here to stay no matter if hell was on their heels or not. He truly loved her.

"I love you to." She said as she lay curled up in his arms. He could feel her calming down as she stopped shaking and the sobs subsided. He felt her tracing lines on his thigh as they just watched the night with its comforting blanket like effect until he felt her press a finger down into his pocket. She was trying to fiddle with the Pal'tec vis Surden. _My Quarians are nosy…_

"Kyson, what's in your pocket? Just curious." She said in a relaxed tone but he could feel her fingers trying to feel out the object trying to decipher what it was through his jeans.

"If you're really nice and bee a good girl and cheer up for me, you might find out one day!" he said in a very chipper yet sarcastic tone which caused her to latch down like a vise on his thigh.

"AH! He…hehehe...Tali um baby…I-I was just playin' around…" he started to backtrack as she dug her three strong fingers into him but she had shifted her hand closer to his jewels.

"Messing with me is a bad idea right now. What. Is. IT?" She didn't sound angry; it was more along the lines of determined and intense. _Shit I bet she knows what it is. But, she will have to wait for the epic moment I have planned…wow I make too many plans…_

"I can see that but your just gonna have to trust me on this. It's totally worth it." He smiled at the end and laughed causing her to get up and walk the rest of the way onto the porch.

"Well, I guess we should go in. I'm sure Beni is about to kill your dad." She waited for him to get up and they both walked in to find both his dad and Beni sitting quietly at the table.

"Tali…I'm so very sorry for…" Luke began but Tali laughed a bit and held up a hand.

"It's ok Luke; It just caught me off guard. Besides, It's not me who needs convincing. So Kyson, when are we having kids? Oh wait, we need to be married first ya know…to be decent about it." She giggled at the end causing his jaw to drop. _Did she just troll my ass? She fuckin did! _Beni and Luke just snickered as he just stood there like an idiot.

"I…um…I need a drink…" he quickly said and lunged for the first bottle of booze he could find.

"Yeah drink while you can boy, next thing you know you'll have your own little shit of a son to piss you off to no end." Said his dad causing Beni to laugh.

"And we get to be the relatives that buy the toys that make the noise! YAY for no sleep!" Beni exclaimed causing Tali to laugh as well.

"Oh please do, I can turn off the noise, Kyson can't! HA! Payback for your snoring!" she came up from behind him then and hugged him.

"Riiiiiggghhhttt…so, I was thinking of going back to the fleet tomorrow. Might as well ya know?" he sat down at the table and sighed as Tali tried to dissuade him but he wanted to get to work. There was much to do. It was well past midnight before everyone decided to turn in for the night and the two of them said goodnight to Beni and Luke. Kyson offered to do the dishes while Tali watched. When he was done he walked down the hallway to find Tali looking at some pictures.

"Are these…" she began to ask while pointing at the small coffee table full of family photos. He looked over and saw familiar faces smiling back at him and turned away quickly. There were three pictures set off to the side each baring a face of the dead.

"Kyson, I'm sorry to bring back bad memories…I was just…" Kyson nodded and picked up one of the pictures.

"This one is Cynthia…" he sighed as he set it down. He still missed her and always would but…she was at peace now and would let that be. Setting the picture down and replacing it with another. It was his mother. She smiled back sweetly at him and he couldn't help but smile back. When she was having lucid moments she could be the best mom anyone could ask for but his features darkened as he remembered all the pain she had caused as well.

"Kyson, I'm sorry…your mom. You have her eyes…" He nodded once again at her words and set the picture down and was about to reach for the third but hesitated before touching it. It held a pain that he had buried for so long that his reaction to it surprised him.

"Who is that? He looks just like you." Said Tali. He winced slightly as even more memories, came back.

_He was coming in the front door on a cold walk from the school bus and was welcomed by the warm heat of the house's furnace. He could smell the fire coming from the hearth in the family room and looked around the corner hoping to find his brother._

"_OY Kevo! I'm home! Wanna play some video games! I swear just because you're always a sniper class is why you win but not today HA HAAAA!' he shouted into the house as he stripped his outer layers and ran upstairs._

"_Hey! Wake up you lazy bastard! Just because its winter break for you doesn't mean you can lay around drunk all the time!" he shouted as he walked to his room. He could hear the soft rambling of the holo as some random shows were playing. He turned into his room and found his brother Kevin slumped in his gaming chair with an empty bottle of booze lying next to him._

"_Jack Daniels…as always. Ugh Kevo get up man, dad is gonna be pissed off if…" he stepped in front of his brother and the holo ready to punch him in the head only to find him not breathing._

"_Kevo…" he kneeled down and saw a pool of blood still trickling down his chin from his mouth and onto his lap, where a .22 calibur pistol rested awkwardly. He didn't know what he was looking at, his chest had stopped moving and time stopped as his vision began to flicker._

"_Kevo…Kevin, KEVIN! YOU MOTHERFUCKER WAKE! UP! NOW! AGHHHH! NOOO! YOU SONOFABITCH NO! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T!" he howled a he tried to punch his brother back to life._

"Kyson?" he heard Tali inquire and he was snapped back to the present. He looked from the picture and back to her.

"Come on, we need sleep." He said roughly. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N**

**I can do only but so much 'happy' it has never settled with me personaly.**

**Review as you will as always and thanks for the support!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N**

**DING! Yoy have a new message at your private terminal...**

* * *

Kyson's POV

"KYSON! " He was jolted back to the world of the living by a fist slamming into sternum causing him to jump up right and reach for his pistol.

"Fuckin' bitch tits!" he yelled as he grabbed his pistol form his night stand and began erratically panning the room.

"Kyson! It's just me put it down!" he heard Tali yell. He registered the noise and let his body go limp and fell backwards into the bed with the pistol still in hand and dangling off to the side.

"You were screaming in your sleep again…" she said as he closed his eyes trying to focus. He had no memories of his dreams and if it had anything to do with last night, he didn't want to.

"Who is Kevin?" she asked from his side. She sounded worried and he had no way out from answering her question. But it wasn't the time. He didn't want to deal with it right now.

"My brother. He's dead and that picture of him last night dug up some nasty shit. Sorry to worry you babe." He rolled over and placed a kiss on her visor before smiling softly and getting out of bed.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked. He shook his head. He didn't.

"Nope. Not in the 'serious talk' kinda mood. Got three things to do today. One, upgrade my Mosin. Two, get completely packed. Three, figure out if I call Beni 'mum' as Ken would put it." He finished putting on clothes for the day and re holstered his pistol.

"I miss them. I wonder how Shepard is doing…" he heard her muse. He sighed and looked out his window at the rising sun and couldn't help but wonder himself. If they thought they had it rough, Shepard must be in political hell.

"He'll be alright. But we need to get back to the fleet and get them ready for the Reapers. If they go to war with the Geth…" he began his tone became grim as her turned to Tali. She nodded and got up out of the bed.

"I know…I don't know how but we will." She said quietly.

"Hey, come on. Let's not worry about it now. Let's just focus on food…I love food…" he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room and down the stairs.

"Why are you being so dodgy today?" she asked as he dragged her into the kitchen.

"Just don't want to be in a foul mood. So I won't. Hey Beni! I got a question for you!" He said excitedly. Beni spun around from the stove and shushed him.

"Quiet! You know your dad is a shit in the morning!" she said quickly under her breath. Kyson smiled and nodded as Tali shook her head and sat down at the table.

"Oops sorry…was just wondering, if you are with my dad now, what does that make you?" he smiled as Beni for the first time looked puzzled. But she recovered quickly and smirked at him.

"That depends on you hun, we are not bonded or married but I do plan to spend the rest of my days with Luke. So, yeah. Whatever you want I guess." She said. Kyson ran over to her and hugged her roughly and laughed.

"Ok mom! So what's for breakfast?" he laughed as Beni stuttered a bit before shoving him off.

"Sit the fuck down before I beat you boy it ain't ready yet!" she yelled but smiled the entire time causing him to laugh.

"An Asari soundin' like a hick from the hills! Dad's rubbin' off on ya Beni." He ducked quickly as she used her biotics to hurtle a wooden spoon at him which just missed his face and embedded into the plaster and lathing wall behind him.

"Good reaction time. Tali if you would be so kind as to grab some plates?" Beni asked kindly as he just glanced at the embedded spoon.

"Kyson, my turn for a question, if Tali weren't on the Normandy, who else did you find likable on the ship?" asked Beni with a wicked smile. Kyson shook his head.

"This is a damn set up…" he sighed. Beni nodded and Tali just giggled.

"Come on Kyson, I've always wondered!" Tali said as she set four plates on the kitchen counter.

"Fine, if you really must know, Jack. There you happy?" he heard a dish clang to the floor and saw both women just staring at him, but, they wanted to know.

"A…man? Kyson I didn't know you swung both…" Beni began not sure how to take in the news but Tali cut her off.

"Jack is a psychotic lunatic of a Human female! Her, really? But she is so different from me!" shouted Tali in disbelief. Beni apparently heard the female part and asked Tali to show a picture. After Beni glanced at Tali's Omni-tool her eyes opened wide with surprise.

"Her? She looks so angry…"said Beni.

"I know. Angry sex is awesome." He laughed as Beni formed a wicked grin on her face while Tali just looked stranded.

-Later that day-

They were set. They had the Kodiak fully loaded to serve as a make shift apartment and his more critical belongings were stowed away neatly as possible. He was in full armor once again but had his helmet off for the time being. He knew all too well that he would be imprisoned in it for a good while so he might as well enjoy the freedom while it lasted. _Man, I can't even imagine being in a suit every day all day…I guess I'm going for the full immersion of the Quarian culture. Next thing I know I'm going to have to start speaking Kelish…I'm fucked._ He looked up from the spot of ground next to the shuttle that he was kicking and saw Beni and his dad give Tali a group hug.

"Awright hun. Don't you forget that your always welcome here and make sure my igit of a son comes back as well. He tends to lose track of space and _time" _said Luke as he looked up at Kyson who glanced away and crossed his arms. _No, I just get busy…_

"I'll try, but he can be stubborn. I think it's a pride issue…" Tali giggled slightly at the end and Kyson just groaned.

"Ok Ok Ok…I get it. Make this a more frequent thing. So mushy goodbye shit and all that. Beni, It's been a blast and thanks for the food." He said before walking into the shuttle and into the cockpit.

"Not very good with goodbyes is he?" Beni asked slightly put off.

"No, he's not. He…bye Beni, I can't wait to see you again and thank you both for your hospitality." She said before waving and walking off to the Kodiak.

"Any time! Be careful out there!" shouted Beni as Kyson fired up the thrusters. He was ready to start getting things done. They had their down time and it was back to the grind stone so to speak. But he was glad to get away from the memories again but he realized that he hadn't learned much. _Am I just going to keep running away? _He watched as the blue sky shifted to black as they left orbit and he aimed for the Charon Relay and back to the Migrant Fleet. _For almost five years now I've been grasping for anything I can to shield me from myself…and every time I face something about me, I run._

Kyson just kept the shuttle on manual control as he continued to evaluate his inner workings. He always needed to fidget with something to get any progress done. He sighed as Mars began to grow in the window and he wondered why he had never visited but as his line of sight shifted, he saw Tali staring at him. _Now this is where I need to make it count. I can't keep running from me cause no matter what she will follow. I won't be responsible for going off the deep end again only for her to try and bring me back. I will not go through that again! But, what am I running from now? _

"Hey…" said Tali who was now at his side.

"Yeah?" he replied. He was trying his damdest to try and act distracted but it never worked.

"We have time now you know, what's wrong?" she asked. Tali kneeled down beside his chair trying to catch his gaze but he opened up a systems check panel and looked away.

"Just trying to figure out shit in my head and it's a grueling process…that's all." His deflection only brought up more things he was avoiding in his head. How was Shepard truly doing? Where the hell are Teagann and Garrus? Would they talk to him again? These were the first of many crippling questions he was trying to find answers to with just his mind as he started to spiral out of control.

"Kyson, it's been almost a standard hour and I can feel you beating yourself up from over here. What is it that's eating you up now?" said Tali in a more aggressive tone snapping him out of his trance. He decided to pick one of his larger worries that applied to right now.

"I got this Tali. I can't be going around and taking up time with life shattering revelations and deeply suppressed emotions tearing me up at all hours of the day…Thank you for asking though it's just…the things in my skull right now are for me to worry about." He said.

"You miss them don't you…?" Tali said sadly forcing him to look over. She was still watching him and now that she had his attention continued.

"I can see it you know. Without Garrus you seem…" she trailed off as she noticed a scowl darken his features. He didn't want to think about that right now and sure as hell was still pissed off.

"Let's just get back to the fleet." He said tersely right as they hit the Charon relay towards the Far Rim.

-Later that cycle-

"Good, you made it back early! How was the visit to Earth?" said Han'Gerral in a chipper mood as both Kyson and Tali stepped down from the shuttle. Kyson nodded to the Admiral while Tali just stood silently. Han picked up on the tension instantly but got rescued from Kyson.

"It was good sir. Had a wonderful time with Miss Zorah as always." He replied in a now fine mood himself.

"Good! I got a message from Luke telling me to keep an eye on you two. He didn't want his son and soon to be daughter in law to fall on ill times." Said Han who chuckled a bit when Tali spasmed in place.

"Keelah! Admiral I I…I can explain! I uh…I was going to say something but…" she stammered. Kyson couldn't help but feel bad for her. She probably thought she was about to get the boot off the fleet.

"Relax kid! Kyson and I already talked about it before you two left! Ha! It was the reason I let you go with him in the first place." said Han causing Tali to swing towards Kyson.

"You told him!?" she shouted causing other people to glance their way once again. He flinched slightly from the noise and nodded slowly.

"Yep well, he pulled me aside and asked really…" he began only for Han to interject.

"And I'm all for it. It's Luke's son after all. Now for two more issues. First, what happened at the Viper relay? Word has spread about the incident with Shepard…" Han asked. Kyson looked to Tali who was still in slight astonishment that an Admiral had 'Okayed' their relationship before recounting the story with Tali about the Incident. Han had listened quietly until the end before speaking up.

"So you're serious about this Reaper stuff. Hmmm, that can wait though." said Han while he stood brooding for a moment. Kyson could hear the cogs turning inside the Admiral's brain as the older Quarian paced back and forth.

"Right. Tali, you and I can discuss this later with the other Admirals but in the meantime, Kyson, I have someone who wants to speak with you." said Han. Kyson had no idea who he could be talking about. He only knew Kal, Tali, and only conversed with the other Admirals. Han turned to his left and motioned for a male Quarian to come over. Kyson had never seen him before but from behind the man came a familiar looking little blob suited Quarian. _HEY! Ha! It's the little kid with the ball! I think…I can't tell…_

The male and the child came over and stood next to Han quietly and turned to face him.

"Kyson, I did not force this just so you know…for the record. But this is Dorn'Hazt vas Qwib Qwib. He wanted to have a word about his son. Dorn…" The Admiral motioned to the man who thanked him and took a step forward.

"Hello Kyson Sorley vas Normandy, I'm Dorn'Hazt. I wish to apologize for my son's actions for kicking that ball of his into you. If you would please accept…" Dorn paused as the little Quarian at his feet ran up in front of him and waved at Kyson while looking up. Dorn seemed to freeze in place and tried to react and scoop up his son but Kyson had already kneeled down to meet the small boy.

"You got quite a strong kick there bub. Did your dad teach you that?" Kyson asked in an authoritative tone. Kyson caught a quick glance at Dorn who was tense and staring right at him.

"Uh huh." Said the small boy. Kyson smiled and put out his hand towards the small blob. The boy didn't flinch but Dorn did.

"My name is Kyson. What's yours?" he asked in a calm and friendly tone. He watched the small Quarians eyes grow wide with excitement before reaching out and poking his hand in curiosity and jumping back giggling.

"Jonah!" squeaked the boy causing Kyson to laugh.

"Well now Jonah! It's nice to meet you." He chuckled and stood up and offered his hand to Dorn who took it apprehensibly.

"Don't look so stressed Dorn; he's a little kid with a story to tell his friends when he's older. He was the brave one who hit the Human…" said Kyson with a hidden smirk. Dorn nodded and looked down at his son who was now turning circles in place amusing himself.

"Thank you Mr. Sorley. Well, I must be going. Much to be done and all." Said Dorn shakily before nodding to everyone but paused when he noticed Tali. He then quickly picked up Jonah who was making rocket ship noises and hurried away. Kyson had picked up the little moment and turned to Tali.

"Cute kid, anyways, where do you need me first sir?" asked Kyson while looking back to Han.

"Already got that lined up as a matter of fact. Reegar is about to go on a recon mission and I want you there with him and his team. I had a chat with Luke and asked if you were combat tested. Nice work with that gang by the way." said Han with a hint of respect.

"Thank you sir, I'm ready to go whenever you need me." Said Kyson.

"Good, you leave as soon as Kal and his team arrive down here. Grab you're weapons and be ready to move. Tali, if you would come with me we have much to go over." Said Han as he turned to leave, but Tali just stood still.

"You're sending him off without me?!" she shouted causing the Admiral to pause and turn slightly.

"Yes, I am. And that's an order. Kyson, good luck, Kal will brief you when he gets down here." Said Han. He then turned and began to walk off again.

"I guess I'll catch you later huh?" he asked Tali. She pulled him close and he could feel the emotions roiling inside her kudos to the bond.

"How the hell do you do it? Just…" she began. Kyson laughed as he hugged her briefly causing all of the Quarians in the area to stop once again and stare.

"I'll tell you when I get back. Apparently I'm going through a test it seems." He then nudged her away from him and she began to walk off slowly but kept glancing back until the crowd absorbed her.

_Well, at least I won't have to be the one to explain all of that! Thanks Han! HAhahahahaha! Now it's time for a weapons check! Whoohoo!_ Kyson put on some music in his helmet before jumping back into the Kodiak and looking over his guns. (_We can make the world stop: _by The Glitch Mob) He only had to wait twenty or so minutes for Kal to show up with two other Quarian's in tow both of which looked mean as fuck.

"Kyson! Ready for a little action?" shouted Kal into the Kodiak causing Kyson to look out from the cockpit and smile.

"Hell yeah! I've been itchin for some action! Let's roll!" shouted Kyson. He had his board and weapons ready to go. He saw Kal in front followed by two other Quarians. One wore a burnt Orange suit and the other was green. He looked back to Kal and nodded.

"So, what's goin' down?" he asked casually as he hopped down from his shuttle.

"Got a distress signal from a ship that got high jacked by the Blue Suns, the Admirals figured that if we lent some assistance we might get a favor in turn." Said Kal. Kyson understood the idea but found it slightly fucked up. _So, if there wasn't anything to gain in any way, they would leave the crew to die? Dick move…._

"Right, so when we leaving?" he asked.

"Now, I figured we would use your shuttle." said Kal with a slight chuckle.

"Welcome to the Quarian Fleet Mr. Sorley! Thanks for the recourses Mr. Sorley; we're going to take your ship Mr. Sorley…Ha! Figures. Alright then let's roll chicks and dicks!" he whooped and hopped back into the Kodiak while the other three climbed in. Once everyone was secure he brought the shuttle up and waited for the docking doors to open. He heard soft steps behind him and saw the green suited female Quarian baring over him.

"I'm patching in the co-ordinates. We are headed to the Omega nebula and from there to the Arinlarkan system. All we know is that the ship registered as the MSV Strontium Mule was responding to a distress signal then went silent. Can you handle that _Human?_" said the female Quarian with a sneer. Kyson glanced at Kal who just stared ahead. _Ok, fuck this bitch._

"Sure, no problem." He said in a polite and cheery tone.

"I'll let you know when we arrive and there is also free 'flying fucks' available in back. So, if you could kindly grab one, I might start listening to you. Good day, and enjoy your travels on Sorley Airlines!" he said in the perkiest flight attendant tone he could muster with a straight face ._Joker you would be proud…_ Two things happened at once. He heard Kal curse while an arm came around from behind and clamped around his neck forcing him into the chair like a vise.

"Listen very carefully _Human_. I will not be spoken to in such a manner by filth like you, do you understand?" the female said coolly as he felt a slight tap on his helmet which was no doubt a pistol.

"NIA! STAND DOWN!" shouted Kal. Kyson now had a name that he could work with.

"Yeah Nia, what gives?" asked the third Quarian nervously. He sounded young by the way his voice seemed to crack and waver. He heard a slight snarl before the pressure around his neck was released.

"Kal, he needs to be put down. He has to be using Tali! No human would do otherwise! They are liars and cheats and not to be trusted!" she shouted at Kal but keeping the pistol against Kyson's head.

"Shut up and put the gun away Nia. If you weren't my sister I would shoot you myself right now." Said Kal while he took a step towards her but Nia stood her ground all the while Kyson just wanted to get going.

"But he's going to ruin Tali!" She shouted causing Kyson to grind his teeth. He had had enough. He stood up quickly and pivoted to face Nia straight on.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I will NOT tolerate anything bad being said about Tali and myself! And trust me when I say that you better kill me with the first shot cause if not, I will kill every mother fucker in the galaxy to get to you…" he growled. This was supposed to be a simple rescue mission but before they even left, he had this shit to deal with. Nia just stood there with her finger flexing on the trigger.

"Wait, I remember you! You're the girl with the Human boyfriend back on Illium! HA!" said Kyson as he began to laugh at the irony of the situation. Nia lowered the gun astonished.

"How? What?" she asked befuddled. Kyson laughed to himself. He now could go for the strike and shut her up for the rest of the mission.

"Yeah, his name is Steven right? Yeah, I was the one who told him to play a song for you and dance with you. He left a data pad behind and it was his journal…you must be 'Queen bitch' of the Neema right?" he grinned like a jack-o-lantern when Nia began to quake with fury.

"Stop…it…now…" she growled with barely leashed rage but he pressed on.

"OH! Hitting a nerve? It should. Cause from what I read, he loves you…and all you ever did was shit on him. And let's see what else…oh, and he's an N7 operative? Did you know that?" he asked amused at the woman's now sagging shoulders.

"I guess not. So I guess you never knew that he wrote on about that despite you're bitch exterior, you were the only person he ever opened up to about how he was brought up as a Batarian slave? Nice moves. I bet you were just _using _him for something huh?" Kyson leaned against the pilot seat as he watched the now defeated Quarian woman. _Good, she earned it. People need to learn not to get in my shit. It ends badly._

Nia backed against the one bulkhead and put a hand up to her visor. She looked lost and dazed and Kyson could just make out her crying softly.

"Y…you have no right to talk like that…" she stammered between sobs.

"Then don't assume to know my intensions." He replied. He watched as she tried to collect herself but she was failing at it and he rolled his eyes. _Do I have to be Shepard now? Geeze…_ He walked over to the now quiet woman and held out a hand.

"I'm sorry, that was rougher than I intended." he said. Nia glared daggers at him and walked to the back of the ship without a word and nearly toppled over the young Quarian in the back who quickly shuffled into the cockpit while Kal shut the partition.

"What. Was. That?" said the young man looking between Kal and Kyson. Kyson looked over to Kal and shrugged his shoulders.

"Kyson, is it sound proof between here and the other compartment?" asked Kal.

"Yeah, why?" he replied worried slightly. But Kal just burst out laughing leaving Kyson and the other Quarian stumped.

"OH Keelah that was good! It's about time someone knocked her down a notch!" said Kal as he practically rolled into the co-pilot seat.

"Dude, I'm sorry for doing that…I wasn't about to have some girl with a grudge project her life problems onto me." said Kyson. Kal just kept chuckling as they waited for the all clear to launch.

* * *

**Okhavefunbai!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Kyson's POV

The mission had gotten dicey almost right off the bat. They had entered the derelict ship only to find it over run by Blue Sun's mercs sending missiles at anything that moved. Nia had taken it upon herself to try and take the ship herself being an 'infiltration specialist' and all. It was fine by Kyson except she had gotten herself cornered at the bridge with the full might of the Blue Suns' upper echelons tried to take her out. If it wasn't for Kal's quick thinking and Kyson creating a diversion by using himself as bait, she would have eatin' it.

Overall the mission was a success despite finding the entire crew butchered. It was never an easy sight, seeing the charred corpses of the crew but, when it came to mercenary groups, it was to be expected. After they had routed out the Blue Suns the Captain's logs had the proper code for the valuable cargo that had prompted the entire raid and the logs also gave them the permission to take it. Kyson had been the one to open and retrieve the cargo only to jump back in shock. Kal and the third Quarian, Balan, had asked what it was but Kyson just sealed the item in a nearby crate. They had to get back to the Admirals.

Once the team was back on the Neema, all of the Admirals were present and Kyson quickly ushered them into the small space in the Kodiak. Many questions began to flood his ears but he kept silent and simply threw the lid off of the crate. It was a Reaper indoctrination device, just like what he had found back at the Alliance base. The only Admiral that seemed to understand the risk it posed was Daro'Xen who argued for the ability to keep the wretched thing but Kyson walked out with the crate while the others bickered. They were silenced when Kyson just dropped the crate on the deck in the main bay and promptly blasted it to bits with his rifle.

"Piece of shit…" he muttered as the Admirals just stood in silent shock. Seeing that the argument was now a moot point, Kyson tried to bring up his data on the Reapers and present it to them but they all just waved him off with 'We have an entire fleet to worry about right now…" before leaving him alone to his thoughts. He found out quickly that he would have more time to brood than he thought for once he contacted Han for his next assignment, he was flooded with requests to help overhaul some of the oldest and decrepit ships on the fleet and found himself dead tiered after each cycle. Which for Quarian time was about sixty some earth hours that they had broken up into four 'mini days' as he would put it.

He didn't mind the work, hell he loved it! It was all new to him even if the equipment was hundreds of years old. It was all so alien to him but beautiful in its own way how they Quarian engineers of old intuitively designed each part to form living beings that housed up to thousands of Quarians. He even was making a small name for himself besides being the resident 'Human' of the fleet he had found it very easy to use Human designs and techniques to smooth out old systems. Each day he got up he had several hundred new messages asking if he would come and visit ships to overhaul the AI support or, the plumbing and hydronics design was so shitty, they needed a fresh pair of eyes. He couldn't help but be proud of himself.

There was a major down side though. While he had nearly free mobility throughout the fleet because of his board, he had to clear every message that he wanted to send out of the fleet. He understood, but it was irksome. How could a message about how he was doing to Beni and his dad be dangerous? But there was another problem with building a name; it took up _all_ of his time.

He would always start and end his days back in his Kodiak which now had the hammock set up and clothes strewn about. He hadn't thought about laundry, but what little time he did have was spent with Tali. They would keep each other posted and meet up at his place whenever possible even though it was only for a couple hours at a time but they made the most of it by talking about the work they were doing or Tali laughing at his antics with the other engineers on the fleet. He always loved being center of attention but as the next three weeks went by, he noticed that she would talk less and less and whenever he tried to bring it up she would just deflect him with the whole 'I'm fine' routine.

"Kyson, really for the last time I'm doing just fine!" Tali shouted at him as he leaned back against the one free bench in the Kodiak and took a drag on his cigg. Kyson looked up at her and even though she had her full suit still on, he could see she was pissed. But he had heard the same line to many times now and couldn't take any more diversions.

"The hell you are, we've been over this. When someone says their _fine_ it's nothin' but bullshit. So stop bullshittin' and let it out already. Every time you visit it gets worse and worse!" he shouted at the end while pinching his brow and closing his eyes. _It's like pulling goddamned teeth from a Varren…_

"What are you talking about? I've never lied to you! I'm just working my ass off just like you and I'm tiered! So don't go and start patronizing me you Bosh'tet!" she shouted. He could hear her words echo in the small space as well as in his skull causing him to grimace. He stood up and went to his 'bar' which was a cluttered section of the opposite bench and picked out a bottle of half-finished Wild Turkey and took a quick swig.

"I'm not going to patronize you, but I've been hearing things from the rest of the fleet…" he said quietly still facing the wall in front of him. He could hear Tali shift slightly growing agitated.

"Is that so? Please, do tell. It only is the way of our people to be nosy _gossips_." Tali spat. Kyson sighed heavily before answering. He had not intended on this being a slug fest.

"That's why I'm askin', what the hell happened between you and that young girl who mentioned me in a bad way?" he asked while turning around. It was a week ago that he heard that some young girl who was close to her pilgrimage had made a snide remark about how she was being cozy with a Human and Tali had nearly blasted her in half with her shotgun but the girl had run off before Tali had the chance.

"I…she was speaking out of place…" she stammered.

"Orrrrr, how about freaking out on the entire engineering crew of the Neema after you found only _three_ loose bolts on the drive core? I heard something about Urdnot Wrex was coming to visit?" he said while razing an eyebrow questioningly. Tali started to fidget with her hands and looked away.

"If I hadn't caught that, one of the Helium3 fuel lines would have come loose and dumped radiation into the entire compartment and possibly bleed into the nutrient vats…" she trailed off at the end while crossing her arms trying to regain her composure.

"And Tali, the past four times you've come to visit you've been dead silent or just fallen asleep in my arms…or pretend to at least." he said. It was true though, he had figured out a trick to tell if she was sleeping or not. Dorn'Hazt had given him a small scanning program that detected heart beats. So when she was lying with him in the hammock, he could hear a normal heart pace from her, she had never slept.

"How do you know that?!" she shouted slightly shocked. He shrugged and sat down next to her but maintained a safe distance, the situation wasn't diffused yet.

"Han has also told me that you are running around like a mad woman and only catching two or three hours of sleep at a time and reports of you screaming out while passed out. Tali, something is wrong and I can feel it…"he said softly. When he had heard about what was happening with her, he was hurt that she hadn't come to him and even more so that she couldn't be in his arms at night anymore. But he also figured it came with the bonding as well. Their separation was wreaking havoc on his emotional state. He would have wild swings in thought patterns each time she would be close to him and when she left the Kodiak, he was probably saying shit in his sleep two. He watched a Tali's shoulders sagged and she leaned back against the bench.

He reached over and brought her close which was no hard thing as she allowed herself to be gratefully embraced.

"I'm sorry. I've just got so much to do and none of it is getting done." Said Tali distantly.

"I know, but something big is tearing you up inside." He replied. He wanted to bring up the obvious about the Geth and the Reapers but decided to let her take her time.

"They…they made me an Admiral, Kyson." She said sullenly. He went ridged and tensed up. _An ADMIRAL! Holy shit!_ The implications started to wiz through his mind as he tried to come to grips with this news. Tali was now a leader of her people! And with that, she was able to have a say on the politics that always seemed to be a social cluster fuck here on the fleet. But even more importantly, she could hopefully find peace with the Geth and start preparing for the Reapers.

"Tali! That's awesome! You can get the fleet to listen for a change now!" he said excitedly but was met by a wall of silence. She shifted in his arms a few times before she finally spoke up.

"No, it's not. Kyson, do you know the true implications of this? For us?" she asked leaving him speechless this time. He didn't see any problem.

"Kyson, my new position is an honorary one. They say that it deserve it but…they needed someone to replace my father. They don't care about anything else except to fill a void with someone they think they can control. And even If my people started to listen to me, I would be discredited among many for not bonding with another Quarian. Kyson, I can hear the accusations they would throw at you…how you are manipulating me and using me for Humanities needs and not our own." Tali went quite again and he didn't know what to say. She was right. He had noticed on the fleet the amount of pent up hate and resentment the race collectively had from being trapped in limbo drifting through space always on the verge of extinction. They had become isolated and always under duress so it was only natural to fear an unknown variable, him.

"Well, let's talk to them." He said simply. He couldn't see any other option at this point.

"Are you crazy?" she asked as she jerked slightly in his arms.

"No. We have only two options open to us. Either we keep sitting around twiddling our thumbs or we take action even if it means me getting booted off the fleet. We have to be ready for the Reapers…" he said as he got up and pulled Tali along. She held onto his hand for a moment before letting go.

"I know…" she sighed but then stood up straight and quickly turned back to him.

"Put on your suit and let's get this done. I'm going to call the other Admirals to meet up in the meeting chamber next to the commons." She said strongly. Kyson couldn't help but stand at attention and give her a salute.

"YES MA'AM ADMIRAL MA'AM!" he shouted and started slapping his armor on as she rolled her eyes.

"You had too much fun with that." She said shaking her head. Once he had his suit on they headed up to the commons. He wasn't looking forward to the coming meeting but it had to be done. Either the Admirals would wise up or there was no point and they would get themselves killed like the rest of the galaxy. It took them twenty minutes to the commons where Tali had her trial and she told him to wait for him to be called in.

"Fine I can wait…sure, let me call Kal up as well. I have a feeling he should be here." Said Kyson while bringing up his tool.

"Ok. It might be a while before you can come in and I need to get that bunch of data slapped together that we've been working on. See you soon." She said before disappearing into the door to the left of the auditorium.

"Yeah…" he said quietly to himself. So once again he was left to ponder things and walked over to one of the row of seats in the auditorium and put his elbow on his knees and his head on his fists.

"Why the hell can't things be simple? Oh that's right, life…" he began but he had an odd sensation on the back of his neck as if someone was watching him suddenly and he whipped around only to find himself alone. _Huh…this is where most people shrug their shoulders and turn around only to get eatin' by a thresher maw. Not me! _It was a good thing he didn't ignore his instincts for as he stood up heard a loud *_crack_* and the room flickered slightly as he heard a shout of warning.

"Watch out Human!" said a voice he couldn't find.

"What the fu…" he started only to look up and see a light fixture falling towards him.

"OH SHIT!" he said as he dived out of the way and bounced down several benches at the light crashed right where he was standing. He got up and walked over the busted light. No real damage had been done to the benches but the light was toast. Glass and pieces of filament were a nasty mess all over the area. He looked up the rows to find the same group of kids from before staring at him in a huddled group. But they were all looking up at the support beams. Following their gaze, he saw the old soccer ball wedged between two beams and the electrical box that once held the light fixture. He sighed and brought out his board and hopped on it causing the children to gasp in amazement.

He couldn't help but smile knowing that he too had been a kid looking at the older guys with the cool boards. He gently flew up to the beams that were three stories up and retrieved the ball and looked at the electrical box.

"Damn thing was on its last legs anyway… good thing it fell when it did and not during a meeting." He saw the deteriorating metal box and rust that had built up. He shook his head and flew back down to the kids and tossed the oldest one the ball.

"Here you go." He said and the oldest one grabbed it out of the air and stared at him.

"Whhooaaa… where did you get that board?" one of the kids asked awe struck. Kyson jumped off the board and placed on his lower back and smiled.

"Illium." He said simply before turning away and going to clean up the mess. He figured it was best not to freak out on the kids cause…he'd done so much worse with his buddies. Setting half a wildlife reserve was a real boo boo, not one light fixture so he decided why not clean it up. He didn't have anything better to do.

"Hey human!" shouted the oldest kid in the group causing him to turn back.

"Wanna play?" the kid asked. Kyson looked at the rag tag group of kids. They probably ranged from ages ten to almost eighteen and all of forty of the twenty kids eyes we're trained on him.

"Sure, I haven't played soccer in ages. But we will have uneven teams…" he began. The oldest one laughed at him causing the others to join in.

"We're not playin' soccer. We're playing 'Smash em'!" said the apparent leader. Kyson had no idea what he was talking about but he was ushered to follow and the oldest finally introduced himself.

"The names Ezka Mr. Sorley. Pleased to meet you. Now, the rules…" said Ezka without pause. Kyson smirked. He liked the kid. Quick and to the point. He was led to the main grassy area where four trash bins had been set up as two obvious goals.

"Ok, so the point is to get the ball threw the goal. Each goal has two goalies or (Krogan) and everyone else is in the middle. There are two teams but you have an individual score as well. One score is getting the ball past the Krogan and into the goal for the team and two points for the individual who kicks it in, but, you get three individual points if you run it in like your football game on earth." Ezka turned around to see if he understood the concept. He watched as kids began to take positions and taunt each other. Kyson saw that the four biggest were the Krogans and the one team had blue strips of cloth tied around their shoulders for their team.

"Got it, but the teams are still uneven. And the goals almost span the entire room...anything else I should know?" he asked thinking that he would just hold back and see how things play out before going full tilt.

"Yeah, you play against your own team as well as the opposite, so although you are trying to beat the other team, you have to defeat your own as well. The total score of sixty wins. You're on the ribbon side. Good luck!" said Ezka loudly and threw the ball into the air. A wicked grin formed on his face as he kept his eye on the ball and to the astonishment to the kids jumped up above the other rushers and grabbed the ball and hauled a to the blue painted bins. That's when the games name showed itself. He heard Ezka behind him shout 'SMASH EM!" as the two goalie 'Krogans' seemed to appear from nowhere and collide with all of their force into his shoulders sending flying backwards the ball bounced from his hands.

He didn't even have time to recover before the rest of the kids swarmed over him yelling and screaming and kicking each other trying to get the ball. Luckily for him the mob moved off as the ball was nudged several feet away and Ezka was standing over him with a hand out.

"Nice hustle…but the Krogans got you…" Ezka laughed as Kyson huffed and got himself up. He looked at the sheer chaos as the group of kids wrestled over the ball. _Holy hell this game is nuts! AWESHOME! _He didn't respond to Ezka a he bolted into the pile of fighting kids and front rolled at the ball as it popped out from the middle of the group and grabbed it and began to dodge the frenzied kids.

As he played the surprisingly rough and tumble sport from the Quarian kids, he noticed that when facing each other, they only used their feet and used their hands at the right moment to snatch, grab, and run like hell. But whenever he got the ball however, the kids went all out. He had been tripped, kicked, punched and tackled to the ground sometimes having five or more team up on him at once. It didn't hurt but the sudden stops made him pause. He noticed that Quarians were fast, _very_ fast. While they only had two toes they had more surface area and much stronger legs. He had to take an extra second just to try and keep track of one at any moment. But he held his own scoring a few points here and there; he was about to quickly snatch up the ball again when he heard a shout.

"Think fast!" he heard as he looked up upon reaching the ball. He saw two of the teens pick up a slightly smaller girl and chucked her straight at him. Both he and the girl screamed together as she hurtled right at his face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kyson as he tried to catch the girl who slammed into his chest and wrapped herself around his helmet. He nearly toppled but regained his balance and pried the frightened girl off of him and set her down.

"I…I saw my life flash before my eyes…" she said shaking and looking up at him. _You and me both kid…_He thought but he jumped sky high another hand clamped down on his shoulder causing him to jump and yelp again.

"AH Hhoo Hooey! What the?" he shouted and whipped around to see Admiral Zaal'Koris staring at him.

"Ahem, Mr. Sorley…" said the Admiral awkwardly. Kyson turned red and looked back to the little girl.

"Did you see your life flash too?" she asked. Kyson just nodded and turned around to the Admiral.

"I…I guess I'm needed huh?" he stammered still embarrassed. Zaal turned around and nodded towards the other four Admiral and back to him.

"Um yes, we…we have been watching for the past fifteen minutes…" said Zaal as he began to lead the way towards the Admirals. Kyson even spotted Kal waiting with his arms crossed but soon as their gazes met. He got a thumbs up causing Kyson to smile.

"You're quick for a Human, a short one that is…" said Zaal chuckling slightly.

"Thanks, you ever play that game before?" asked Kyson still running on the adrenaline. Zaal chuckled for a second before his tone dropped.

"Yes I did. But…" Zaal stopped short and stopped halfway to the Admirals.

"But what?" asked Kyson. Zaal sighed and started moving again.

"Damn Han and Rael were cheap bastards…" grumbled Zaal leaving Kyson trying not to laugh and he nearly choked on his own spit. As they neared the group, he could see clearly who was annoyed with him. Daro was tapping her foot with her hands on her hips while Shala had her arms crossed and her head cocked to the side. _Uh oh…Danger Zone! _He said in his mind but started to laugh again.

"Nice moves kid! Well, until you got plastered at the end that is…" said Han'Gerral who seemed amused by the whole thing. Kyson simply shrugged in response, he was just having some fun.

"Well, this meeting would possibly be over by now, if it wasn't for Han and Kal wanting to watch you make a spectacle of yourself _Mr. _Sorley." sneered Daro. Kyson rolled his eyes and tried to ignore her.

"It seems to be a habit of his. Shall we get this done with?" added Shala in a similarly condescending tone. The two Admirals turned together and entered the meeting chamber followed by the other three males. Tali had been leaning against the bulk head with a hand on her visor but she had been observing with one eye the entire time. She waited till Kyson came up to her before standing fully back on her feet.

"Not good with kids?" she asked trying not to laugh. Kyson picked up on it and just shook his head.

"The best kids are somebody else's. You can give em back when they're not being cute…" he said with a wry smile she couldn't see.

"I see the problem now, you don't want to change their waste…" Tali began only for Kyson to hold up a hand.

"Exactly, ok let's do this. Is the data ready?" he asked Tali who nodded. They finished walking into the room and up to a large central display hub.

"Alright Miss. Zorah, what's this emergency all about, it can't be serious if we could spend fifteen minutes watching the Human make a fool of himself." Said Daro opening up the conversation. Kyson tried not to laugh again. She didn't let up at all did she?

"Trust me it's worth it. Tali, would you be so kind?" asked Kyson motioning to the holo display and Tali opened up several screens and a full three dimensional profile of Sovereign. Daro seemed to flinch a bit while the other admirals began to scan the data sheets and reports. Kyson and Tali stood quietly for a few minutes and waited to answer questions. Kal came up behind the two and quietly whispered to them.

"What the hell are you two up to?" hissed Kal concerned. Kal had a bad feeling things were going to get violent but Kyson just shrugged again and whispered back.

"It's gotta get done Kal. I'm sorry just bear with me." He said. Kal took a step back and Kyson could hear a soft 'Keelah' muttered from the marine. After a few more moments Shala was the first to ask.

"So you two truly believe in this?" she asked with doubt clearly reverberating in her voice. Kyson took a few steps towards the holo and brought up a model of the collector base as well as Saren. When the former specter was brought up he could have sworn he heard someone growl but he pressed on.

"Yes Admiral. This first Reaper, Sovereign, was the one Shepard and his team took out a few years ago when it hacked part of the Geth collective and attacked the Citadel with the help of the rogue SPECTER Saren Arterius." said Kyson who minimized Saren and then brought up an image from inside the collector base and the humanoid reaper fetus which caused all in the room except Tali to cringe.

"Two years later Shepard and his newly reformed crew were asked to investigate Human colonies being abducted and the trail finally lead them to the Collectors who lived beyond the Omega four Relay, what they found was not just astonishing but horrifying. The collectors had been harvesting humans to build a proto Human Reaper…" he said as he dived into the story of the Normandy.

Both himself and Tali recounted the whole ordeal with Tali doing most of the talking since she was the one there over the years, but Kyson helped by making sure the group stayed on track by answering questions where he could. By the end of the whole thing the Admirals were speechless and he could relate. When he had been fully briefed when coming onto the Normandy he had been scared shitless.

"This is insane! You're grasping at any connections you can. You two have been following a mad man just like that Matriarch followed Saren." said Daro with conviction in her voice. Tali Glanced at him and he just shook his head.

"Xen is right, we don't have time to play with wild fantasies while we need to get our own home world back from our _own_ rogue machines…" said Han who caused Zaal'Koris to puff up his chest and square off against Han.

"We've been over this! You'll only get us all killed you war mongering bastard!" shouted Koris. Han balled his fists ready to strike.

"I'm not a damn suit wetter who will apologize to a damn machine for taking what's rightfully ours you pathetic apologist!" shouted Han. Kyson groaned. He had seen the vids from Tali's 'trial' and he _knew_ she was having flash backs to the bullshit for she had her hand to her visor once again and sighed. When he re focused on the shouting match he heard Daro cut in.

"Can't you brain dead idiots see we need to override the damn things and be done with it? It saves time and resources and we'll have a labor force once again!" she shouted trying to be heard over the other Admirals. Shala threw up her hands and walked around to Kyson and Tali while the others argued.

"What is the point of this you two? Why stir up this trouble?" she said angrily. Tali began to bounce on her toes but Kyson squared off.

"Cause the Reapers are almost here ma'am. And the Galaxy need both the Quarians _and_ the Geth working together." He said firmly and loudly enough so the other Admirals could hear him. The room froze into silence at his words.

"What? You can't be serious?" said Han incredulously. Kyson was fed up with the stalling and bickering.

"Damn serious Sir. That's why we presented the data about the Reapers first. The galaxy is going to need both the Flotilla and the Geth Armada to win the coming war." He said bluntly. All he got in response was laughter even from Zaal'Koris which caused Kyson to slam his fist into the holo projector causing a loud bang that caused the holo to flicker and dim before stabilizing.

"Laugh all you want! But before you get all high and mighty on me, this is what Cerberus has done with the tech they recovered!" Kyson brought up the videos from the raid on the Reds base. As the group watched they looked at him a couple of times. He played all the way up through the extraction before cutting the feed. He noticed that during the vid when he had been confronted by Finch, Tali had edged close to him and Daro had caught the movement.

"Tell me Kyson…is it? Why I should trust you?" said Daro in a cruel and icy tone with a hint of amusement. It made the hair on his neck stand on end and he could swear he saw an evil and toothy grin. _Ah shit, what is she up too?_

"You have no reason not to. He has just given you the compilation of data of years of pain and bloodshed! He has come to us trying to help!" yelled Tali for the first time during the entire meeting leaving everyone taken aback. She was shaking now as the anger inside began to boil over after having the hard won evidence rebuked in front of her by her own people. Kyson knew the lives that had been lost to get this far and felt her anger seeping into him.

"We are not disputing that Tali, we just don't have the resources to…" started Shala but Tali just clenched her teeth and turned away.

"Then you can kiss your asses' goodbye when shit hits the fan…" said Kyson as he instinctively stepped over and placed a hand on Tali's shoulder. Daro smirked to herself and found the perfect time to jab.

"Tell me Kyson, do you know any of the rumors about you here on the fleet?" asked Daro in a light and airy tone causing him to turn back to the Admiral. He could only guess at the 17 million Quarian game of telephone. _Oh fuck you bitch don't you do it…_

"I hear that once it becomes widely known That Tali is an Admiral now, that no one will support her due to _outside manipulation_, if you catch my meaning?" she asked and chuckled at the end. Kyson saw the line of reasoning she was drawing and he balled his fist ready to lunge.

"I don't think I do Admiral, Why don't you just say it and be done with it." He growled. Daro took a step back but baited him more. She put a hand to her chest and acted astonished.

"Oh you didn't know, Ha! Well, I'm just saying that who would trust and Admiral who was _bonded_ to a different _species?" _asked Daro. Kyson felt a rock plunge into his stomach as he heard a pistol being drawn. He looked over and saw that Shala had one pointed right at his gut.

"You're what?" she asked as growl escaped her lips.

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh and there is second another chapter after this one at the SAME time. So go ahead, keep reading. You know you want to. This isn't a lie I promise...**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N**

**See! It wasn't a lie! hooooraay! NOW! Shit bout to get real!**

* * *

Kyson's POV

He didn't have an out. Shala'Raan was a mere two feet from him with a Carnifex Hand Cannon pointed right at his center of mass and he could see the anger in her eyes. Things in the meeting had already been going downhill but no thanks to Xen, it just went completely FUBAR. Kyson quickly glanced around the room and found no one move to stop her. _This was a fuckin' set up on Xen's part I can feel it._

"Tali, tell me it isn't true…please!" said Shala pleadingly. Kyson hoped the duress of the news would make the older Quarian shaky and able to exploit but no luck. The Admiral was far to experienced for such distractions and the barrel of the pistol was pointed at him still and unwavering.

"Put the gun down Shala! It's none of our damn business who she mates with!" shouted Han'Gerral who was slowly edging around the room to get behind her. Kyson noticed the movement but kept his eyes trained on Raan who was just standing there waiting for Tali to respond and respond she did.

"Put the gun down before I rip you into Varren vittles…" said Tali in the darkest, coldest, and lowest tone Kyson had ever heard. It caused all of his hair to stand on end and ice to run down his back for he now knew where the growling came from. _What the shit?_ He mouthed in his helmet now totally freaked out.

"I normally don't agree with Xen but she was right, He needs to be put down! He's only manipulating you like Shepard did!" shouted Shala trying to invoke a response.

"Fuck you." Said Kyson growling himself slightly at the end but stopped in surprise. He knew he was angry as hell himself now but he sounded just like Tali for a second. _Is it wrong that I like it? Fuck Kyson focus now's not the time!_

"What a typical response from your species but I cannot let Tali go through with this. I can't let her ruin what her father worked for…" said Shala. Kyson felt such a wave of hate and anger sweep over him that he almost blacked out. He would have lost it if it wasn't for a loud snarl and a black and purple blur that flew past him.

Tali had gone absolute berserk and barreled into Shala and they both crashed to the floor and the pistol went flying across the room before skitting to a stop but the noises didn't. Tali hopped up on her feet faster than Kyson could follow as well as Shala. Both growled at each other and began to slowly circle each other while the others stood back. Kyson finally got a glance of Kal and spoke up.

"What the shit is going on…?" he hissed through his teeth to Kal.

"Nothing good! You're her Lifemate Kyson and Shala threatened you! Quarians don't deal with that well! Survival instincts kick in to over drive with us!" Kal had to shout back over the now continuous snarling. Kyson quickly looked back at the posturing females' right as Tali lunged at Shala. (_Future Breed Machine: _by Meshuggah)

Tali went full tilt into Shala who rolled onto her back with the momentum and placed a foot into Tali's stomach and thrusting with all of her might sending Tali head over heels to crash to the deck but if Tali felt it, she didn't notice. She bellowed wildly and came right back in for more. Shala seemed ready for the same tactic but Tali skidded to the Admirals left side before she could even register the movement. Tali slipped past Shala's defenses and lunged wrapping both hands around her throat and put a stiff kick in the back of the older woman's knee driving her down. In one more swift motion Tali let go of one hand and thrust Shala down head first into the deck and began to pummeled her fist over fist.

Kyson watched in horror as he watched the unfolding brutality. Tali now had the upper hand. She had switched from punches to literally trying to tear the admiral apart. Tali was almost successful as she screamed in triumph. She had found a weak spot on the suit and had begun scratching and tearing at the suit trying to flay Shala with her own hands.

Kyson only had seconds before Tali broke through the suits seal and he jumped into the fray. He barreled into Tali and wrapped both arms around her waist and hauled her up and off Shala. Tali screamed, shouted and growled into the air in protest and furiously tried to break free. Kyson was losing his grip from her movements to get free were ferocious like that of a wounded and cornered animal so with no choice left he simple fell forward with her in his arms and they crashed to the deck with his weight pinning her. She squirmed and howled in rage but he wouldn't let go.

"Kyson!" shouted Han giving him just enough warning to see Shala coming at him with a knife drawn that he hadn't seen on her. She jumped at him while letting out a feral snarl and he had to let go of Tali in order to intercept her but even then, it was too late. Shala landed on his back and drove the knife home with all of her might. He was able to shift himself just enough for the knife to miss the back of his neck and have the blade bury into his shoulder armor. Shala screamed in fury at being thwarted and began to beat the back of his head driving him into the deck until Han came to the rescue and pulled Shala off with the help of Zaal'Koris. Kal had seized the opportunity to grab Tali before she went back for another round.

"Kyson! Get Up!" shouted Han. Kyson didn't have to be told twice and he bolted up and ran over to Tali who was still snarling and focused on Raan.

"What…the FUCK!" shouted Kyson at the top of his lungs causing Tali to shift to him. She was still panting heavily but was now quiet and Shala went silent as well. Kyson had no idea what the fuck just happened but he wasn't about to let everything fall to shit just because he was a Human.

"Tali! Snap out of it!" he shouted and Tali suddenly went weak in the knees but was held up by Kal. She stood back up and looked at him and then studied the room before looking back to him.

"What…what did I just do? Did I almost…" she trailed off as she realized her actions and quickly spotted Shala who had been similarly calmed down. Kyson watched as Tali seemed to deflate in posture, apparently she didn't want to go through with what she had done but, something had made her snap. Kyson put a hand on her helmet and brought her focus on him. He nodded to her once before walking over to Shala who was still restrained.

Shala watched him come over and he watched her wince as he got up close to her visor quickly. _Good, she's afraid. _Kyson looked straight into her eyes and he pulled out the knife from his armor with one strong tug and began to twirl it in his fingers.

"I'm going to make this very clear. If you _ever_ fuck with my Lifemate ever again and say the things you did, I will gut you alive and pull you're intestines through your own god damned throat. Understood?" he growled. Shala seemed to shrink in stature and nodded very slowly. He then walked over to the holo projector and took the hard drive out and stashed it into one of his pouches and turned to the group as a whole.

"Do you all truly not understand how screwed you are?" he asked in a grim tone. No one spoke up and he scoffed at their own ignorance.

"I see that it doesn't even matter what Tali and I try to do here to help. All you're going to do is fight internally for your on fanatical goals. Yet, you maneuver like the fucking Citadel Council!" he shouted causing Xen who was the closest to Jump.

"You all are so wrapped up in your social political shit that you can't see the forest through the trees! Good luck with figuring out what to do about the Geth. Cause if you wait too long…_everyone _will die." He said quietly at the end. He couldn't believe how stupid the Admirals were and how a simple thing of him and Tali being together was blowing a fleet's chances for survival. Kyson turned to Xen slowly and pointed a finger at her.

"And this isn't the first time you've started a political hack of a pony show for your own means bitch. I will warn you once, fuck with me and my Lifemate, and death will be your only respite." He said in a calm and even tone that caused everyone else in the room to be even further on edge. Kyson lashed out and chucked Shala's knife right between Xen's feet with enough force to dive it an inch into the metal deck.

"Fuck ya'll!" he snorted and walked over and grabbed Tali from Kal by the wrist and led her to the door.

"Reegar! Stop him now!" shouted Xen. Kyson stopped and turned back to the room and glared at the bitch.

"Do not listen to her Kal." Said Han in a calm yet commanding voice. Kal glanced between the two Admirals and then to Kyson. Kyson held the Marine's gaze trying read his next move.

"He just blatantly threatened the lives of two Admirals!" shouted Xen who was now starting to become hysteric as she shook with rage.

"What did you expect?" said Zaal'Koris swiping a hand through the air dismissively.

"You instigated this fight for your own reasons and both of you led to Tali rightfully defending her Lifemate. You brought this upon your selves." said Han with finality. Han then turned to Kyson and nodded to him.

"I suggest you take her and cool down Kyson. We'll talk about this later." Said Han with an annoyed tone. Kyson could tell that he had stepped on his toes as well. Kyson knew Han wanted to blast the Geth into the last millennia. Kyson didn't wait for another word and promptly left the chamber with Tali in tow. The twenty some minutes it took them to make it to his Kodiak was spent with him brooding and fuming about how idiotic the meeting had been. He didn't even notice the other Quarians giving him strange looks and shuffling out of the way of his warpath and the stares generated by him still clutching Tali tightly.

Once they climbed into the shuttle, he turned and slammed the door shut with such force that he heard several blots loosen and rattle. He whipped around and tore off his helmet and chucked it at the far door. A loud crack resounded in the closed space as it bounced off the now chipped window.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he shouted and he leaned back against the door he had just manhandled. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths trying to calm down but it wasn't helping, not even a drink would touch the amount of rage that had been unleashed.

"I…I'm sorry…" he heard Tali say. He opened his eyes to find her curled up on the free bench and looking at the floor.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for…" he said firmly as he went over to her and kneeled before her. She looked him in the eyes and saw his determined posture.

"I don't know what happened up there but you defended me with such fury that, it's kind of a good thing…" he said with a small smirk. Tali cocked her head to the side not understanding until she jumped slightly.

"Kyson! Wait, we're…you're saying…you know about…" she began to stammer until Kyson reached up and removed her visor to reveal a look of shock.

"That you and I are fully bonded? Yes, you are my Lifemate, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy." He said with a kind and soft smile. Tali's eyes went wide as saucers and her lower lip began to tremble slightly. She looked as if she might pass out so Kyson stood up and brought her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Kyson…" she said softly as she began to tremble in his arms.

"Shhhhh I know…" he replied. It was a revelation that unfortunately for them had a double edge. They were fully together and both knew it. Nothing could ever separate who they were to each other not even space and time its self, but, it was another matter when it came to the shitstorm about to fall on them. They had just announced to the whole fleet that they were together and after the fiasco with the Admirals, Kyson was about to be booted off the fleet and Tali might be put on trial again.

Tali began to cry into his shoulder and he had no words to comfort her. The realization of being fully bonded was supposed to be a joyous blissful moment, not one tangled with the politics and wants of others. Tali fully broke down and balled as he tried to keep her steady.

"H…how are we going to make it? How can we stop them from going to war with the Geth?! I…I don't know what to d…do!" she said frantically and standing back to look him in the eyes. The anguish on her face was raw and so willingly thrown out to him he had to do something. He put a hand to her cheek a wiped a tear away and gently kissed her on the lips.

"We stand strong. Like we always have and always will. Shepard is counting on us and so is the galaxy…fuck it. I'm doing everything I can for US. I'm here for you Tali. As much as I am enthralled by the fleet, I'm here because I love _you._" He said while holding her check and entwining his free hand in both of hers. She looked away and sniffed a bit before responding. She was glaring at the floor.

"I can't believe what Shala said! About Shepard…about my _father's_ work…" she growled and he felt her tense up again.

"Hey! Hey, hey calm down awright?" he said quickly sensing the rising tension in the room. She looked back at him with the 'are you fuckin' kidding me' face.

"Yeah, I told you to calm down. Get over it babe. Shala was freaked out and pissed. Now, would you please explain what the hell went down up there?" he asked. The question reeled Tali back in and she sighed.

"Quarians…well you know we are similar to Humans but some things are vastly different…" she began. Kyson smirked.

"So I've noticed. Sexy growling cat fights are fun back on Earth too…" he began to chuckle when he felt a fist connect with his stomach with just enough force to make him focus.

"As I _was_ saying, when I got knocked out on the broker base, I took longer to recover because all Humans need is sleep and they wake back up. Quarians though, need more time. We have always retained our base instincts from when we still roamed the plains on Rannoch. Human's still have their 'animal' instincts but your physiology and psychology have blended together and are always active at the same time. You Humans have you're primal rage and fury' just under the skin', so to speak." Said Tali. She pulled him along to the bench and they sat down as he tried to digest the information.

"So, you have some kind of switch? A trigger? From what you just said, you could go off like that when things get dicey. Did this happen before on the Normandy?" he asked. Tali shook her head.

"No, that was a first. You could have witnessed it back on the broker base though. If we get knocked out really hard, sometimes our true 'primal' self, our animal side will become conscious while the rest of our brain tries to heal and collect its self. What you saw up there…was…" she trailed of not sure how to describe what she had felt properly he guessed.

"Lifemates will defend each other no matter what till the death Kyson. So when one is threatened…" she began only for him to finish.

"Life isn't worth living with them gone, so protect them at all costs." He said. They looked back at each other both in their own way understanding the blessing and curse the bond implied. Tali looked back at the floor with a grimace.

"Can I ask about another trait that I don't quite understand?" asked Kyson with a wry smile. He was still curious about what had happened when they were together before landing on Earth. Tali nodded and his smile grew bigger.

"When we were gettin' it on and what not before we landed on Earth, you did this thing…I'm not sure what it was but…you seemed to be _sniffing_ me…" he said causing Tali to turn red and look back to the floor. _Wow, this is awkward…_

"Well…I…Humans don't do that?" she asked. She looked very uncomfortable all of the sudden and shifted more than usual in her seat.

"Nope, not like what you did." He said in a chipper voice.

"Ugh Keelah, that's right, Human noses are terrible like Turians. We can actually tell our mates _sent_. It comes with the whole primal thing…" she said as she buried her face in her hands. Kyson just sat there for a moment with an image of two dogs sniffing each other; he shook his head to clear the image.

"Okay…so you know specifically what I smell like…remind me to where more cologne…" he said with a slight smile causing Tali to look up at him with a smile of her own.

"But you smell soooo good when all of your endorphins are going all erratic...especially when I make that one noise when you…" she had an evil look on her face and left him to wonder. _Is she manipulating me for my body?! Fuck yeah she is! Awesome… _He began to laugh.

"Glad to see you're interest in the upping of our sex life. Is there anything _else_ I should know so I can turn it back on you?" he said with a devilish smirk. Tali looked slightly taken aback for a second but then smiled cutely before holding two of her fingers down. Kyson just looked confused for a moment before he caught on and laughed.

"The 'middle finger' looks so odd on a Quarian hand! But I like it!" he laughed some more but petered off as a loud bang reverberated from the other side of the door. Both of them jumped up and scrambled to grab their visor and helmet. Kyson then went to the window and brightened the tinting on his side, it was Admiral Han. Kyson opened the door and nodded to the Admiral.

"Got a minute you two?" he asked but stepped inside the Kodiak before a response was given leaving them no choice. He walked in and looked at the now well lived in room and then turned to Tali.

"You explain what happened to him?" said Han quickly. Tali looked to Kyson and nodded. Han chuckled and turned to the both of them.

"Good! Now you two are fully bonded and Lifemates. We're going to have to get that settled formally soon…" said Han who was clearly amused with himself.

"Uh…Admiral, Sir…" said Kyson not sure what to make of the Han's reversal of moods from forty five minutes ago.

"Hey, it happens Kid. And no, we aren't about to kick you off the fleet just because people don't agree with you." Said Han seeing that Kyson was stranded. Kyson sighed with relief and sat back down on the bench.

"Thank you Sir. But, I still hold to what I said up there." Said Kyson. He was glad that he wasn't getting booted but the whole issue about the Reapers hadn't been resolved. Everything he was doing hinged on this.

"I know." Said Han as he sat next to Kyson and his tone of voice became serious.

"Look kid, I believe you guys and Shepard about the Reapers. But if we don't get our home back, countless of our non-combatants will die needlessly in any conflict with either the Geth or Reapers. Kyson, the Geth are a rogue intelligence hell bent on wiping us out just like the Reapers, Split faction within the Geth or not." Said Han definitively. Kyson scowled as he looked at the floor. He knew otherwise. Legion had approached Shepard and helped stop the collectors. Kyson had spent time learning about what the Geth's motives were after talking with Legion. Han was wrong.

"I know it's hard sir but, at least try and make contact with them. It couldn't hurt in any way other than one probe possibly being shot at." Said Kyson. All they needed to do was send a message to open up dialogue. Han shook his head.

"No, they would see us rotting before they would talk to us. They whipped out several _billion_ of our people! No race I know of does that unless they want full on genocide!" said Han angrily. Kyson couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Oh how people ignore history…_

"So what of the Genophage? It was aimed to control the Krogan population, not full annihilation." Said Tali who chimed in after practically reading his thoughts. Han looked up at her and sighed.

"Point taken, but they haven't forgotten any less than we have, so we really have no choice. I'm not going to stand around while the Reapers are on the way and we have nowhere to keep our people safe. Shit there is no alternative and it sucks I know…but we have to do something." Said Han as he leaned back against the wall. He sounded tiered. Kyson was suddenly very glad he wasn't a big shot for looking at Han, he could hear the toll it was taking on him. But his thought's drifted to Tali. Was this to be her fate to? A leader of her people with no respite from the task of guiding and protecting her people? Of constant sacrifice?

"We have laid out that other choice! Why couldn't you and my father seen it after all this time?" asked Tali sounding much like Han and confirming Kyson's fears.

"Right, no easy answer today, but Admiral, try and think it over for a few days. If there is a remote chance of peace it need to be taken." Said Kyson firmly. Han put a hand to his visor before standing up.

"You're right. The two of you take a cycle off. We're walking on egg shells right now and you two need the time together." said Han. Kyson was always amazed how a gung ho Marine like Admiral Han was so insightful over the past few weeks. _I guess when you are the leader of a race, you have to be good with all aspects._ Kyson stood up and offered a hand to the Admiral.

"Just let me know what you need done sir, take care and thanks for at least listening." Han shook his hand and nodded. He turned to Tali who stood with her arms crossed.

"Admiral." Said Han formally. Kyson watched as Tali paused before responding.

"Admiral…" she said cautiously which caused Han to chuckle again.

"Keep your chin up kid, you are more than your father's legacy…you took out a Reaper." said Han and he left the two of the glancing at each other both wondering how the Admiral did it.

"Yep, they are old friends all right." Said Kyson out loud.

"Definitely. They act just like each other." Tali said. Kyson couldn't help but smile slightly while thinking about what it must been like to be around Beni, Han and his dad at once. He shut the door and the decon unit began another purge of the shuttle and he started to loosen his helmet. Once the usual beep initiated he started to rip off his armor and once done he stretched and cracked his back and threw himself on the hammock.

"So what are we going to do? We have the first whole day of in who knows how long? You have any bars on the fleet?" he asked. He smiled when he looked over to find Tali completely naked and stepping over to him. _Heeelllooooo…._

"Maybe…"she said as she climbed into the hammock with him and flopped down on his chest. She smiled at him but gasped when he firmly slapped her on the ass and clenched his hand feeling the taught and muscular cheek. She turned red and glanced at his hand and back to his face.

"What was that for?" she asked confused. He smirked in turn.

"Always wanted to do that, wanted to see how you'd react." He laughed as she rolled her eyes but stopped when that familiar evil look crossed her face. He was about to brace for a punch but froze when he felt one of her hands dart down his boxers and grab his 'member' firmly and tightening her grip.

"Always wondered how'd you'd react." She said with a broad shit grin that caused him to laugh nervously.

"Uh huh…well um…" he stammered causing her to laugh more. He tried to squirm out of the position he was in only for her grip tighter.

"Who knew? The reason males get out of hand is because no one is there to hold him by his handle." she said amused by his shocked expression and they stayed in that position for several moments. Kyson smiled and thought he had a way out but when he tried to shift again, Tali growled at him. It was a low throaty sound that reverberated in the air and caused him to freeze in place. Tali leaned in close to his neck and he could feel her take in his scent. Kyson had no idea whether to be scared shitless or turned on. It defiantly wasn't a first time wondering this dilemma.

"Ok, funtime!" said Tali excitedly in his ear before growling again. (_Closer: _by Nine Inch Nails)

* * *

**A/N**

**I threw a bunch out there this time and plan to wait till friday to post the last two as another double feature kinda thing. With the new DLC coming out tomorrow I'm gonna be busy trying to figure out if it'll fit on my old 20 GB Xbox Hardrive. I'm so antiquated it isn't funny.**

**So this Chapter. The whole concept of the 'Bonding' once again ins from the author _Calinstel._ This being said, this scene and the ending of this first story are the scenes that truly drove me to write how I saw the bonding that Quarians and apparently 'Humans' can get the fucked over just as much as being a blessing. The end of this chap is also a result in my mind of Kyson still learning yet now knowing enough to stand up and use this to his advantage.**

**Thanks for reading and all that and review as you will!**

**~RJ**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N**

**I don't own this stuff Biowar, EA...any one else I havent mentioned...Ok kiddies have fun! Part one of the two chapter shebang!**

* * *

She had never been so furious in her life! The audacity of that bastard Human to threaten her, an Admiral! She didn't care that he was right about the Reapers. He would pay for his insolence and meddling. The comments that he had made would light the fuse that would ignite the fleet into a moral dilemma and bog down any true decision from being made. But she had a call to make that would take care of this problem once and for all. Where had Kerris been as of late anyways?

* * *

Kyson's POV

He lay there in his hammock slipping in and out of his endorphin overload of a sex coma as he gently stroked along the spine of his mate who was sleeping quietly with her hair tangled every which way down his chest. She would occasionally let out a soft murmur on content to show that she was still there with him and not asleep. They weren't words that were uttered, sub conscious vocal connections that he would respond to with a deeper grunt of sigh of his own. After a while, Tali raised her head to find him starring up at the roof of the Kodiak.

"What's up?" she asked with a tiered lull between the words. They had truly gone at it that time. He smiled crookedly when he thought about it.

"That the fact that you growl…he…hehe, the sex was awesome…" he said giving up and getting to the point. Tali tried to imitate the feral noises from before but it came out more like a rough shout causing Tali to screw he face up in confusion.

"What happened? He asked trying not to laugh.

"I…I don't know. I guess it's a sub conscious thing? I don't know, I'm glad you liked it though. I was afraid I was going to break you…" she said with a wry smile and licked her lips.

"HA! Not likely babe. I've only shown you the a very small part of the goodies I have in store for you." He replied with a sadistic smile and wide eyes. Tali pursed her lips and frowned trying to imagine what he was thinking.

"Trust me, you'll like it." He said reassuringly but starting to imagine some more versatile moves he had always wanted to try. Her thin waist was more of a boon than he thought. Tali put her head back down on his chest when they heard his Omni-tool chime with an incoming message. They both sighed in unison.

"I don't wanna get up…" whined Tali as she wrapped herself around him tighter.

"Fuck it. I ain't getting' up." he groaned. But the tool chimed five more times in rapid succession.

"The Shit! I know I turned the chime off!" he swore. Tali got up and chucked the tool at him and got back on top of him and resumed her previous position which was currently sapping all of his body heat. He grumbled to himself about 'never getting enough _fuck_ time' as he brought up his tool and checked his messages. He nearly had a coronary when he saw who they were from.

"Babe…" he said quickly still not believing his eyes. Tali grunted in response not even lifting her head to look at him.

"It's Legion." He said with a slight smile. At least the Geth we're still open with him, but how did they get the message through? _Hell, they probably could do just about anything being a cyber mind and all…_ Tali bolted up right and nearly caused them to fall out of the hammock.

"Did he say anything about my plan?" she asked excitedly. Kyson frowned. He hadn't known about any _plan_. He glanced over the messages and looked back up at an expectant Tali.

"Nope, it was an 'inquiry' to my health and current status. You have to take a second to translate toaster talk…there's also a few things here to upgrade my board and my M-98. Ya know, I don't recall any plan of any kind if my memory serves right." He said slightly irritated. Tali glanced away quickly before answering.

"Oh…well, that's what's been keeping me so preoccupied. I thought I had said something about it but I guess I've been so busy with the fleet I forgot…" she said sheepishly.

"Care to elaborate?" he asked.

"Shepard figured since we were bonding, you would end up here on the fleet regardless of what happened. So after you first met Reegar on Illium and jumped out that window, Shepard told Kal about Legion." Said Tali but paused only for a quick breath.

"Kal was shocked to say the least but he listened and is on our side! Shepard wanted us to solve this and I think Shepard is planning something even bigger for you Keelah, I have no idea what it is so don't ask. Now, Shepard and Kal wanted to set up a chance fight against the Geth, fake me being caught by Legion and forcing my people into negotiations…" and with that last bit, Tali's voice soured and she frowned. Kyson also got pissed. What the hell were they thinking putting her in reckless danger like that?

"Tali, half the fleet would rain down fire on you before you knew it. And I get the distinct feeling that they wouldn't hesitate to place you in the 'collateral damage' sector…" he said pissed at being left out of the loop. Tali nodded in agreement.

"That's what I said. So you were very close with the probe idea and I figured we would go down with the Kodiak and rescue the 'glitching' probe. Once there, we set up Legion to be there waiting and get a vid recording talking with it." she said with a smug smile forming on her lips. Kyson did agree that the change had merit but there was a problem.

"Would you get exiled for even conversing with the Geth?" he asked concerned.

"Most likely, but what other option do we have?" she asked. Tali was right and he knew it.

"So, when are we doing this?" he asked.

"Gimmie a few days to see where and when the fleet is moving. After I know that, we can settle on the small stuff." She said with a smile. She seemed to be enjoying herself and he knew why, they were getting something done.

"Good work babe. Now, about that bar?" he asked with a shit grin plastered on his face. Tali sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine! But you can't get anything…" she began only to watch him reach behind his pillow and whip out his flask and down half the bottle.

"Pre-gamin! Ok, let me get ready. I'll have Kal meet us down there." he said. He was in a fine mood seeing that things had wonderfully worked out for the better once again. No need to ruin the streak.

-Thirty minutes later-

Kyson looked around what he called an over glorified 'break' room and looked back to Tali.

"This is it?" he asked slightly let down. The music surrounding him was almost calming and there was no loud voices struggling against each other. He saw everyone stayed in their own little groups and they only ventured off for another drink.

"Yeah, what did you expect? Omega?" she asked in surprise. He shrugged his shoulders. He expected things to be a bit livelier considering that no one the fleet ever seemed to stop working. He decided to head up to the bar and try and get a feel for the place that was simply titled 'Gathering Lounge B-25' and try and find what he was missing. He strode up to the bar with his usual air of confidence and tried to focus on the crowd.

All the conversations had stopped to watch him make his way to the small bar which had all of ten selections and all of the bottles looked to be faded from constant washing and re use. He wasn't even greeted by the bartender when he made it to the bar and he decided to see why and turned around.

Each and every Quarian was watching him with the intensity of a hawk and clarity of a microscope.

"Hello…" he said awkwardly a the soft music gave little reprieve from the growing tension. He heard a metal stool scrape against the deck next to him and someone's voice order a Turian whiskey.

"One _Kyrlyn _for me, one for the Admiral please." Said Kal in a casual tone. He looked over to Kyson who was now joined by Tali and produced a bottle from one of his pouches.

"I gotcha Kyson, got some Tequila." Kal placed the bottle in front of him and Kyson smiled and nodded.

"Thanks man. I owe you." Kyson began to open the bottle until someone gasped from the crowd causing him to freeze. _Oh shit, I almost opened this thing into their environment…wait why does that matter? They have air filters and stuff. But wait, how am I going to drink it?_

He stared puzzled at the bottle as he re tightened the bottle only for the bartender to hand him what looked like an intricate feeding tube.

"This connects at the bottom of the bottle and the other end at you emergency induction port." Said the bartender quickly. Kyson picked up the tube and looked up at the bartender.

"The hell is and emergency induction…" he felt Tali reach over and connect the tube to a slot he didn't even know existed on his helmet. Suddenly he heard a slight hiss and click, and then he felt the end of a soft rubber like tube against his lower lip. He heard another click when she connected his bottle.

"Thanks…" he mumbled and looked to Kal who he just knew was trying not to laugh. Kyson glanced at the other Quarians who were drilling into him with their glowing eyes and once again Kal saved him.

"What the hell are you all looking at? Got a problem?" he shouted making more than half the bar jump in their seats before glancing away. It was a few seconds later that the soft murmurs and bickering picked back up.

"Guys, that was sooooooo awkward…" said Kyson quietly and Kal laughed.

"I know, I don't think a Human has ever been here before. Welcome to the most boring bar in the galaxy!" said Kal loudly and spreading his arms dramatically towards the other patrons who shot him some nasty glares.

"More like _pretentious." _muttered Tali as she hooked up to her drink and went quite. She had taken to boring a hole into the racks of bottles in front of her.

"If I recall ma'am, you couldn't wait to get in here when you were old enough." Said Kal. Kyson smiled knowing Tali would react to the jab. Tali just kept staring straight ahead.

"It's not as fun as I hoped." Said Tali flatly leaving Kyson and Kal stranded.

"I believe it. So Kal, you and I need to spare at some point. So far I haven't met a Quarian who can take me out yet." he almost doubled over when he heard Tali sputter on her drink and cough as the whiskey went down the wrong way.

"You ok babe?" he asked over his shoulder with an evil smirk while Tali coughed a few more times and smacked the bar with a fist in aggravation.

"Is that so? Well, I'm sure we can work out a time." Said Kal. Kyson heard someone from behind as they went up to the bar and ordered another drink and before they departed glanced at him while still talking to the bartender.

"Thanks. I'll make sure to keep mine closed…" said the male Quarian before walking off again to join a now bickering group who kept looking his way.

"What a dick…" muttered Kyson before taking another sip of his Tequila. (_Louder than words: _by Celldweller)

Kyson looked over to Tali who was shaking her head and Kal looked as if he was about to get up and follow the guy when Kyson stood up and turned back to the crowd.

"If you have any questions…just ask!" he shouted to the people in the lounge. He had heard the rumors that Xen had mentioned floating through the air and he was done with it. Not a single person stepped forward and Kyson waved the crowd off while turning.

"That's what I thought…" he said but he heard someone clear their throat and stutter nervously.

"I…I have a que…question. M…Mr. Sorley…" said a young male. Kyson turned about to find the young man bouncing nervously and looking everywhere but him.

"Veetor!" said Tali who apparently knew him.

"Hello Tali…I um mean Admiral…"he stammered.

"You two know each other?" asked Kyson. But the name rang a bell in his mind and he remembered hearing about Freedom's Progress and a young and mentally unstable Quarian named…

"Veetor. I remember hearing about you." said Kyson pleasantly while gesturing a hand. Veetor looked at it nervously but shook his offered hand.

"Likewise um…not that I believe…that is to say…" Veetor stammered.

"It's ok. What question do you got for me?" asked Kyson.

"Well…I heard that you worked on the N…Normandy with Tali and Commander Shepard." Said Veetor with respect clearly ringing out despite his nerves. Kyson smiled and nodded.

"I did. It's how I met Tali." He said. He heard a few people in the background start to murmur again.

"I see. Well…welcome to the fleet. I've heard you are amazing with engines and repairs." Said Veetor but before Kyson could answer the rude male from earlier spoke up.

"Yeah yeah good for the Human and all that but he isn't Shepard. He's just here to use us." The male said with a sneer. Kyson sighed. _Why is it that no matter where I go, people see 'fuck with me' written on my goddamn forehead?_

"Besides, I hear our newest _Admiral_ has a special little place in her heart for him…" continued the male making Kyson ball his fist. The bastard was crossing lines now but Kal beat him to it.

"Shape up! You will show the Admiral proper deference am I CLEAR?" shouted Kal causing the male to step back closer to his group. Kyson looked over to Tali who seemed to shrink in size and slouch over the bar a bit trying to hide. Kyson switched to his private com with her.

"Hey, wanna ditch this place? These guys suck." He said. He had been hoping for a good time like the game he played with the kids.

"If I do that then I confirm their accusations…" she said in a low voice he could barely make out.

"Well, the cats out of the bag babe and Han did say that we need to make it legit so…" he trailed off and switched back to his normal speakers.

"Hold up Kal. Hey you, yeah the one being an ass…" he said looking at the male. Tali got up from the bar and stood close to him.

"Are you really going to do it like this? Make another _scene?"_ she asked. She sounded on the verge of panic.

"The best way to stop rumors is to tell the truth. And why not? They need a leader who they can trust right? So why not start here?" he asked earnestly. Tali seemed about to speak but it died in her throat and sounded like a croaking noise before she paused and looked at the floor.

"You're right." She said. She took a deep breath and then stepped in front of Kyson and put one of her hands in his and stood tall and spoke to the crowd.

"He is right. Kyson Sorley vas Normandy nar Earth is close to me. He is my Bondmate." She said strongly and proudly. Kyson's heart swelled a bit in pride hearing how she said his name and how important it was for her. He heard another gasp from the crowd and a few started shouting about how it was 'wrong' or how it was flat out 'impossible' but a few clapped causing Tali to press on.

"First and for most, I do not _care _if you agree with my choice of a mate or not. That is my business not the fleets. But, for those of you wondering about my position let me say this…" Said Tali with an edge to her voice. She let go of his hand and walked right up to the troublesome male and got in his face.

"If you are wondering about my ability to lead this fleet, say it. For I will personally take out anyone who gets in my way of making sure this fleet stays in tip top shape or so help me you won't see the home world. Just like all of you I will give my life if and when the times comes but until then, I will see to it that any future guest are treated with better manners…" she said growling slightly at the end. Kyson tried not to laugh cause he could have sworn the male pissed himself. He looked like the type who had never been dressed down before.

"I would listen to her bud, she's wicked nasty with that shotgun of hers…" said Kyson for added effect. The male nodded quickly having heard stories and a few obscure vids of her in action.

"Yes sir!" the male said quickly and Tali nodded and turned back to Kyson.

"Come on, let's leave these…" she began while grabbing one of his hands until a voice from the back of the lounge near the one large window shouted to be heard.

"Nice catch!" said a Quarian female who disappeared below her fellow peers. Tali spun trying to find her while Kyson laughed and waved to the now mostly laughing crowd. Kyson saw an opportunity to have some fun.

"Right then! Now that we have that little issue solved…who's up for some more exciting music?" he shouted to the crowd. He got a few cheers but most remained skeptical. Kyson looked over to Tali and he knew she saw his shit grin. Kyson opened up his tool and scanned for the sound system and paused the calming music for something, more u beat. (_Shelter: _by Icon of Coil)

The electronic began to pulse and he saw more than one male glance towards a nearby female and try to edge closer. He smiled to himself as the lyrics started and laughed at the irony and the point he figured he'd drive home. He began to move to the beat feeling the music and quickly reached out for Tali who barely had time to recover and step into rhythm with him.

_[Punishment for intolerance so  
entertain us when you're still  
Able to perform]_

He laughed as he heard Tali shout out to him over the now blaring music.

"This song?! Keelah do you always have to make a point?" she yelled at him while slipping into the groove. He nodded quickly to her and glanced around as he noticed other Quarians starting to tap their feet and a few of them gave odd stares catching the simple lyrics.

[I'm sorry to admit that I won't be around  
When the world you created will collapse and drown

Kyson became a flurry of motion once again as he wove around and in and out with Tali. He could see a few more couples beginning to join in and one pair dancing just as intensely as he was in the far corner of the lounge. He continued to up the pace with Tali who matched him seamlessly up until the heart of the song.

_[Back to the crypt nothing will last  
We'll all fade away in one single blast  
Out from the dust machines will rise  
One second to live and we'll open our eyes]_

A few of the couples stopped while others slowed down a bit in their movements while double checking that they heard right but Kyson plowed ahead and pulled out the stops and began to hoist Tali into the air and she deftly rolled over his shoulder before they began to flail their arms wildly once again. Kyson caught the fact that she was being much more reserved in her overall demeanor no doubt due to the fact she was an Admiral now and she still believed in modesty in public.

_[I can't find shelter in this world  
I'm searching for another world  
Where I feel safe]_

As the song beat on Kyson himself pondered the truth of the lyrics and the situation the Quarians were in. It was unfortunate but after his fight with the Admirals and the fact that Kal had warned him about how isolated the Quarians had become they would be their own undoing once again. But it wouldn't be the Geth at fault this time, it would be their own closed mindedness and centuries of pent up ideas for revenge.

The song wound down and Kyson walked back to the bar to hook his drink back up. He had made his point and found himself not caring if the crowd got it or not, it just brought up his ire about the Geth issue as a whole. As he took a swig, he swore under his breath. The song he used backfired on him.

"T…that was, interesting." Said Veetor from his right. Kyson was slightly surprised that the shaky guy liked the choice.

"Y…you are right or, the song was." said Veetor before nodding to him and bolting away and leaving the lounge. _The crowd and loud music must have overwhelmed him…_

"Mr. Sorley! Play another one!" came the voice from the rude male but in a much more lighthearted tone.

"Awright. What are you in the mood for guys? More electronic?" he asked the closest Quarians. They all nodded but the male had a girl in hand spoke up again.

"Keep it dark and heavy, it fits for some reason…" he said trailing off and Kyson caught the slightest of movements as the male pinched the girl's ass causing her to twitch. Kyson smirked and brought up the next song. (_Get Your Body Beat: _By CombiChrist)

The song started blaring and the lounge fully became a jumping mess of people unleashing pent up energy and emotion. Kyson tapped Kal on the shoulder and shook his hand and used his private channel to say his goodbyes before grabbing Tali and leading her out of the bar. The lounge doors opened and the loud music spilled into the large corridor causing many of the people passing by to look at the commotion. Kyson smiled as several actually took interest and started to try and find their way into the already chaotic room.

"Wait! Why are we leaving? We were just about to get started in there! I haven't seen anyone on the fleet party like that since before my pilgrimage…" said Tali concerned on his sudden shift in demeanor. He shrugged.

"I dunno, I just suddenly feel…off. If that makes any sense?_" _he said before starting off again. Tali caught up and started to match his stride.

"What's there to be off about? What's wrong?" she asked. Warning bells and red flags were going off in her brain and Kyson knew it. He had given no warning about his mood swing but he just lost interest in the scene he had created. He wanted to be quiet all of the sudden. Once back at the Kodiak and the decon unit was done sterilizing he stripped off his armor and just stood in the middle of the small space.

"Kyson please, what's going on?" she asked for the fifth time. He didn't have an answer for her for he didn't know himself. He stood there brooding and stretching trying to find answers to her questions and kept coming up blank. He was brought back by Tali's smooth arms wrapping around his waist hugging him from behind. It wasn't until he let out a deep breath that he realized how tense he was or that he had been clenching his teeth.

"Tali I just…have this overwhelming sense of doom hanging over me…" he said somberly causing her to tighten her grip around him.

"Why?" asked Tali softly and concerned. Kyson wished he hadn't said anything for he had almost always maintained a determined and straight forward attitude for her sake. He had faltered and was pissed that he couldn't understand why. It was something in his gut telling him to be on alert but for what? (_Under my Feet: _ by Celldweller)

"I don't know. I mean, I could always say the 'Reapers' but for once, that ain't it." He said quietly. He felt the muscles in his neck start to tighten and his vision tunneled and made him numb and dizzy. It was a panic attack. He began to hyperventilate and an old tick showed as his right hand began to twitch rapidly. _Oh fuck oh fuck! I haven't freaked this bad since Illium…why now for Christ sake? _

Tali led him to the hammock while he began to become more agitated and twitch even more and his once cocky smile became a grimace as he tried to suppress a flood of memories that only began to fly faster through his mind like an old movie reel that never stopped. He still noticed that Tali had climbed on top of him once again and felt the pressure of her arms holding him down as he started to lose control. _WHY! What the hell is triggering this? I should be fine! GOD DAMNIT! Shepard would keep his shit together! _He screamed at himself.

"Kyson. Kyson shhhhh…it's ok. I'm right here." said Tali soothingly. He didn't register her voice at first, he only heard muffled sounds and a slight pressure on his torso. His mind was darting from thought to thought but always loosing grip before he could hang on to one. He was spiraling down and out of control. _Holy shit what if we can't do this? What if I fail… _self-doubt began to shred his will and he tremors now began to run down his spine but his mind pressed on. _If I fail it'll happen again! I will be alone! Oh please God don't let that happen! I can't go it alone anymore…_

"Kyson please come back to me! I'm right here!" shouted Tali as she dug he knees into his hips for balance and shook him gently not sure how to handle the situation. Kyson gasped for breath and he saw her but at the same time she seemed far away. She was shouting at him but it was fuzzy for he could barely focus. Tali saw his shaking lessen and she lay back on his chest holding him tightly.

It was when she was in such close proximity that he picked up her scent. Not just the smell from her suit always keeping her clean, it was the pheromones that were unique to her alone that slipped past his scattered mind and brought him back. He inhaled deeply and he immediately began to relax his muscles. He started to make out her voice. She was talking to him softly while caressing his cheek.

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm here for you. Shhhh…you're not alone" said Tali again and again. She always maintained a calm and even tone while staring into his eyes trying to reach his mind. He felt an odd floating sensation before everything in his world gained weight and a sense of time again. His pupils dilated as he regained focus and found Tali on him and she smiled softly but the worry was still there.

"Hey…" she said. She had shifted to stroking through his hair.

"I…I…what happened?" he asked even though he knew but still wasn't quite with it.

"You freaked out on me…but it's ok. It happens." She said. Kyson could tell that she wanted to ask and was thankful when she simply laid her head down while continuing to run a hand through his hair. The sudden up welling of emotion had drained him so much that the combination of her body heat, touch, and scent lulled him into a deep sleep where his mind was waiting for him once again. (_The Stars of Orion_: by Celldweller)

* * *

**A/N**

**Next is the end...well, that and a Summery/ thank you chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N**

**This is it. **

* * *

(_L'Enfant Sauvage: _By Gojira)

The atmosphere in 'Gathering Lounge' B-25 was in full swing once Kyson and Tali had left. He watched with a knowing smile as his people began to unwind and one even started a light show to go with what he could only guess was blaring music. With a loud snort he tore his gaze from the rare spectacle occurring on the fleet.

Kerris'Vateevah vas Moreh stretched his back and swung side to side cracking his spine to relieve the tension from being hunched for so long. He had been spending the past few cycles getting some R&R after doing a few hits for Aria and having the fun experience of finally meeting Kyson in person. He chuckled in his horrid raspy voice filled with cracks and sputters as he began to walk along the massive hull of the Neema. The Moreh was drifting close by on the opposite side from where he was on and it was time he visited Daro. He took his time as he slowly used his synthetic legs to easily grip and transverse the metal plating. Having three metal claws helped.

How he wanted to visit the fleet this time! Not that the message that he got from Daro'Xen was surprising in the least. He had gotten a message that caused him to hear Daro screaming from light years away. It appeared Kyson had made some powerful enemies.

"Oh Kyson…It was so much fun meeting you at the bar, time to make it personal this time I think? Yes, yes it would be most appropriate yes it would…but first, to Daro." He said lightheartedly despite his mutilated voice. He had traveled far enough to see the Moreh and scanned the surrounding space and saw that the fleet was holding steady. He paused and lined up his trajectory before calling upon the massive power in his cybernetic legs and hurled himself into space. He merely had to think and the nerves ran down his spine and to the waiting receptors in his new legs causing the small thrusters to add a controlled boost to his flight.

The Moreh was now quickly growing in his field of vision and he used the smaller thruster in his legs to counteract his momentum. He landed against the hull of the Moreh with a soft click instead of the loud thump one would expect inside. He had taken the time early on to apply a high density and extreme temp non slick rubber coating to the wicked mechanical claws that served as his feet. Kerris smiled to himself as he calmly walked over to the airlock that led to Daro's private chambers and personal lab. He swiped his Omni-tool which flashed green gaining him access and waited for the small chamber to re pressurize before proceeding again.

He could have walked right in but banged his metallic right hand on the door three times before striding in and removing his visor. He took a deep breath of the warm, stale, recycled air and sighed audibly.

"You always have to make an entrance of some kind don't you? What goes on in that devilish brain of yours must be _fascinating!" _came the voice of Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh. He picked up on the sarcasm and laughed when she came from behind one of the many stacks of equipment and leaned against them in a slightly suggestive manor.

"Always, I've never been one to be boring now have I?" he asked as he open a flask of Ryncol and downed a few shots worth. Daro just shook her head amused as always by his ability to not just drink but 'enjoy' the Krogan rotgut.

"This is true. Now, shall we get down to it then?" said Daro as she walked up to her main work table and brought up a few files. Kerris nodded and walked beside her and brought up his tool. He got right down to uploading his latest cache of Geth data as well as any other useful data he happened upon on his travels or his own research. This monthly moment (according to a standard Rannoch month) was why he admired and possibly loved Daro. She's quick, precise, and efficient and had little time for small talk. The ruthless part was an added bonus for him. After they had traded data for each other to go over and review, Daro turned to him and pointed at the now large holographic model of none other than Kyson Sorley causing him to curl his lips in a feral smile which Xen could _clearly _see.

"I know that look Kerris, what do you already know about this Human defiling the fleet?" asked Daro curiously. Kerris was never going to divulge how he knew Kyson or for that matter, how he knew the business of the entire Normandy crew but he did have an answer for her.

"I ran into him a few cycles ago on Omega. He had no idea who I was but his name has started to travel like Shepard's and Tali's…" he said while looking at the holo of Kyson flipping of a C-Sec officer while being bailed by Thane Krios. _What an interesting Human. I thought Shepard was exciting but you just seem to want more pain…I can help with that my soon to be friend!_

"Wonderful. I need him dead." said Daro in a rare bubbly voice that made Kerris laugh and turn back to her.

"Now we're talking business but him? No, now we're talking pleasure." He stated joyfully.

"Good. I wanted back up on this one. We have too much at risk to have another _alien_ meddle with our affairs." Said Daro tersely and both of them thought back to Tali's trial a few months ago.

"Agreed; so, how can I be of assistance?" asked Kerris evilly as he extended his favorite mono-filament blade from his cybernetic right arm. Daro cackled slightly and walked up to him slowly while swinging her hips just a bit more than necessary causing him to pause in his musings. Daro ran a finger along the extended metal blade and traced all the way up his synthetic arm and then brought both hands up to rest on his chest.

"I do love bringing you here to play…" she said in a sultry tone causing Kerris to grin like an idiot but with a demonic twist.

"Do you?" he asked playfully which caused Daro to nod slowly and run a hand along his cheek which caused his senses to go on overload.

"Oh yes…" she replied with an evil laugh falling from her lips.

* * *

Tali's POV

As she watched her Bondmate fall asleep she sighed heavily with relief. She had watched as so many things he had left unsaid to himself catch up with him. His widened eyes showing nothing but fear and anguish almost sent her over the edge herself as she felt the waves of emotions transferred to her, causing her heart to nearly burst from her chest. It had taken every ounce of her will to keep it together for him for she had already been teetering on the edge herself since she had attacked her aunt.

Tali closed her eyes and laid her head back down on Kyson's chest while continuing to run her hand through his hair. No matter how hard things got at least they had each other. They had so much to do and yet so little time and it finally caught up with them. She had already gotten a message on the way back down to the Kodiak from her aunt wanting to talk to her in person and that she was sorry for her actions. Tali had wanted to scream and deny the message but she couldn't fault Shala. She was merely protecting what she knew, they all were. _I'm sorry auntie…_

"Wake up…" murmured Kyson causing her to look up at him. He was talking in his sleep again. _Keelah Kyson…It's just a dream…_She watched as he began to contort his face, showing one of pain and sorrow causing a tear to run down her face. She knew that he would most likely keep many of the things that happened to him in his head till the grave but seeing him like this, it was unbearable. She had seen the same face on Shepard when he was unable to save many of the innocent lives that got in the cross fire of their missions. It was one of loss and self-hatred.

She then realized how much Kyson had changed since she had first met him. The once cocky and arrogant jackass had been tempered like they all had, by Shepard. But also like her N7 friend they all had gained scars; always there to remind them of their journey and that it wasn't over. She still had dreams of her mother and of the two squads that had lost their lives on the missions she had lead back on Freedom's Progress and Haestrom. They were all haunted by their failures but they had to make them count if they were to learn and _survive _at leastuntil they got themselves together once again and won the coming war could they actually live!

"I know I haven't said it to you before…" said Tali softly to the still sleeping Kyson, who was tranquil once again.

"But I believe you. I want to do more than to survive. I wish to live." She said quietly while thinking of a future she probably would never have. She closed her eyes as she let the now steady heart beat from Kyson comfort her. She saw the home promised by so many before her. It was on one of the high cliffs overlooking the desert with one of the massive oceans far beaches below them. Kyson was there on the long and low porch in his hammock as the cooler evening breeze wafted over him, causing him to sway. He was playing his guitar as he dreamily waited for nightfall and the spectacular view from behind the veil.

She was now in their home and she quietly walked up to him and took in a deep breath of the salty air as the wind swept through her hair and caressed her face. She smiled softly as she drew near and could now make out the smoke from his cigg and could hear him faintly singing that same tune from all those years ago.

She crept up behind him and waited for the right line and joined in but spoke the first few words instead.

"How do you do it? Make me feel like I do?" she said in a soothing half sing along causing him to roll his head back and smile sweetly at her. She felt him pull her close and they kissed long and deeply with the comfort of years and trials past. She felt Kyson lay a hand on her now swollen belly and she placed a hand on his and they both felt a small kick. They had survived and now were living. _I'm truly home… _She gently pushed away by Kyson who had a shit grin on.

"Time to wake up, babe." He said before snickering to himself. She gave him a questioning look before she felt the world beneath her shift and she felt like she was falling. She fell through the floor and into pitch black space, but far in the distance was a red pulsing light.

"What?" she gasped but the light zoomed at her with incredible speed and soon was on top of her. The form let out a deafening mechanical bellow that made her teeth rattle and her head feel like it would rend in two. It was Harbinger!

"_IT IS FUTILE TO FIGHT QUARIAN!" _shouted Harbinger in her mind as its massive arms closed around her.

"NOOOOooooo!" she cried and the Reaper disappeared as her world flipped upside down and she landed heavily onto something solid.

"OW!" she heard someone scream and she opened her eyes to find herself on the cold floor of the Kodiak still tangled with Kyson whose arm had taken the brunt of her weight. She bolted up while accidentally adding more weight to Kyson's now injured arm. She heard him hiss through his teeth and she quickly helped him up.

"I'm sorry! Are you ok?" she asked while grabbing his arm causing him to flinch. She ran her hands along his arm giving him no time to protest. That was the key with him. If you gave him time, he would 'bullshit' his way outta anything. It was best to just do what needed to be done and let him bitch about it later.

"Ah! Yeah, it's probably bruised but babe, you flipped us out of the hammock! Warn me next time kay?" he asked and used her own tactic on her as he drew her in and kissed her on the forehead. She tried to smile but her dream was still fresh in her mind causing her to shake slightly. _What the hell was that? Was I just on Rannoch? With Kyson? I wasn't in my suit! Damnit it was just a dream…_She had quickly forgotten the part with the Reapers due to the ultimate joy she had always wanted being torn away from her. She began to cry when she remembered the last part of the dream with Kyson. She had been pregnant, with _his_ child.

"Whoa there, what's up?" asked Kyson now wide eyed and his voice full of concern. She tried to turn away but he grabbed her chin as he always did and forced her to look at him. How could she tell him about what she had seen? It would make him do his usual 'comfort' routine that did work but it only kept the feelings at bay. _There is so much going on yet I feel helpless! _She continued to cry and she had to lean on Kyson for support and as she felt his skin and took in his scent it only brought the feelings she was trying to suppress back to the surface.

"I…I can't …" she sobbed into his shoulder while he kept a firm grip on her around her waist.

"I'm sorry Tali." said Kyson quietly causing her to look up at him.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong!" she exclaimed not understanding what he was apologizing for. He grimaced and closed his eyes.

"For losing my grip before I passed out. I was hoping no one would ever see me go down that bad." He growled at himself. _Keelah! He thinks he upset me! _

"NO! No nononono! I…I just had a bad dream…that's all…" she said quickly while trying to fight through the tears. She couldn't handle both of them freaking out at once but luck was on their side for once as the bond between them took hold. When one would falter, the other would subconsciously bolster their resolve and stand tall.

"Awright, I'm here if ya need to talk. But, don't if it's too much, okay?" said Kyson softly. She clung to him and let his warmth comfort her until her sobs subsided. She was about to work up the nerve to tell him about what she had seen and felt in her dream when his tool chimed.

* * *

Kyson's POV

"Damnit always at the worst time…" said Kyson irritably as he rolled back into the hammock and motioned for Tali to follow. Once they had gotten comfortable he opened the message.

**To Mr. Kyson Sorley vas Normandy:**

**I wish to apologize for my actions against you and Miss Zorah. It was immature and low of both myself as a person as well as an Admiral of the Fleet. I hope the two of you have recovered from the incident from the other cycle and hope we can achieve at the least a civil working relationship while you stay on the Neema.**

**But regardless of how you feel I do have a request. If you read this message in time, the fleet is about to re locate in one standard cycle. All of the ships in the fleet are in position for the jump through the relay and that nifty little board of yours could make the timely retrieval of an important part for the Neema's nutrient vats. **

**I will expect you shortly and hope we can let the past stay that way.**

**-Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh**

Kyson snorted to himself and closed the message. He read between the lines and knew he didn't have a choice. _Hey 'Mr. Sorley' I don't want to use up my time so I'll get back at you by wasting yours!_ He grumbled a bit which caused Tali hug him tighter.

"What is it?" she asked. Kyson ran a finger up her spine causing her to pause and shiver slightly. He smiled knowing that it was her 'reset' sensation. Whenever hid did that she would pause no matter what.

"Gotta make a little trip to the Moreh…" he said sadly. He felt Tali shift on him and growl softly. _Ok, It's sexy a fuck!_ He laughed at his musings making Tali perk up with a questioning look.

"Oh forget it! Time for me to get this done before the fleet jumps on us…" he said cutting her off before she had a chance and kept chuckling to himself while he suited up. Tali just put her suit on long enough for him to leave for she said something about getting more sleep. He had snapped his helmet on and grabbed his board. He opened the door to the Kodiak but turned about before leaving.

"Two questions." He said quickly with a smirk. Tali took a few seconds to respond. She was still distracted by whatever bad dream she had. He might as well make her laugh. It always worked.

"Yes?" she asked. Kyson slung his board over his shoulder and smiled.

"How much of a dumbass am I?" he asked while laughing on the inside. Tali just sighed and put a hand to her visor.

"There are no words…" she began causing him to laugh. He had hoped for more but oh well.

"Ok then…do you know how much I love you?" he asked with his voice becoming soft and warm. Tali looked up and nodded.

"More than anything…" she said and he could tell from her voice that there was a small smile. He let out a whooping laugh causing her to jump and he began to step down from the shuttle and waiving over his shoulder.

"Get some sleep babe! I wish I could stay and soak all the beauty sleep you steal!" he nearly shouted. Tali snorted and ran up to the shuttle door and shouted after him.

"What does that mean?" she asked. Kyson smirked and half turned her way.

"It means I wake up every morn' looking like the front end of a truck while I look over and see a goddess staring back at me." He said. Tali glanced all around the bay and sighed when she say no one was around. Kyson had jumped on his board and put on some music for the short trip. (_Ocean under light: _By The Luna Sequence)

He smiled to himself once more as the music started drowning out all other sound as he drifted over to the small maintenance air lock next to the main hanger doors. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Admiral Xen but hell, why not? If he was going to be on the fleet for any longer he might as well start making amends even if he was in the right. He got the green from a Quarian working behind a observation window and he nodded as the doors opened and he blasted into space. This was the part he didn't mind though. He looked around the flotilla and the countless stars surrounding them and he was left in awe each and every time. He knew the Moreh was on the opposite side of the Neema and he laughed as he drove the board to full tilt. He couldn't compete with the speed of a shuttle but having everything along the live ship's massive hull within finger's reach made his heart beat with such intensity he could feel it trying to burst out of his chest as the adrenaline went into overdrive.

"WWWWHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted as he came to the top of the massive sphere that was the main hold of the Neema. He then launched straight into space and bee lined towards the much smaller Moreh. He slowed down just in time to pause before an airlock and waited as he swiped his temporary Fleet ID. He didn't have access to much but it did serve as a 'calling card' so to speak. He watched as the lock display glowed orange as he waited for a reply which came shortly with the airlock opening silently. _No courteous hello? How surprising…_ he mused while rolling his eyes to himself.

Once he was inside he looked around and was surprised that he liked what he was seeing .He set his board down next to the airlock and walked in. Workbenches with all kind of tools and machines filled the space he was in and disassembled weapons and parts were strewn about upon them. He whistled slowly to himself impressed by all the toys Xen seemed to work on. He even see a M-920 Cain off to his left.

"Damn I miss that thing…" he sighed heavily.

"Miss what Mr. Sorley?" came Admiral Xen's voice as she appeared from around a large storage crate. Her voice was chipper and yet slightly amused. _Ok…red flags going off…_He glared at the Admiral for a few seconds to make sure she understood he was still pissed but he relented. Now wasn't the time.

"The M-920 Cain…that thing is ssooooo much fun!" he said laughing as Xen glanced at the 'mini nuke' and nodded in agreement.

"I like you're style Mr…" she began only for Kyson to hold up a hand.

"It's just Kyson. I think we are past formal dontcha think?" he asked hoping to get a reaction out of the Admiral. Xen crossed her arms defensively.

"Look I was only looking out for the fleet. No hard feelings?" she asked almost sweetly causing Kyson to recoil a bit. _You have already proven to be a wolf in sheep's clothing…_

"Yeah I know. I'm that damn meddling Human…anyways, got that part?" he asked getting to the point. Xen nodded and beckoned him to follow her. As she led him through what he assumed was her research lab he couldn't help but notice a few 'odd' things.

"Um…Admiral…" he began. Xen stopped in front of their destination. It was a large container of what he guessed were spare parts.

"Yes?" she asked. Kyson was looking at some of the parts and recognized what he was seeing at last. It was hard to place at first but seeing an entire group of parts still together made him recoil.

"What the hell are you doing with Geth body parts?" he asked in shock. He turned to the admiral who waved him off.

"Research of course! Come now Kyson, they are just machines you know that. They are no different than the Reapers. They are tech, and we Quarians can deal with that." She said matter of factly while he just put a hand to his visor and shook his head.

"Admiral…" he began.

"Please, Daro will be fine." She laughed as he picked up on her turn around.

"Daro, if the Geth ever find out about this…" he began to warn but Xen just laughed.

"She didn't tell you the whole story then did she?" asked Xen with a maniacal tone. Kyson had an idea at what she was hinting at.

"What I have done doesn't even begin to compare to what Rael'Zorah did aboard the Alarei! Or did Tali not tell you the whole thing? Surprising but not quite seeing that she is _bonded_ to a Human. I remember doing a sweep for parts on the Alarei and found scraps of the data Shepard and Tali found." said Daro smugly. Kyson had no idea what she was talking about other than Tali had proven her innocence and had found her father dead.

"Whatever went down on that ship is none of my business. If I needed to know, she would tell me." he stared at the Admiral who shrugged her shoulders and reached for a part in the pile.

"Suit you're self. Here you go. This is a refurbished automated reversing valve. Make sure not to break it before you install it please." she said like a hovering mother who always spoke with a condescending tone. Kyson held the valve up to the light and saw that 'refurbished' was hardly the word for the part. Rust clung to every surface and the small comm link chip looked cracked from an angle. He had a shit grin on for he couldn't resist an jab.

"It looks like shitty modern art…" he said while rotating the part in his hands trying to find a deeper meaning.

"Thanks…I spent three cycles on that thing." Deadpanned Daro. Kyson smirked again and bounced the part in his hands.

"Well, it's been real but, I gotta go…" he trailed off and Xen nodded. He turned his back on the Admiral and promptly headed back to the airlock. He had almost made it back when he heard a familiar raspy voice from behind him.

"Hello Kyson…" came the voice causing ice to run down his spine and he whirled about just in time to see a mechanical fist slam into his sternum launching him off his feet and into the airlock.

"…Holy…*_cough_*…christfucks! That hurt!" he yelled as he placed a hand over his now bruised rib under his armor. He looked up as he got back on his knees and saw a familiar half machine Quarian.

"You!" he said in shock as the airlock closed behind him. The Quarian smiled at him with a toothy grin that revealed filed down pointed teeth causing Kyson to feel like prey.

"Meeeee." Drawled out the Quarian before putting his visor on.

"Who the fuck are you! Daro! The fuck is this?" he shouted. Daro's voice came over the general comm in the airlock and he could hear her laughing.

"Meet Kerris! He has wanted to meet you for such a _long_ time and who was I to refuse? I'm sorry Kyson but you stepped out of line and it's time for the consequences." Said Daro in a calm voice. Kyson looked at the now advancing male and he got to his feet and reached for his shotgun only for those mechanical legs to launch this 'Kerris' at him within a blink of an eye. Kerris knocked the shotty from his hands and drove the mechanical fist of his down on his head pulverizing him into the deck. Kyson was seeing stars as he felt himself picked up by the throat and hauled off his feet.

"Well done Kerris!" said Daro happily causing Kerris to growl a bit with pleasure at making Daro pleased.

"Fuck ya'll…" Kyson began as his senses returned enough for him to try and take in his situation.

"No Kyson. Fuck you." said Xen as she opened the airlock sending both Kyson and Kerris into the vacuum of space.

"OH FUCK!" yelled Kyson as he became weightless and felt the grip on his throat loosen. He heard Xen continue to talk through his personal comm she had obviously hacked into.

"Listen closely. I doubt I will ever see you again but just in the off chance, here are some parting words…" Daro began but Kyson was barely registering what she was saying. He had been spaced! He was totally fucked and as this thought settled in he lashed out.

"FUCK YOU CUNT! You'd best get me back on the Neema or I'll fucking find you …" he started to prattle but Xen merely laughed at him.

"And what? I don't think you fully appreciate the situation you're in. Kerris?" inquired Daro. Kyson looked at the other Quarian and his jaw dropped. The bastard looked like he was swimming through space no thanks to the built in thrusters in his synthetic lower torso. Kerris drifted back to Kyson and laughed at him.

"Missing something?" came Kerris's cruel voice. Kyson cocked an eyebrow but his heart skipped a beat as he watched Kerris pull his board from under his cloak.

"No…" he gasped and Kerris laughed even harder while he drifted over Kyson just out of arms reach and dangled the board over him.

"Kerris, come on back if you would, the fleet is about to depart." said Xen. Kerris used Kyson's own board to smack him over the head once more before giggling to himself and flying back to the Moreh.

Kyson could have cared less about the hit to the head. He was now watching the first few ships of the fleet blast through the relay and his heart sank and his gut clenched.

"Xen you bitch! Don't do this!" he screamed but all he got was laughter in return. (_The Wind: _by I Will Never Be The Same)

"It's been fun but next time, avoid the politics. Word to the wise…oh and if you somehow get out of this little jam you're in know this. You will _never_ see Tali again! Have fun Kyson. You're suite has ohhhhh…twenty standard hours of power left. Goodbye Mr. Sorley!" (3:12 in the song) said Daro before cutting the comms.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed. He screamed in terror and rage as he helplessly watched the fleet depart through the relay. Soon, the ships surrounding him started their approach leaving a howling Kyson alone in the pitch.

"I WILL KILL YOU AHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he began to feel the effects of his mind start to shatter and hope to leave his body. He saw the last few ships jump the relay with a blinding flash and he was left alone in the vast. He couldn't believe it! This was how he would die! How the fuck did he not see this coming! He reached a hand into his one of his pockets in his armor and pulled out the Pal'tec vis Surden.

"I've failed you." He said.

"TALI I'VE FAILED YOU!" he screamed into the void but nothing was there to hear him.

Or, so he thought.

Time began to pass but he had no way to truly tell. He screamed and yelled but to no avail he was done for.

"Fuck you god! Fuck you!" he screamed over and over for he had no one else to try and blame until he opened his eyes again and was shocked into silence almost causing him to have a heart attack. It was his brother.

"Hey Kyson!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Final thought in summer Chapter**


	41. Summery

**Summery**

**I wish to thank all who have followed this story and well done on making it through this first fanfiction of mine! I guess this is where I sum up the small ramblings from my authors notes huh?**

**Ok so, this first story started as two pages written on a beer stained legal pad in the mountains in the middle of last winter on a gin n' tonic buzz. It was in first person and a crack fic. Just for shits and giggles so to speak. But several of my friends got me to thinking about using writing as a possible way to get some of my inner demons out and I laughed my ass off. I have alcohol for that! But I did admit that the idea was appealing. So, I started thinking more and more on the ending of ME3 and said fuck that. Shepard was going to build the house for Tali! I didn't 'hate' the original ending it was just vague and when you look at it from a certain angle, it inspired more people to write for I watched the ME fanfic archive numbers jump massively…hehe overnight!**

**So one shitty day at work running service calls I had this idea. Do the A-typical OC self projection/ SI but not an SI story. I could finally get some things out of my head sure, fine and dandy but I would have a chance to see if writing even worked for me at all…we know how that turned out.**

**So I brooded for a few weeks on how I would do things and scrapped three attempts and almost said fuck it but at that point, Teagann herself told me to shut the fuck up about it and WRITE! So I sat down and spewed the first ten chapters out in a week before getting to posting the first one.**

**This is where the more personal 'thank you's' start.**

**I've had the pleasure of very strong support from those of you following or PMing me and I can't even begin to thank you enough. Thank you too Calinstel for his beautiful stories that laid the groundwork for the 'bonding' that Quarians go through and building such an amazing back coulture that left me floored and up until two in the morning on work nights. Also, Mr. Ug. His story was the very first I ever read on Fanfiction .net and Mr. Ug, much like Kyson I haven't shed a damn tear in my adult life but that brought me close man…holy shit.**

**Now! For my very first reviewer! His name was one USMC-Recon and he is currently fighting for me and the good Ole US of A! He was there when I was unsure of how things were going and his words of confidence bolstered by want to continue this story. But alas war keeps people busy and the story he began to write went silent as well as the OC dossier I gave him. But lo and behold! His brother came to the rescue! BushidoVirtues7 has been instrumental on inspiration and he is continuing his brothers story! It is a great honor to not only have conversed with Recon but it is exciting to see family stick together no matter the way it is done. The bromance breakup of Kyson and Garrus hurt to write but it had to be done.**

**Now, for support staff! Hahahaha! This is fun.**

**First to my sister Teagann/ DeAngelo's Muse. If it wasn't for here I would never have sat down and gotten this out of my skull. Thanks sis. Oh, I ate all the chocolate by the way! K-thanks!**

**My biggest thank you goes two SpyketheWolf! He hates bad grammar and I love writing bad Grammar so it was a match made in the depths of hell. Spyke came in at about chapter 20 and started beta reading my stories and he got so frustrated he fuckin' got me on skype for the third time in my life. Oh the times he has laughed his ass off at my harried attempts to excuse the grammar as 'accent' but nope. Thanks Spyke for the hours spent rambling and those to come! Fun fact kids, the character Kerris. Love him hate him fucking destroy him is Spykes brainchild. Spyke and I have spent hours discussing this characters impact and you all are in for some Big fucking surprises! Spyke, Kudos man. And although I'm not brittish 'Bloody Brilliant' is the only way I can give Kerris proper respect.**

**Final tidbits.**

**I will fully admit that Kyson is a label away from being a self insert but I will warn those who are going to continue to follow and all of those in the future. The following stories are going to bring up some tough situations. It's war. The of the Mass Effect franchise have done a powerful job of bringing many issues to light right at our fingertips and I can only write for it is the biggest thank you I can give. I can't draw or paint, nicotine and caffine make that impossible for me, but I want to be open for a sec and throw myself to the dangerous winds of the internet.**

**Many of the OC's in my story are based off of people in my own life. You write what you know. Those words were given to me by a dear friend and I have stuck by it when exercising my demons. I may not be a soldier but I belive everyone has to come in contact with death at some point in order to learn. It's never easy but thus it's a part of life. The parts of panic attacks are very real. It makes for long days but hell, grit your teeth and 'Clint Eastwood' the fuck outta life right? Secondly, in answer to who Kevo is. That is a brother I no longer have. So I warn you all now, the next story get very real and very harsh right off the bat so if suicide is something you have a hard time dealing with, I understand and you have been warned.**

**Lastly, I want to thank Bioware. You guys crafted the most expansive and beautiful universe I have had the pleasure of being involved in. You made a galaxy I cared about and wonderful characters I spent hours upon hours trying my damndest to save, and I did. Thank you for inspiring me. It has helped me in ways you'll never know.**

**Take care everyone and it might not be until October (Oktober) for our friends in Deutschland until I post the next story but I will give you this. The next story is called (Entropy Part 1: Hell On Our Heels)**

**HA! This was fucking fun whelp. Time for a cigg and a beer! **

**~RelayJumper!**


	42. Onward!

**Hey everyone! :D**

**Kyson here! My next story is up. (Entropy 1: Hell on our Heels) is out! So yeah for all of you on the alerts list have at it and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks Ya'll! **

**~RelayJumper**


End file.
